Not so Weak Anymore
by Shellzonfire
Summary: [COMPLETE] War is about to break out against Konoha, 2 young Uchiha's are discovered, and the girls are part of a lost clan that’s more powerful then a Sannin? And everyone thinks they're dead? Slightly AU. [SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno]
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**EDIT:** yooo, this be shellzonfire. I decided to edit all the chapters before posting a sequel. Hope you enjoy the edited stuff!

**WARNING TO NEW READERS: **They're are some OC's in this story. There more of just random characters out to help out. ugh, why'd I put so many in? xD

Oh well,

**HAPPY READINGS!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter One **_

The Beginning

- 

"_Sasuke! I will get you with my own power!" a 15-year old pinked headed Kunoichi yelled out. She was charging at her former love._

_He just stared at her like she was crazy. Who in there right mind would charge at THE Uchiha Sasuke?! Just before she was about to attack him, a murderous look was evident in Sasuke's eyes. Deciding it was time to intervene, Captain Yamato got in the way before Sasuke could attack Sakura._

The young Kunoichi woke up form that dream.

'_That dream again!'  
_

She had been having that dream every once in awhile, after the encounter with Sasuke. Sweat rolled down the side of her head. This dream sent chills down her spine, remembering that horrible day. She wished it never happened; Sasuke was willing to give his body to that snake bastard to kill his brother. In her heart though, she knew that wasn't the Sasuke she grew to love.

'_**Sigh. That bastard! Leaving me like that! I SWEAR IMMAA KICK HIS ASS NEXT TIME I SEE HIM! AND YAMATO WON'T GET IN THE WAY! CHAA**__** '**_ inner Sakura rambled on. Ah yes, the infamous Inner Sakura snuck out on the odd occasion, expressing Sakura's true rage.

The said Kunoichi decided it was time to get out of bed, and get to work. Getting dressed in her regular attire, Sakura was about to head out to the team 7 meeting spot, when someone knocked on the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WAKE UP! WE HAVE A NEW MISSION!" A loud voice called. The voice obviously belonged to the Kyuubi owner, Naruto Uzumaki. The loudest "person" in all of Konoha.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura replied back, "Coming Naruto!" She opened the door, greeted with her blonde friend and then locked it behind her.

Since Sasuke left, and Naruto had come back after training with Jiraiya, Sakura and Naruto had gotten close, not in love close, more like brother and sister. Sure they had some tender lovely moments, but it felt weird being in that kind of relationship. Needless to say, they would always look out for each other, helping the other in anytime of need. They really had only each other left. After Sasuke left, things were NEVER the same. But they went on in life, though Naruto was always confident they would bring him back.

Once they got to the Hokage's office, they went up the stairs to her office. Sakura knocked on the door, wanting permission to enter.

"Come in," the voice called out, giving permission. Naruto and Sakura walked in, only to be met by Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata.

"Oie, what's everyone doing here?" Naruto more or less yelled. The Hokage was not impressed with his loudness first thing in the morning, glared at the blonde.

"Well Naruto, this mission consists of many 4 Chunnin, 1 Jounin, and one genin, being you." She said with a twitching eyebrow. Naruto was still considered a genin, since he hadn't taking the Chunnin exam since Sasuke was with them. Naruto felt the need to argue back, but kept shut, wanting to know his mission's details.

"As for the mission details, LISTEN UP!"

All shinobi turned to the Hokage, with their full attention.

"We have received word that many sound ninja's will be at a local club in the hidden village of grass. It takes half a day's walk. We have received word that they are planning an attack of some sort. Your mission is to get as much information about an attack against Konoha. Girls, you will act as performers, distracting the enemy as much as you can."

Hinata began blushing, never really comfortable with her position on this mission. Nevertheless, she would put her best effort into this mission.

"Shikamaru, I expect you to come up with a plan. Leave now. I expect you back in 3 days at the max. You are dismissed."

Everyone started to leave the room. Tsunade sighed. The odds of seeing Sasuke there were great. Though she would not tell them that because they'd be too focused on finding him, and not on the mission.

As the gang was beginning to leave, Tsunade called Sakura out. Once everyone was out of the room, Sakura closed the doors, turning to her master.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Keep your eye on Naruto. Don't let him go nuts. I'm not putting Kakashi or Yamato on this mission, which isn't too good of an idea, but I have faith you can keep him in place. Got it?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai."

"Dismissed."

Once Sakura was out of the room, Tsunade had an eerie feeling. Something bad was bound to happen.

-

**First chapter finished? Short, I know.**

**Review pls?**

**Merci,**

**Shellzonfire**


	2. Chapter 2: Club Altercations

**EDIT: CHAPTER TWO EDITED! I took out the cheese x) welll... I tried to. ahh! **

**happy readings!**

Possible OOC warning? I hope not.

**-**

_**Not so Weak Anymore **_

Chapter Two 

_**Club Altercations**_

-

The Konoha ninja arrived in the grass village around sixish. Deciding to rough it out doors for the next night, the group set up camp outside the village Shikamaru had come up with a plan; not one of his super brilliant ones, but one that would last long enough at least.

The boys were to enter the club dressed like Sound nin in grass. They would talk with the actual sound Nin from the sound village, get the information and stick around for a bit. The actual sound ninja from sound would then leave. They would then change attire into the uniform sound ninja from sound would wear. When the actual sound ninja from grass came, they would tell them something totally bogus and it would and voila! Konoha would be one step ahead.

Once at the club, the girls went backstage to change into proper attire. For the most part, their costumes were the same, with dark blue jean booty shorts with a fishnet long sleeve shirt and black spaghetti strap tank tops over top. Ino wore a dark brown wig, with Tenten wearing a dirty blonde wig. Due to her eyes, Hinata wore brown contacts, attempting to seal her pale eyes. Her hair was bleach blonde, much like Ino's natural hair. Sakura had a black wig, which went down to her waist.

Shikamaru told them the plan before they left the camp grounds. The girls would just perform and keep a look out for people who may interfere with the mission. For the most part, they were in a way, 'seducing' the crowd, keeping the focus on them.

If everything went as according to plan, Shikamaru would give them the signal to end performing and get outta there. If there was something was to interfere, the girls had this bracelet that would let out a distress call, to the receiver, which would be in Shikamaru's pant pocket. He would then assist the situation and it would go on from there.

So since then, the 2 parties broke up. It was about 10 at night and the girls were about to go out and back-up dance with some other chicks.

"W-Wow there's so many people out there!" Hinata said nervously.

"Don't worry Hinata! We'll just go out there, own it and get out of here." Ino said trying to calm her friend. Hinata gave a weak nod.

The Dj called the group of girls plus our favourite Konoha kunoichis over, "Okay WHEN I SAY, GET OUT THERE AND DO YAH THANG!"

The other girls all cheered on, ready to head out stage. Tenten smiled at her teammates.

"You girls ready for this?"

"Yeah I-I-I hope!." Hinata stuttered.

Clearly, she wasn't ready.

"CHEYA! I WAS BORN READY!" Ino said with one of her poses. Sakura let out a small laugh, but then resumed position as the group of girls headed on stage.

But little did they know, one young Uchiha was watching from the crowd secretly.

Sasuke sat bored out of his mind on one of the couches around the whole club. He didn't even know what he was doing there. Surely, there were others who could do this lame job.

Looking around bored, Sasuke looked at the stage, where all the female performers came out. Wolf whistles and loud claps echoed through the club. Sasuke however, felt a familiar chakra from one of the girls on stage. Pin-pointing the girl who gave off the chakra, Sasuke's eyes squinted,

'_Che, yeah right.'_

The music started, and the group of girls moved in a synchronized pattern. Sasuke continued staring at that one girl, arguing with himself if it could be someone he once knew.

"_Sasuke-kun! I will get you with my own power!" _

Randomly, that memory popped in his head. That statement belonged to none other then Haruno Sakura, his _**former **_teammate. He shook the memory out of his head, not caring much for it.

However, his attention couldn't seem to leave her. He was so certain she wasn't Sakura, but at the same token, he also believed it was her.

The chakra felt to familiar for him to let this question in his head go._  
_

-

While dancing, Sakura was taking glances at the crowd, looking for the boys and a signal or even an interference with the mission. She did however, feel a familiar chakra around. Sadly, the stage lights were beyond bright, making it hard for her to see out into the ground.

-

"Hey Uchiha, I like what your staring at," a brown haired nin commented on as he jumped up onto the couch to sit down.

Sasuke cursed, '_Rei …'_

Rei was about Sasuke's height and age, but he has brown hair and blue eyes. He was the master of manipulation – he also was a great Taijutsu fighter. He and Sasuke were paired up for sparring and missions on the odd occasion. Although he may be strong, he was still just as annoying as Naruto.

Rei was very sly, a womanizer at that. He had a fake charm that could capture any girl.

"Smooth legs, nice body…I'd do her." Rei said mockingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not caring for the baka.

"Stop fantasizing and get to work."

Although Sasuke could care less of what Rei does, he couldn't help but feel annoyed with the brown head nin about thinking of that girl like that. Maybe it was still that gut feeling that she was his former teammate, but whatever, he had more important issues to deal with.

-

Once entering the club, Shikamaru looked around, and eventually spotted the sound nins in the back corner of the club. Turning to his teammates, he noted "Keep a low profile."

The two nodded and headed to the back. For some reason, Naruto felt a familiar presence.

-

Bored out of his mind, Sasuke looked around, until he saw the grass ninjas coming their way to negotiate.

"Well its about time you showed up" Rei said scanning the nins. Rage within Naruto filled up, wanting to yell at this guy, but kept his cool, not wanting to jeopardize the mission.

-

Sakura looking around, spotted the boys in costume, heading around to the back. Feeling relief wash over her, she continued dancing, as the song got faster.

The girls jumped off the stage and onto the dance floor, for a break down routine. The movements were much faster, with many people in the club cheering them on and wolf whistling. The four Kunoichi felt…degraded.

Nonetheless, they were to keep all eyes on them,

-

Once the crew sat down, Naruto scanned the two nins. He looked at the first guy, with brown hair who mocked them for being late. He was the one who had the sound forehead protector on, which helped them recognize them for this mission.

Truly, Naruto instantly didn't like him.

Next, Naruto looked at the other guy.

'_Sasuke!?'_

Naruto couldn't believe it! His best friend, sitting here in front of him…at a club nonetheless!

Naruto wasn't the only one stunned to see the Uchiha. Neji and Shikamaru immediately recognized him, feeling a little stressed about him being here. Shikamaru cursed,

'_Shit, what's he doing here? Tsunade never said anything about this!'_

Shikamaru turned to Naruto, glaring him down. Shikamaru didn't need Naruto to go nuts with Sasuke around.

Naruto eventually seeing Shikamaru's look, kept his composure, letting Shikamaru do all the talking.

Shikamaru smirked at Sasuke, "hm, well isn't it the famous Uchiha running an errand for Orochimaru?"

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke said looking away, letting Rei step in.

"Alright well lets get down to business." Rei said. He pulled out a map and all eyes were on it.

"We are planning an attack in eight months time. We have learned we need more then half a year before Sasuke here, can become the next container for Orochimaru, so we've extended the date. Now, our fleet will attack Konoha on this side," Rei pointed to the east side of Konoha, "from there, your fleet will come in at the west side. All other fleets will come in from either the north or south. You'll know when to attack."

Sasuke looked at these grass sound ninja and observed them.

'_something isn't right here.'_

They just didn't seem to be sound nin to him. One of them had pale eyes, which reminded Sasuke of the Hyuuga clan–

'_Hyuuga huh?'_

-

Sakura gazed out to where the Konoha gang was. So far, so good. Now on the dance floor, Sakura couldn't see the guys Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were talking too, but she could care less. she just had to keep up dancing.

Twirling around, something caught Sakura's eye. At that moment, the proper sound grass ninja came in the doors. Sakura could only tell by their get-up, which quickly resembled that of sound ninja.

Feeling like it was the right time, Sakura set off her bracelet.

-

Shikamaru felt the receiver vibrating.

'_Shit!'_

he averted his gaze to the door smoothly so Sasuke and this other guy didn't get suspicious.

And there, prancing in, looking around were the actual sound grass ninja that were SUPPOSE to be here.

Shikamaru gave Sakura a glance, hoping she could help out.

-

Seeing Shikamaru's glance, this was Sakura's job to help out. Taking a deep breath, Sakura pranced off the dance floor, walked up to the sound ninjas that just entered and grabbed their hands. Ino came up behind Sakura and grabbed the other two ninja that entered. Grabbing their hands, they pulled them out to the middle of the dance floor, dancing seductively with them.

Not the best job in the world, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Eventually, the other dancers came by and danced along, taking the pressure of Sakura and Ino.

-

The Konoha nins sighed a breath of relief as their teammates took care of business. Turning their attention back to Sasuke and Rei, they continued talking.

Something was still bothering Sasuke. These nins seemed distracted, as if they weren't suppose to be here.

Sasuke was coming to a sinister conclusion.

Looking at the dance floor, he scanned for that dancer again. Unfortunately, too many clubbers stood in the way, which made it hard for Sasuke to see. Through the moving of some clubbers, Sasuke could see the brown haired girl, dancing with–

'_A sound ninja.'_

"–and then from there, we wil–"

A kunai whistled past Rei which silenced him, and missed Shikamaru's head by centimeters.

Everyone turned to Sasuke, bewildered.

"What's the big idea?" Neji spoke up. Sasuke gave a mocking smirk,

"You of all people should know _Hyuuga._"

Rei jumped back defensively. Cursing, he pulled out a kunai, "Konoha scum."

Feeling the need to discard his disguise, Naruto pulled it off with relative ease,

"What's up teme?"

Sasuke just gave a mocking smirk, "Your still weak."

Naruto's eyes were beginning to flash red.

**_"TEME!"_**

-

The music stopped all of a sudden and people were running out of the club. Sakura ran up to Ino, Tenten and Hinata and went to find the boys.

"What the hell?"

The girls ran to the scene and saw Neji and Shikamaru fighting some guy with brown hair.

"Where's Naruto?"

She looked to her right only to see…

"Sasuke-kun?!"

-

**Chapter two, finished, edited, mawha.**

**Wow, I hate this chapter x) LOL dont know what I was thinking writing this.**

**Review? your choice.**

**Shellzonfire**


	3. Chapter 3: I've Found You

**CHAPTER THREE EDIT :D YAY!**

**Happy Readings!**

**-**

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

**_Chapter Three _**

I've Found You 

-

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura was in shock. HE was right here, IN FRONT OF HER!

Naruto was on top of Sasuke punching him. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pushed him off. Naruto rolled to the other side of the room, hitting the wall, breaking it open. Sasuke was walking over there with his sword out, annoyed. He looked down at Naruto on the floor. Naruto was trying to get up, when he saw a sword pointing to this neck.

"You'll still nothing compared to me."

Sasuke pulled back, ready to stab Naruto, but three kunai were thrown at him. Sasuke instantly jumped back avoided them. He looked up at the source of the kunai's.

"Don't you dare hurt Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said defending Naruto. Sasuke automatically remembered that voice. Only one person said _Sasuke-kun _like that.

"Sakura…"

Sakura pulled out more kunai and threw them at Sasuke and he backed up away from Naruto. Sakura and Hinata both ran to Naruto's aid.

"Naruto-kun, a-are you o-okay?" Hinata tried to say without stuttering. She failed miserably.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Hinata-chan" Naruto said while getting up. Hinata blushed. Naruto took his stance next to Sakura, as did Hinata.

Sasuke just stared at them. The sound ninja Sakura was dancing with came to Sasuke's side in help, even though Sasuke didn't need it. Ino and Tenten decided to help out Neji and Shikamaru against Rei and some of the other sound Nins.

"Sasuke, were bringing you back to Konoha!" declared. He WOULDN'T break his promise to Sakura again. He felt bad enough the last few times his attempts failed.

Naruto charged at Sasuke, but then Sasuke used his Chidori Nagashi. The whole building exploded. Everyone wound up spread out on the street. People run around, scared for their lives. The Konoha ninja got up from the ground in a defensive position. Naruto charged at Sasuke again, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten continued to fight Rei and some of the other sound ninja. Hinata and Sakura were fighting the sound ninja who came to Sasuke's aid earlier on.

With one swift punch, the nin was instantly knocked out,

'_CHEYA! TAKE THAT BITCH!'_ inner Sakura shouted in victory.

Sakura had successfully taken out the grass sound ninja, and looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had a sword yet again up to his neck. Sakura wouldn't let Sasuke kill Naruto. This time she wasn't going to miss Sasuke. She threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it at Sasuke's back, hitting him directly in the middle.

**BOOM!**

That Sasuke was a shadow clone. Naruto managed to get out of the blast just in time.

"Naruto, go help Hinata" Sakura commanded. Hinata nodded, and ran to the blonde.

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, much to her surprise. He pointed a kunai to her back,

"You think you could take me out that easily?"

Sakura smirked, "of course not."

That Sakura poofed, revealing it was a shadow clone. Sasuke snorted and looked around with his Sharingan activated.

The sound of the ground breaking alerted Sasuke's senses. Jumping up, he looked behind himself, and there was Sakura, hand in the ground, using her inhuman strength. Sasuke smirked.

'_So she has monstrous strength. Big deal.'_

In a second, he appeared behind Sakura. She couldn't react before he kicked her in the back. She fell into the creator she created with her monstrous strength.

"You and the dobe are still weak."

Now Sakura was pissed. She may have lost some chakra already in her battle with the grass nin, but she wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet. She would _**NEVER**_ be called weak again.

As soon as she declared to herself she wasn't going to be called weak again, a sudden power surged through her veins.

It felt, invigorating. A sensation of power. She once had this same power surge go through her back awhile ago on an assassination mission with Tenten. She remembered how it made her feel.

_**Flashback**_

"_your weak. A sad excuse for a ninja" Ryu said while holding Sakura in the air by her neck. The assassination mission was to kill a landlord named Ryu and his followers. Tenten was dealing with the followers while Sakura was attacking Ryu._

"_**I, AM NO WEAK!"**__ Sakura yelled. All of a sudden a burst of energy ran through her veins. With this new power source, she bit Ryu's hand, landed on the ground as he winced in pain._

_She ran at him at full speed and punched him in the face. The power kept coming and she kept hitting him with furry. She had punched him once more and he flew across the field. A loud cracking noise echoed through the battle field – the sound of a snapping neck. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, motionless. After a few seconds, Sakura walked up to him with a triumphant smirk on her face,_

"_Never, underestimate me again" _

_Feeling great, Sakura looked at her hands. The sensation of power dissipated. Sakura didn't know what it was, but she liked it,_

_A lot._

_**End of Flashback**_

She felt 10 times stronger then she was already was. It felt like her chakra replenished itself. After THAT mission, she did not tell Tsunade about the power surge she had gotten. She thought maybe it was a one time thing, and her mind was playing games with her.

Sakura started to glow a white aurora. Her chakra level went even higher then what it was.

Sasuke looked with puzzlement, '_what the hell?'_

Sasuke blinked quickly. However, with that one blink, Sakura was gone.

'_What the–' _

Sasuke quickly turned around, finding Sakura's location. However, he wasn't fast enough, as Sakura's fist made full contact with his cheek, sending him flying. Sakura smirked at her work.

Sasuke sat up, with blood trickling down his cheek. Whipping it away, he glared at Sakura, "Nice one."

Sasuke swiftly got up and went behind Sakura. Sakura quickly turned around with her kunai out. Sasuke pulled out his sword, and the two metals clang.

Instantly, Sasuke's sword broke Sakura's kunai, causing Sakura to jump back out of the way.

Ready to fight back, Sasuke was interrupted by Rei, "Sasuke, we need to get outta here. Orochimaru's orders."

Cursing, Sasuke began running along with Rei. Sakura began chasing after the two, but Sasuke used his Chidori Nagashi, freezing the Konoha shinobi in there places, also causing a big explosion. All the Konoha shinobi were knocked back, ducking down for any flying debris.

after the dust settled, Sakura looked around for Sasuke.

He was gone.

She really wanted to cry, but she sucked it up. She looked around at everyone. They were getting up from the ground, slowly. Annoyed, she punched the ground.

"not again!" she cried out loud. Naruto came up behind her and patted her back.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Don't worry, I promised I'd bring the teme back, and I will. It's a promise of a lifetime!"

Sakura smiled at her blonde friend, "Thank you Naruto."

And with that, they headed back to their camp site. Sitting around the campfire of the campsite, one thing was on Sakura's mind,

That power surge. It was so strong, so invigorating. It was nothing she had ever felt before.

Maybe she should tell Tsunade.

Thinking a little more into it, she decided against it. It was probably a fluke. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

"You gunna eat that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked pointing to her bowl of rice. Not feeling like eating, Sakura handed Naruto her bowl. They were the only two still awake.

"Hey Naruto?"

Naruto stopped stuffing his face and looked at Sakura, "Yes Sakura-chan?"

Sakura paused, "Never mind. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Sakura slipped into her sleeping bag, drifting into a slumber. Naruto wanted to know what was bugging his teammate, but let it slide, and began finishing the rice.

-

Up on a high mountain, a small man gazed down at the group, sleeping soundly. His eyes however were on four female Kunoichi.

"Seems that we have found you, four of you."

-

**Definitely not my best work. Poooop!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please, don't rag on me for it -.-**

**Hmm, review?**

**Shellzonfire**


	4. Chapter 4: New Mission, New Meeting

**EDIT: Chapter…Four edit! xD forgot what chapter this was. **

**Uhm, Superbowl next week? Go patriots!**

**Happy readings:D**

**-**

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**New Mission, New Meeting**_

-

'_Sasuke… what would it take!?'_ Sakura though to herself. Sitting on the window ledge, looking out into the rainy afternoon, Sakura sat there, lonely.

Moving out on her own, Sakura owned a little apartment, not to far from the Hokage's office. Speaking of the Hokage, she wasn't exactly happy with how the mission turned out. Now that Sound knows it was Konoha, they'll form a new form of attack.

_Sigh,_

On rainy days, Sakura would often listen to the radio. It calmed her. The slow, sweet music sounded through out the small apartment.

Beside her laid the old team seven picture. Oh, how much she missed those days. Tracing over everyone's faces, it brought a smile to her face.

'_someday we'll be together again.'_

**DING DONG!**

The doorbell went. Sakura getting off her window ledge went to answer the door. Opening the door revealed Konohamaru and Moegi.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Tsunade wants you in her office! New mission!" Konohamaru said happily.

Sakura nodded, "Alright I'll be there in 10 minutes."

The two genin nodded and walked off back to the Hokage's office. Sakura went to wash up and get ready.

Pulling out an umbrella, Sakura left her apartment, locking it up. walking out in the rain always soothed Sakura. it was like the sky was crying.

Reaching the Hokage's office, Sakura climbed the stairs until she came upon the door to Tsunade's office. Knocking twice, a voice called out.

"Come in Sakura." Sakura obeyed and entered. Once inside, she found Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Moegi and Konohamaru.

Sakura walked up till she was behind Hinata, off to the right. All eyes were on Tsunade.

"Alright listen up. Konohamaru and Moegi here, don't have the required amount of missions for a genin entering the chunnin exams. Their sensei is currently on a mission. I've entrusted you 4 girls on this mission. Your mission is to drop off these scrolls to the hidden village of wave. It's your average D-rank mission, but these documents are very important and if the enemy gets there hands on them, were in trouble. You have 5 days to complete this mission. Leave now. You are dismissed."

And with that, they left the building, Sakura instructed they all meet up at the front gates 30 minutes. Everyone agreed and headed off to pack.

-

As Sakura was packing, she saw the old team seven picture she left on the window ledge. She didn't know why, but she wanted to bring it with her. As she went to pick it up however, some form of pain went through her veins.

"What the hell?"

The pain suddenly erupted, causing Sakura to cry out in pain. The pain jolted to her back, so she grabbed her sides. She fell down to the ground. the burning sensation got stronger, and it felt like something was burning through her lower back. She let out a yelp of pain. Sweat rolled down her face. She saw a burst of green, blue, yellow, and red in her eyes, like a kaleidoscope. She started to have all these flashbacks, of things she had never seen before. She saw …a woman. She somewhat resembled Sakura, but not fully. The flashbacks began going by so fast, Sakura couldn't even see things properly. Eventually, they stopped, and those 4 colors in her eyes popped out, wondering in the air and then hitting her in the back. Sakura fell unconscious.

_**5 Minutes later,**_

Sakura jolted up.

"Huh? What the–?!"

Cluing in, Sakura remembered…pain and flashing colors, memories and falling unconscious. Remembering the pain in her back, she ran to the mirror. Nothing was on her face, and her arms and legs were fine. Turning around, she lifted up her shirt just a bit, and noticed some kind of marking, like a tattoo on her lower back. It looked like a cherry blossom in a flame. There were also thunderbolts around it, a wave of water, and leaves around it. It looked very elaborate and mysterious. Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

'_Wha, oh my God what is this?!'_

Now she was scared. First, this new power surge, and now this. She was definitely going to tell the Tsunade about this after the mission. She put a bandage around her waist where the marking was, so no one would see it.

Once done, she looked at the clock. It was already 10:25. she was supposed to meet at the gates in 5 minutes. She went to leave, when she noticed she never picked up the picture. She went and grabbed it, stuffed it in her bag and ran out of the apartment.

It has stopped raining, but clouds still cascaded over the sky. looking at her watch, 10:28 stood out in bold. she had 2 minutes to reach the gates. To her delight, she made it a minute early. Once she reached the gates, she noticed only Konohamaru and Moegi were there. She looked puzzled.

"Where's everyone else?"

The 2 genin shrugged, "We don't know. We got here five minutes ago."

Sakura nodded, and looked out to the streets of Konoha. A moment later, she noticed the girls coming. They had an unreadable expression on all their faces though. What was weird, was that they all looked different. Hinata's jacket was zipped up higher then usual, Ino had a long sleeve purple shirt on. Ino HATES long sleeve shirts. She rather wear tank tops or short sleeve shirts. Tenten had a big jacket on. She seemed to be clutching her stomach. Sakura looked at them oddly.

"About time you showed up! You're all late!" Konohamaru yelled.

Ignoring him, the girls stopped in front of Sakura, with fake smiled on their faces. Sakura cocked an eyebrow,

"Hey what's wrong with you guys? You seem, … out of it…"

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me." Tenten said. She then remembered the events that had just occurred.

_**Flashback**_

_Tenten was packing for the mission, "got my weapons, scrolls, clothes, rations,.. I think I'm good!" she said to herself._

_She then noticed a kunai on her table. It was a kunai with dragons inscribed into it. The dragons were gold, while the rest of the kunai was silver. She remember she had gotten that from Neji on her 16th birthday. He had made it just for her. She loved him, he loved her. Why not date? No one really knew. They never got around to talking about it._

' _I think I'll bring it with me!' Tenten said with a huge grin on her face. She went to grab it, when a burning sensation went through her veins._

"_AH WHAT IS THIS?!" _

_She had felt this before. When she was on the mission with Sakura awhile back. She had never told anyone about this though, thinking it was nothing. The pain was going for her stomach. She clutched her stomach in pain. three colors appeared. Green, white and red. She started having flashbacks of some chick, who somewhat resembled Tenten. The flashbacks ended and the green, white and red light hit her right in the stomach. Upon contact, Tenten felt unconscious. _

_After five minutes, she woke up only to find a tattoo locking circle around her bellybutton. It had flames, leaves and wind breezes on it. Tenten froze; she was scared. She'd talk to Gai-sensei, or even the Hokage after this and ask what it was. She put on a big jacket and some bandages around her waist to hide it. She picked up the kunai Neji gave her and plopped it in her bag. As she left the house, all she kept thinking of the marking on her stomach._

_She was clutching her stomach the whole time._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tenten put on a fake smile to hide it up. Ino and Hinata though of what happened to them too. Ino was about to pick up the jacket Shikamaru gave her the other day, while Hinata went to pick up Naruto's special chopsticks. She was with him at the Ramen stand the other day and he gave her his special chopsticks. When both girls went to pick these items up, a power surge went through them. They saw the flashbacks, just like Sakura and Tenten. Ino saw a yellow light, while Hinata saw a blue light. The blue light hit Hinata in the ankle, while the yellow light hit Ino in both shoulders. They had also received those weird markings. Ino had thunderbolts on both shoulders, while Hinata had water waves wrapping around her ankle.

They decided not to tell anyone for the moment, and keep quiet.

Sakura lowered her eyebrow and turned around, leading the way. "Okay if you're sure. Let's go then."

-

The walk to wave took about a days walk. They hardly stopped at all. They wanted to get there before it got to dark. They had no distractions on the walk. They only stopped to get water or go to the bathroom.

The walk was very silent. None of the girls wanted to say anything. They were too deep in though about what happened. Konohamaru and Moegi made small talk to each other, but whispered most of the time, finding the silence awkward.

-

They reached wave around 7 at night.

Deciding to go to bed before doing the actual mission, they went to the nearest place to stay.

" We only have 2 rooms left. One room has 4 beds, while the other has 2 beds."

"We'll take them." Sakura grabbed the keys and they walked to the rooms.

'_Rooms one and two!'_

"Okay, Konohamaru and Moegi, Take room one. We'll take room two. Don't do anything–"

"ARE YOU MAD SAKURA! WERE ONLY FRIENDS!" Konohamaru said blushing like mad. Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"I meant to say don't do anything stupid, but whatever."

Konohamaru blushed even more.

"We're in the next room if you need us!" Ino said to the two genin as Sakura opened their door.

The girls entered their room. It had 4 single beds, a bathroom, and a closet. Not the coolest place they have stayed in, but it will have to do.

"So when are we g-going to deliver the scrolls?" Hinata asked placing her bag on her bed. Ino flopped onto her bed.

"Uhm, I guess tomorrow in the morning. Then we can tour around the town for a bit, stay the night, and leave the next morning?"

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. They were going to change into there Pj's, but that's when things got uneasy. They all looked at each other and ran to the bathroom.

"I DIBS IT FIRST!" Tenten hollered.

"Uh, NO YOU DON'T! I DO!" Ino called back.

"Hey look! A rat!" Hinata said pointing to Ino's bed. All the girls but Hinata screamed and ran to the other side of the room. Hinata giggled and went into the bathroom.

"haha! k-kidding!" Hinata said from the bathroom. Sakura, Ino, Tenten looked at the bathroom door with puzzlement.

"Was that really Hinata!?" Ino said. Sakura and Tenten were still staring at the door.

"Who knew she had it in her." Tenten said. "I think she's been around Naruto to much." Sakura added. They all nodded in agreement. Hinata then walked out of the bathroom changed. The other 3 girls looked at each other.

"IT'S MY TURN!"

-

The next day, everyone woke up around seven or so. They all got dressed, which was another run for the bathroom scenario. The four girls walked down to the lobby and waited for Konohamaru and Moegi. Five minutes later, they came down. Konohamaru was rubbing his head and blushing like mad, and Moegi had an annoyed face on her and she was also blushing out of embarrassment.

"What happened with you guys?" Tenten asked cocking an eyebrow. Konohamaru turned as red as a tomato. Moegi walked passed Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata and muttered something. However, they all managed to depict what the young genin said.

"Pervert."

The four girls looked at Konohmaru, "You wanna tell us what you did?" Ino said glaring at Konohamaru.

"W-Well you see, I accidentally walked in on her changing twice… and well… AHH! Never mind! Let's go!" he said running past the girls, totally embarrassed. The girls all shrugged and followed after the two genin.

-

"Thank you for your assistance." The leader of the village said to the 4 chunnin and 2 genin. They all bowed in respect and left. Delivering the scrolls was much easier then they thought, but it didn't matter. Having a few days left, why not hang around for a bit?

"Hey lets go to the weapons shop!" Tenten said with a huge grin on her face. Hinata and Ino looked annoyed.

"I k-kinda want to go l-look for souvenirs…"

"WELL I wanna look for clothes!"

Sakura really didn't care much of what she wanted to do, and she knew they all wanted to do there own stuff.

"How about we split up for a bit? Its only nine right now, so how bout we meet up at twelve for lunch at this spot, and go from there…?" Sakura said trying to compromise. The girls nodded in agreement and walked away. Sakura looked at Konohamaru and Moegi. Moegi walked off, totally ignoring Konohamaru.

"Hey Moegi! Wait up!" Konohmaru said running up to her. She only fastened her pace. Konohamaru could catch up to her. She disappeared into the crowd.

"crap…" Konohamaru said sadly. Sakura walked up to him, "Hey, she's not in a good mood right now. Give her some space. Maybe you should get her something to cheer her up?" Konohamaru suddenly looked a lot happier, "Good idea Sakura-chan!"

And with that, he ran off to a store. Sakura looked dumbfounded. She had no idea what to do.

'_hmm, I could go get some food… or maybe get some medical books or something.'_

after much consideration, she decided to walk around browsing. While walking around, she noticed a lot of homeless kids hanging around, begging for food or money She felt bad, having a lot of money, while these kids have nothing. Dropping a few dollars into a hat of one of the kids, she continued to walk.

Along her walk, she noticed a couple. The girl was very beautiful. She had blonde hair that reached her mid-back, and had blue eyes. Oddly though, She was crying. Sakura then looked at the guy.

The guy was really good looking too. The guy had brown hair, and it was kinda messy like Kiba's, but it was still looked good. He had green eyes.

From what she could see, it looked like the boy was leaving her for some reason. They looked around the same age as Sakura. The girl was crying, while the boys looked emotionless. It reminded her of Sasuke, and how he left her. How she was crying her eyes out for him, and he had no emotion on his face. She walked past the couple, thinking about the other day, and how Sasuke slipped through them again.

Suddenly, Sakura felt that pain again. It was running through her veins, with a burning passion. Many people around looked at the Haruno with confused faces as she let out a squeal in pain. Notching this, she ran to the nearest corner. She clutched her sides again.

Ahh! What is this pain? Why wont it leave me alone!" Sakura vented out. She had a tear running down her cheek. The pain went away after a minute.

"What, am I? What is this?!"

"I think I, can answer that." A man walked out from around the corner. She looked at the owner of the voice, seeing that he was an old man. Around the ages of 65 or so. He had a cane, and thick eyebrows. He was pretty short.

"Who are you? How do you know me? What is wrong with me?!" Sakura asked, or more or less demanded. The old man looked at her.

"You'll find out all in good time dear. If you want your answers, come by the '_destiny'_ shop around two. bring your friends, they'll want the same answers as you."

"What so my friends have to do with this?"

"For the same reason you have to do it. It amazes me how all four of you ended up in the same place." The old man chuckled. Sakura gave him a serious look.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because, Sakura Haruno, I know more about you then you know about yourself. Who you are, where you came from, and what you are in general. You're a very important person. Once you see your friends, ask them about their markings if you don't believe me. If you want to know everything about yourself, do drop by."

Then a poof noise was made, and he was gone.

Sakura stood there in bewilderment. What he said replied in her mind.

'_he knows?'_

-

**Chapter…four finished:D cheers.**

**Review? **

**Shellzonfire.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tenshis?

**EDIT: Jan 26****th****, 2008.**

**Woot, **

**Happy readings!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Tenshi's?!**_

-

Sasuke was in Orochimaru's newest base of the week, staring out the window. Water pelted the glass. The last little while had been extremely boring for the Uchiha. Nothing special had happened, except for pointless missions.

The sound of a door opening alerted Sasuke's senses. Standing at the opened door, stood Rei and Kabuto.

"What do you two want?"

"Orochimaru-sama has a new mission for you." Kabuto said.

"Hn." Sasuke said and got up. He passed by the two ninja and down the hall to Orochimaru's room.

" Do you think he'll accept the mission?" Rei said.

"I hope. We need him to do some spy work. Plus, the new time for the war to start is in ten months. With "him" joining our ranks and all…" Kabuto said with a smirk.

-

"What do you want ?" Sasuke asked showing little respect. Orochimaru licked his lips.

"My dear Sasuke-kun, Your mission is very important. You must not fail. Got it?" Orochimaru said. Sasuke nodded.

"I want you, to go back to the village of leaf. I want you to act as if you have betrayed me and you're becoming a Konoha shinobi again. Take this head with you to prove you did kill me. Kabuto made it especially for the occasion." Orochimaru throw a head on the table, which looked like his head. Sasuke didn't even look fazed that a head was laying on the table.

"Once you have gained their trust, learn as much about there defenses as you can. In ten months, we attack!" Orochimaru said devilishly. Sasuke, still with his stoic face on, nodded and left the room. Once out the room, Sasuke stood there frozen.

Was he really going back to Konoha? To his home? to his teammates who he almost killed a few times?

'_Yes.'_

-

It was 11:51 and Sakura was walking through the market to the place where they were all going to meet up. She was thinking about what the old man had just said to her.

'_I'm an important person? Is he messing with me?'_

She turned the corner to where they were going to meet up. She noticed Hinata, Tenten and Ino peering over the corner. It looked like they were watching something.

"Hey guys! I need to ask you something impor–"

"–SHHH!" they all said looking at Sakura with there fingers at their mouths. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Come watch Konohamaru and Moegi!" Tenten said motioning Sakura over.

What they were witnessing was Konohamaru tying to apologize to Moegi. He had a bouquet of red roses, and a white teddy bear holding a heart. In the heart it said "Gomenasai." The girls awed Moegi looked surprised and blushed hard.

"Moegi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! It just I didn't kno-" he was cut off when Moegi hugged him.

"Apology accepted!" she said with a smile on her face. Konohamaru blushed as red as a tomato. He gave her the flowers and the teddy bear.

"Awwee! Look! There so cute!" someone called out. The two genin looked behind them, only to find the four chunnin girls. Ino was smirking at them.

" We…uh well–HEY YOU'RE 5 MINUTES LATE!" Konohamaru yelled. It was true. They were 5 minutes late. The whole episode the two genin had, made them somewhat late.

" Well it doesn't matter. LET'S EAT!" Sakura said.

-

"yumm.. that was so good. I get so sick of ramen after awhile. I have no idea how Naruto eats it all." Sakura said. They had just left the restaurant and it was 1:30.

" soo what do we do next?" Moegi asked. Sakura then remembered what the old man said.

" Uhm, you two go tour the village! The girls and I have somewhere to be, right ladies?" Sakura said edging the girls on. They all gave her confused looks.

"Uh, yeah…what Sakura said!" Ino said joining in. Sakura linked arms with the girls,

"Be back at the hotel by six!" and with that, Sakura pulled the girls off. The two genin cocked their eyebrows.

" Wow that was weird."

-

Hey Sakura! Where are you taking us!? I wanted to go look for-" Ino was cut off when they turned a corner. They stopped and looked at Sakura annoyed. Sakura put her serious face on.

"Where are your markings?" she said with a serious expression on her face. The three girls were in shock.

"H-How do you k-know?!" Hinata asked shyly.

"Because, I have the one too, and some old man told me you all had them as well!" She said showing hers. They all looked at it in surprise. Ino folded her arms together.

"Well, at least your marking is in a good place forehead girl, mines all up my shoulders, and down my arms!" Ino said showing a bit of hers.

"Mine circles my belly button." Tenten said unraveling the bandages and showing it. Hinata pulled up her pants, revealing hers.

"Mines wrapped around my ankle."

The girls all looked at each other with the same expression,

Bewilderment.

"The old man wasn't lying…" Sakura said in a low voice. Even in the low voice, the girls still heard.

"What old man?" Ino asked curiously. Sakura looked at her watch. 1:45.

"An old man approached me and told me about how he knew of my marking. He then said you all have markings too, and that if we wanna know more about it, we have to go to a shop called Destiny at two."

"Well, let's do it then! This marking has been freaking me out the past little while, so let's check it out." Ino said. Tenten and Hinata nodded,

"Alright, then lets go!" Sakura said. Something stopped her in her tracks however,

"Uh, anyone know where this shop is?"

All three girls sweat dropped, "Smooth move Sakura!" Tenten said jokingly. Hinata spoke up.

"I-I remember passing a store called D-Destiny during my souvenir shopping."

Sakura nodded, "Alright, lead the way!"

With Hinata leading the way, they reached the shop with five minutes to spare. Taking a deep breath, the girls headed inside. Inside of the shop, it was an old antique store. Old vases, pots and figurines were all around.

"Hello?" Sakura called out walking in slowly, looking around. Some noise came from a room upstairs, stomping down the stairs, appeared the old man Sakura saw earlier.

"I though you'd never come!" He said. Heading into another room with beads hung from the door. He proceeded in, signaling them to follow.

The reluctantly did. Entering the room, a long table was present with five seats sat in the middle of the room, with a flower vase in the middle of the table.

"Please, sit!" he said gesturing them to sit. They did as they were told, sitting down. The old man went into another room, and came back with a tray of tea, also carrying scrolls. He sat down at the end of the table, while the girls sat down close together.

The old man took a sip of his tea, before he began talking, "Ah, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanka Ino and Tasiba Tenten, am I not correct?"

They all nodded, a little scared at the fact he knew their name. There was a pause for a moment, as the old man took another sip of his tea. Before he could say anymore, Sakura spoke up.

"Who are you?"

Placing his tea down, he proceeded to talk, "I am Yugi Yasataka. I come from a village far from here. I've been searching for you girls for sometime."

"Why? Why us?" Tenten asked, wanting more info.

The old man flashed a grin, "much like Mai. Always wanting to find the answer."

All four girls gave the old man confused looks, "whose Mai s-sir?" Hinata asked.

"It's a long story, but we have plenty of time. Listen up, because this story will be the most important piece of information in all your lives."

Taking one last sip of his tea, Yugi put his cup down, "A long time ago, before Hokage's, Kazekages's, Mizukage's and all of the leaders existed, all the lands were ruled by a clan of extremely strong and talented ninja."

Pausing, he then continued, "They were known as the Tenshi clan, meaning the clan of Angels. Their powers were nothing that you girls have ever experience before. They owned every single elemental chakra there was. Every Tenshi wielded at least one kind of elemental chakra, while others could maintain more then one. They were the strongest clan that ever existed. They ruled all the lands–fire, wind, earth, lightning and water. There was also the royal family of this clan that had the final say in everything, and was in every important issue. Below them, there were a group people who ruled every country, much like the leaders today. They were all part of this special clan and were known to be the strongest within the countries, also how the leaders today are decided. The leaders were chosen depending on their 'Elemental powers.' The strongest from the Tenshi clan in fire jutsu's would obviously rule over fire country. The same went for every element."

The girls were listening inventively.

"Even though they were the strongest in their elemental power, there was still someone stronger then them. This person had the final say in everything–They were the Royal family. They were loved throughout every land. But they weren't chosen for any reason. The Royal family could master all elemental jutsu's. Fire, water… everything."

During this whole story, the girls each looked each other on the occasion, not knowing if they could believe this guy.

"This all took place about 1000 years ago. The newest leaders at that time, were said to be the strongest then. Same goes for the leader from the royal family. At that time, the leaders were known as Yumi Tenshi, country of Thunder, Rika Tenshi, country of water, Mai Tenshi, country of Fire, Sasha Tenshi, country of Wind and Rina Tenshi, country of Earth. The soon to be queen was Sakura Tenshi. They were all women at the time, and the strongest leaders that ever existed."

Unraveling a scroll, Yugi took it and slid it across the table, revealing its contents. A portrait of a man's face was plastered on the scroll.

"Everything seemed peaceful in the lands, but there was a hidden group of S-class criminal ninja called the '_blood lust'_. There leader was stronger then all the leaders combined. His name was Kenji. He was part of a clan that was killed, for unknown reasons. This group, _Blood lust, _had fought with the countries of Wind and Earth, and whipped out everything in sight. Few survived… even the leaders, Sasha and Rina Tenshi died. Some doubted the powers of the leaders, calling them weak. Sakura decided to combine both Earth and Wind country into one and Mai Tenshi took over as leader of the newly formed country and fire country. Kenji kept killing more and more people as time went on, and the conditions began to get worse. Sakura, and the other four leaders had to combine their powers to kill Kenji, but they died in the process. This is why today you have the Kages. Earth and Wind split into there normal countries once again and there has been no royal family."

"So where do we come in?" Ino asked confused on the situation. Yugi smirked, "Kenji swore, in a new life time, he'd take over once again. The 3 leaders, and the princess, made sure they would be reincarnated, into four girls in the future. After careful research, I have come to the conclusion, that you four are those girls."

All four girl's eyes widened. Shock was evident all over their faces.

"W-What are you taking about? You can't be serious?!" Sakura said dumbstruck.

"Oh, but I think I am. Hyuuga Hinata, you are the reincarnation of Rika Tenshi. Your marking resembles waves, no?" Old man Yugi asked. Hinata nodded, holding her ankle.

"And you two," He said pointing to Ino and Tenten. " Ino, you are the reincarnation of Yumi and Tenten, you are the reincarnation on Mai. Your personalities reflect who they once were."

"Yeah, and what about me?" Sakura asked curiously. The old man smirked.

"You are the reincarnation of Sakura Tenshi. That's why your markings would have all 4 elements and a cherry blossom on it, no?"

Her eyes widened, "You can't be serious! That's impossible! I-I–"

"I'm dead serious. Kenji is said to make his return in the near future. This is why you four, have gotten the marks. History will not repeat itself again, and you four are destined to battle against him. You're the only hope we have."

" Wait, how come we're only being told this now?" Tenten said narrowing her eyes.

"The leaders and the Princess were only around the ages of 15-18 at the time. The age had to be appropriate, and Kenji would have to be coming back in the right time-span. Also, they were triggered after a very strong emotion inside of you is at its full potential. That emotion is love. Love for friends, lovers, family…anything. The Tenshi's went to great lengths to protect everyone they loved. This is also what caused you four to be chosen–your feelings towards those you love."

The girls all gave each other looked of worry, confusion and uncertainty. This was nothing they had ever gone before. Heck, this happens once a blue moon!

"So now what are we suppose to do? And what's with these markings?" Sakura asked.

"The markings show now that you are able to use the selected power. The power is only used when you put emotion into it. They will go away sometime tonight, but they will appear when you use the power from time to time. We think Kenji will make his return in ten months or so. He's a very strong man, and you girls must train. You may tell your teachers, or even the Hokage about this, but no one should really know about this. If word gets out, you will have Kenji followers after you."

"Wow… I don't know what to say. So now do we have to do the hero thing and save the world?" Tenten said.

"More or less, yes."

"But what if we don't want to do this?" Ino spoke up, unsure of this. Yugi knew this question was coming.

"It's your choice. I'm not pressuring you into anything, but know this–the world rests on your shoulders. You are the only ones who can defeat Kenji. However, I won't force you into this. It's your choice."

The girls fell silent, not having anymore to say. Yugi began rolling up the scroll on the table, "you may leave now. If you ever need me, I'll be here for four more days. After that, I won't appear for a long time."

The girls got up and bowed, thanking the man. Before Sakura could leave, the old man grabbed her hand.

"You, will play the biggest role. Think about it–it's up to you how the world will turn out."

-

It was 4:00 when they all walked outside and down the street towards their hotel. Lots of thoughts went through Sakura's mind about what he just said.

"Hey guys, I'm going for a quick walk. I'll be back at the hotel soon." Sakura said walking away. They all stared at her back as she walked off.

-

Sakura was walking and thinking, _'Me? Why me… all I want is to become one of the best Medical Ninjas around, and to rebuild team seven.'_

She was so deep in thought, she accidentally bumped into a kid.

"Opps! Sorry!" the kid said and walked away. Something seemed weird about that kid. She checked for her wallet.

"HEY YOU LITTLE RUNT! GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!" Sakura screamed running after the kid. The kid picked up the pace, running through the crowds of people. He looked like a 13 year old by his height and looks. The boy ran into an ally and Sakura followed. Sakura went around the corner, only to find a girl with the boy now. They were scrambling for a way to get out. They had met a dead end.

"Give me my wallet back!" Sakura demanded. The 2 kids turned to face Sakura. What she saw, was not what she was hoping for.

"What the–!?" She gasped.

"You're an…"

-

**Like, OMFG, what has Sakura run into!?**

**Find out next chapter, on NOT SO WEAK ANYMORE!**

**:D**

**Review if you wanna! (:**

**Shellzonfire**


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura's Decision

**EDITED: Jan 26****th****, 2008!**

**WARNING: **New Characters added, for reasons I don't even know why. xD it _**seemed **_like a good idea at the time!

**Sorry for all the OC's people. Stuff happens.**

**Happy Readings! (:**

-

**RECAP!**

"_Give me my wallet back!" Sakura demanded. The 2 kids turned to face Sakura. What she saw, was not what she was hoping for._

"Oh_ My God, …" She gasped._

_"Your an ..."_

-

**_Not so Weak Anymore_**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Sakura's Decision_**

-

"You're an…" Sakura was stunned. Standing in front of her, were two–

"Were what?" The boy said with venom in his voice.

"You're both…Uchiha." Sakura said.

The kids eyes widened and they got into a defensive posture. She looked at both children. They boy had brown hair and brown eyes and an earring in his left ear, while the girl had short blonde hair. She had a big black ribbon in her hair. They both were wearing jeans, but they were ripped all over the place. The girl had a black tank top and an old jacket on top. The boy hard a big gray sweater on. Sakura had to admit, for street rats, they were cute kids. Guessing from their appearance, that they were about thirteen or so. **(Pics under profile.)**

"How do you know we're Uchiha!?" The boy yelled. Sakura smirked.

"You posses the Sharingan, the Uchiha clans special ability."

"What are you talking about? What's the Sharingan?" the girl asked. As Sakura was about to speak, the boys stomach growled loudly, causing him to blush. Sakura gave a small smile.

"my name's Haruno Sakura, and I'm from Konoha. How about I treat you two to some food, and we'll discuss the whole Uchiha thing?"

"Phff! We don't need your sympathy! We can take care of our selves!" the boy yelled back, folding his arms. The girl rolled her eyes, "uh one second please."

The girl grabbed the boy by the arm, and pulled him over to a corner where Sakura couldn't hear them, "Daisuke, I think we should go with her. She knows things we don't about ourselves. PLUS! She's only a few years older then us by the looks of things. She's not gunna do anything to us." The girl said. The boy still looked annoyed.

"And there's free food!"

The boy sighed, "fine, alright Akira. But if something bad happens, I'm blaming you." Daisuke said. Akira smiled. They walked back to Sakura.

"Okay We'll go."

-

Sasuke was walking towards Konoha. He was on his mission, one that he was uncertain off. Could he really pretend to be on Konoha's side again. Of course he could, but for some reason, he felt unsure.

The young Uchiha began thinking of his "family" he had in Konoha. Kakashi, always being hours late and reading Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto, his supposable best friend. He had to admit, him and Naruto's bond was tight–brother like. Then there was Sakura. Their relationship was an odd one. Would she forgive him?

As questions filled his mind, he hadn't noticed he was at the gates. four ANBU surrounded him and threw chakra strings at him to tie him up.

"Uchiha Sasuke, S-class criminal who sided with Orochimaru. What business do you have here?" One of the ANBU asked.

"Orochimaru is dead. I have no more use in sound." Sasuke spoke lying words.

"We're taking you to the Hokage." Another ANBU announced. They used a teleportation jutsu and found themselves in the Hokage's office. In the office, there was Tsunade, her assistant Shizune, and someone Sasuke wasn't expecting in that room.

'_Naruto…'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he saw a ghost.

"Sasuke-teme…" was all Naruto could say. The friend he had been trying to find for years now, suddenly appears. What was he doing here?

"Well well, Sasuke Uchiha. What brings you back?" Tsunade said. The chakra stings loosened and Sasuke could move now. An ANBU took his bag from him, and took out Orochimaru's head. Mix receptions of surprise and disgust were evident on Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade's faces.

"Is that really his head?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded showing no emotion.

"So why come back to Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"It's my home."

Tsunade smirked.

"I can't let you back in so easily. How do we know we can trust you? Is there a war still?" Tsunade asked.

"What do I have against Konoha? Orochimaru is dead, so why would their still be a war?"

Tsunade glared at the Uchiha. Eventually sighing, she gave a signal for everyone to leave.

"Very well. You're on probation for 2 years, and you need either Naruto or Kakashi around you. We will have a proper court case later this week. You will also be confronted by ANBU and Ibiki about your time with Orochimaru. Naruto, you are currently in charge of Sasuke for the moment. I'll give Kakashi the details later and he will take over for you. If anything odd happens Uchiha, you're at fault. You may leave." Sasuke and Naruto left the building and down the street.

The walk out of the building and down the street was silent–neither boy wanting to talk to the other. Eventually, Sasuke broke the ice.

"Where are we going?"

Naruto grinned, "Where else?"

Sasuke took that as a clue to where they were going. After a two minute walk, they appeared at Ichraku's!

Naruto ordered a bowl for himself and Sasuke, as they sat down on the stoles of the stand. The memories at Ichraku's filled Sasuke's mind. Remembering how they tried to see Kakashi's face so many years back made him smile.

A small smile.

"Here you go!" the ramen owner said handing Sasuke and Naruto their bowls. Naruto instantly dug down into his food. Sasuke sat there, fiddling with his chopsticks. Naruto began conversation.

"So I bet your wondering where Sakura-chan is! She's on a mission with the other girls and Konohamaru and Moegi. They'll be back in a few days or so. I can't wait till Hinata-chan comes back!" Naruto said with a grin.

"The Hyuuga?"

"hey! Her name is Hinata and yes she's a Hyuuga!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but them smirked at Naruto, "So you and her?"

Naruto instantly blushed, "W-Well, we've been hanging out and stuff…"

Sasuke just smirked at him mockingly. Naruto, who finished his first bowl looked at Sasuke's,

"Uh, are you gunna eat that?"

Sighing, Sasuke pushed his bowl over to Naruto, who instant began eating it.

Yup, He was home.

"Hey teme?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had a serious look on his face, "It's good to have you home."

-

Sakura and the two kids went to a restaurant. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but people kept looking at them with odd expressions–after all, the kids were still in rangy clothing.

Sitting down, a waiter came by, as the group ordered their drinks. Sakura then looked at the kids, "Okay so who are you guys and how old are you?"

The blonde girl replied, "My name is Akira, and this is Daisuke. We're both thirteen."

"So you too live alone?" Sakura asked. They both nodded.

"Our parents died six years ago. Our parents were friends. Were not biologically related." Daisuke said.

"Do you know anything about the Uchiha's?" Sakura asked. The both shook their heads.

"Hold on, before you go on, how do you know about the Uchiha clan? We want some answers too!" Daisuke said. Sakura sighed.

"Alright, Alright! I am a ninja from Konoha. The Uchiha clan resided there. On my team when I was a genin, I had an Uchiha on my team. He left two and half years ago to find and kill his brother. Do you know about the Uchiha massacre?" They both shook their heads.

"The Uchiha clan was a noble clan in Konoha. My teammate, Uchiha Sasuke was part of the clan. He was the soul survivor of the massacre. He was seven at the time. His brother, Uchiha Itachi killed everyone in the clan, except for Sasuke. It is said he killed the clan to see how powerful he was. He is now part of an evil organization called "Akatsuki." Sasuke left the village because he wants to get revenge for the clan. Sasuke is now working with Orochimaru."

Both Uchiha's eyes widened. Sakura looked puzzled.

"What?" she asked. Akira looked at her. Before she could say anything, the drinks arrived. They gave their orders for their food and the waiter left. Sakura looked at Akira. She had a mixed facial expression between anger and sadness.

"He killed our parents. I guess during the massacre, we were on a vacation in cloud country. Our parents were really good friends, so both our families went on vacation with each other. Once night, around 12, my mom came in and told us to run away from this village. We didn't really understand at the time what was going on so we stayed. Then we saw him, we saw him kill our parents. We ran away after that. Since then, we've gone from village to village. I guess we were born in Konoha, but we were still too young to understand where we came from."

Sakura took a sip of her drink. "So since you were four, you've been on your own?" They nodded.

"Can you tell us a bit about the Sharingan?" Daisuke asked curious.

"I don't know much about the Sharingan, but from what I've seen from Sasuke, it's very powerful. It's also known as the "Copy wheel eye." It is believed to be derived from the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga clan posses the "Byakugan". It's known for finding chakra. The Sharingan is different though. The Sharingan is most notably known for its ability to memorize any technique. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. It also has the ability to see through any illusionary technique, as well as hypnosis. In the eye, the number of swirls determines were you're at. One means you're a beginner, 2, an intermediate and 3 are found in each eye of a matured, or very strong Uchiha user. There is a higher version of the eye: The "Mangekyou Sharingan. It's the deadliest technique known today. You can only obtain it, by killing your best friend. Overtime though, it deteriorates your eyesight, making it useless. But in the end, it is a very strong and important asset to have. My teammate Sasuke had 3 wheels last time I saw him. Also, my sensei has the Sharingan. He's not from the clan, but he obtained the eye somehow."

The two Uchiha's were in deep though about their clan.

Sakura looked away from the two Uchiha and to the window. She didn't know what to do. First, she learned she's the reincarnation of a princess, and now she found two other Uchiha survivors.

'_Do I take them with me? I can't just leave them here!'_

She looked at the them. "Do you kids trust me?" it was kind of an odd question, but they didn't know what to answer. Akira and Daisuke looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure…"

"I guess…"

Sakura nodded, "Okay listen up. I want to train you two if you wish to become ninja. There are only two Uchiha known to live at this moment, but I know now that there are now four. If someone like Itachi is to find you, he could kidnap you and who knows what he would do. If Orochimaru were to find out, he might kill you, or he might use you. You two have the gift of the Sharingan. The Uchiha bloodline is known for its fire jutsu's, and for the Sharingan. Your eyes will turn red. You have little swirls in there also. The more swirls, the stronger you are. From what I've seen, you both have two swirls. Now, I want to ask you. Do you want to become a ninja?"

Akira and Daisuke didn't know how to answer it. There parents were ninja's–They saved peoples lives, but they also got killed.

After some consideration, they both came to their own conclusion.

"No."

"Yes."

Daisuke turned to Akira, "You want to become a ninja? Do you want to die like our parents?!"

Their food had just arrived and Sakura and Akira started eating. Daisuke was still starting at her.

"Well?!" Akira took a bite of her food and swallowed. She looked at Daisuke and smiled.

"I know our parents died, and they were ninja, but we're Uchiha. We have to live up to the name. Plus, I want to get back at Orochimaru for killing our parents. Because of him, we are in this condition. Also, I'm tired of running and trying to live the way we are. I want to live to what my parents probably wanted me too. I'm tired of being weak. Sakura, please, train me to be a powerful Kunoichi!"

"Akira…" Daisuke looked at Akira. She was always so timid and let Daisuke do all the work. And now, she wanted to make a name for herself. She was also doing it for family redemption. He closed his eyes an smiled.

"If she is going to do it, I'll become a ninja too. Please, let us come with you." Daisuke said. Sakura didn't know what to do, "It's too dangerous for you to come back to Konoha. You could put the village in jeopardy. If anyone finds out you're an Uchiha, people will come after you."

"So, what do you purpose we do?" Akira asked.

Sakura was eating and thinking, _'what do I do?'_

As she continued thinking, Daisuke and Akira kept staring at Sakura. She looked at the two of them.

She now knew, her answer.

-

**NOTE:**

**Akira and Daisuke are**_** NOT SIBLINGS!**_ Holy mack, you know how many people are like 'sibling relationships?! EWW!'

Gawd. If I was writing this story today, I would have made them siblings, but I messed that up a year ago doing this story. **THEY ARE FRIENDS!**

**Hmm, what else? …**

**Their purpose?**

I guess it was suppose to be like Sakura had more of a big sister/leadership kinda thing. Also, it was motivation for her to become stronger.

Yeah…-.-

**Review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire**


	7. Chapter 7: We'll Do This Together

**EDITED: Jan 27****th****, 2008**

**Shorty had dem apple bottom jeans, boots with da fur!**

**Good song.**

**Happy Readings (:**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**We'll Do this Together!**_

-

Sakura was walking into the hotel in deep thought. It was almost seven. She had told everyone to meet at the hotel at five to go out for dinner.

'_So much for that…'_

She was about to walk into her room, which she shared with the girls. She doubted they would have waited for her. They probably went looking for her or went to dinner without her.

'_Sigh.'_

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. In the room, were all three girls. Ino was sitting on her bed reading a magazine, Tenten on her bed sharpening her kunai's and Hinata, packing. They all looked at her when she walked in.

'_What do I tell them?'_

"Sakura! Where were you! We went looking for you awhile ago!" Ino said looking at Sakura.

Sakura went and flopped on her bed. It was right by the window, so she looked outside. All the girls gave her odd facial expressions. She turned to them,

"Where's Konohamaru and Moegi?"

"We sent t-them out to dinner. Just the t-two of them. we told them we'd w-wait for you." Hinata said. Sakura smiled again and looked out the window.

"Uh, Sakura? Is everything okay? You weren't attacked or something, were you?!" Tenten said. Sakura looked at them and smiled. She shook her head, then followed it up with a sigh.

"Guys, what I'm about to tell you, please, promise me you won't tell anyone. And you'll let me go." The three other Konoha nin's looked at her oddly.

"S-Sakura, what are you t-talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Just Promise me!" Sakura shouted. The girl's eyes widened at her loudness. They all looked at each other and then nodded at Sakura.

"Now you got to tell us what we need to promise you and what you're talking about?" Ino said. Sakura nodded.

'_Where do I start?'_

"Okay, well while I was walking, some kid tried to steal my wallet. Having my ninja skills, I was easily able to catch the little him. There was a girl with him too. But, what I didn't want to find was…" She paused. She looked at the girls. They were listening to every word she was saying.

"The two kids posses the Sharingan. Making them Uchiha."

There was a dead silence…

"WHAT?!?!?!" they all screamed in unison.

"For real Sakura?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Do I look like I'm not serious?" Sakura said with a serious look on her face.

"I talked to them – telling them whom they were, and what they possessed. They knew nothing about their heritage. They seemed to take an interest into it though. After some thinking, they both want to become ninja. You see, Orochimaru killed their parents and…" Sakura explained there story, and the girls listened to the story.

"…and that's what's gone on so far. They want to become ninja. They want me to train them. but I can't take them back to Konoha. It would be too dangerous for the village. So, I've decided to leave Konoha for awhile. Become a missing nin."

The girls gawked, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed aloud. Sakura shushed her.

"But I have another reason for not going home. I want to improve these new skills we've gained. We really aren't going to get stronger if we go back to Konoha. They know nothing about our powers. I've talked to Old man Yugi, and he is going to train me, and I will train the two Uchiha kids. It's for the best." She ended looking to the ground. all the girls looked to the ground. there was an awkward silence.

"Well, I though I was the only one thinking of not going back to Konoha."

Sakura looked at Tenten.

"You mean, you wanna come with me?"

Tenten nodded with a smile, "Like you, I want to become stronger with these new powers. Also, lately, I feel like a burden to my team. Neji has become stronger, as has Lee. I'm the odd weak one. I've slacked off. It be best if I wasn't around holding them back."

Sakura nodded at Tenten, "Tenten, thank you."

"Well if you two are going, I'm coming with you!" Ino declared.

"Plus, I can't let Forehead here get stronger then me!" Ino said acting all cocky. Sakura smirked, "So that's three of us so far."

Everyone looked at Hinata. She was looking at the ground. A tear went down her face. After a moment, she then looked up and smiled.

"I may not be able to see Naruto-kun for awhile, but I think it be better, if I went back stronger and I could defend myself in almost a year, rather then go back now, weak. I need to prove myself as the Hyuuga heiress." Hinata said. They all went into a group hug.

"It's settled then. When Konohamaru and Moegi get back, we'll pay a visit to Old man Yugi. We also need to get a plan sorted out. I had the two Uchiha kids stay with Yugi. We need to think of a plan to make it look like we died or missing somehow…" Sakura said. All the girls went into a thinking mode.

And after ten minutes of thinking, they had.. absolutely nothing.

"Hmm, maybe the old man can help us out?" Ino said shrugging.

"May as well give it a try." Sakura said. They then heard a knock at the door. Tenten opened it. It was Konohamaru and Moegi.

"Hey Sakura came back! Where were you!?" Konohamaru asked.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the young genin, "None of your business. Anyway since your back, we four girls are going out for food! We'll be back before ten." Sakura said exiting the room, followed by the girls. Konohamaru and Moegi shrugged, heading into their room.

They were walking down the street that lead to the '_Destiny'_ shop. They were currently in the park, and Sakura stopped for some reason. The girls stopped as soon as they saw Sakura stop. The Haruno turned around and faced the three girls.

"No matter what happens, no matter what goes on, We will always be friends. And have each others backs… Right?" Sakura asked. Everyone smiled.

"Of course S-Sakura. friendship is the m-most important thing." Hinata said putting her hand out.

"We may not get to see our friends and family for awhile, but as long as we have each other, we'll be fine." Ino said adding her hand on top of Hinata's.

"We will train together, and we will beat this Kenji guy. Together, as friends." Tenten said adding her hand. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. She then put her hand on top Tenten's.

"Yeah, Together."

-

It was currently Tuesday, and the girls were set to come home by Wednesday. Sasuke noted how anxious Naruto was, waiting for Hinata to arrive home. Sasuke was wondering how Sakura would take it, seeing him back in all. Not to long ago, she was fighting against him, putting up a pretty good fight.

Would she run and hug him, crying in his chest?

He would expect that to happen, but seeing the new Sakura fight him, he was thinking otherwise.

So he was stuck, with Naruto, eating Ramen as usual, and waiting for Kakashi-sensei to appear. Naruto was rambling about non-sense as usual. Sasuke looked into the crowd of people behind them in the market area. He noticed someone who looked familiar.

' _Rei?'_

Indeed it was Rei. Rei had a cloak on, so no one could really see him. He was in an ally way across from the ramen stand. He did some hand signs, which were interpreted into a code of some kind. Sasuke was watching his hand movements carefully.

'_We need a status report tonight on anything happening in Konoha. I will pick the scroll up later tonight, sharp.'_

And with that, he vanished. Sasuke sighed. Naruto was still rambling about… everything. Getting this status report would be troublesome. Nonetheless, Sasuke started actually listening to Naruto's conversation, hoping to get info out of him.

-

The 4 Kunoichi reached the shop. Sakura had knocked on the door. two minutes later, old man Yugi appeared.

"Oie, what do you want now?" Yugi said grumpy. Sakura glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. Yugi started mumbling something and went inside. The girls followed.

"Those two brats you left me have eaten almost everything!!" he almost screamed.

"Is he talking about the Uchiha kids?" Tenten asked. Sakura smiled,

"Most likely."

Heading into the main room, they saw two children playing a board game, eating some rice at the same time.

"Ehem.." Sakura cleared her throat.

The two Uchiha kids turned around. Akira smiled while Daisuke merely glanced.

"So these are the Uchiha's?" Ino said. Akira and Daisuke noticed the three other girls. Daisuke blushed a bit–he wasn't normally around girls except for Akira–or even older girls for the matter.

"Akira, Daisuke, these are my friends, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Girls, this is Uchiha Akira and Uchiha Daisuke." She said introducing the groups to each other. The girls nodded towards the Uchiha's with a smile. Akira smiled back and waved, while Daisuke nodded.

"Anyway, Old man Yugi, we need to talk." Sakura said. The old man nodded and sat at the table. The girls did the same, as Daisuke and Akira joined in. Akira sat at the right of Sakura, while Daisuke sat on her left. The two of them really didn't trust many people after living the bum life. Akira knew she could trust Sakura though.

"Hinata, Ino and Tenten all want to come along with us. We need you to train us Yugi. They will also help me train the two Uchiha. Plus, they can't help us train in Konoha as well as you can. Is that okay?"

The old man was taking a drink of his tea. He put the cup down and looked at the girls.

"This won't be easy training. You must be dedicated. The world rest on your shoulders. Also, there is more for you to know, but I will explain it during your training. Are you willing to dedicate yourself to this?"

The girls nodded without a second thought.

"Very well. Tomorrow we leave."

"HOLD IT!" Ino shouted. Everyone looked at her, "We are currently on a mission with two genin. We can't leave them! Plus, we're suppose to leave tomorrow and arrive in Konoha late night. We need to make it look like we died in a battle or even we're missing nin or something!"

Yugi had his eyes shut. He slowly opened his eyes after a moment, "Why do you want to make it look like you died? Why not just tell the Hokage about the fix your in?" he asked. Sakura knew how to answer it.

"Tsunade wouldn't allow it. She would insist on training us. Then our teammates would ask questions and stuff. Plus, we can't take the Uchiha back. It's too dangerous. If one more person finds out about them, they could be in a lot of trouble. It would be easier if we faked death somehow."

Yugi understood the situation and nodded, "So you want my help to make it look like you died?" They nodded. The old man smirked, "Very well. Listen up!"…

-

Rei was currently walking through the Sound headquarters. He was thinking about the mission Sasuke was on. He had just received the scroll from him. Sasuke seemed different. He communicated a little more then usual, and he seemed to be having second thoughts of the mission. Spying on him the other day, Rei noted Sasuke continually stared at a picture–one of his old team. From what he saw, almost everyone in the picture was present in Konoha,

except for the girl.

Haruno Sakura was on Uchiha Sasuke's mind on the odd occasion.

Rei was walking towards Orochimaru's office. Orochimaru was in the office, waiting patiently for Rei to return with the scroll.

Rei knocked on the door to Orochimaru's office.

"Enter."

Entering, Orochimaru's beady eyes were on Rei, "Did you get the scroll?"

Rei nodded and put it down on Orochimaru's desk. The Snake Sannin picked it up and read the contents.

"Is this ALL he received? This is useless!" Orochimaru said angrily. Rei nodded. "He didn't seem like the normal Sasuke we know. He's out of it, always looking at his old team seven picture." Rei added. Orochimaru titled his head.

"Really now? there has to be some significance behind this."

Rei nodded. "I think he's thinking of Haruno Sakura, The Hokage's apprentice. She's currently on a mission, and will be returning tomorrow. Otherwise, everyone else in the picture is present in Konoha" Rei said. Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Ahh yes, I remember her from the Chunnin exams. Rei I have a new mission for you."

A dark smirk was evident on Orochimaru's face. Rei knew what was coming.

"Kill Haruno Sakura."

-

"So that's the plan, Do you understand?"

The girls nodded,

"If you do somehow get caught in an **ACTUL** fight with ninja's from another village, you'll know what to do. Now get going. You also need to think of a disguise for the next 10 months. Now, get going." Yugi said trying to get rid of them. Everyone got up from the table, with the four girls heading towards the door. Daisuke and Akira headed into the other room for bed. Sakura was about to leave when once again, Yugi pulled her hand.

"Sakura, I need you to pretend to be Daisuke and Akira's older sister when we enter other villages during training. It's a safety precaution. Akira trusts you very much and Daisuke might not show it, but he does as well. You are their guardian. They belong to you now. Do you understand?"

Sakura slowly turned the corner to the room Daisuke and Akira went into. The two of them were lying down into there own beds, sound asleep already.

'_a very busy day for the two of them.'_

"Yes, I do. They mean a lot to me, even though I just met them. I will teach them all I know, and they will grow into fine ninja. It is like having siblings, or even kids if that sounds right. I will protect them." Sakura said with a sweet smile. Old man Yugi smiled back.

"Goodnight Yugi. See you tomorrow." Sakura said leaving.

Goodnight to you too."

-

**CHAPTER SEVEN FINISHED!**

**Blah, no originality really. I wrote this a year ago, so I didn't change much x)**

**Review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire**


	8. Chapter 8: Death

**EDITED: Jan 27****th****, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Do, not, own, Naruto. **

**Happy readings! (:**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Death?**_

-

Sakura was making her bed. Today they were leaving Wave, and heading back to Konoha.

Or so everyone believed.

Sakura placed the pillow on top of the comforter. She picked up her bag and headed to the lobby. Everyone else was there waiting for her. Konohamaru and Moegi we're playing a game of rock, paper sissors. Once seen, Ino, Tenten and Hinata looked at Sakura and nodded.

It was game time!

"Alright, let's go!" Sakura said cheery. They began walking out of the hotel, and down the streets of wave.

Along the walk, the group passed the destiny shop. Outside sweeping the ground with a broom, Akira smiled as they passed by. Daisuke was carrying garbage outside while Yugi was sitting in a chair, basking in the sunlight. They all watched as the group walked down the street and towards the gate. Yugi cracked a smile,

"and so, a new adventures begins!"

-

After some time, they had reached the village gates. Turning around, the girls looked at the village.

'_This is for you Konoha.'_  
**  
**'_I Promise, I will become stronger for the Hyuuga clan and be strong for Naruto-kun!'_

'_I will be stronger for you, Neji and Lee. I will become stronger then all of you!'_

'_It's time that I prove myself. No more letting Shikamaru and Chouji do all the work.'_

'_I will bring Sasuke-kun back. Team 7, will be together, again.'_****

'_All four of us will save you all. We won't be so weak next time you see us.'_  
**  
**'_Together, we will save you all.'_**  
**

-

Sasuke was currently training with Naruto and Kakashi, waiting for time to pass by and for Sakura to return. Kakashi was lounging up in a tree, reading his book, while Naruto and Sasuke were sparing.

"Sakura-chan is really strong now teme! She can destroy the ground in one punch!"

Sasuke smirked, knowing this already. However, he kept conversation going, "Really?"

Naruto threw another punch at Sasuke, as Sasuke aviaded it, "Yeah, she's like a younger Tsunade baa-chan!"

"she'll probably put up a better fight then you can."

Sasuke deflected another one of Naruto's punches. Naruto growled at Sasuke's last remark.

"WHAT!? I can EASILY beat you Sasuke!"

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, pointing a kunai to his back, "That's what you think."

Naruto grinned, then poofed, revealing he was a shadow clone. A furry of kunai hurdled at Sasuke from behind him.

"this fights not over till the fat lady sings teme!"

-

The Konoha shinobi were currently taking a break on their journey home. They were 1/3 of the way to Konoha, and it was only mid day. They were moving at a slow pace.

It sky began getting cloudy. It was probably gunna rain anytime soon. They had decided to start going again, before it began raining hard. As they had gotten up from where they were sitting, Sakura took one step forward, when a kunai whistled past her.

Frozen in her position at first, Sakura turned around, looking at her attacker.

"What the hell!?"

Seeing her attackers, a group of for shinobi stood there, all wearing cloaks. Their hoods were up, consealing their faces.

"We've finally found you all." the guy in the middle said pulling out kunai with explosive tags. With one throw, he aimed them all at the group. Before they could hit ground, Sakura ran and grabbed Konohamaru and Moegi and jumped out of the explosion. Ino, Tenten and Hinata got out of the way as well.

**Kaboom.**

Sakura, holding the two geinin rolled out of the way of the explosion. After the aftershock, Sakura looked at the two young teens.

"Are you two okay?"

Both genin nodded. They got back up and pulled out kunai and shurkien from there holister. Throwing them at the clock ninja, they easily doged the oncoming projectiles.

'_This isn't part of the plan! These are real enemies!'_

_**Flashback**_

_The old man cleared his throat, ready to explain the plan._

_"To make it look like you died, I have a plan. You will walk to Konoha with the two genin. half way there, I will use a special jutsu I created. It makes shadow clones into real people, but only for a certain amount of time. If you stab them, they will bleed. After an hour they disapear. They will perform a signal in which will tell you that they belong to me. The signal is..." _

_**E**__**nd Of Flashback**_

_'There's been no signal. So these must be real ninja out to get us. Might as well use it to our advantage'_

"Okay, Konohamaru and Moegi, we're stuck in a battle. When I say, run towards Konoha and get help. As tired as you guys get, DON'T STOP! It will possibly take you 2 hours of running. Take this," Sakura said handing them a flare.

"When you get close enough, use the flare. Then someone in Konoha should see it. They'll run to you. From there, tell them of the situation. We'll try to hold them off. If someone fpllows, use this." She said handing them an explosive tag.

"This tag is extremely powerful. Be careful with it. When I say, run, you got it?" she said. The two genin nodded.

Sakura turned around to see the cloaked figures. There were about four of them. She punched the ground with her hulk like strength causing the ground to crack. The hooded figures jumped up, and out of harms way. Sakura used this as an opportunity.

"RUN NOW!" She yelled at them. the two genin disappeared.

-

Rei had finally found Sakura. She was with three other chunnin and two genin. There battle had already started, with the Konoha bunch looking for safety. Rei noticed Sakura tell the two genin to make a run for it. She punched the ground and it shattered. From there, the two genin ran. Rei thought about killing the two genin, but decided against it, as it worked in his plan perfectly.

Once the two genin were gone, they removed their cloaks, revealing their identiies.

Sound ninja.

-

The girls watched as the two genin fled. They then looked at each other and nodded. They understood that they have to perform the jutsu now. This would be a perfect opportunity to fake their deaths.

Proforming the jutsu, the girls prayed for this jutsu to work. It was an unknown jutsu to them, one they had just learned from Yugi. The possibilties of it working were low, but the girls did it anyway.

The ninja in front of them removed their cloaks, revealing their true selves. The girls gawked.

"Sound ninja!"

Sakura instantly remembered the dark haired nin, "Hey! You're the guy from the club from the mission in grass!"

Rei smirked, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rei. You're a nuisance to our plans. We've decided it's about time your life ends!"

Rei charged at Sakura, at full speed. She got into a defensive stance, ready for the oncoming attack. He went to kick her, but Sakura blocked it with her arm

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled at him. He managed to punch her in the gut and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"SAKURA!" Tenten, Ino and Hinata all said in unison. They were about to run to her aid when the other three sound ninja stepped in front of them. Sakura managed to get up.

"Guys, don't worry about me. Just stick with the plan. Got it?" she said. The girls nodded. They started to attack the other sound ninja.

Rei turned to Sakura. She smirked. She ran into the forest. Rei smirked.

"Running away won't get you anywhere." He ran after Sakura.

After some running, they came into a clearing. There were many trees and bushes. What was odd was it was on a cliff. Down below the cliffs was a stream with rabidly fast moving water. Rei looked around. He couldn't see Sakura, yet he knew where she was.

Sakura tried to kick him from behind. He caught her foot before she could hit him. He threw her down to the ground. Pouncing on her,**(LMAO) **he pinned her to the ground. Their faces were extremely close. He pinned her arms down with his hands and used his body to hold down her legs.

"Any last words?" He said, now holding both her arms with one hand, while the other had a kunai to her neck.

Sakura smirked, "Yeah, don't expect any children in the near future,"

Rei cocked an eyebrow at Sakura, but then felt sharp pain in his lower body.

Sakura had kneed him hard where the sun don't shine. He fell off of her in extreme pain. Sakura quickly scrambled to her feet, getting into a defensive posture.

'_I gotta to think of something fast! This guy is strong… hmm, I could actually use that to my advantage. This has to work!'_

Thunder could be heard throughout the forest. The storm had arrived, roaring loudly. The clouds began crying, coming down in buckets. Sakura looked at Rei, noticing him trying to get up.

"Y-You bitch!" He said getting back up in total agony.

'_This has to work.'_

"What do you want from me!? Why are you here!?"

He smirked, and in one swift movement he was behind her.

"Why do you wnana know? Your going to die anyway!"

"Your avoiding the question!"

Sakura felt something spear threw her stomach. It was a sword of some kind. She coughed up blood.

Rei smirked. "It be best you didn't know. Now die!" he jabbed the sword right threw her. He turned her over, and looked at her in the face. Her eyes had widened. Her soul was being taking out of her body.

Pulling his sword out, Sakura's body feel to the ground, oozing blood. Rei stared at her motionless body.

And like that, Haruno Sakura was gone.

-

Moegi and Konohamaru were running. They left an hour ago. They were getting very tired too.

Konohamaru stopped, As did Moegi. "Let's set the flare!" Konohamaru said. Moegi nodded. Konohamaru lit a match and set the flare on fire.

-

After Sasuke beat Naruto yet again in another fight, team seven headed to the Konoha gates, deciding to wait for Sakura and treat her to a bowl of ramen soon afterwards.

Along the way, team seven ran into Neji and Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji, and Kiba and Shino. Naruto, feeling the need to invite them along did so.

Just as they got to the gates, a red flash went off in the distance. From the looks of things, _a flare_ exploded in the air.

"Wow, a firework!"

"Dobe, that's a flare."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, "Sakura's the only one who keeps flares with her. Something must be happening."

With all of the Konoha nin's eyes widening, they rushed off to the source of the flare.

-

Still in the heat of battle, Tenten, Ino and Hinata were fighting off against the sound ninja. These sound ninja were also chunnin, and were putting up a good fight too.

All 3 girls were getting tired. They backed up to each other.

"We need to end this now and get outta here!" Ino said. Hinata though of something.

"I g-got an idea!" Hinata said. Ino and Tenten looked at Hinata, as Hinata spoke of a plan. Nodding at the plan, the girls got ready for battle.

The sound nin charged at the girls, who got out of the way and appeared behind them, kicking them.

**POOF!**

shadow clones.

Hinata activated her Byakagun.

"BEHIND YOU TENTEN!" Hinata shouted. Tenten turned around with a kunai in hand. Her kunai clashed with another kunai. The other kunai had an explosive tag on it. There was another POOF noise, and the ninja holding the explosive tag disappeared.

**BOOM!**

The three other sound ninja hid for safety, then watched as the blast created a huge creator, with trees and leaves sprawled everywhere. In the middle of the creator, were three Kunouchi, motionless. The three sound ninja went to check if they were really dead. One Sound ninja checked Hinata's pulse.

Nothing.

"Job well done boys." Rei said coming into view.

"Let's go."

-

The boys were currently running towards the sight of the flare. Worry was written all over Naruto's face.

after about fifthteen minutes of jumping from tree to tree, two people came into there view. It was Konohamaru and Moegi. They were covered in dirt and were panting. Naruto ran up to them.

"Are you two okay!?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

The two nodded.

"Where's the girls?" Shikamaru asked, coming up behind Naruto.

"W-We were attacked by ninja from another village. we don't know where there from though. They told us to come get help!" Moegi said panting heavily.

All the boys froze, looking at each other with worried expressions.

"Which direction?" Neji asked, activing his Byakugun.

"West."

Kakashi nodded, and turned to the teens in front of him, "Lee, go report this to the Hokage. Kiba and Shino, help brings these two home. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and myself will go find the girls."

"What about me?" Sasuke said glaring at Kakashi.

"Your not suppose to leave the village. Orders from Tsunade-sama herself."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "I'm going." And with that, he sped off west.

"HEY teme! Wait for us!" Naruto said following after Sasuke, followed by Neji and Shikamaru. Kakashi sighed,

"This could be a problem."

-

**Poop.**

**Yeah, I changed things up a bit. It was to OOC before, and I guess I put the characters more in place then they were before.**

**Hmm, Review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire**


	9. Chapter 9: Here Without You

**EDITED: Jan 27****th****, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. **

**OOCness? Ugh.**

**There's also a video for this chapter. Just read, and you'll see x)**

**Happy readings! (:**

**-**

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Here Without You**_

-

After putting some chakra into their feet, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji all caught up to Sasuke. Together, the group of four began searching for their friends.

After a good while, the group came across a huge creator. Jumping down into it, the boys began looking around.

Rain poured heavily, as lightning flashed in the sky. During one flash, something caught Naruto's eye. He turned around, and froze.

"H-Hinata…"

The other three boys turned around, and saw Naruto run to the body of Hinata, which was face down, in the ground. Also within that area, laid Tenten and Ino. Shikamaru ran up to Ino checking her pulse, while Neji did the same to Tenten.

Shikamaru froze, "No pulse."

Neji came to the same conclusion. The sound of a growl echoed from Naruto, as everyone turned to the blonde.

"W-What the hell happened!?"

Looking around, Sasuke noticed Sakura's body was no where in sight. Naruto noticed the same thing, still holding Hinata.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"I'll go find her."

Sasuke jumped off, and began his search. Naruto watched as his teammate went off. Naruto clutched Hinata's body tightly to his own.

"Hinata…how?"

A few moments later, Kakashi appeared with Pakkun, his tracking dog. Gazing out at the scene of three dead bodies, with Neji, Shikamaru standing there, motionless staring at the dead bodies in front of them, while Naruto holding Hinata's body, weeping. Kakashi showed no emotion in his face.

"We're too late…" Naruto said, chocking back tears. Shikamaru stepped on a rock, shattering it into little pieces.

"Who could have done this?!" he said angered. Neji shivered with anger, "Whoever did it, they're dead."

Kakashi looked around for Sasuke. Naruto noticing this, pointed east, "He went looking for Sakura-chan."

Kakashi looked at Pakkun. The two nodded and headed into the direction, hoping to find the Uchiha.

-

Sasuke could smell blood,

It smelt sickening. Trails of two footprints headed onto a cliff. Sasuke tracked it down, coming into a clearing.

Once in the clearing, a body laid motionless in the middle. Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing pink hair. Walking over to the body, his assumptions of it being his teammate were true.

It was Haruno Sakura, his teammate.

The same teammate he called annoying.

The same teammate he would shot down every time she wanted to go on a date.

The same teammate he went into the chunnin exams with.

The same teammate that took care of him when he got the curse mark.

The same teammate he treated like garbage.

The same teammate that tried to stop him when he was leaving.

The same teammate that confessed she loved him.

The same teammate that fought only a week ago.

The same teammate he regretted ignoring.

She was gone. She has a huge gash in her stomach. There was no way she was still alive.

There was a flash of thunder, as the rain began to fall down even harder. Sasuke looked to the sky. _**Video**_** under profile. Just watch it. Sasuke x Sakura: A lost love story)**

"Sakura…"

"I guess we're all too late." A new voice joined in. Sasuke didn't bother turning around, knowing it was Kakashi. Pakkun went up to Sakura's body and sniffed it.

"I can't pick up a scent on who may have killed her. The rain extinguished the scent."

Kakashi nodded and came up beside Sasuke, "Sakura was quite the Kunoichi. Too bad you weren't around enough to notice her growth."

Kakashi bent down and picked up Sakura's body. She laid motionless in Kakashi's arms. Sasuke cursed himself.

"lets go back home."

-

They Once they reached the gates of Konoha, they found Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Moegi, Konohamaru, Tsunade and a few medical ninja's waiting. There faces dropped as they saw the boys carrying the girls limp bodies.

"What happened!?" Tsunade said wanting an immediate answer. No one felt like answering,

Except for Sasuke.

"They died. Isn't it obvious?"

Placing the bodies on the ground, Tsunade, and the other medical ninja's attempted to revive the girls,

They were unsuccessful. Tsunade had a somber look on her face.

"Take them to the hospital. We need to make sure its their bodies, and possibly what could may have killed them."

The medical ninja's picked up the four girls and headed to the hospital. As they were walking, many people in the streets froze seeing the dead bodies of these four Kunoichi.

They had reached the hospital and the medical nin's went inside. Tsunade turned to face the shinobi in front of her.

"Lee, Shino, Kiba, Konohamaru and Moegi, please go home. Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke, I would like you all in my office."

Once at the Godaime's office, the Hokage took a seat, with Shizune on her left side, with Kakashi on her right side. The boys stood in front of her desk, with her hands folded together.

"Despite this horrific even happening, I'm putting you four on an investigation mission."

Tsunade took a deep breath, and then looked up at the four shinobi in front of her, "Find out who did this."

Shizune had a panicked look on her face, "But Tsunade-sama, shouldn't we send a proper investigation team in?! Plus, Sasuke's still on his–"

"That's enough Shizune. Boys, report back here tomorrow morning, and I'll debrief you on this assignment.

"The boys nodded and left the room.

Shizune had a confused look on her face.

"But, why them Tsunade-sama!?"

Instead of Tsunade answering, Kakashi spoke up,

"They want this mission then any investigation team does. They want revenge."

-

Walking down the dull streets of Konoha on this cold, rainy night, Sasuke made his way back to Kakashi's, who's place he'd be staying at till he was off probation. So deep in thought, Sasuke wound up walking through the training grounds,

Questions filled his mind,

What was Sakura to him?

A teammate, a friend… someone important to him?

_Yes._

He always thought of Sakura as someone he–no, he would never go that far to admit that.

Why couldn't he admit it?

Sasuke stayed so deep in thought, he didn't realize he was being followed.

"Mourning, are we?"

"What the hell do you want Rei?"

Rei was perched up on a tree branch, with a satisfying smirk on his face.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I heard about your loss. I'm truly sorry."

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke replied, walking away. Rei stared at Sasuke's back.

"Aren't you mad?" Rei said. Sasuke stopped, turned to Rei and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be mad?" Rei smirked and jumped off his tree branch. He began circling Sasuke.

"Mad at Konoha. Because of them, she's dead." Rei said.

"…"

"Well for one thing, if she didn't go on the mission, she'd still be here. Second, those genin, If they weren't so weak, they could have helped her. She probably was only fighting to save those genin's asses. Thirdly, this village is so weak. They couldn't teach her how to be strong enough. I'm pretty sure she had a lot of potential, but they just couldn't teach her enough. What a waste of a perfectly good Kunoichi." Rei said continuing to circle the Uchiha

Sasuke's bangs were covering his eyes. What Rei was saying was beginning to sink into him

"Also, by just BEING a Konoha nin, people want to kill you. You do understand Sasuke that Konoha has to fall. Because of this dump, everyone important to you dies! Itachi killed everyone because he KNEW he was better then all of Konoha. Whoever killed Sakura knew she was a Konoha ninja, and killed her **FOR** that reason. They all deserve to die."

Sasuke clenched his fists, angered.

Rei came up behind Sasuke and patted him on the back, "Just think about it. I'll be back in a week's time."

And with that, he disappeared. Sasuke, still stood there, angered.

'_Is he right?'_

-

Off in wave, Old man Yugi, Akira and Daisuke were waiting at the entrance to wave. It was still raining, so they were staying under the main entrance's roof with all their belongings. They were waiting for the girls to come back.

"Are you sure they're coming back?" Akira asked with worry. Yugi smiled.

"Those girls have powers way beyond what any normal ANBU has. They'll come. I will promise you that."

"Yeah well, they better get here soon. Its been raining for the past few hour, we were suppose to leave three hours ago." Daisuke said beginning to doubt their return. Akira leaned her head on Daisuke's shoulder,

"I agree with Daisuke. It's been awhile." Akira agreed.

"Just have faith."

-

After another hour of waiting, the two Uchiha kids were getting restless.

"They're not coming, are they?" Akira said on the verge of tears. Daisuke patted her on the back.

Daisuke turned to Yugi. "Can we go back to the shop now?"

He kept staring at Yugi. Yugi had his eyes plastered to the road. He turned back to Daisuke.

"What's the sense in that? Were about to go, aren't we?" Yugi said with a smile.

Daisuke and Akira were confused. They looked to the road. Akira had the biggest surprise look on her face. Daisuke couldn't help but crack a smile.

"We'd though you'd never show."

-

**I pretty much changed the majority of this chapter… or tried too. x) **

**Hm, review?**

**Mmkay,**

**Shellzonfire!**

**: D**


	10. Chapter 10: New Identities

**EDITED: JAN 27****th****, 2008**

**LIFE IS A HIGHWAY, I WANNA RIDE IT ALL NIGHT LONG!**

**Good song. No, not the Rascal Flatts version. THAT VERSION SUCKS!**

**Go Tom Cochrane, the original creator of this destructive song. (:**

**DISCLAIMER:** I am shellzonfire, not Kishimoto. Hell, I can't even speak Japanese x)

I cut out the whole funeral scene, finding no real use for it.

**Happy Readings! (:**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**New identities **_

-

Old man Yugi was one confused man. He never though training four girls would be so complicated. Wait, correction, he HADN'T EVEN started training the four girls yet, they were to busy arguing what there new names were going to be, and they're new look.

currently in the village of mist, it took them a week to get there, but they did. The night they came back to wave was the most bizarre thing.

_**Flashback**_

"_We though you'd never show." Daisuke said looking to the road. In front of them, were the 4 kunoichi that were purposed dead in Konoha. Word of that hadn't spread yet, but you could understand they knew about they're deaths anyway._

"_What took you so long?" Yugi asked. the girls didn't look happy one bit._

"_The plan didn't go as we planned. 1/3 of the way, we were actually attacked by Sound ninja. We sent Konohamaru and Moegi away to get help like we planned originally. From there, we had to make it up as we battled." Sakura said calmly. She then had fire in her eyes._

"_YUGI YOUR STUPID JUTSU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!" Sakura yelled pointing at Yugi._

_Yugi laughed. "You just haven't had enough experience with that jutsu. No need to worry." He said smiling and saving his hands in front of him. Daisuke was confused._

"_What was the jutsu?" he asked. Yugi looked at him. "It's a forbidden jutsu only members of the Tenshi clan know. It makes an exact replica of your body. It makes your skin, hair, blood… everything. Its basically another you. It takes awhile to make it complete though. You must perform it an hour's time before you want it to be used. If you get "Killed" if that makes sense, or you getting attacked with an attack which may kill you, the copy of you takes your place, and you wind up miles away from where you so to say "clone died". You usually become unconscious for half an hour. If someone finds the body and does test to make sure its YOUR body, the test comes out positive, So people believe your dead. This Jutsu can only be used by Tenshi clan members and it can only be used twice in a lifetime." _

_Daisuke made an "O" shaped face as if he understood it, but he really didn't._

"_YEAH THAT JUTSU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED! I WOKE UP IN A CAVE WITH BEARS!" Ino yelled at him. Yugi chuckled._

"_No need to shout! Now girls, put these cloaks on. once we get to mist, you must change your appearance, name, anything that defines you as of now. People can't see you as who you used to be. They will think your alive. Now, we must start walking. We will make camp at 12, and leave at 6."_

_Everyone nodded. The girls slipped on the cloaks so now one could see them. _

_**End of flashback**_

So that's where they are today. They are currently in mist, in a hotel, changing everything about them. the problem was, how do you have four teenage girls share one bathroom?

There is no possible answer for that. There was just a lot of complaining and yelling.

Out of the four girls, Tenten already changed her appearance. Well she didn't really change her appearance. She wore cerulean blue eye contacts, with her hair dyed a lighter brown. Her hair was originally short, so she put extensions in so her hair which went down to her waist. She had it in a ponytail currently. She was wearing a casual pair of jeans and a white tank top with a pull over green sweater on top.

Hinata came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head since she was drying it. She then grabbed a hairbrush and combed her newly colored hair. She had blonde hair that went to her midback . she put in oddly color contacts in. they were yellow. She put on a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top, with a navy blue v-neck sweater over top.

Tenten beamed at Hinata, "WOW HINATA! You look great! Oh wait, what was your new name again?" Tenten asked. Hinata sighed.

"its M-Mya. Do you even remember yours?" Hinata said mockingly. Tenten bowed back mockingly,

"Viola at your service!"

"why'd you even pick that name!?" Sakura said as she calmly waited outside for Ino to finish in the bathroom.

"Because, that's the girls name in 'She's the Man,' and that was a cinematic masterpiece."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued waiting Ino to come out of the bathroom. All she had to do was washout her hair. Ino said she wanted to dye her hair copper.

"AHH!" Ino called from the bathroom. All the girls ran into the bathroom to see what Ino was freaking out about.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Ino turned to face them. she was visibly crying.

"My hair! ITS ORANGE!" she said pointing to her head.

"aw I-Ino, it looks good!" Hinata said smiling. Ino sent them death glares.

"I.Don't.Like.It." Ino said pouting. She cut her hair to shoulder length like when she was younger. She also had amber contacts. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue sweater, with a gray tank top underneath.

Grabbing the hair dye box, Sakura read the instructions, "Uh Ino, how long did you keep the dye in?"

"twenty Minutes, why?"

Sakura sweat dropped, "You were suppose to keep it in for thirty."

Sighing in defeat, Ino left the bathroom, "Okay, fine. Its your turn."

"Thanks Miki!" Sakura said with a smile, using Ino's 'new name.'

Once everyone left the bathroom, Sakura unraveled the towel on her head, and ran her hair under the water. All the chemicals began washing out. The hair dye would last about 6-8 months, which is how long they needed. Sakura started to scrub her hair and lather it. After doing so for 5 minutes, she put a towel over her hair and started drying it. After a minute, she removed the towel from her head and brushed it out. Her hair was still to her shoulders, but she was going to let it grow. It was currently brown, a creamy brown, lighter then what 'Miki's' intended her hair to be, but darker then Tenten's color. She put in darker colored eye contacts. They were still green, but an apple green. Not the usual emerald. She cut her bangs, so they covered her forehead. She was currently wearing a gray pullover sweater and navy blue jeans.

She walked out of the bathroom and all eyes were on her.

"WOW… what's you name again?" Tenten asked. Sakura sweat dropped. "Its Rin."

"heh, you look good Rin!" Tenten said with a thumbs up.

So at the current time, everyone was sharing one room. There were 8 beds, 1 bathroom and a mini kitchen. They were staying in mist for about two weeks or so. Akira and Daisuke were out looking around, while Yugi was waiting for the girls to finish. He was currently in the kitchen drinking his tea as usual. There were a few more things he had to explain to the girls, before training started. Tomorrow they would go training in the "Pine mountains." It had one big mountain called Aerial mountain, with all little mountains surrounding. Pine tree's surrounded the majority of the mountains, giving it its name.

"So, old man, what are we doing tomorrow?" Ino asked curiously. Yugi motioned for them to sit around the table. The girls did so, drinking their own teas which was placed on the table

"Tomorrow, we are going to pine mountains for the starting of your training. This won't be easy training. You'll be training from 7 in the morning, till 6 at night, for the next two weeks. We will be working on fitness testing, and your elemental powers. We are currently in Mist, so Mya, your powers will be at there strongest. Your water elements get an extra boost of power when within a water-like environment. After the 2 weeks, we will travel to cloud. Once we arrive, we will be planning from there."

All the girls nodded.

So it was currently 5:30, and the Uchiha kids hadn't returned. Sakura was getting worried.

"I'm gunna go look for Akira and Daisuke." Sakura said walking to the door. Tenten got up.

"Let me come with you."

Sakura shook her head. "No, no. its alright. If too many of us go, it could become a problem. Be back soon!" the sound of a door closing echoed through the little hotel room.

Tenten shrugged and sat down.

-

Sakura was currently walking through the marketplace, hoping to find Akira and Daisuke. Mist was a busy town, filled with many stores full of people an a small market area.

As she was walking, she noticed a lot of ninja–Not just any ninja, sound ninja. She didn't like it. They were hiding down alleys so no one could see them, but Sakura could.

As she was walking, she passed by the weapons shop. Looking in the glass, she saw a little brown head and blonde hair kid bobbing around. Heading inside, she realized the two of them wouldn't recognize her anymore, since her hair was brown, and they hadn't seen her since the last time it was pink.

She walked down an aisle and looked at different kunai. She kept glancing at the Uchiha's, looking at katana's and other weapons.

"Hey, I like this one too Daisuke!" Akira said picking up another Kanata. Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Akira, you've said that about every weapon we've looked at." Daisuke said. Akira gave him a determined look.

"Well I want to learn all the techniques behind using these weapons, so I can become stronger!" she said punching the air. Sakura smiled at the spirit Akira had.

"Alright, lets go buy what we have." Daisuke said heading to the counter.

Sakura looked at what they were buying. A few kunai and shuriken, smoke bombs and all the stuff Sakura had when she was a genin. She smiled at how determined they were. She then realized they wouldn't be able to pay for all that. They didn't have a lot of money to begin with.

"Sorry kids, but you can't buy all of it. You don't have enough." The man at the counter said handing their money back. Akira look defeated.

"Here." A voice said putting the rest of the money that was needed on the counter. The two Uchiha kids looked at the owner of the voice.

They didn't recognize Sakura at first. They just saw some lady with brown hair and green eyes.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

Sakura smiled. "Rin." Sakura replied. They still were confused. Sakura grabbed the bag with all of the weapons in them and headed for the door.

"Come on you two. Old man Yugi is getting worried." Sakura said to them. Realizing that she was Sakura after hearing her voice, and her referring to Yugi, they followed after her.

"Hey Sakura, why didn't you just say you were Sakura?" Daisuke whispered to her. Akira hit him on the head.

"You baka!, she can't give out her name is Sakura. Anyone could get suspicious." Akira said. Daisuke rubbed his head.

"So? There's a million other Sakura's out there, and I'm sure the owner wouldn't remember what she looked li-" Daisuke didn't get to finish. A hand came to his mouth. It belonged to Sakura's.

"Shh, There's Sound ninja around. Be quiet. Maybe we can get some info from them!"

She noticed a few of the sound ninja sitting at a table at a local restaurant. She motioned them to follow her. They headed for a table by the sound ninja's table and waited for a waiter to come.

As they waited, Sakura focused her chakra onto her ear, so she could hear better.

"So I hear this place has a lot of hot chicks!" one of them said to the other three

-Sweat drop-

A waiter came finally came by, taking in their order of drinks. Even though they weren't eating their, they cant just loiter around.

Sakura again focused chakra into her ear. Daisuke couldn't understand what Sakura was doing.

"Hey Akira, do you know what she's doing?"

"I think she's focusing chakra into her ear so she can hear better." Akira said. At that moment, Sakura was actually getting some important information.

"So, I hear the war against Konoha was moved to ten months now." One of them said. Another one spoke up.

"yeah, there's two reasons for it. One reason is Orochimaru has to wait a bit longer before he can take the Uchiha's body. Also, there is a new leader coming. He's known from about thousand years ago. He is said to be stronger then all three Sannin's all together. Some people are thinking that we should kill Orochimaru, and become followers of this new guy."

"Do you know this guys name?"

"It started with a K… Kenji I think it was?" Sakura's eyes widened. A war was going to break out against Konoha in ten months, and that Kenji guy was siding with sound!

Sakura gazed at them quickly. During that time span, one of the sound ninja looked at Sakura, which caused Sakura to get up frantically.

"Come on you two. Lets get outta here!" Sakura said signaling them to follow her. The two got up in a hurry, following after her.

They walked quickly through the market place to get back to the hotel. Sakura looked behind her, and noticed the four sound ninja following her. They must have seen the three leave so fast, they got suspicious.

"Come on!" Sakura said running faster. She grabbed both the Uchiha's hand and ran around the corner. she fastened her pace with the Uchiha's trying to keep up. The sound ninja were still hot on their trail. Sakura had no idea where she was going now. She just wanted to get away.

After roaming around for ten minutes, she found herself at a dead end. There was no way out. The sound ninja rounded the corner.

"well well well. A girl and 2 kids. Please don't ease drop with matters that don't concern you." One sound ninja said.

Sakura was scared. As strong as a ninja she is, she had no weapons with her, and her training wasn't going to start till tomorrow. She then remembered the weapons the two Uchiha's bought today. She was about to pull something out of the bag, when a kunai hit her in the thigh. She fell down in pain. She looked at the sound ninja. They were aiming at the Uchiha kids. She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a few kunai. She threw them to the Uchiha.

"Use them! Defend yourself!" Sakura said wincing in pain. They grabbed the kunai, getting into a defensive posture. One of the sound ninja laughed.

"Do you honestly think two weak genin level ninja can stop us? Correction, your not even ninja. Your nothing more then a weak human!"

Akira was hurt by those words. Daisuke looked to the ground. His bangs were covering his eyes. Sakura looked worried. She was afraid he was going to use the Sharingan.

"Daisuke, don't use it, whatever you do!" Sakura told him. Sakura wasn't paying attention to the sound ninja.

Big mistake.

She got hit with three more kunai. One in the arm, one in the stomach, and another one in the thigh. She screamed in pain.

Daisuke was now pissed. He looked up at the sound ninja. He threw his kunai at the sound ninja. They dodged it. Daisuke rolled over to the bag of weapons. He pulled out a few kunai, shurikens and a katana. He continued throwing kunai and shuriken. The sound ninja easily dodged. One of the sound ninja appeared behind Daisuke and put a kunai to his neck.

"Say goodnight."

He was about to slice Daisuke's neck, when he was hit with two kunai. One from Sakura, one from Akira. Sakura got up and kicked the ninja in the legs, causing him to fall awkwardly. A few kunai from the other three sound ninja came flying at Sakura. They all hit her. Then there was a POOF noise.

It was a substitution jutsu.

She was above them in the air. She felt that power surge again.

'_okay, I can do this!'_

Sakura focused on an element. She had a red aurora around her. She felt flames consume her. She landed on the ground and punched it, sending a stream of fire exploding out of the broken ground heading towards the two sound ninja. They were instantly consumed by fire, running around, trying to get rid of the flame.

Eventually the heat was to much for them, causing them to die. Two down, two more to go

Sakura then collapsed, as her legs gave out. She was exhausted, yet she didn't know why. She used one attack! She was loosing blood from the kunai's she got hit with earlier. She didn't have time to heal herself, or the sound ninja would attack her. Sakura tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't allow it. The two sound ninja appeared behind Sakura, with kunai's to her neck.

"impressive power you possess. To bad its going to waste."

Before he could slit her throat, a katana came at them fast. The sound ninja dodged in time, and Sakura ducked. The katana was embedded into the wall. Everyone looked at the source of where it came from.

'_Daisuke and Akira! Oh no, I can't move either!'_

"We'll deal with you, once were done with them." The other sound ninja said to Sakura. They were walking to Akira and Daisuke, their backs to Sakura. She couldn't move, she was useless, and the two of them couldn't defend themselves.

'_I'm so useless!'_ she though to herself. The sound ninja were still approaching the two Uchiha, and they were scared to death.

'_please, someone help!'_

ten kunai whistled by Sakura, and hit both sound ninja. They died instantly. Sakura turned to see whom the kunai's came from, however her vision became blurry. She was losing to much blood. She could see four figures. One of the figures rushed up to Sakura.

"Hey, are you alright?" the figure asked. Sakura could see little bit of the figure before everything went black.

-

**Could I have made Sakura and the Uchiha kids anymore weak? xD Liek, seriously. **

**Uhm, not much more to comment on… tomorrow is the one year anniversary of this story!! PARTEH TIEM: D**

**Review, yeah? **

**Shellzonfire**


	11. Chapter 11: Understandings

**EDITED: Jan 27****th****, 2008**

**MAAAN, I take **_**FOREVER**_** to edit these chapters. **

**I also noticed how much of the whole story I wasted on a damn authors note. x) danng yoo.**

**Awh well, happy readings! (:**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Understandings**_

-

_And you run and you run to catch up with the sun but it's sinking.  
Racing around to come up behind you again.  
The sun is the same in a relative way but you're older.  
Shorter of breath and one day closer to death._

-

'_What's that smell?'_

_Looking around on the battlefield, bodies covered the ground._

_No…_

_Spinning around, the bodies of Ino, Tenten and Hinata were sprawled all over the ground in their own pools of blood._

_NOO!_

"AH!"

Jolting up, panting heavily, Sakura took five deep breaths, before she noticed a sharp pain in her stomach. Going to clutch her stomach, her arm went out in pain as well, as it was all bandaged up. Trying to remember what happened earlier, Sakura didn't even care for her surroundings.

"It's about time you've woken up."

Looking up, Sakura came face to face with a guy with brown hair, and onyx eyes. Sakura blinked a few times.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The said boy smiled. Before he could answer, Ino, Tenten and Hinata came running into the said room.

"RIN! YOU'RE AWAKE! THANK THE LORD!" Ino said dramatically knocking over the guy as she lunged for Sakura.

"Miki, could you get off of me? I can't breathe and your hurting me!"

Ino jumped off and grinned. Tenten and Hinata also smiled. Sakura turned to the guy who never answered her question. As She was about to ask for an answer, more people came through the door.

six figures came through the door. Akira, Daisuke, Yugi and three other people Sakura didn't recognize. She was extremely confused.

Akira and Daisuke looked at Sakura. Akira's face showed happiness once she saw Sakura was alright. Daisuke smirked. Akira rushed to Sakura's bed, followed by Daisuke.

"You're alright! That's great Sakura!" Akira said. She then realized she called her by her real name. "I mean, _Rin._" The guy who was face to face with Sakura scratched the back of his head.

"So what's her name? Sakura or Rin?"

Remembering he never answered her question, Sakura turned to him,

"Hey wait! Who are you?"

Sakura then pointed to the other three guys with Yugi, "And you…and you and you!"

Yugi sighed and pulled up a chair, "Alright, I'll explain, But first, boys introduce yourselves."

The guy who Sakura saw first spoke up, "name's Akito." Looking at this guy, He had an odd hair style, but it looked awesome to be honest.. He had brown hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a turquoise colored jacket, a white shirt underneath and jeans.

"And the guy over there," Akito said pointing to the guy with blonde hair. "He's Ryo." Ryo smiled and waved with two fingers "Hiya."

"And this guy is Kouji." He said pointing to a guy with red hair and green eyes. He nodded. He seemed to have an attitude like Neji.

"And lastly Sora." Akito said pointing to the guy with... it looked like he had purple hair. He had... greenish yellowish eyes? Sakura couldn't tell. She wasn't exactly seeing things right. She put on a smile.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Saku–uh, I mean Rin." She replied with a nod.

"Don't worry, I've already debrief these boys on the situation, so they know all about you. Now, I bet your wondering why they're here girls."

All eyes were on the old man, "Well, being as old as I am, I can't keep up with your generation. I've trained these boys since they were about seven. They almost know everything I know, so I had them come here to help me train you girls. I trust these boys better then anyone. If anyone is to help me train you girls, its them." Yugi said.

Sakura smiled. Then she looked out the window. It was pitch black, "Whoa, what time is it? How long was I knocked out for?"

"About five hours, its twenty past ten." Akito said checking his watch. Sakura nodded, as she examined her arm, looking at the wound she received earlier.

Yugi watched as Sakura began unraveling her wound, "How did you get your wounds?"

Green light emitted from Sakura's hand, as she began healing her arm, "We fought with sound ninja. They came after us when we eased dropped on there conversation."

Kouji finally showing some interest finally joined the conversation, "what was so special about their conversation?"

Sakura stopped healing herself and looked at Kouji, and then at Yugi, "they are planning to attack Konoha in ten months time. Orochimaru can't make the transformation into Sasuke-kun body yet. Also…"

Sakura took a breath, before continuing on, "Kenji is said to join up with sound."

Everyone but Yugi's eyes widened in shock. Yugi nodded, "just as a thought. This is why we need to start preparing now."

Sakura nodded, "they all were talking about Kenji's strength, and how they may kill Orochimaru and just fall under Kenji's rule."

Yugi nodded and stood up, "I see. Well, then we should all get some rest tonight so were ready to train tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and began vacating the room. They were all currently within Sakura and Tenten's bedroom. Tenten stayed behind as everyone left.

"Goodnight girls! See you in the morning!" Ino said leaving the room. Sakura waved bye, but then began concentrating on her stomach, healing the gash.

"We'll be in the other hotel room across the hall if you need us." The purple haired Sora said as he was the last of the four males to leave the room. The two girls nodded.

"Bye Rin and Viola! See you in the morning!" Akira said as she was the last one to leave the room, closing the door. Sakura smiled, waved and said a small 'goodnight' as she left the room.

It had begun thundering outside, as Sakura started healing her thighs. Tenten went over to the window and pulled down the blinds. Heading to her bed, Tenten went through her bags, pulling out her sleeping wear.

"Well that was weird."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What was?"

Tenten pulled out an oversized shirt and a pair of PJ pants, "just how those guys appeared. I mean, wouldn't Yugi had said something earlier if these guys were coming? Its just…I don't know…unexpected I guess."

Sakura shrugged, taking all the bandages that were around her and throwing them into a trash can across the room. "Hm, well the old man's a mysterious guy…everything for us is a challenge, and he could be preparing us for it."

As Sakura talked, Tenten switched into her sleeping wear. Once done, she shrugged and pulled over her sheets, letting her slip under the covers, "Meh, I guess your right. Goodnight!"

Sakura smiled as Tenten turned off the lights, "Night."

-

Sakura couldn't sleep.

It was currently 2 in the morning, and she just couldn't seem to sleep. a thunderstorm outside could be the reason to why she was still up, but Sakura's so used to these storms, she could easily sleep through them.

After many attempts at getting some shut eye, Sakura got restless and went to go get a drink of water. She put her newly brown hair in a messy bun as she was heading to the door. Along the way, she noticed her old team seven picture on her dresser. She went and picked it up, and left the room.

Thunder roared loudly as she walked quietly to the fridge. She opened the fridge and grabbed the water jug.

As she began pouring water into a cup, footsteps alerted her senses. Turning to the source of the footsteps…

Daisuke appeared.

"What are you doing up?"

Daisuke yawned and blinked a few times. He shook his head.

"Couldn't sleep. How about you?"

"Same as you. drink?"

He nodded. She put down the picture and went to grab another glass. Daisuke looked at the picture and studied it. He could tell which one was Sakura. She was the only girl in the picture and her pink her wasn't unnoticeable. He then notice the man standing above Sakura with his hands on the heads of two guys. Understanding that was her sensei, He looked at the blonde kid, and then the raven haired kid.

"Who are these people?"

As Sakura finished pouring his glass of water, she walked over to him, carrying both glasses. She handed him his glass as she looked at the picture. She pointed to her sensei.

"That's my Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. He was one of the strongest jounin around. I'd admired him a lot. He also possessed the Sharingan."

Daisuke looked at her oddly. "But he's not an Uchiha. How does he posses it?"

As much as Sakura didn't like speaking of Kakashi's personal life, she let it slide this time and explained his story.

"His friend was an Uchiha. His friend died on a mission, but gave his eye to the teams medical nin, to implant in Kakashi after one of his eyes were destroyed. Kakashi can't use it as well as a regular Uchiha. Once he uses it, he can't move for awhile."

Daisuke nodded, but then pointed to another figure in the picture, "Who's that guy then?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile as he pointed to Naruto. How she already missed Naruto.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto. He…has had a rough life. He possess the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. All his life, he had people shun him because he possessed this beast. He decided he wanted to become a ninja, and one day become Hokage so he could be respected by all. He's like a best friend to me–even a brother. He's, important to me." She said looking at Naruto's picture.

Daisuke nodded. He then pointed to the last figure, "And how about him?"

Thunder roared in the background. Sakura looked at Sasuke's figure in the picture. A small smile was plastered on her face.

"That's my other teammate Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. He's the one who betrayed the village."

Daisuke remembered how Sakura had told them before of how one of her teammates was an Uchiha and betrayed them.

"You don't have to tell me about him if you don't want too."

Sakura smiled at him and patted him on the head, "You should get back to bed."

Daisuke nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Daisuke."

She watched Daisuke walk into the room he shared with Akira. Sakura picked up the picture as she headed towards the nearest window. Lighting illuminated the sky and thunder roared in the distance. She traced out everyone's figure–her own, Naruto's, Kakashi's, Sasuke's…

'_I miss you guys. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun... Team 7.'_

-

**Ugh, short and OC's! -.-**

**Sorry, but for this kinda story, they're needed. I'm taking the cheese out as I'm editing!**

**: D**

**Yerh!**

**Hm, review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire**


	12. Chapter 12: Its Training Time!

**EDITED: Jan 27th, 2008**

**Re-doing all these chapters, and reading my really old, pathetic author notes makes me realize… I HAD A CRAZY LOAD OF SNOW DAYS LAST YEAR! xD**

**They're so convenient too! x) you just get a free day off because guys driving snow ploughs work too slowly.**

**Not that I mind though ;)**

**K, enough here. Happy readings!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter twelve**_

_**It's training time!**_

-

It was currently 9 in the morning on Saturday, a few days after training started. Ino was not satisfied.

All they had been doing was fitness training. Running, swimming, chakra control, Genjutsu training. Nothing really related to their powers. Akira and Daisuke had been getting a lot of training. In half an hour they were successfully able to climb the tree with chakra. What can you say? They were Uchiha. They already had two swirls in there Sharingan eyes so they were already at a good level. They even did the bell training. They were unsuccessful, but close enough. Akira had pretty good chakra control, while Daisuke was more into using jutsu's and such. he was a Naruto and Sasuke mix. He did a lot of shadow clone/substitution tricks, but was also big when it came to fire style jutsu's.

"UGH!"

Everyone turned around, and there, in the middle of the battle field sat Ino with an annoyed look on her face. Sakura walked up to Ino.

"What's wrong!?"

Ino stood up, and glared at Yugi and the boys, "All we've been doing is fitness training! We've begun training a week ago, but done nothing but fitness testing! I want to begin actually LEARNING my abilities!"

With a pouting look on her face, Sora had a smirk plastered on his, "red, you need to be in shape to use your powers. You can't expect to be able to use them right away. Why do you think Rin passed out so easily to those sound ninja that attacked her and the kids? She could have gone on longer if she didn't use her power. You need the right amount of stamina."

Ino argued back, "Well we were in good enough shape when we came here, and heck, were still in great shape! Please, can we start doing some actual training?"

Yugi sighed, not wanting to argue with the blond–uh, red head, "Alright, alright. Your all going to start one on one with one of the boys. They each possess their own elemental chakra. Mya, you and Ryo will train your water techniques by the water fall."

The two looked at each other and nodded, as they began heading towards the waterfall. Yugi then turned back to the group in front of him,

"Miki, your with Sora."

Ino's mouth dropped, "say what!?"

Sora began heading to a battle ground with his hands behind his head, "You heard him red, lets go!"

Ino began fuming, but kept her composure, "Fine."

Sakura and Tenten watched as those two walk away, with unsure looks on their faces, "Uh, should those two really be working together?"

Yugi smiled an old mans grin, "Of course they will! Plus, Sora wields the Lightning element Miki possesses, so they have to work together."

Shrugging, the two girls waited till they get matched up,

"Now, for you two…You two will have to work together in a few days. Rin, you can possess all elements, Viola, you possess the fire, wind and earth elements. When your ancestor died, she possessed both Earth and Wind elements together with her fire element. Kouji deal's with the Earth and wind elements, while Akito's specialty was fire elements. So for the next few days, Kouji, you will work with Viola, while Akito, you're with Rin. Later on, you'll swap partners to learn your other abilities."

Everyone nodded and was about to head off, when Daisuke spoke up, "What about me and Akira?"

Yugi shrugged, "Daisuke, go with Rin and Akito, while Akira, you go with Kouji and Viola. Go anywhere you wish."

-

The trio of Kouji, Tenten and Akira walked into an open field to train.

Kouji walked across the field while Tenten stood about twenty feet from him. Kouji pulled out a kunai, "before we do some proper training, I need to see what your capable of. We're having a quick sparing match."

Tenten grinned and pulled out a few scrolls from behind her, "sounds good to me!"

Kouji nodded, and got into a defensive position. Akira deciding not to get involved sat down under a tree and watched the match.

"You ready?"

Tenten smirked, "Ready as I'll ever be."

With that being the signal to start, Tenten ran around Kouji, as Kouji stayed clam. Tenten then jumped in the air with her scrolls. Unraveling her scrolls, She then started firing weapons. Kouji smirked and waved his hand. A gust of wind came from his hand, knocking all of the weapons out of the air.

Tenten snarled, "Just like during the chunnin exams with Temari…"

Tenten continued firing weapons at Kouji, but continued to use his wind attacks to deflect the weapons away. Annoyed, Tenten pulled out two scrolls and performed hand signs.

"**Soushouryo**!"

two dragons of smoke appeared and tangled together as they headed to the sky. Tenten then jumped up and kunai appeared as well as many other weapons. Again, she sent all of them flying towards Kouji, but he simply deflected them all, not even breaking a sweat.

"You'll need to do better then that." He mocked her.

She started getting angry. She landed on the ground, and power ran through her veins.

'_Time to show this guy what I can really do.' _

-

Walking towards their destination, Hinata admired the beauty of the large waterfall. The falls had to be at least a hundred feet high. The river below was only a few feet deep, but had sharp rocks all over

Ryo headed to the waters edge, followed by Hinata, "To start off, you need to be able to use water jutsu's. Without them, you won't be able to use your water techniques to there full potential."

Hinata nodded. Ryo put his hands over the water in the river, "This is a simple technique to start off with. By just putting your hand over the water, you need to make a big ripple."

He put his hand over the water and focused his chakra on one spot in the water. A very wide ripple appeared.

"Okay, now you try. Focus your chakra on one place in the water." Hinata nodded, as she placed her hand over the water. She focused her chakra onto the water.

A few seconds went by.

1..

2..

3..

Nothing happened. Hinata was red in the face. She started doubting herself. She was never going to be able to show Naruto how strong she was. She couldn't do a simple exercise! She was getting mad at herself.

'_I can do this! For Naruto!'_

Power ran through her veins. She focused the power onto the water.

1..

2..

3..

**BOOM!**

Instead of causing a ripple, Hinata caused the water to spring up, causing a little shower on them. Ryo stood there totally dumbfounded.

"Wow…That was amazing for your first time."

Hinata began to blush at that compliment. She wasn't too used to hearing compliments.

Ryo smirked, "I say we start doing more advance water techniques…"

-

**Glare.**

**GLAREGLARE.**

**Glare.**

_**Twitch**._

"Alright, enough of this!" Sora yelled sitting up. Ino smirked, "I win!"

"You won nothing! that was the most pointless ten minutes of my life! We're here to train, not to have a staring contest!"

Ino knew he was right. Sighing, she sat up, "Fine! Where do we start!?"

Sora looked at the sun, calculating its placement, he could tell the time, "Well, with your stupid glaring contest, we've wasted more of the training day. We–"

"Oh, so this is my fault then!?"

Sora shrugged lazily, "Yeah, pretty much."

Ino clenched her fists and she could feel electric charges in her hand. Sora was off looking in the distance crossing his arms. Ino took this as an opportunity and ran full speed at Sora.

"You Jerk!"

Ino's hand began emitting an electrical charge, much like the Chidori, but somehow still different. Sora feeling this immense power moved back just in time before Ino could have touched him. Sora smirked,

"Alright, let's get started then."

-

"… and that's what you need to know. Now let's get started."

Sakura and Daisuke nodded as they sat up. Akito had been explaining how the training was going to start training Sakura. Daisuke would also get some training in later.

"Okay, well I don't know where you're at in your training, so let's have a quick sparing match. Then I'll know where to start."

Akito got into a fighting position. Sakura followed his lead and got into a defensive posture. Daisuke sat this out and watched. He counted down,

"Okay, you two ready?"

Akito and Sakura nodded.

"Three, Two, One, GO!"

Sakura ran full speed at Akito and made two shadow clones. They ran at Akito swiftly. Akito was assisting the situation.

Sakura did the same stunt she pulled on Ino during the chunnin exams, but it wasn't all the same.

The 3 Sakura's ran at Akito at top speed. The first two disappeared right in his face. Sakura then went in for the punch, but Akito caught her punch.

"That's not going to work on me." He said with a smirk on his face. Sakura smirked as well.

"phff, I didn't mean for it to." She said. A POOF noise was made and the Sakura that tried to punch him disappeared.

The real Sakura came at lighting speed behind Akito going in for the kick. It was a direct hit.

**POOF!**

Shadow clone.

Sakura stood there looking around, trying to find Akito. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

So there was one other place left

Punching the ground, everything crumbled and a huge creator was created. Daisuke had to get up from his spot and move somewhere else. The little Uchiha was surprised by her power.

"Holy…"

Daisuke would hate to be the one being punched by Sakura at any point in his life.

Akito jumped out of the ground with a surprised look on his face. She had made that look so easy!

He was in for a good sparing match.

-

After a good day of training and sparing, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were lying down on the grass panting heavily. Akito, Sora, Ryo and Kouji were drinking some water, while Akira and Daisuke were practicing their aim, throwing kunai at a target.

Yugi appeared out of the ruff with a smile on his face, "Well I see training went well."

The girls nodded with little energy they had. Yugi clapped his hands together, "At this rate, you girls should be done training in 6 months!"

A chorus of very weak 'yays' came from the three girls mouths.

"Kenji comes in ten months, so you'll have four months to do the mission." He said. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What mission?"

Yugi pulled out a map of all 5 countries.

"Like I just said, Kenji comes in ten months. He's joining up with Orochimaru and his sound gang and Konoha doesn't know. They can't know at the time, because they will start panicking. During the 4 months, you girls, along with the Uchiha's and at times, the boys, will go around to each country and convince the leaders to join us in battle. This will be in secret though, so even Konoha won't know of the alliances it has made. Rin, you being the Hokage's apprentice, you should be able to negotiate."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Yugi then pointed to a new location on the map, "Once you talk to all the leaders of each country, and form alliances, come to this village."

The girls loomed in on the map, looking at the little place Yugi had encircled on the map.

"Where is that?" Tenten asked curiously. Yugi smiled.

"It's the village the Tenshi clan originally resided in: the village of light. It was a village well known because of the Tenshi clan, but also, because of the people. They were some of the nicest and most caring people around. Currently, the village is still living up to the name, but it is not as powerful as it used to be. There are almost no Tenshi clan members anymore, and most people living in the village are just people trying to get a life going. But there are a lot of people in the village that pray that one day, the Tenshi clan will come back and restore the village to its true beauty. It all comes down to you four girls. Do you think you can handle it?"

All the girls looked at each other. It was a tall order. Safe the world from Orochimaru and Kenji, return the light village to its former glory.

"I-I don't t-think I can do it."

Everyone turned to Hinata in surprise.

"Mya…" all three girls said to the Hyuuga in unison.

"I-I was supposed to be an Heiress to the Hyuuga clan. I-I-I-I–" she couldn't finish her sentence. She was a loss for words.

She wanted to cry, but sucked it up. she looked at the ground in shame. Ino, Sakura and Tenten could understand where she was coming from. All three girls hugged Hinata. Tenten spoke up.

"Mya, none of us really want to go through with this, but we need to. No one said we had to do this, but we decided too. I mean, we need to keep everyone important to us safe. I know its hard Mya, but we can do it."

"Yeah Mya, were all in this together!" Ino said punching the air. Hinata smiled.

"Yeah Mya, and we all know you want to keep the baka safe. In ten months time, he'll probably be so happy to see you again. Please Mya, I know you can do it." Sakura said winking at Hinata and the Naruto part. Hinata blushed and smiled.

They were right.

"Arigatou." She said smiling.

"GROUP HUG!" Ino said hugging the day lights out of the three girls. Sakura, Tenten and Ino were turning blue.

"Ahh, Miki!" Sakura said trying to breathe. Ino finally clued in to what she was doing and released them. The three girls started breathing heavily. Ino scratched the back of her head, "hehe.. sorry"

Sora went and ruffled Ino's hair, " Jeez red, you're a monster. You almost killed them."

Ino started fuming, "ARGH! SORA!" she started chasing him. Everyone else sweat dropped. Yugi sighed.

"This is going to be a long 6 months."

-

**Mmhmm, not my best work. FILLER! xD **

**Instead of focusing on the romance in this story, it's more of the girl's relationships with each other. Their friendship with one another, and how it's growing. I took out most of the shameless lovey moments, cause it ruins it. Bah!**

**Yerh! I swear, this is exam week, and I'm re-writing this whole fic? xD **

**Ahh, that's just how I roll. ;P**

**Review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire**


	13. Chapter 13: Separation

**EDITED: Jan 28****th****, 2008**

**HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR THIS FIC! xDD I posted this a year ago, making this the one year anniversary.**

**Booyah.**

**I don't like this chapter… bah.**

**Happy Readings!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore **_

Chapter Thirteen 

_**Separation**_

-

**DATE: Friday, March 6th, **

**TIME: 6:14 PM**

'_Sakura-chan…Hinata…'_

Sitting on top of the Hokage monument, two objects resided in the Uzumaki's hands,

A picture of team seven in his left. How he missed it those days. With Sakura gone, things just don't feel right within team seven anymore.

And within his other hand he had a necklace. It had a heart shape with an aqua colored diamond in it. Naruto had gotten Hinata this necklace on their three month anniversary. He clutched the necklace tight. Tears rolled down his face. Someone came from behind him.

"Come on Naruto. We need to go out and train now" the voice called. Naruto recognized Jiraiya's voice.

"yeah… okay."

Pain was evident in his face. He threw Hinata's necklace over the monument and down into Konoha.

"You lied to me… Hinata."

-

Sakura and Akira were walking up the stairs to their hotel room, which they shared with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Daisuke and Yugi. The two girls were on shopping duty, while Hinata was on dinner duty.

Reaching the door, the two girls opened it and walked inside, with their hands full of grocery bags.

Tonight, they were leaving for earth country, and then after a month there, they would head to Rain country. After dinner, around eight at night, they would set out for Rain country. They rather go at night where it was quiet and calm. Mid day, there was a higher chance of getting attacked by rouge ninja. Also, so the girls could train during the day, making the night more of an opportune time to go.

The two girls entered the main living room. Tenten, Daisuke, Kouji, Ryo, Ino and Sora were all sleeping on the floor. Tenten was hogging the couch, while Kouji had the arm chair. Daisuke was lazily spread out on the floor, and Ino and Sora were sleeping back to back. They decided to have a nap before leaving. Hinata was supposed to be in the kitchen getting things ready. Yugi was in his room sleeping and Akito was watching the tube.

"Akira, put the groceries away and get some sleep. You'll need it." Sakura directed the young Uchiha. Doing what she was told, she headed into the kitchen.

Sakura stared at the TV, with an eyebrow raised.

"**My hotel doesn't have 13 floor because of superstition, but come on man, people on the 14 floor, you know what floor you're really on. **

"**What floor are you on?" **

"**1401." **

"**NO YOUR NOT! Jump out the window you will die earlier!" **The voice on the TV said. Akito was snickering.

Sakura pointed to the TV, "Is that Mitch Hedberg you're watching?"

Akito nodded with a grin. **(You can watch this video. It's under my profile. Mitch Hedberg)** Sakura remembered all the years of hanging out with Naruto, watching comedians on TV, like Mitch and Dane cook.

"Wanna watch it with me?" he asked. Sakura shook her head

"Hmm, sorry can't. I'm gunna go help Mya cook." Sakura said walking into the kitchen.

"Alright, suit yourself."

Once in the kitchen, Sakura looked around. Hinata was no where in sight.

"Mya?"

Sakura looked around, and there was no sign of Hinata. Heading to her bedroom, Sakura knocked on the door.

"Mya, are you in there?"

Rustling echoed from the room. Sakura proceeded to open the door.

walking in, Sakura saw Hinata staring out the window. The sun was setting off in the distance and Hinata had a sad look on her face.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sakura asked using her normal name. Hinata changed her gaze to Sakura, and then looked back out the window.

"I miss him. I miss Naruto so much. I just can't picture what kind of state he is back in Konoha. Before I left, he told me something I won't forget..."

_**Flashback**_

"_HINATA-CHAN!" _

_Hinata was walking down the street towards the gate, where her comrades would be waiting for her. The sound of her name made her turn around_

"_Oh, Naruto-kun!" _

_Naruto came up to Hinata, blushing,_ "_Hey Hinata-chan, come back home safely, okay?" _

"_Of c-course I'll come b-back safely." _

_Naruto smiled. Hinata dug down into her pocket, "H-Here, take this." _

_Hinata pulled out a necklace from her pocket. Handing it to Naruto, he stood there dumbstruck. _

_It was the necklace Naruto had given her awhile ago. Naruto was confused, _"_But Hinata-chan, I gave this to you as a gift. Why are you giving it back? A-Are we over?!"_

_Hinata giggled, "No N-Naruto-kun, its just when you gave me this n-necklace, it made me f-feel strong, and when you were out on m-missions, it made me feel h-happy, knowing you would come back safely! W-Wear it until I get back. T-That way, you'll know I'll c-come back!" she said with a genuine smile. _

_Naruto gave her the thumbs up, "I'll be waiting. Believe it!"_

_Hinata smiled. Naruto embraced her in a hug, "Promise me, you'll come back to me no matter what."_

_Hinata was dumbfounded about him being all protective all of a sudden, "N-Naruto-kun, I'm only g-gone for five days!"_

"_Just promise me, please?"_

_Nodding, embraced him back._

"_I promise." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"I broke my promise to him. I-I-I-I.." she couldn't finish her sentence. She broke down crying. Sakura went to Hinata's side and hugged her.

"Hinata… you didn't break your promise. When we get back to Konoha in ten months, you'll be able to fulfill your promise! Hey, one second!"

Hinata stopped crying as she watched Sakura leave the room.

Sakura went running into her room and rummaged through her things, until she came across her backpack. Grinning, Sakura left the room and headed into Hinata's room.

Once inside the room, Hinata raised an eyebrow, "What's in the bag?"

Sakura grinned, pulling out a shoebox, "PHOTO'S!"

Hinata nodded questionably, as Sakura continued talking, "These are just some old photo's I had. Here, look. Now you have a piece of Naruto no matter where you go!"

Handing Hinata the picture, she couldn't help but smile. The picture was of Hinata and Naruto on their first date. They were at the ramen stand. Hinata was blushing in the picture, and Naruto had his arm around her shoulder.

Hinata looked up at Sakura, "wow…thank you!"

Sakura smiled, "no probs. Its always great to have memories and pictures of your first date."

Hinata looked down a little ashamed, "I'm sorry Sakura, I sound selfish. I'm here, telling you about the one I love, and you…"

Sakura knew what Hinata was going to say, and interrupted her, "Don't worry Mya, I'm fine. I'll find love someday."

Hinata nodded, but then looked at Sakura with a serious look, "You still love him, don't you?"

Sakura at first froze, but then looked out the window as the glowing pink sky as the sun began sinking down to the horizon, "To be honest Hinata, I don't know why I still do… I guess true memories of the first boy you loved, never die. I've tried so hard to get over him. It's just so hard…"

It was now Hinata's turn to cheer up Sakura, "I-I understand Sakura. S-Sasuke doesn't deserve you. You'll find s-someone better someday."

Sakura let out a low chuckle, "Thanks Mya, I needed that. You get some sleep…I'll get Akito to help me cook since he's doing nothing better but watch TV." Sakura said getting up. Hinata smiled.

"Thanks a lot Sakura…for everything."

"No problem. Just get some sleep!"

Unknown to the two girls, someone was ease dropping.

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh?"

-

"Akito, pass me the lettuce."

"Sure."

"Uh Akito, that's spinach. I said lettuce!"

"Oh, sorry."

The chopping noise of lettuce echoed through the kitchen, as it was a constant beat. After listening in to Sakura and Hinata's conversation, something was bothering Akito.

"hey…Rin?"

"Hm, yeah?"

"Did you…"

"Did I what?"

"know Uchiha Sasuke?"

The chopping noise stopped. The kitchen was silent for a moment, until Sakura began chopping again.

"Yes…he was on my genin team back a few years ago."

"oh, I see."

"Why'd you wanna know?"

Akito shrugged, "I…had a run-in with him a year ago. He was strong."

Sakura chuckled, "Yeah, he always has been. He's always trying to become the strongest."

Akito nodded and continued his cooking. Something puzzled Sakura though.

"You ran into him?"

"Yeah. I was walking home, back to my village when I stopped by a river to get water. While stopping off I–"

Akito paused. What happened was he heard shrieks, and went looking for the cause of it. He came across Sasuke and Orochimaru, and a field of dead bodies.

He didn't feel like telling Sakura how he saw him 'killing' everyone, so he changed it up a bit,

"–I saw him training. He was really strong."

Sakura nodded, "yup, that's Sasuke-kun."

Akito continued his cooking, but stole a glance or two at Sakura. He remembered a few nights ago, the talk he and Sakura had. She showed him a few pictures of her friends back in Konoha. They really had a causal conversation with each other.

_**Flashback**_

_Akito was on the roof top of the hotel gazing at the stars. It was a habit he adopted from his uncle, before his uncle died. He loved listening to the wind blowing. It was so soothing. _

_Footsteps destroyed the silence. Akito looked up to see who it belonged too. Sakura emerged from the door path that led to the roof from the staircase. She looked at Akito._

"_Oh sorry, didn't know you were up here. I'll go back down." she said walking back towards the door. Akito's voice stopped her._

"_You can stay if you want."_

_Sakura turned around and shrugged. She went and sat down beside him, with a show box in hand. Akito raised an eyebrow,_ _"What's in the box?"_

_Sakura smiled and opened it, "Pictures! __These are just some old photos of my genin days. Konoha, the rookie nine, and Gai-sensei's team."_

_Looking at all the pictures, Akito raised his eyebrow _"_None of these look like you."_

_Sakura smirked, "well obviously, I just dyed my hair."_

"_Alright, well which one are you?" he asked. Sakura pointed to the girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. Akito raised an eyebrow._

"_You had pink hair?" _

_Sakura looked a little annoyed, "Yes, and it was natural. You got a problem with that?"_

_Akito chuckled, "I never said I did. Its just not every day you see someone with pink hair."_

_Sakura huffed, "Well I like my hair!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Akito looked back at the picture, "Who's the rest of the people in this picture?" _

_Sakura began pointing to people on the picture, _"_This is Miki,…or Ino. And this is Viola, or Tenten. And this is Mya.. or Hinata." _

_Akito nodded and continued looking at the picture. There were two adults in the picture, "How about those two?"_

"_that's Anko-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei, Hinata's sensei." _

_Akito became curious,_ "_Who's your sensei?"_

_Sakura shuffled through photos. she came across the one she was looking for._

"_Him, H__atake__ Kakashi. He was considered one of the best jounin around." Sakura said with a grin. In the picture, there was another picture of a guy with green spandex on. Akito was disturbed._

"_Who is that?" _

_Sakura chuckled, "That's Gai-sensei, Tenten's former sensei. If you think he was bad, you should see Lee." Sakura said with an even bigger grin then before. Akito placed the pictures back into the box,_

"_I don't think I wanna know…"_

_Sakura giggled, "Fine, suit yourself."__' _

_Sakura looked around, and noticed a guitar case beside Akito, "Is that your guitar?" _

_Akito nodded. It was your average acoustic guitar._

"_Can you play me a song?" she asked. Akito seemed uneasy about it at first, after all, he usually never played his music in front of people._

"_Hmm, I don't know…"_

"_Please!? You can play anything you want!"_

_Sighing, Akito picked up the guitar,_ _"Alright, but this __song isn't finished yet though." _

_Sakura shrugged and laid back, "Well I wanna here it anyway."_

_Akito took a deep breathe as he began strumming._

_**Today is a winding road**_  
_**that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye**_  
_**I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried **_

_**I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder**_

_Akito stopped,. "that's all I have."_

_Sakura looked up to the stars and smiled, "It's a beautiful song so far. Who's the song about?"_

_Akito blushed,__ "It was about a girl back in the village of light awhile back. Her name was Ami. She had long black hair and stunning vibrant amber eyes. She was my best friend, and I liked her a lot, but she left the village. She left without a trace. Her father was on a mission at the time, but later died of extreme blood loss… but that was about six years ago. I haven't seen her since."_

_Sakura nodded, understanding the feeling of losing a loved one so suddenly, "I guess we're in the same boat."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Oddly enough, she had no pictures of Uchiha Sasuke. This puzzled Akito.

"Pass the salt please!"

"Sure."

"Akito, that's sugar!"

"Oh, sorry!"

-

Tsunade was in her office, looking over the newest mission report. It was an A-ranked mission

and required three ninja. The problem was, almost all possible ninja were on missions.

She shook her head, "Shizune! Give me a list of all the ninja available!"

In a matter of thirty seconds, Shizune came back with a list.

Tsunade reviewed the list. two names came up which she chose right away.

'_Nara and the Hyuuga no doubt. Though that third member…'_ She continued down the list. Kakashi and a lot of the other jounin were on a big mission, and wouldn't be back for a week. Konohamaru and his team were available, but they were in the middle of the chunnin exams. Naruto was currently out training with Jiraiya once again and Tsunade did not want to ruin his training.

She sighed. She had no choice but to use a certain someone who's time was no where near done, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Shizune, call in Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke,"

Shizune nodded her head and proceeded to contact the three shinobi.

Within a matter of ten minutes, all three shinobi entered her office. She narrowed her eyes.

"Nara, Hyuuga, Uchiha, I have called you in for an A-ranked mission. All other ninja I would like to take this mission are off on other missions leaving you three. Uchiha, your time is no where near done, but you are needed for this mission. Your mission is…"

-

It was currently eleven at night. The crew consisting of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Daisuke, Akira, Yugi, Akito, Sora, Kouji and Ryo had left Mist and were currently heading for Rain country. They were going to walk till about two and then set up camp for sleep. Then they would get up at 7, and probably arrive in The hidden village of Rain around nine at night.

It was quiet. No one was talking, not even Ino. Thrust however quenched Daisuke's throat.

"Can we look for a river or something to get some water?" he whispered to Yugi. Sighing, Yugi called for a five minute break near a river.

The river was probably 20 feet deep or so, and it was heading out East. It was quiet and clam out. Tenten and Ino started to shuffle through they're bags, looking for a sweater.

They were getting ready to leave once again, but eleven kunai whistled past everyone. Everyone got out of the way in time. Out of the bushes emerged five figures. The moon eliminated they're faces. Sakura, gasped,

'_REI?!'_

With Rei, were four other ninja, masks covered they're faces. They had headbands on with question marks on them.

"Well, Well Well. People trespassing on our property. We don't like trespassers." He said with a smirk. Kunai went flying everywhere. All eleven ninja managed to dodge. Yugi whispered something to Akito, Ryo, Kouji and Sora. They all nodded and started to fight the "unknown" ninja. Yugi called over Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Daisuke and Akira.

"Okay, we seem to be in trouble here. You four girls can't fight because we don't want your powers exposed yet. Your still not physically strong enough yet to use your powers in combat. I want you four girls, and you two," said pointing to the two Uchiha, " To go to rain country on your own. Leave now. Once were done here, me and the boys will make a pit stop somewhere and then meet up with you guys in Rain. Do a lot of mental training and self defense. Make shadow clones now, and then hide your chakra, then get running. Don't stop until you absolutely have to. We'll probably meet up with you guys in a week. Now go!" he whispered. All six ninja nodded and performed shadow clones.

The fight continued between the boys and the "Unknown ninja." The Shadow clones stood around, just watching the match.

For an old man, Yugi was doing well against well against one of the unknown ninja.

Akito was currently up against Rei. Fire was shooting everywhere thanks to Akito. Rei was getting annoyed.

"Eh, you can fight huh? Well… lets get this over with."

-

The girls and the Uchiha's were exhausted beyond belief. They had been running none stop, and took about four breaks that lasted five minutes. No sleep what so ever. What sucked was it was raining too. I guess that's what happens when your in rain country.

They were currently in rain country, but were about a fifth-teen minute walk from the hidden village of rain. Actually, they could see the entrance in the distance.

"MADE IT!" Daisuke said once crossing into the village of rain. Ino rolled her eyes, "Silly boy."

Daisuke was ready to retaliate back, but Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. Nodding, he continued walking.

After Tenten and Ino argued over where to find a place to stay, Ino found a hotel which they ran into to escape the rain from.

Once inside, the group looked around the lobby. No one was at the front desk. However, a chart of prices sat on the table.

Ino's eyes bulged out, "What!? That much for a night!?"

Some old man came out from the door behind the front desk. Sakura and Hinata went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me sir, are those prices seriously how much we have to pay?" Sakura asked. The man nodded.

Both girls grunted in annoyance. Even with all their money together, they could hardly afford anything.

"Uhm, sorry sir, but we really need a place to stay, and we don't have that much money with us. Please!!" Sakura pleaded. The old man shook his head.

"Sorry. No money, no service."

The group sighed in defeat.

Out from behind the old man, appeared an older lady. She had a gloom expression on her face, "Bad news hun, our staff went out on vacation, and won't be back in a week. No maids, cooks, front desk clerks… NOTHING! What are we going to do?"

Hinata had an idea, "D-Did you just say you were short staff? W-We could work here in exchange for a place to stay for a week! Y-You wont even need to p-pay us!"

The old lady had delight written on her face, while the old man scowled, "No, sorry we don't nee–"

"Oh let them stay Shin. We need help, and we can't let six kids walk out of our hotel in the rain late at night. We'll get a bad name! Plus, they need help!"

The four girls squealed in happiness. The old man grunted in annoyance, "Fine. be up at six tomorrow morning and meet down here sharp. I will assign you your jobs and your uniforms. We expect a lot of visitors this weekend. It's the festival of the moon this weekend, and the hotel is part in a scavenger hunt and entertainment. Now, what are all your names, and where are you from?"

"I am Rin, These are my best friends Miki, Viola and Mya." She said pointing to Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

The old man pointed to Daisuke and Akira, "and them?"

Sakura what Yugi said to her back in wave, about being guardians to the two.

"This is Daisuke and Akira, my younger siblings. Our parents died back in cloud many years ago. We've been wondering ever since. Miki, Viola and Mya joined up with us in cloud. We don't have a lot going for us…" Sakura said lying.

The old lady gave them sympathetic looks, "Aww you poor kids! This is my husband and the owner of the hotel Shin. I am Kala. Are you all hungry?"

Daisuke's stomach growled loudly. He blushed. Kala laughed, "Come on, Follow me. After you eat, I'll show you your rooms." She said grabbing Daisuke's wrists and signaling them to follow her.

"Thank you so much!" All five girls chorused in and bowed to Shin. He plastered a small smile on his face, "Yeah yeah… but you better be here tomorrow morning at six pronto. Got it?"

All six ninja nodded in agreement and followed after Kala.

-

They had just finished eating, and were following Kala upstairs. The hotel was quiet beautiful. The main entrance was red all around, with marble flooring and plants all around. Fancy couches and lounge chairs were around. The main desk was also made of marble.

The eating area had two rooms. One for picking up your food, and then an eating area.

There was also a hot spring. It had a divider for men and woman. The halls ways to the rooms were a navy color, with a very traditional carpet on the floor, with a hardwood flooring underneath. Every fifteen feet or so was a little table with flowers on it against the wall. The halls were wide. Pictures of famous people and abstract painting were placed everywhere. The doors to each room were white with golden numbers on them. There were at least ten floors.

They were currently on the third floor. Kala unlocked rooms thirty-four and thirty-seven.

"Both rooms have three beds in them, a TV, a bathroom and some furniture. This is just an average room. I can't give you any of the luxurious stuff." She said bowing.

"Goodnight, and be downstairs tomorrow at six!" she said walking away. Everyone looked at each other.

"So who's going where?" Daisuke asked. They all had puzzled looks on they're faces. Ino had an idea. "Lets draw straws!"

"Do you have straws?"

Ino sweat dropped. Sakura sighed.

"Never mind. It would make more sense if I slept with my "siblings" anyway. You guys take room thirty-seven, we'll take thirty-four. Goodnight guys, and be up for six tomorrow!" Sakura said walking to room thirty-four. Akira and Daisuke followed.

"Goodnight Rin, Daisuke and Akira!"

Once inside room thirty-four, Sakura turned on the light.

"Whoa!"

Daisuke's eyes bulged out, "If this isn't luxurious, I don't know what is."

The room was beautiful. Big queen size beds with big white comforters. There was a walk in closet, a TV the size of a wall, a bathroom with 3 sinks, a bath and a shower. All flooring and counters were marble. The walls were a grass green color. There was a balcony as well.

Sakura went to the bathroom to change. After her, Akira changed, followed by Daisuke. Once done, Sakura declared it was time for bed.

As Daisuke climbed in bed, a question popped in his head, "Saku- I mean Rin, are we going to train at all?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I really don't know. Depends if were working or not and when Yugi and the boys arrive. I don't know if they'll be able to find us even."

Akira now had a question, "Rin, why did you say we were siblings?" she asked. Sakura walked to the wall, turned off the lights then jumped into bed and pulled over the covers. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"For many reasons. By saying were related, it's safer for you two to be around me. People will wonder why your with me if you aren't related to me. Also, since you don't have any family left, I guess I'm your guardian–I'm in charge of you. Its my duty to keep you safe. Also, we've gotten close, so I figured it be okay if I called you my brother and sister. Is it okay with you two?" she asked. Akira smiled and nodded right away.

"Of course Rin-chan!" Akira said adding the suffix on. she must really like Sakura. Sakura looked at Daisuke.

"How about you?" she asked. He was looking at the floor for some reason. He turned and looked at Sakura. he had a small smile on his face he tucked himself into bed and faced the wall.

"Yeah I'm okay with it nee-san." Sakura's eyes opened widely. She then smiled.

"Goodnight Akira-chan, Daisuke-kun."

-

**Meh, didn't change too much in this chapter.**

**Yeah, you could say Daisuke and Akira are like siblings to Sakura x)**

**Hmm, Review, yeah?**

**The song Akito sang was Thunder - Boys like Girls... possibly one of the best bands today.**

**Shellzonfire!**


	14. Chapter 14: What's Going On?

**EDITED: Jan 28****th****, 2008**

**Crap chapter. Ugh.**

**I cut this chapter down, taking out some pointless stuff. aha, its actually ALOT shorter.**

**Happy readings! (:**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**What's going on?**_

-

"Which one of you can cook?"

Everyone took a step back, except for Hinata. Shin handed Hinata cooking utensils.

"You, cook."

Looking at Akira and Daisuke, Shin handed the two an outfit, "You two, chaperones. You will take people to they're hotel rooms once they've checked in. when there is no one to take to their rooms, I want you outside promoting people to come to our hotel."

The two nodded and stepped back. Shin then looked at the other three girls. Looming in on Ino, he handed her a bucket of cleaning supplies, "Your a maid. You clean every room. I expect you to clean the WHOLE room. EVEN the bathroom!"

Ino cringed. _The dreaded __**BATHROOM.**_

Finally, Shin looked at Sakura and Tenten.

"You two will share jobs. On certain shifts you will change jobs. For the morning Violin, you will-"

"Viola. Not Violin."

Shin narrowed his eyes, "Whatever, they're both instruments. For the morning you will be at the front desk." He said almost throwing the clipboard at her. She grabbed the clipboard and narrowed her eyes. He then turned to Sakura.

"And you, you will be on cleaning duty for the morning. You only clean the first floor area's, such as the lobby, Eating area and hot springs. After lunch break, you and Cello here will switch jobs."

"It's Viola! Not cello, or violin!"

"I call you whatever I want to. Now all of you, get to work! This place opens in an hour! Also, tonight I will have to explain to you the festival of the moon. We take a lot of pride into this event. So no screw ups, got it?"

Everyone nodded and went to they're job post.

-

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were currently on they're mission. Jumping from tree to tree. Their mission had two parts. Deliver a scroll, and then hunt down the killer of a murder. For this mission, only Shikamaru and Neji knew where they were going. They weren't allowed to tell Sasuke where they were going for precautionary reasons. He wasn't even supposed to be on this mission–His probation was no where near done, but the Hokage was desperate for someone to take this mission.

"Let's take a break." Shikamaru said landing down on the ground. The two other male shinobi followed. Shika found a clearing with a river near by. Neji filled up his canteen and Sasuke sat down and closed his eyes. Shikamaru pulled out a map and examined it.

"At this rate, we'll be at our destination by nine or so. We might get there an hour or two before if we don't stop."

The Uchiha and Hyuuga nodded, doing their own thing.

Everything was silent.

Back awhile ago, silence like this would have pleased Shikamaru…but ever since Ino was gone… he found silence unbearable. He just wasn't used to it.

Bored, Sasuke sat up, "We should get going." Shikamaru and Neji nodded, and the trio proceeded to their location.

-

It was one busy day. Akira and Daisuke had been chaperoning people all day and bring in people. Sakura had been cleaning non stop, Ino had been scrubbing toilettes, and Hinata had been cooking like a mad woman. Tenten was enjoying herself. She didn't have to move from her spot. She would be soon. It was almost noon.

Sakura emerged from the hall way. She looked extremely tired. She was carrying mops and a bucket of water. She placed them by the front counter and walked towards a couch. She flopped down.

"Viola, Give.me.that.job.now." Sakura said demandingly.

Viola pouted, "Nuh uh, this job is too good."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "We have to switch now. Give.Me.That.Job."

Tenten was going to deny such an demand, until 14 different families came into the hotel at once. Tenten grabbed the bucket of water and mop and ran off.

"Good luck Rin!" she said speeding off. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Of course she leaves when she has to actually work." She said getting behind the counter.

This is NOT her day.

-

**Time skip till 8:13.**

It was raining outside and everyone was in the lobby lounging around tired. Sakura was standing at the front desk still, while everyone was lying down on a chair. They were exhausted. Everyone in the hotel was in they're own rooms because of the rain so they couldn't go outside to the hot spring, and the eating area closed at nine.

Tenten was getting really bored. She then got an idea.

"I'll be right back!" she said running up the stairs. She came back down in 5 minutes with a radio. She put in a cd. All the girls recognized the cd.

"Do we have too?" Ino asked lazily.

Tenten nodded, "Come on it will be fun! We haven't done this in awhile." she said. All 3 girls groaned.

"Alright, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault."

Tenten laughed and then started singing and dancing.

_**(Tenten)**_  
_**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_  
_**(Sakura)**_  
_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_  
_**(Tenten)**_  
_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_  
_**(Sakura)  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_

_**(Tenten)**_  
_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**_

_**(Ino)  
If you want my future forget my past,  
(Hinata) **_  
_**If you wanna get with me better make it fast,**_  
_**(Tenten)**_  
_**Now don't go wasting my precious time, **_  
_**(Sakura)  
Get your act together we could be just fine **_  
_**(Tenten)**_  
_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_  
_**(Sakura)**_  
_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_  
_**(Tenten)**_  
_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**_  
_**(all)  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

_**(Ino)**_  
_**What do you think about that now you know how I feel,**_  
_**(Hinata)**_  
_**Say you can handle my love are you for real,**_  
_**(Tenten)**_  
_**I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try**_  
_**(Sakura)**_  
_**If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.**_  
_**(Tenten)  
Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_  
_**(Sakura)**_  
_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_  
_**(Tenten)**_  
_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**_

_**(all)**_  
_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

-

The 3 boys had finally reached the village they had to go for the mission. Rain country. It was ironically raining too.

"Let's look for a place to stay." Neji said signaling Shikamaru and Sasuke to follow. They walked around the village of rain trying to find a place to stay. Neji came across a big billboard. It gave directions to the closest hotel.

"Come on, let's go.

-

_**(Tenten)**_  
_**So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an**_

_**(Sakura)**_  
_**Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,**_  
_**(Tenten)**_  
_**and as for me you'll see,**_  
_**(All)**_  
_**Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

_**(All)**_  
_**If you wanna be my lover**_  
_**(Tenten)**_  
_**you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,**_  
_**you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam**_  
_**(all)**_  
_**Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

_**(Tenten)**_  
_**Slam your body down zigazig ah**_

Tenten was having so much fun dancing, she hadn't notice how close to the door she was getting. She jumped when the door suddenly opened. The rest of the girls kept dancing and singing. Tenten turned around to see who entered.

Her heart stopped.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata pointed to Tenten for the next line in the song

_**If you wanna be my lover.**_

All three girls gasped.

The figure in front of them had long brown hair and pale eyes. He looked down at Tenten.

"What are you looking at?" the figure asked Viola. She stood there in total shock.

Behind Neji emerged Shikamaru and Sasuke. Ino's eyes widened and she was stuck in her position.

As for Sakura. she stared blankly at the Uchiha

'_What's going on here?'_

-

**Boo this chapter.**

**Bah, still don't know what I was thinking a year ago, writing this story x)**

**Ah well. Song… if you don't know it, you've been living under a rock for the past ten years. **

**Wannabe – Spice girls.**

**Review?**

**Shellzonfire.**


	15. Chapter 15: Awkward Situation

**EDITED: Jan 28****th****, 2008**

**I swear, while putting these editing things on these chapters, I know on one of them I probably put 2007. I'm still living in the 07 x) I don't know, I just have a feeling.**

**This chapter…had a lot of fromage in it. Cheese lovers are welcome!**

**Happy readings! (:**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Awkward Situations**_

-

What is the definition of _**awkward?**_

- _**Lacking grace or skill in manner or movement or performance. causing inconvenience; "they arrived at an awkward time" **_

_They arrived at an awkward time? HA, no kidding._

Dealing with that situation was no walk in the park. The girls froze, while Daisuke and Akira were beyond confused.

Thankfully, the boys could not recognize the girls through their disguises.

The same question ran through Sakura's head, _'what's Sasuke-kun doing here!?'_

With the guys annoyed at everyone staring at them, they demanded a room. Sakura, scrambling to make that happened almost embarrassed herself.

"Alright, what kind of roooooom do you neeeed?" She said accidentally stretching the vowels on certain words. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"we just need a room for three. Is that no obvious?"

Ouch. First she makes a fool of herself in front of Sasuke by sounding like a cow, and then she gets the cold shoulder from the Uchiha.

Handing the key to Daisuke to bring the boys to their room, Neji argued back they could go up themselves. Snatching the key out of Daisuke's hands, the trio headed up to their room. When out of sight, the four girls collapsed, beyond confused.

Daisuke was still fuming about how rude that was.

Noticing their forehead protectors, Akira looked at Sakura, "They're Konoha nin. Do you know them?"

Sakura looked at the other girls, who had agony on their faces. Turning back to Akira, she nodded.

"I know them quite well."

Turning to Ino, Tenten and Hinata, Sakura had a question, and she wanted an answer, "What is Sasuke-kun doing with Neji and Shikamaru!?"

All three girls shrugged, "Why would we know? We're just as confused as you are."

Sakura gazed at the staircase heading up to the many rooms within the hotel. She was beyond confused,

_What's going on here?_

-

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru found they're room and proceeded in. they didn't even admire how beautiful the suite was. They just took they're beds and put their things down. Shikamaru pulled out a scroll. He looked at Neji for approval. Neji nodded. They turned to Sasuke.

"Alright, we'll explain the mission to you." Shika said. Shikamaru began explaining their approach, what they're after and such. Sasuke nodded on the odd occasion.

"And that's it." Shikamaru said flopping on his bed. Something popped in his head though.

"Those girls downstairs looked at us like we were ghosts."

Neji shrugged, "Girls will be girls."

"Always troublesome."

Neji sat up and headed over towards the light switch, "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's a busy day."

-

"Moonlight high above the trees, such a peaceful night it is…"

Sakura's body swayed to the music being emitted from the radio, as she continued mopping.

"By myself I'm sitting here, the memories are clear, of love I never could reveal…"

She continued mopping and swayed her hips with the music. She twirled around a bit.

-

Sasuke was walking around the hotel. They had just finished the first component of the mission which was delivering the scroll. His stomach roared. He wanted tomatoes now. He proceeded towards the eating area.

As he got closer, he heard singing. It sounded so soft and familiar to him. He stopped at the doors and listened for a bit.

-

"_Silently through all the years, my heart aches 'cause you're not here, Took for granted you'd be there, I never showed I cared, and now you're only in my dreams…"_

Sasuke opened the door a creak to see who was singing. He saw the girl with brown hair and green eyes who served them the other day and sounded like a cow asking them questions.

Sasuke's stomach growled loudly. He proceeded inside the eating area. No one else was around but that girl. She hadn't noticed him come in yet.

Looking around, Sasuke noticed there was no one there to serve him, so he went up to girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

Sakura was about to sing the chores when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and literally jumped at who had just tapped her on the shoulder.

"AHH!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura was blushing madly. Clueing in, she bowed in apology and in respect, "Can I help you with anything?"

Sasuke's stomach growled again, causing both of their eyes to widen. Sasuke looked a tad bit embarrassed.

"I need food."

Nodding, Sakura walked over into the kitchen part of the eating area which was for staff only. She then pulled out tomatoes. Sasuke looked at her oddly.

"How did you know I wanted tomatoes?"

Sakura's mentally slapped herself.

"Uhh, you look like a tomatoes kinda guy, so I went and got them! heh… why? Do you not want them? I'll get you something else if you don't want some! I'll–"

Sasuke cut her off by taking the tomatoes from her, and began walking away, "You babble to much. Its annoying."

Sakura fell down anime style. No matter what, she's still annoying to him, and he doesn't realize that she is Sakura.

Once Sasuke left. Sakura resumed mopping, "Some things will never change, ne Sasuke-kun?"

-

Tenten was carrying books to the front desk. They were new catalogue books of the suites. She was carrying seven of them on top of each other with one hand, and in the other hand she was carrying documentation Shin had to sign. There were about two-hundred papers. Being ninja and all, it was easy to carry.

But it's easy until you run into a wall, not being to see where your going carrying all those papers.

_**BOOM!**_

Papers and books were scattered everywhere. Tenten found herself on the ground, frustrated. She dropped two-hundred papers, and seven catalogues.

How embarrassing.

Picking up papers, footsteps echoed through the hallway, with Hyuuga Neji appearing. Looking up, Tenten felt even more stupid.

"Uh, your going to have to detour th–"

Neji swiftly jumped over Tenten and the mess she had created, to the other side. Tenten should have known Neji always seemed to do the unthinkable.

Glancing back before heading into the next room, Neji noticed a scare on the employee's leg. It looked familiar to him.

"Where did you get that scare on the back of your leg?" he asked. She automatically froze up. she had received that scare from training with Neji. Being a scare, it never went away. She had to think of an excuse fast.

"Oh that! Heh, well I got that from work…I-" she was cut off by someone calling her name.

"Viola!"

It was undoubtedly Sakura's voice. She emerged from around the corner. She nearly bumped into Neji, but swiftly dodged the Hyuuga. Looking down, her eyes widened.

"What happened here?"

Tenten already embarrassed, continued gathering the papers, "I just slipped, that's all. It's alright Rin."

Noticing she finished stacking the books, Neji grabbed the stack and walked over to the front desk, plopping them down. He turned back to Rin and Viola,

"Sorry for the trouble."

And then he was gone. Tenten was frozen in her spot. Sakura slapped herself on the forehead.

"This may be trouble."

-

Ino was currently cleaning rooms. She was the maid and all. She learned one thing though–

–She was never going to be a maid in a future job.

Cleaning toilets was _**THE worst.**_

She had just finished cleaning room ninety-seven. that had to have been THE worst room she had cleaned so far. She was now moving onto room ninety-eight. she knocked on the door.

No answer.

Shrugging, she then went through her keys, finding the key to open said room. Once unlocked, she proceeded inside.

She walked in the room and put down the cleaning supplies. The blinds were closed so it was pitch black. She walked to the wall and felt for the switch. Once she got it. She flicked the lights on.

"Ahh, the light!"

"AHHH!" Ino screamed as she ducked down from an incoming pillow. The pillow missed her by inches, hitting the wall instead. She then got up with that pillow in hand. She looked at who threw it.

"What are you doing in here?"

Looking at the person sitting up from the bed, it was Shikamaru. Surprised to see her old teammate, Ino managed to keep her cool.

Sorta.

"I'm the maid! I clean every room! What's your problem?! Throwing a pillow at me!" she said raising her fist at him. Shikamaru sighed and laid back down.

"Troublesome woman." Ino flinched.

"TROUBLESOME!? Excuse me?!..."

Shikamaru stared at her, "Ino…"

She froze, "What did you call me?"

"nothing, forget about it." Shikamaru said lying on his side, facing the wall. She grabbed the cleaning supplies and proceeded towards the windows. She pulled out the Windex and started cleaning the windows.

"why did you call me Ino?" she asked

"None of your business."

"you know, it's good to tell someone what's on your mind. It helps clear your mind and get a second opinion on things." Ino said trying to get it out of him. He didn't really seem to be in the mood.

"…"

"Was she a friend?"

"…"

"fine don't talk."

"Troublesome woman"

"Oh now you talk."

"…"

"…"

"She was on my team back in Konoha… You remind me of her somehow."

Ino froze. Was she that obvious?

"Why?"

"your temper." Ino mentally slapped herself.

"You said she _was _on your team. Did something happen to her?"

She died. We don't know how, but we found her and her friends dead."

"Oh, how sad."

"Hn."

"Did you care for her?"

There was a pause for a moment.

Finally, he spoke, "Yes."

Ino nearly dropped the Windex. He really did care for her. Picking up her bucket of cleaning supplies, she headed into the bathroom, "Well, I'm sure she cared a lot for you too."

Once in the bathroom, Ino's eyes bulged out. It didn't even look like it was used! Deciding it didn't need cleaning, Ino left the bathroom, heading towards the door.

"My job is done here. Enjoy your stay!"

Once gone, something about her bugged Shikamaru.

-

"Tomorrow, we begin decorating for the festival of the moon. We have a two day period of decorating. I'll give you better instructions in the morning."

The group of ninja all nodded their heads, as they're day had come to an end. A very exhausting day it was…

"Oh Rin, could you take out the garbage?"

Not wanting to but having to, Sakura sat up, taking the bag of garbage out of Shin's hands, and began heading out the back door to the dumpster.

Plugging her nose, Sakura opened the dumpster and threw the bag in it with relative ease.

Finished, Sakura glimpsed up at the night sky, gazing at the stars. It was actually a nice night, and not the usual thunderstorm it had been the past few days. It was silent too. Nice and calm. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind. It reminded her of the day when she was with Akito out on the rooftop. She then started wondering what happened to Akito and Yugi and the boys. They were supposed to return at least in three days. She was actually worrying about them.

'_No, they're strong. I'm sure they are alright.'_

Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps coming from down the street. She looked at the source of the footsteps, and some eighteen year old. He walked up to Sakura.

"Hey there prewwwwteh ladieee, how bout you and meee go back to my ppplace and get comfortable." He said sounding extremely drunk. He hick-uped at least three times during that one sentence.

She stepped back, "Uh no thanks…I'll be going now."

She stepped around him and began walking back into the hotel. Before she could get inside, he grabbed her hand.

"Nah, I think you ssshould come with mehh." Sakura looked at him and ripped her hand away from his.

"No. Get away from me."

As she began moving to the hotel, he again managed to grab her again, putting a hand around her waist and one on her mouth. Her screams were muffled.

"Come ooooon, lets gooo!"

Sakura stepped down on his foot as he attempted to drag her away. He instantly let go of her, wincing in pain.

"Ouchhh! Why'd you do that prewwttehh ladiee!?"

Before Sakura could reply back, he again lunged for her. As she was ready to punch him one in the face, someone beat her to it.

A figure appeared in front of her, with its back to her. She instantly recognized the Uchiha fan.

The drunken man went flying out and down the street. He glimpsed at Sakura and Sasuke quickly, before running off, falling over a trashcan or two.

Sasuke dug his hands into his pockets, beginning to walk away and into the town. Sakura stood there dumfounded for the moment, but came back to reality.

"Thank you for your help!"

"Hn," was all she heard, before he turned the corner down the street. Sakura was confused,

_Why'd he just help her?_

Maybe the Uchiha became a nicer person?

Inner Sakura laughed out loud.

Shrugging, Sakura headed back inside the hotel, safely.

-

_**CUT DOWN AGAIN!**_

_**  
This was eleven pages, but now… eight O.o**_

_**Wow, I wrote the most pointless things ever.**_

_**K, it took me all day to do this ONE chapter. Damn, I started at 3 P.M. and its now 1 in the morning O.o Procrastinate much?**_

_**Review if you like cheese, cause you got one hell of a slice of it in this chapter.**_

_**xD**_

_**Shellzonfire!**_


	16. Chapter 16: The secrets out!

**EDITED: Jan 29****th****, 2008**

**This is the part of this fic that I HATE. Don't know why I wrote it x)**

**I should be studying for my exam tomorrow… Meh, I rather not.**

**Well, I pretty much redid this whole chapter. Ugh, **

**Happy readings!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**The secrets out **_

- 

It was almost a week, and still, no sign of Yugi and the boys.

The work load had begun piling up too.

"A little more to the right Viola."

"Like this?"

"No, just a little more…"

Tenten grunted in annoyance. She should be the one on the ground directing Sakura where to pin this banner, not the one on the ladder.

"A little higher…PERFECT!" Sakura said enthusiastically as Tenten finally pinned it in the right area. Tenten sat down on the top step and sighed in relief.

"Can't catch me!" a little kid said running away from another kid as they played tag. Not watching where they were going, one of them ran into the ladder, causing it to topple over.

Sakura gasped, "TEEE-...VIOLA!"

Sakura put a hand over her mouth, for the fact she almost said her real name, and that she watched sacred at Tenten came hurdling down.

Getting her composure, Tenten did two front flips before touching the ground safely on both feet. Sakura instantly ran to Tenten's aid.

"Wow, are you alright!?"

Tenten nodded, and stood up. She wobbled for a second, but then got her composure back.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've done that before." She said rubbing the back of her head. She always scared Gai-sensei back with her team. She would fall from places like that doing techniques and manage to land safely.

Sakura sighed, "Good. You scared me there. Now let's get back to work before Shin gives us hell."

Tenten nodded, and both girls headed inside. Down the street however, one Hyuuga Neji saw the whole thing. The way she recovered after losing her balance on the ladder was much like the approach Tenten would have. Her rotation in the air was almost the same, and how swiftly she was able to recover.

Neji had a weird feeling about this girl.

-

Calling in all of his temporary employee's, Shin had a smug look on his face.

"Do any of you have…anything fitting to wear to a festival like this?"

The group shook their heads. At the sight of this, Shin's wife came flying in.

"Perfect! I have some kimono's these girls can wear!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

Grabbing a box and pulled things out, she scanned the girls over. Her gaze stopped on Ino.

"For one of the carnival games, the strong man contest, we need you to host the event…you know, get the crowd into it and such. Miki, that's your position. Here's your dress."

Looking at the dress, Ino smiled. It was absolutely adorable! It was orange and a dark shade of yellow.** (Pic under profile. I'm too lazy to go into great detail of the dress. :P)**

Kala then looked at Akira and Sakura and grinned.

"I think the two sisters should have similar kimonos!" Kala said pulling out two pink kimonos. Akira's was darker then Sakura's. **(Pictures under profile. Even Hinata and Tenten's kimonos).**

Kala then looked at Tenten and Hinata. She rummaged through the box and came upon two kimonos perfect for them.

"Here we are!" she said giving Tenten and Hinata kimonos. Tenten had a yellow kimono and Hinata got a beige kimono.

Looking at Daisuke, Kala handed him the standard male kimono. **(A/N: what are these called again? xD)**

Turning her attention back to the group, she spoke, "Concerning the festival, the two kids have a day off, while Miki will go to her game station. Rin, Mya and Viola, you're working in the booth. During the festival, there is a contest. It's like trivia, with booths in each part of the town. Competitors who come must answer the question correctly. Once they have, you give them the stamp on they're score card." Kala said holding a stamp and a score card.

"There are 3 shifts. Viola, you have first, Rin, second and Mya third. I will show you what the question our booth occupies later once the booth is set up. The festival is in three hours so you have the next little while to get ready. Now get going!"

The girls nodded and bowed in respect and appreciation.

Heading up the stairs, the girls began giggling. It was going to be a fun night, that's for sure.

The group broke off and went into their own rooms, getting changed. In Sakura's room, she had a dumbstruck look on her face.

"both of you have never these before!?"

"B-But why not!?"

Daisuke scoffed, "Well I don't know, maybe because our parents died when we were still young, and we never got the chance for these kinda things?"

Sakura went silent, feeling stupid for asking that question, "Oh…I see."

Sakura then grinned, "Your lucky I'm here! Daisuke, go get changed into your outfit and I'll help you get it on right!"

Daisuke gave Sakura an odd expression, "You know, for some reason, I think this is going to go horribly wrong."

-

_**Off in sound…**_

"The ritual is complete Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said to Orochimaru with Rei at his side. Orochimaru smirked.

"Well then, let me see him then."

Kabuto led the way into a big room. It was the lab. Orochimaru stared at the man in the tube.

"Ah, so this is him, the almighty Kenji," Orochimaru licked his lips, "He will be a valuable asset in our battle against Konoha."

Kabuto grabbed his clipboard and scanned it, "Kenji here won't wake up from his coma for about 5 months, so we ha–"

Kabuto never finished his sentence, as the test charts rose, and the machine started beeping rapidly. Before Kabuto could check what was going on, the tube burst open. Glass and water flew everywhere as Kenji came flowing out of the tube and landed on the floor, his black hair covering his face.

Rei stood there in bewilderment, _'What the hell?'_

After a moment, the once motionless body began moving, and slowly standing up. Once up on both feet, Kenji brushed his hair aside and looked around at his surroundings.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he said in a brood voice. Orochimaru chuckled and stepped forward.

"Its only fitting you state your name first."

With an angry expression on his face, Kenji grabbed Orochimaru by the neck, "Who are you!? Where is she!?"

"Who? Who is she?" Rei asked. Kenji glared daggers into Rei. Rei took a step back frightened.

"Tenshi's."

"Angel?" Kabuto said questioning Kenji's words. Kenji glared at Orochimaru.

"Answer my question, where is she!?"

Orochimaru struggled to breath, "We don't know who your talking abo– "

Orochimaru didn't even finish his sentence, as snapped his neck. Kabuto and Rei stood there in disbelief. Kenji turned to them, fire in his eyes.

"Where is she?!"

-

Sharing a bathroom with two other girls on the night of a festival was no easy job.

Ino found that out the hard way, having last dibs on the bathroom. Finishing up her make-up, and straightening out her dress, she twirled around in the mirror. Grinning, she left the room to go pick up her purse. Tenten was on booth duty already, while Hinata went out already, roaming around. Sakura was still busy getting the two Uchiha kids ready.

Finding her purse, Ino realized tonight it was suppose to get cold. As much as it clashed with her dress, Ino went looking through her bag for a sweater.

Not having a lot of time to look, she quickly pulled out the first sweater she saw and left the room.

But she didn't notice what sweater she picked up.

It was Shikamaru's jacket,

with the Nara symbol on it.

-

"Wow, I've outdone myself!" Sakura said as she grinned at the two Uchiha kids in front of her. The two youngsters looked stunning in their outfits.

Akira walked out in front of a full size mirror and stared at herself with admiration, "Wow… it looks so good!"

Daisuke came up behind her and looked at himself. He grunted, "I can hardly move in this thing!"

Sakura smirked, "that's the point!

Looking at her watch, it was getting late, and she herself hadn't even gotten ready, "alright you two, get going."

"But what about you?" Akira asked as she felt Sakura pushing her and Daisuke out the door.

Sakura pushed the two out the door, "I have work. You two have fun!"

The sound of a door slamming closed echoed through the hotel hallway. Daisuke and Akira raised their eyebrows,

"Alright…"

-

"Damnit, where are you?"

"Sorry I'm late Te– I mean Viola! Got caught up getting Daisuke and Akira ready."

"Your half an hour late."

Sakura froze, "Sorry!"

Tenten sighed, "Alright, well its your turn. I'm going upstairs to go freshen up a bit."

"You go girl!"

The two kunoichi switched positions, with Sakura sitting in the booth, while Tenten headed to the stairs.

"Later,"

Heading up into her room, Tenten flicked on the light. Heading into the bathroom, she grabbed Ino's make-up kit and a hairbrush. Re-doing her make-up, Tenten added a few body stickers to her eye, making a design.

She then took the hairbrush, took out her hair and then began brushing it out. Being extra careful not to pull the extensions out, she finished and threw her hair back up into a ponytail. For the most past, she looked really good, but felt like she was missing something.

_A Ribbon._

Heading over into her bag, she rummaged through her stuff, looking for a ribbon. She knew she had one somewhere!

Digging into the bag, she felt her hand hit cold metal. Grabbing said object out of her bag, it was a kunai,

The one Neji gave her.

Examining it, it was slowly getting rusty. Must have been from when they arrived in the rain, with everything getting wet.

Sighing, she headed into the bathroom, looking for some kind of cleaner to take off the rust.

No such luck.

Frustrated, she began heading downstairs into the supply closet, looking for an anti-oxidant of some sort.

Going inside the closet and eventually finding the substance, she headed into the kitchen to grab a cloth.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, the kunai slipped out of her hands, hitting the ground and sliding down the hall towards the stairwell. Frustrated once more, Tenten made her way towards the stairwell.

But on such bad fortune, the last person she wanted to see hit ground floor, looking to the ground. Metal caught his eye.

"Oh, don't touch that! Its mine!" a frantic voice called out. Looking up, he was met with one of the employees. He distinctively reminded her of–

Wait.

Even though she protested against him to pick up the kunai, he did so. The girl gasped.

"No! don't touch! Its–"

"Tenten."

She froze as Neji twirled the kunai with his index finger. She gulped, "Who? I-I don't know of this Tenten you speak of."

"Don't joke around. This is the kunai I gave you."

"There's more then one of those kunai made!"

"Your name is inscribed into it."

She was caught between a rock and a hard place. Not knowing what else to do…

She ran.

But before she could get ANYWHERE, Neji grabbed her arm.

"Tenten."

Not wanting to fight back, Tenten's arm fell limp. She turned around to face him, as he let go of her.

Tenten didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"What's going on?"

Tenten gave a weak smile, "it's a long story."

-

"Finally!"

Ino stretched her arms out. It had been a long night. Every once in awhile, some big, five-hundred pound would come around and try winning the grand prize.

Sadly, the game was fixed.

Leaving the booth after her nights work, a gust of cold wind blew. Feeling cold, she slipped on the jacket she brought along.

Walking down one of the busy roads, full of kids having fun, she passed Shikamaru. She noticed him, but pretended she didn't.

Shikamaru had been looking around at all the booths, finding them all troublesome to play at. Looking around once more, the chick from the hotel he talked to the other day had passed by.

Wearing a jacket.

A jacket that looked so familiar to him.

How you ask?

The Nara symbol was on the back.

"Ino…"

As she rounded the corner, Shikamaru sped up his pace, trying to catch up to her.

Rounding the corner, a huge staircase was present. Most people we're heading up, while Ino was heading down. He slowly followed behind, waiting for the opportune time to strike.

-

After conquering the staircase, Ino began walking towards the hotel. The streets were pretty empty, as everyone was at the festival.

As she was about to round the corner, she stopped.

Not purposely, forcefully.

Her legs just wouldn't move.

"What the hell?"

She looked down at her legs, and noticed her shadow was in the wrong place. The moon was behind her, meaning her shadow should have been in front of her.

"Ino."

She froze.

"What? Who are you!? My name's not Ino." she said trying to cover up. Shikamaru let her turn around and face him.

"I don't know what your talking about… my name is Miki, not Ino." She said trying to cover it up. Shikamaru began walking forward, causing Ino to move backwards. She attempted to break out of the jutsu, but it was impossible.

She eventually stopped until her back was against Shikamaru's chest. She could feel his nicotine like breath against her ear.

"What's going on Ino?"

"I told you, I'm not Ino!"

"Your wearing my jacket.

Ino felt like slapping herself. She should have paid more attention.

"…"

"Ino, tell me…what's going on?"

Ino sighed, "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Shikamaru smirked, "Try me."

-

"Mya! You taking over now?"

"Yes Rin. Y-You can go now."

"Thanks! Have you seen Daisuke or Akira?"

Hinata shook her head, "Not since I left the building. I-I'm sure they'll come a-around."

Sakura nodded, "Alright. Well I'm gunna to the rooftop to clear my mind for a bit, then go look for the duo. Have fun!"

"Bye Rin."

Sakura began climbing stairs until she reached her bedroom. Quickly heading into the bathroom, she applied a light coat of blush and readjusted her contact lenses. Someone commented on how her eyes are like two different shades of green, which wasn't a good thing.

Readjusting them into their proper place, she left the bathroom and was about to leave the room, when she noticed her shoebox on the table. She had bought an album earlier, wanting to properly put the pictures in the right place.

Before she left the room, she grabbed the box and the empty album book, and then headed up to the rooftop. She was going to clear her mind, so why not do it by looking back at old photographs?

Reaching the top of the stairs, she went to open the door, but the door opened itself. Falling forward, her album and shoe box slipped out of her hand, falling on the floor, scattering pictures everywhere. Sakura looked up, only to gasp.

Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at her with a startled look at first, but then decided to leave. As he was passing Sakura, he looked down at all the pictures everywhere. He froze.

Sakura herself froze. _Oh no…_

Sasuke picked up a picture off the ground. He scanned it, and then looked at her, "Who are you?"

Sakura bit her lip. She had no idea what to say. "I-I…uh…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura's brown bangs cascaded over her face. She couldn't look at Sasuke.

Sakura wasn't answering Sasuke, causing him to be a little impatient. He grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him.

Green eyes.

He saw her vibrant, emerald eyes.

-

_Naruto-kun…_

Gazing at that picture Sakura gave her, it sent chills up her spine. It wasn't to long ago this date took place, and Hinata loved every moment of it.

She was taken out of her thoughts and memories of that event, when two sets of footprints came hurdling into the hotel.

Akira and Daisuke came flying into the hotel, with huge grins on their faces. Akira spoke up, "Mya! We found Yugi and the boys!"

Entering the hotel, five male figures emerged. Hinata smiled, relieved the group was safe, "When did you guys get here?"

"four hours ago. We didn't know where to look for you guys though. We figured you be at the festival so we were there for a bit." Ryo said.

Hinata nodded. Yugi looked around, "Where's everyone else?"

"well, Miki and Viola are probably o-out in the festival somewhere, and I-I think R-Rin's on the roof."

Akito proceeded towards the stairs, "I'll go get her then."

Once Akito vanished, Hinata remembered a very important bit of information, "Konoha shinobi are here, old friends of ours."

Yugi grunted in annoyance, "Well I figured we'd run into some Konoha shinobi eventually."

Hinata gave an innocent smile, "Y-Yeah it would have b-been easier if the soul s-survivor of the Uchiha clan wasn't with the group."

-

"Is it really you?"

She wanted to lie, she really did…

"Sasuke-kun… I–"

It was her. No one called him Sasuke-kun like she did.

"It is you."

Sakura slumped down, picking up the pictures that fell out of the box. Only a small pile managed to fall out of the box. Sasuke continued to stare at her.

"Why won't you say something?"

Sakura let out a joking chuckle, "this coming from you?"

Sasuke snorted. She was true.

Sakura finished collecting all the pictures and stuffed them back in the shoe box. Standing up, she proceeded out into the center of the rooftop. She stood there, as the wind blew her gentle brown hair.

Sasuke determined, stood five feet behind her, "are you going to explain anything?"

Sakura gave a weak smile, "I-I can't. its too soon."

"Sakura–"

"What are you doing back in Konoha?"

Sasuke stopped as she turned around and looked at him. She had a somber look on her face.

"Orochimaru is dead. There is nothing more in sound."

Sakura could tell by the way he spoke, he was lying. Sasuke would never go back to Konoha so suddenly. He had to find _**him.**_

"Your lying Sasuke-kun. you haven't killed Itachi yet, so why come back to Konoha?"

Sasuke just stared at Sakura with a blank expression. Sakura was indeed, a smart girl.

Before Sasuke could speak, footsteps echoed through the little hit, leading up to the roof. Appearing from the door, Akito stepped out, much to Sakura's surprise, and Sasuke's annoyance.

"Akito?"

Akito stared out in surprise. Uchiha Sasuke was here? With Sakura!?

"What the hell is going on here?"

-

**For some reason, I'm pleased with the new outcome of this chapter. Sasuke is kinda OOC, but argh, he's like taking to a brick wall! You don't get nothing out of it!**

**So I tried. –sigh–**

**Review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire!**


	17. Chapter 17: Keep it Together now

**EDITED: Jan 29****th****, 2008.**

**This kinda chapter, is what happens when you suck at writing. Holy geez, thank god I went back to fix it. **

**This was incredibly hard to re-write. Let's hope it pleases you all.**

**Sorry for any OOCness, or grammar mistakes!**

**Happy Readings! (:**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Keep it together now**_

-

-

-

_**What are you suffering for?  
Your pride or some kind of personal war?  
And will you throw it away?  
For nothing more than a simple taste?**_

-

"So why did you guys need a w-week before f-finally coming here? What happened with those nin on t-the way here?"

Leaning back in a chair in the main lobby, Yugi replied, "We fought them, and it turns out they were sound ninja. They got away from us in the battle, bur we followed them to get more information about Kenji. We came across some valuable information."

Daisuke spoke up, curious himself, "Well, what happened?"

"That Uchiha kid, he was sent to Konoha to spy on Konoha for Orochimaru and Sound. They made it look as though Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and he was siding with Konoha again."

Hinata stared blankly at Yugi, not knowing what reaction to take.

"But I don't think they will need his services anymore."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Ryo spoke up, "Because Orochimaru is dead. Kenji killed him."

Hinata was beyond confused, "wait, Kenji wasn't suppose to come for–"

" –another eight months. Correct, but Kenji somehow came back in advance. We're not to sure how he killed Orochimaru, but he did. He's currently learning about the world today however, and is planning an attack of some kind. However, he won't attack until those eight months, because his powers haven't come back yet. Because he came back so early, he isn't anywhere near full strength." Kouji explained to the Hyuuga heiress. She looked down in disbelief.

"W-wow…"

Yugi decided to change the subject, "So what's this about Konoha nin's and the Uchiha boy here?"

"T-They just appeared a few days ago on a mission. We were startled, but we wouldn't have been so s-startled if Sasuke didn't appear. That s-surprised us the most…especially Rin…"

Yugi nodded, understanding.

The sound of a door opening form the lobby. In walked Ino and Shikamaru.

Ino looked around confused, "hey, when did you guys arrive?!"

Everyone stared at her, and then at Shikamaru, unsure of what to say.

"He knows." She stated, "Shikamaru, these are the people I am traveling with." She said pointing to everyone.

They all looked at her with a stupid expression, "Why the hell did you tell him!?" Sora said openly. Ino gave an innocent look.

"Heh, well long story really. See, I didn't realize–"

At that moment, Tenten and Neji came down the stairs into the lobby. All eyes were on the two.

Yugi sighed, "You've all got some explaining to do."

-

"What the hell is going on here?"

No one spoke. The sound of wind blowing was the only possible noise heard. Sasuke glared at Akito, "Who are you?"

Akito pulled out a kunai to arm himself, "That's none of your concern. Rin, come on. We have to go."

Sakura gave an innocent nod, and then proceeded towards the door where Akito was waiting. However, she was stopped when Sasuke came in front of her.

"What's going on Sakura?"

Sakura had her eyes as wide as saucers, unsure of what to do. Akito eye's widened as Sasuke had said her real name.

"Her name isn't Sakura, its Rin."

Sasuke ignored Akito and kept his attention on Sakura, "Damnit Sakura, answer me!"

"I-I can't…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Sakura stared at with a blank expression, "Because you're the enemy."

-

"Is this all true?"

Yugi nodded, "all of it."

Neji growled, "I knew we could never trust the Uchiha!"

"Though were not positive he's still siding with sound. They haven't received word from him in awhile." Yugi said.

The two boys understood. A few questions bugged the two shinobi about the girls though.

Neji spoke first, "Why did they have to fake there deaths?"

"It was to take away suspicions about them being who they are. With the fear of Kenji coming back, death seemed to take away all suspicions. Plus, no one in Konoha could have been able to train these girls to the level they need to be at."

"Then why didn't you tell the Hokage in secret? It would have saved a lot of time and tears?" Shikamaru added.

Yugi shook his head, "No, it was safer with their deaths being publicized the way it was. Plus, knowing the Hokage, she wouldn't have let us go through with this. Now, you two mustn't tell a soul about what you have just learned. If anyone else learns about this, it can spread like a wildfire. I trust you two enough to keep this a secret. Now, will you swear to keep this a secret?"

Both boys nodding, understanding the consequences of their actions if this spreads. However, both boys thought the same thing.

"We want to come along."

-

"What?!"

"You heard me! Y-You're still working with Sound!"

"Sakur–"

"Don't lie Sasuke-kun! I can tell, just by the way that you speak your going to betray Konoha again."

Sakura's eyes were beginning to weld up with tears. Sasuke didn't know what to think.

Before any more words we're exchanged, Sasuke jumped out of the way, as Akito threw a kunai at him. Sakura herself got out of the way of the kunai as it was heading in her direction too.

Akito came up beside Sakura, "You alright?"

Sakura nodded, whipping away the tears in her eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nodding, the two got up and turned to Sasuke, who now had his Sharingan activated. An angry expression was on his face.

_What is with Sakura?!_

Sasuke oddly remembered something that happened not to long ago… back at that club, when the two fought. Sakura had some crazy chakra surge…

"Does this have anything to do with that power you had during your last mission Sakura?"

Sakura froze.

It did,

_**It most definitely did.**_

"I told you, her name isn't Sakura!" Akito yelled at the Uchiha, trying to cover up for Sakura.

"Shut up. I know Sakura, and she's standing right beside you."

Akito bit down on his lip, losing patience with the Uchiha. Honestly, they were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Sakura felt like speaking up this time, "Why do you care about me now Sasuke-kun? You never did in our genin years."

Sasuke was caught of guard. He wasn't expecting that question.

"Well?" Sakura said growing impatient. Sasuke didn't know what to say. Did he care enough that Sakura was gone?

_No._

…

_**Yes.**_

Getting annoyed with waiting, Akito charged at Sasuke, with his kunai ready.

**CLING.**

-

"_No, we don't need your help!"_

"_Sora." _

_Yugi narrowed his eyes at the dark haired nin. They didn't need his attitude. _

"_Well, it's true."_

_Ino pouted, "I think they should come! They are some of the strongest shinobi around!" _

_Kouji shook his head, "No, don't you see? It would cause too many problems for them to come! First, planning a death scenario is out of the question. Second, it would seem too ironic for them to 'disappear.' Thirdly, were fine without them, fourth, what about the Uchiha? If he finds out about this, God knows what he'll tell everyone in sound!" _

_With that, Ino was silenced. She didn't know what to say. She just turned to Yugi, "Well?!"_

_Yugi replied back simply, "no."_

_Ino gapped, "B-But why not?!"_

"_I'm sorry girls, but I must agree with Kouji and the valuable points he made. We don't have time to prepare for this, things would get suspicious, and the two Konoha Shinobi don't know what there dealing with, and the Uchiha and his links with Sound. It's out of the question."_

_Ino, Tenten and Hinata had somber looks on their faces. Yugi thought of another idea however._

"_But we can use you two boys to our advantage. You will be our contact with Konoha. We will send you messages we get about any kind of attack by Sound. Also, we will tell you about the girl's progress and when they will return. Also, I __**don't**__ want you to notify the Hokage about this. Its best she didn't know–Only you two. Don't tell __**Anyone**__! Eventually I will send word that you may notify the Hokage. However, for now, keep what you've learned to yourself." Yugi asked. The two boys nodded._

"_You have our word." Shikamaru added._

_Yugi grinned, "Good good! Now, what's taking Rin and Akito so long? It doesn't take that long to get to the rooftop."_

_The three girls and two Uchiha shrugged. Shikamaru and Neji glanced at each other and then back to Yugi._

"_Sasuke was up on the roof." _

_The room was silent for a second._

_Uh oh…_

_**(btw, this was a flashback. It is purposely in italics.)**_

-

**CLING.**

Sasuke's sword went flying through the air and hit the fence, as Akito's kunai landed on the ground.

With the two shinobi looking down, an old man was holding on to both of their wrists, stopping them from moving.

**Clunk.**

The sound of a knock out echoed out, as Kouji zipped behind Sasuke and knocked him out. Sasuke's body fell to the ground, motionless.

"Saku! You okay!?" Sakura looked behind herself, and there was Ino, Hinata, Tenten and the two Uchiha kids running too her. She nodded.

"Yeah, nothing too bad happened."

Coming out from behind Ino, Neji and Shikamaru appeared. Sakura stared wide-eye at them.

"They know." Tenten said. Sakura smiled at the two in acknowledgement.

Looking behind herself, Sakura saw Yugi bent down beside Sasuke, while Ryo, Akito and Sora crowded around. Sakura walked up beside the three.

"What's he doing?"

Ryo spoke up, "He's using a memory loss jutsu. It's another one of the Tenshi clan's specialties. By erasing his dream, this whole event was nothing more then a dream to him."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Just a dream? Wait, won't he–"

"–He'll vaguely remember what happened, but only in a dream. Most people forget their dreams right away anyway, and I doubt he's going to remember this dream forever." Sora said cutting her off.

Sakura nodded and looked down at the Uchiha, with a white light emitting from Yugi's hand, over his forehead. Yugi looked up to Akito.

"That was an unnecessary move Akito."

Akito looked down in displeasure, "I know… I just didn't know what to do. He found out so I–"

"–had no idea what you were doing. I'm disappointed with your actions Akito."

Akito nodded at his old sensei, "I'm sorry."

Sakura felt bad. This all happened because it was her fault. She had to put her album together on the roof, when she knew the Konoha gang was around, and they could easily find out of her.

The rest of the group came around and surrounded Sasuke and Yugi. After a few more moments, the white light stopped emitting from Yugi's hands, as he whipped his forehead, "alright, I'm done with him. He'll wake up in the morning."

Shikamaru and Neji nodded. Shikamaru went and slung one of his arms around his shoulder, as Neji went over to the fence and pulled out his katana.

"So what are you guys gunna do with him now?" Ino asked curiously. Shikamaru shrugged, "I guess we'll keep an eye on him and see what goes on between him and sound. If anything significant happens, we will notify the Hokage."

Yugi agreed with that decision. He then clapped his hands together, "Well, that's enough drama for one night. Everyone, off to bed! Tomorrow we leave."

"Wha!? But you just got–"

"that's an order Miki." Yugi said with a broad voice, silencing the blonde. She stayed quiet, not wanting to object anymore.

Everyone began heading down the stairs, but Sakura stayed up on the roof, collecting her thoughts. She wasn't alone though. Both Uchiha kids came up to Sakura.

"So that's Sasuke Uchiha. He's one of us…" Akira said ending her sentence softly. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, that's him." She assured her.

"He's strong, isn't he?" Daisuke asked. Sakura nodded, "very. Thankfully, nothing bad happened today."

Daisuke nodded, "Alright, let's go to bed then. I can't wait to change out of this crazy outfit."

Akira laughed at her friend as the two proceeded towards the stairwell. As Sakura was about to follow, someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"oh, Akito!"

Turning around, Akito had her album and shoe box in his hand. Handing them to her, she thanked him. He then spoke up,

"Sorry about that whole thing…"

Sakura shook her head, "no, none of this was your fault. I'm actually glad you came. I had no idea what to say to him."

He nodded. Sakura gave a somber look, "but I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with Yugi. That was…my fault."

"No it wa–"

"Yes it was." She said speaking over him. Akito didn't feel the need to argue with her anymore.

"Alright. Let's go then."

Sakura nodded, "yeah."

-

**Can you say… garbage?**

**I can. I still don't know why I wrote this chapter. It was SOO bad when I first wrote it. Ughness.**

**Don't review, yeah? this chapter doesn't deserve any praise.**

**Shellzonfire**


	18. Chapter 18: Something to Prove

**EDITED: Jan 30****th****, 2008**

**EXAMS, FINISHED!**

**Wootness.**

**Parteh time! x)**

**But first, editing time!**

**Happy readings!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Something to prove**_

-

"Thank you for letting us stay here Shin-sama and Kala-sama."

"oh, no problem! Come back anytime!"

"bye!"

The group began waving good-bye as they began walking down the street. A short stay in Rain country, but it did not matter.

The plan was set: they were literally training everywhere. Yugi thought it was for the best that they kept moving around from place to place.

Before they left, the girls got to talk to Neji and Shikamaru and say their goodbyes. They would keep in touch through mail and carrier bird.

Sasuke was still asleep, recovering from the loss of his memory. Sakura was still 'snake bitten' by the whole ordeal last night

However, she figured out one thing,

Sasuke did care for her.

Why would he be so set on finding out if it was her, if he didn't care?

A smile was plastered on her face.

-

**CLING.**

Thrusting up, an Uchiha sat up, breathing heavily.

_What the hell was that?_

"about time you woke up."

Turning to his left, Sasuke saw Shikamaru laying down on his bed, twirling a kunai.

Staring down at the sheets, Sasuke made an attempt to remember what happened before he went to sleep.

Nothing came up.

Shikamaru sat up from his bed and headed to the door, "Its 12, we leave in 15 minutes."

Once Shikamaru was gone, Sasuke made another attempt to collect his thoughts. He has just had a dream…he could vaguely remember it.

Getting up and out of the bed, Sasuke made his way to the bathroom. Splashing water on his face, he was now fully awake.

Staring into the mirror at himself, he snarled at his own reflection. Why couldn't he remember anything?!

Something wasn't right here.

-

Boiling water was never more boring.

Seriously, who had fun watching water boil?

_Sigh._

Feeding the fire more wood, it instantly gobbled it. Sakura was out of it, and she knew it. seeing Sasuke again and their meeting took a toll on her.

Off in the distance she could hear Ino and Sora arguing over how to set up a tent. Hinata was sleeping up against a tree, while Ryo and Daisuke were gathering wood. Everyone else was just slumming around.

Bored, she got up, "I'm going for a walk."

Walking away from the camp ground, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She ignored it and continued walking into the depths of the forest.

After some walking, she came across a stream. The sound of the running water was soothing. Taking her shoes off, she dipped her feet into the cool water.

Everything was quiet, calm, _**perfect.**_

Feeling the need to stare at her reflection in the water, she proceeded so, seeing brown hair and apple green eyes.

They had done so much – so much to fulfill this whole Tenshi thing. They lost friends, loved ones, dreams…everything. Her hope and self-esteem were lowering.

And she didn't like it.

_**Whoosh.**_

The wind picked up, with the sound of leaves blowing and tree's rustling filled the air. Sakura closed her eyes and focused on the wind. The blowing air sent a chill down her spine.

The wind picked up drastically.

Pitting her arms above her head to block the wind, she then stood up. The wind was racing to the water. Leaves started to form an image on the waters surface.

Opening her eyes as the wind died down, Sakura stared at the waters surface bewildered. A translucent figure was standing on the waters edge. This figure…almost looked like Sakura. her hair was more of a purplish-pink, with darker green eyes. Sakura stared out in amazement.

"Who a-are you?" The figure smiled at her.

"Do not be afraid. I mean no harm. You see, I am Sakura Tenshi, and you are my reincarnation Haruno Sakura, yes?"

Sakura nodded slowly, not really sure if she should answer her question. Could this be a Genjutsu?

"Do not be afraid. I am here to give you some advice. I know you're struggling, and things aren't going too well, but stay strong. When the girls and I fought off against Kenji, we gave up a lot. We all had people we loved and to save them, we sacrificed ourselves. One thing is for sure–history will not repeat itself. Either you live and Kenji dies, or Kenji lives and you all die. I know it seems hard, but we all have to make sacrifices for the ones we love, even if it means hurting them in the process. You are a strong girl. I have faith in you, Haruno Sakura."

With that, a large gust of wind came by, discarding the image of Sakura Tenshi. The Haruno was in a daze, not knowing what just happened.

_Was that really her?_

She seemed real. The wind just doesn't blow that hard when things like this happen. There in the middle of no where, why would someone want to mess with her like this?

_So she was real._

Sakura felt something…she felt motivation. Hearing Yugi tell stories of the Tenshi's lives, they went through much more then Sakura had. And just by having Sakura Tenshi appear in front of you and tell you she believes in you… how can you NOT get motivated?

Pulling up her sleeves while standing up, she placed her hands on her hips, staring out and down the stream. From this moment on, she was going to work hard, become strong.

She had one purpose,

_**Prove to everyone, she's not so weak anymore.**_

-

Looking for Uchiha Sasuke was not an easy thing.

Rei, annoyed continued his search for the Uchiha. He had known of Sasuke's mission, and also knew he was suppose to be back now.

_Where the hell are you?_

Teaching Kenji about the world of today was not an easy thing. If you said one thing wrong, you could get your head chopped off. Kabuto had to do a history check on the Tenshi clan so they could understand Kenji better. There was some kind of beef between him and some girls from the clan.

What didn't make sense was that Kenji kept saying the Tenshi clan girls are coming and they must kill them.

There was nothing about Tenshi's around. Meh who cares anyways?

Rei kept jumping from building to building in search for the Uchiha. Being late at night, most people in Konoha were asleep, and the night patrol group was out. Rei put on an ANBU cloak and mask to play it safe.

Finally finding the Uchiha walking in the streets, Rei jumped down in front of him, stopping the Uchiha in his path.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, recognizing who this said person was, "what do you want?"

Nodding his head to the left, the two jumped into the forest, away from civilization.

Once out of sight of any Konoha shinobi, Rei spoke, "Orochimaru is dead."

"…"

"Kenji killed him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Kenji?"

"He's the guy who was going to join us in batting against Konoha. He wishes to meet you."

What was sound to Sasuke anymore.

_Nothing._

"When?"

"In a few days. I will come for you then."

and with that, Rei disappeared. Sasuke stayed where he was, in deep thought.

Pulling out a kunai, Sasuke launched it at the tree behind him. It landed just above Neji's head.

"What do you two want?" he asked annoyed. Neji was leaning against the tree, with the kunai just above his head, while Shikamaru was lounging on a tree branch.

"Not as loyal as we thought you were, ne?" Shikamaru said.

"…"

"So where is your allegiance now?"

"I don't know."

Neji pulled the kunai out of the tree, not taking his eyes off Sasuke, "Are you sticking with Sound? You have no use of them anymore."

Neji was right.

"Sound is using you. They have no real use for you. They don't care for your ambitions anymore."

"…"

"What's it going to be Uchiha?"

He was right.

"Konoha."

Shikamaru had a mocking grin on his face. "We're not telling the Hokage anything as of yet. We need you to be under cover and gather as much info about sound as you can. Uchiha, can we trust you?"

"Hn."

Neji smirked, "Welcome back to Konoha, Uchiha."

-

_**Five Months Later…**_

Yugi was pleased. Pleased beyond belief.

Staring at the ninja in front of him, he remembered that had all met not to long ago. What five months of intense training can do to you.

The Uchiha's were on the verge of gaining the 3rd colon in the Sharingan. Even the boys themselves have gotten stronger physically and emotionally.

But Yugi was VERY pleased with the Tenshi's. They were horrible at controlling their powers in the beginning, and now, they were unbeatable. Kenji would have a hard time against these girls.

"Yugi-sama, if I may say so, I think our training and preparation has just finished, no?" a girl with brown hair which now reached her waist stated.

Yugi chuckled, "Yes, I think it is, but everything now has just begun."

-

_**Do you know HOW MANY TIMES, people blasted me for spelling one word in this chapter wrong?!**_

_**Well guess what? IT'S GONE.**_

_**Mawhwa. **_

_**Success!**_

_**Hm, boring chapter. Review, no?**_

_**Shellzonfire**_


	19. Chapter 19: New Tenshi

**EDITED: Jan 30****th****, 2008**

**Reading back all my authors notes.. wow, I had A LOT of time on my hands. I wrote almost this whole story in one month! … the last ten chapters took me the rest of the year x)**

**Mmhmm, can't think of anything else to write (x **

**OMFG, 10 more chapters of editing. SUCCESS!!**

**Happy readings!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**New Tenshi**_

-

Everything, was so calm,

So still.

So _**peaceful.**_

HIEYA!"

Or so we thought.

**Clunk.**

Falling onto the ground, panting heavily, a smile crossed the brunette kunoichi's face. Spreading her hands and arms out , she laid there in the grass, listening to the swaying wind. A good day of training, it was. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into her own little world.

It had been a full five months since everything started. The training, secretly spying on sound… everything. Training under Yugi's care was paying off big time. They all could use their elements with ease.

"Rin-chan!" a young feminine voice called out. Said voice belonged to a more matured Akira. She had grown stronger over time. Her Sharingan was progressing quiet nicely. She picked up fire techniques after awhile, and learned some basic medical jutsu's courtesy of Sakura.

"mhhmm?"

The sun that was beaming down on the Haruno suddenly disappeared. Opening her eyes, Akira's head was blocking the sunlight.

"Yugi wishes to speak with you."

Sighing, she sat up, watching her brown hair flow in the wind. Looking at her hair, she could see some pink strands coming back out.

"Alright, let's go!"

Akira and Sakura both grew into a sisterly relationship. They both matured physically and emotionally. Akira was slowly growing into young body and such. Her birthday passed a month ago, so now she was OFFICALLY fourteen. Her hair was still blonde and short, just like she preferred it.

Sakura's appearance hadn't changed much, still being in disguise and all. Her brown hair now reached her waist, which she was planning on cutting it short again soon.

Sakura and Akira walked over to the little cottage they created back a few months ago. After traveling all over, they hid in the mountains by the Mist village. It was the perfect place to be, with little activity going on in the village.

Akira and Sakura came to the cottage and opened the door, entering. Heading into the main room, everyone turned to the duo. Hinata, Tenten, Yugi, Ino and Ryo were all sitting at the table, while Akito, Sora, Kouji and Daisuke were leaning against one of the four walls.

"Looks like you've finally come to join us. Come take a seat." Yugi said pulling up two chairs for Sakura and Akira. They both sat down and everyone turned there attention to Yugi.

"Well, we've made it to the 5th month of training. Everyone here has been training hard and it's paid off. In truth, you ended your training two weeks ahead of my original date. But now, we must break off and round up countries. Myself and the boys will keep finding more info about Kenji and spy on sound. You girls will go from country to country, talking to the leaders. Rin, with you being formally Hokage's apprentice, you should easily win over their trust."

Sakura nodded. Yugi continued. "When in the presence of the leaders, you can reveal yourselves. Here is a map of the countries. There in all, there are the five great countries, but you only need to go to four of them, being water country which is where we are currently, earth country, wind country and lightning country. You will have to speak to the Mizukage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage. Tell the leaders of our purpose and why we need them. Do as you must to make them understand. I have faith in you girls. This is how your trip is to go"

Pulling out a red marker and unraveling his map, Yugi began drawing arrows, "Go to the leader of water country, which is where we are now. After that, you will take this route."

He continued tracing their path, "From there, go to Lightning country. After, skip Earth country and go to Wind. Getting Earth country to cooperate may be difficult. They dislike Fire country, but I'm sure you can change they're minds, but it would be easier if you talked to them last. Akira and Daisuke will stay with the boys and myself for the first part of this mission. We will meet up in Sand and then, we will see where we stand from there. We have five months to do this, so in three and a half months from now, we will meet you in Sand. Can you handle it?"

All four girls nodded. One thing puzzled Sakura though, "Why do Akira and Daisuke have to go with you guys?"

"Because you have to talk to three out of the four leaders in this first part of the mission. By bringing them with you can cause distractions. Also, they will be safer with us. Akatsuki is said to be roaming around, and if Itachi finds out that there is two more Uchiha out there, it could cause problems." Yugi said. Sakura nodded.

"My group will leave tonight. I will still stay in contact with Hyuuga and Nara, and will send you any news from Konoha. As for you girls, you can leave here whenever convenient. Anymore questions?"

No one answered.

Yugi grinned, "then let us eat!"

-

"Thanks old man for the ramen!"

Putting his money down on the counter and taking his leave, Naruto ran down the streets of Konoha. Naruto still mourned the loss of Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten, but he still stayed optimistic. He didn't know that they were indeed alive though. Neji and Shikamaru thought that he was too much of a loudmouth and it was better if he knew nothing. Sasuke also didn't know either, seeing as Neji and Shikamaru still didn't trust him fully yet. No one knew, except for those two.

"OIE! TEME! NEJI! SHIKAMARU!"

All three boys turned to the loud mouth blonde. The four boys had all turned into Jounin now. They were there own ninja squad. Those past five months changed the four boys mentally, physically and emotionally.

Sasuke stayed loyal to Konoha. He did retrieve info from Sound and told Shikamaru and Neji. Secretly, the two sent that info to Yugi via bird and scroll. Neji and Shikamaru did get letters from the girls telling them how they were, and they would ask how things were in Konoha. Things looked good for the future.

"dobe, shut up."

Naruto glared. Shikamaru put his hand over Naruto's mouth before he could yell.

"Naruto, you're too troublesome. Tsunade thinks we've been working to hard, so she's giving us a day off, but if you so eagerly want a mission, go ask Tsunade." Shikamaru said dismissing Naruto. Naruto looked shocked.

"WORKING TO HARD? PAH I LOVE MISSIONS! LET'S GO SASUKE!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "No. I'm not going." He said stopping and ripping his arm away from Naruto. The two started arguing. Neji shook his head.

"Morons." He stated. All of a sudden, something in the sky blocked the sun and cast a shadow over Neji.

"News from Yugi." Neji said looking up. Shikamaru sighed, "I'll go."

Shikamaru disappeared, reappearing onto a rooftop a few miles away from the group. The bird came to Shikamaru and landed on his arm. The bird was a hawk with large wings. It was a brown and had a piercing gaze.

Shikamaru took the scroll from the bird's foot and read the contents of the scroll. Readings its contents, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Only 5 more months."

-

"You girls take care. We will meet you in Sand."

Waving goodbye as the group began disappearing into the forest, the girls watched until they were gone.

"Bye! Take care!"

Once out of sight, the girls headed inside the little cottage. Backpacks of clothes and many other necessities were piled up near the door.

Ino stretched her arms out, grinning, "Alright! I'm going to have a LONG shower, and wash out this orange colored hair. Ah, to be blonde again!"

Overtime, the hair dye faded, and they used wash out dye that lasted two weeks at the most. For the most part, they were all turning back their original colour. While traveling, they would each wear wigs–this way, in the presence of a Kage, they could simply remove the wigs and prove they are indeed who they are.

Everyone's hair grew out to waist length. Tenten put hers up in her usual two buns, while Hinata's hair was long when they left Konoha, so she didn't touch her hair. Ino put her hair up in her usual ponytail. Sakura however wanted to cut her hair again. It was too much of a hassle being a kunoichi and all with your hair flying about.

Ino began cut her hair, as Sakura asked. It reminded her of the chunnin exams when this all first happened, and Ino fixed it up for her. She remembered how she cut her hair to save Naruto and Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Ino noticed a sadden expression on Sakura's face, "Don't worry forehead, you'll see him soon."

"Yeah, but I'll be against him in war."

Ino shrugged, "well I don't see why he would stick with Sound. They can't do anything for him now with Orochimaru dead. He'll join up with Konoha."

"Do you honestly think so?" Sakura said with a curious look. Ino continued cutting her hair smoothly. She then stopped and smiled at Sakura.

"I know so."

-

_**The next say in the afternoon sometime…**_

"A-Are we r-ready to do this?"

Sakura gulped, "No, but we have to start somewhere."

Nervousness washed over the group of four girls. They knew they could do this, but Sakura remembered Tsunade tell her of the Mizukage's old temper. He was the oldest kage around, and raised a youthful core of young ninja. He was a nice guy, but with little patience.

Knocking on the door, Sakura held her breath, afraid.

"Enter."

All 4 girls slowly proceeded in slowly. There were two people in the room. A man with gray hair and a thin beard, with the Mizukage hat occupying his head. Also a girl with waist length black hair and amber eyes was leaning against the wall. From what they could see, she was very pretty, wearing a stripped green and white long sleeve shirt with the v neck, and a white tank top underneath. She has on jean capris and blue ninja sandals. Her shirt had a hood on the back and she had it on.

Something about her made Sakura think.

_she looks familiar…_

"Is there something I can help you with ladies?" he asked the girls. Ino, Tenten and Hinata looked at Sakura. Sakura gulped.

"Y-Y-Yess s-sir." She stuttered.

She mentally slapped herself for stuttering.

There was a silence.

The Kage looked irritated, "Well spit it out!"

All four girls stared wide eyed at him.

"Well sorry! It's not everyday we have to confront a Kage, ask for assistance in war, and convince him it's a wise move!" Ino yelled at him in defense for Sakura. Everyone stared wide-eyed at her.

The kage blinked repeatedly, "War? against who?"

Sakura sighed, "This is Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanka Ino and Tenten. I am Haruno Sakura and-"

"Sakura Haruno? She's dead!" the girl said stepping into the conversation. The kage sighed.

"Sorry for the interruption ladies. This is Ami. She is one of the top chunnin, who's soon to be jounin. She was just finishing filling out a mission report." Sakura stared at her, thinking hard.

_Damnit I know her from somewhere… where?_

The Mizukage turned his attention back to the girls.

"This makes no sense. I had requested Haruno Sakura to teach some of the medic's here a thing or two and the Hokage turned me down because she died along with her other comrades."

"No, but I am her! I swear I am!"

"Prove it."

All four girls took their wigs off and let their hair out. Everyone was pretty sure he would believe them now. I mean, not many people have pink hair, and Sakura was the only pink haired apprentice Tsunade had.

the Mizukage didn't even flinch.

"Do you honestly think by showing me your hair color that I'm going to believe you? There are billions of people alive today, and one or two people are bound to have the same hair color as you four."

Ino pouted, "Well how do we prove this?!"

The Mizukage smirked and pointed to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura was a well known medical nin. Show me your medical skills."

He got up from his seat, limping out towards Sakura, "Heal my leg."

He pulled his Kage dress up, so Sakura could inspect his leg. From what she could see. it was sprained pretty badly. She began focusing on his leg, letting green chakra poured into his leg.

Sakura could feel the Mizukage's eyes burning holes into the Haruno. Not intimidated, she made sure she healed it to the best of her abilities.

Pulling back after she finished healing his leg, she whipped her forehead. The kage twisted his leg back and forth, and then proceeded walking to his desk, not limping once.

Ami stared in amazed with at Sakura's medical abilities. The Kage sat in his chair, looking at the four girls.

"Please explain to me, if you are indeed who you say you are, explain why you went missing and are now appearing."

Sakura took a deep breath, "We went missing five months ago for a good reason… you see…"

Sakura explained the whole altercation with Yugi and how Sound was going against Konoha soon and about Kenji. She told him everything she knew. The other three girls added pieces into the story. The Kage nodded here and there, acknowledging their words. Once the word Tenshi was brought up, Ami flinched.

_Tenshi's? _

"…and so you see sir, without the Hokage knowing, we are rounding up everyone underground to take down Sound once and for all, so future generation's can enjoy the world. Now, will you join us?"

The Mizukage was in deep thought. He knew about the Tenshi clan's history and that sound was demolished not to long ago with the death of Orochimaru. He looked at Sakura, still unsure.

"I'm still not sure. I want one of you to battle Ami here so I can see the kind of power you possess."

Getting up and brushing past Sakura, knocking her off balance, he headed to the door, "Come."

Ino pouted as he ran into her friend, "What a grouch."

Ami chuckled, "Ha, that's nothing! You should see him when he's mad."

Sakura smirked, "You should see Tsunade when she's mad. She's a bull in a china shop."

Ami let out a laugh. It felt like some kind of friendly relationship was by just established by saying a few words.

The girls kept chatting amongst themselves, as the Mizukage led them down many flights of stairs and a few corridors. The Mizukage definitely had a bigger office then the Hokage.

After much walking and talking, they came to massive doors. He used one finger to push it open. Light shown through the doors as it opened. All four girls put there arm up to block the light from their eyes. Ami walked in like it was nothing.

Once the doors were fully opened, the Kage took steps in and the girls followed blinded by the sun light. Once they got used to the light, they looked around.

It looked like an outside training facility, like where the final part of the chunnin exam was. Trees were in certain areas and walls surrounded them. the sky was bright and blue and the sun shone down with a heated gaze.

"Okay Ami, show them what you got."

Ami smiled proudly. He then turned to the four girls, "Any volunteers?"

Tenten jumped forward, "I'll do it!" she said walking out onto the field. Ami stood across the field from her.

"Y-You can do i-it Tenten!" Hinata said cheering on her friend. Ino and Sakura joined in cheering.

"This should be fun." Ami said getting into her fighting position. Tenten did the same and smirked.

"It will."

"You may begin." the Mizukage said.

As soon as the Mizukage said that, Ami disappeared. She then reappeared in front of Tenten trying to punch her. Tenten caught her punch, and then tried to kick her, but Ami evaded it. Ami jumped back a few feet from Tenten, and then charged at her with kunai in hand. She then disappeared and then reappeared behind Tenten. Ami punched Tenten directly in the back, but the sound of a 'POOF' indicated she was a log. Ami scanned around.

"Where is sh-"

**BAM!**

Ami went flying in the air. Tenten emerged from the ground punching Ami in the chin. Ami came down and hit the ground hard. She tumbled for a bit and then stopped. She slowly rose to her feet. She smirked at Tenten.

"Not bad." She said wiping the blood from her mouth. She then performed hand signs.

"Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi!** (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction)**"

Large boulders broke from the ground and went flying at Tenten at high speeds. Tenten acted quick and performed hand signs.

"Doton: Doryūheki **(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)!**"

A huge wall of mud came up and protected her from the flying boulders. Ami cringed.

"You know earth techniques too huh?"

Ami did a few more hand signs, "Doton: Yomi Numa **(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)**"

Tenten suddenly started sinking into the ground. The ground around her was turning into mud, with her feet were stuck.

_I cant move! _

"COME ON TENTEN! YOU CAN DO IT!" Ino yelled. Sakura and Hinata hollered at her as well. Tenten nodded and regained her composure. Moving would only make her sink more. She relaxed and performed more hand signs.

"Fūton: Daitoppa! **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**" a huge outburst of wind came from Tenten. The mud surrounding Tenten was slowly moving away and then went flying through the air and landed all over the battle grounds. Some of the mud had landed on Ami. She wiped it off of her in annoyance. Tenten just didn't give up.

The fight was getting more and more intense. Both girls were getting tired, and Tenten was now getting annoyed with all these earth techniques. She threw kunai's at Ami. Ami threw her own kunai's and they hit Tenten's. Tenten did a kage bushin and three other Tenten's appeared. They all ran at Ami. Ami was standing there trying to figure out which one it was.

She was too slow.

One Tenten punched her in the gut. Another one kicked her in the hip. Another one exploded in front of her so there was a smoke screen. The real Tenten had a chakra infused punch and punched her in the gut. Ami felt like she was going to puke. She was still trying to stay strong.

_I cant lose!_

Tenten's hand was still in Ami's gut.

and then oddest thing happened.

A bright light appeared in Ami's stomach and Tenten's hand. The light was blinding. It was like an explosion, and no one knew what was going on.

"What is this?" Ami yelled. Tenten was unsure herself.

I-I-I… Don't know!"

Everyone shielded their eyes from the binding light. Tenten felt the power surge every time she used her techniques, but it felt like a certain amount of that power was leaving.

_What is this? Why is it leaving?! _

Ami could feel power enter her. A burning sensation went onto her hand. It was hurting beyond belief. This power was overwhelming.

Tenten's tattoo on her stomach started spinning, scaring her. The light was brightening. It was shinning brighter and brighter until…

**BAM!**

The lights stopped. Ami and Tenten stood there for a second, motionless. Everyone moved their hands from their eyes and stared wide eyed. Both Tenten and Ami then collapsed.

"TENTEN! AMI!"

The group ran over to the duo on the ground, who laid there, motionless. They were knocked out cold. Sakura checked their pulses. Everyone stared at Sakura waiting for a response.

She sighed, "They'll be fine. They're just out of chakra, but I have no idea what that light was."

Hinata noticed something, " L-Look at Ami's h-hand."

Her hand had a design of vines with leaves intertwining around her fingers.

Ino looked jealous, "it looks so cool, like a henna tattoo!"

Hinata then thought of something, "C-Check Tenten's tattoo."

Ino lifted Tenten's shirt up a bit to show her belly button. It looked different. The flames and circles of wind still circled the belly button, but the leaves were gone. All the girls looked at each other.

"You don't think…" Ino started.

"Maybe…?" Sakura said unsure. They heard the Mizukage chuckle.

"I believe you girls are from Konoha now. No question about it, but I think Ami is also one of you."

"Say what?"

The Kage smiled, "There were six main Tenshi leaders, with five main elements: Fire, Water, Lighting, Earth, and Wind. Tenten was given three elements to maintain. Ami here, is the reincarnation of the Earth leader, therefore, when in contact, the powers were transferred, so therefore, Ami is also a Tenshi."

The girls gaped. Ino spoke up excited, "Are you serious!?"

The kage smiled, "I'm pretty sure."

Sakura had a surprised look on her face, "Oh.. my.. no way!"

Both girls started to stir. Everyone turned their attention to them. they slowly opened their eyes and got up.

"Wha-What happened?" Tenten said clutching her stomach. It hurt like hell. Ami's hand was in pain. Looking for a bruise to be the source of pain, she was sadly mistaken.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she screeched pointing to the tattoo. Tenten was in a daze. She looked in bewilderment.

"Hey, I had that marking!" Checking her stomach, she noticed it was gone. She looked at Sakura, Ino, Hinata and the Kage.

"What's going on here?!"

The Mizukage sighed, "Ami here, is a Tenshi like you girls. Her reincarnation died in the war and your reincarnation was given her powers. But the leader of Earth and Wind made reincarnations of themselves as well. So Ami being the reincarnation of the leader of Earth, got her powers back when you two made contact." H

Tenten nodded knowingly, and then turned to Ami. She was looking at her hand, not letting her gaze leave the marking. Tenten remembered the first time she had gotten the powers. It was overwhelming.

"So… what does this mean now?" Sakura asked the Mizukage.

He flashed an old grin. For someone who had an impatient attitude, he can be cheery sometimes.

"Well, I am more then willing to lend Water countries services to Konoha, and I am also giving permission to Ami to travel with you girls."

Ami stared wide eyed, "What? I have to leave, and I am a Tenshi?! I left the village of light to get away from that!" 

Realization hit Sakura, "YOU! You're the Ami Akito was talking about!" Sakura said pointing to Ami. Ami's eyes widened when she said Akito.

"You know Akito?" Ami said looming in on Sakura. Sakura nodded, remembering that night when she was on the rooftop with Akito and he sung that song to her. The song was about Ami!

"Yes, Akito trained us to use our powers, along with Old man Yugi, Sora, Kouji, Ryo-"

"Wait? You know all of them?" Sakura nodded. Ami cast her look to the ground.

"Akito…"

"You miss him huh?" Sakura inquired. She slowly nodded.

Sakura grinned, "He misses you too, believe me. Please come with us Ami! You can see him again!"

Ami started thinking. She already liked the girls. They were nice people, and pretty strong. Her mother and her ran away from the village of light, and came to Mist. Her mom had died three years ago and she had nothing left here, and she was _**DYING**_ to see Akito.

Ami smiled, "Yeah. I'll go."

The girls screamed and hugged Ami, the newest addition to their group. Laughing echoed through the training area.

Ino stopped hugging Ami and then turned to the Mizukage. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey wait, how did you know so much about the Tenshi clan? You seem too calm about the whole situation." The Mizukage laughed. The other four girls turned to him.

"Yugi came by yesterday and told me the whole story. He had already explained the whole situation and I already made the decision to side with Konoha. He didn't tell you he did so because he wanted me to test you girls."

Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata all fell down anime style.

"Your kidding me…" Sakura said. The Kage smirked.

"I'm afraid not." He said laughing. Hinata got curious.

"Did w-we pass?" The man nodded, "with flying colors."

Hinata still had one more question, "d-did Yugi know about Ami being a T-Tenshi?"

The man shook his head, "No, he knew no such thing. He just told me what you already told me."

All five girls nodded. The Mizukage clasped his hands together with a grin on his face.

"Well, how about we go get some food and you girls plan your next step?" he said walking to the door. Sakura stood up and brushed the dirt of her clothes. She grabbed her wig, put her pink hair into a small ponytail and put the wig on. She turned to the four other girls.

"Well, let's get going then."

-

**Ugh, its like 11:30, and I am DEAD HUNGRY.**

**This took all day to edit. Can you say, procrastinate much?**

**So yeah, Ami is a Tenshi. She's a created character, and not the Ami in the beginning of the anime that picked on Sakura. that chick can go fall in a ditch for all I care.**

**Ami was from the village of light. She left the village to get away from the whole Tenshi thing. She was friends with Sora, Kouji and Ryo, but had a strong relationship with Akito. However once her father died on a mission, her mother wanted to leave the village, which they did. Her mom died three years later after settling into the village, causing Ami to live on her own. However, the Mizukage took good care of her, making her a strong ninja! –thumbs up–**

**Me go get food. Review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire.**


	20. Chapter 20: Raikage

**EDITED: Jan 30****th****, 2008**

**Looking back on this chapter, it was cute. x) all OC's belong to moi.**

**But yeah, not my best chapter, but its cute. the twins remind me of Rock Lee for some reason. Ah youthful day.**

**Exams are done, I get the week off… sounds like a perfect time to edit! I'M ALMOST DONE!**

**Happy readings! (:**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Raikage!**_

-

"So Shikamaru is troublesome. He's one of the laziest guys out there. Then there is Neji, who…"

currently walking to the hidden village of cloud in lightning country, Ino began explaining to Ami about everyone in Konoha. They had been traveling by boat for the past 3 days, and were now in lightning country heading for cloud.

The boat trip wasn't the greatest. Ami and Hinata got sea sick and Ino complained about getting wet too much. After this however, they would have to go by boat again get onto the main land to go to Suna. Sakura was actually pumped about going to Suna. Gaara was a good guy, so he would understand. Plus, she hadn't seen the sand siblings in awhile. It would be fun to reunite with them again.

"Let's stop for the night." Sakura said stopping. Everyone plopped down, tired.

They all started unpacking their belongings and sleeping bags. Tenten started a fire, Ino got water, Sakura and Ami set up camp and Hinata started cooking. It had become the main routine as of late.

As the crew was eating, Sakura saw something floating above them in the sky.

It was an eagle from Yugi.

"Guys…" Sakura said pointing up. They all looked up at the bird. Sakura stood up and put her arm out for the bird to land on. Once the bird landed, Sakura took the scroll off its leg and unraveled it. The bird then landed on the ground and patiently waited for further instructions.

All four girls looked at her waiting to know what was in it.

She read aloud,

_Girls, _

_We have gotten a confirmed date for the war. Enclosed within this scroll are the set time, date and formations of attacking Konoha. I hope everything went well with the Mizukage. _

_Yugi _

Sakura scoffed, "Oh he would know how things went in Mist."

Tenten, Ino and Hinata chuckled, while Ami smiled. Looking at Ami, Sakura noticed she seemed kind of distant and always keeping everything to herself. They had been traveling for three days, and she was pretty silent.

There were some things about her, Sakura wanted to know.

-

It was now three in the morning, and Sakura felt herself being woken up.

"Hey, wake up. Your on watch duty now."

Sakura looked up and saw Ami. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Sakura slowly sat up. It was still dark and cold out. She got out of her sleeping bag lazily and put on a jacket. The camp site had a fire in the middle. Everyone was spread out around the fire in their sleeping bags. There was a jug full of water if anyone needed it, and extra firewood.

Ami went and got a drink. Sakura went and sat on a log around the fire and put her arms out to keep warm. She watched Ami inventively, ready to speak.

Ami finished her drink. She was heading to her sleeping bag.

"Wait!"

Ami turned to Sakura, who signaled for her to sit, "Sit, I need to talk to you for a second."

Ami was a bit unsure at the moment, but did as she was commanded. She sat on the opposite side of the fire from Sakura.

Sakura spoke, "From what I've heard from Akito, you left the village of light. Why? Akito was pretty hurt by the whole situation." Sakura said eyeing Ami. Ami's expression saddened at the question.

I-I-I-I…" Ami didn't know what to say.

"You can trust me." Sakura said with a smile. Ami gazed at the fire.

"I don't really know why. One day my mother told me to pack my things. She said we were going on vacation, but we never went back to the village. I asked her why we never returned, but she said she wanted to keep me safe. She never told me from what, but whenever I brought up the topic of going back home, she shot me down. She died about a year ago. I was going to go back to the village once she died, but I stayed in Mist. They treated me so well and trained me, so I couldn't leave. It just didn't feel fair."

Sakura understood the situation. She was curious to know why her mom made her leave, but Ami didn't know, and her mom was dead, so there was no real way of finding out. Sakura smirked with the next question that popped in her head.

"Do you still like Akito?"

Ami jolted up at that. She blushed crimson red, "Well we…uhm…"

Sakura chuckled, "He misses you a lot. But enough talk, you can go to sleep now."

Nodding, Ami got up and walked to her sleeping bag, "Goodnight… or morning?" she said questioning. Sakura let out a low laugh, "Ha, sleep tight!"

Now Sakura was by herself awake. It was quiet. Looking around, everyone was sleeping silently. The sun would be rising soon. She then noticed the eagle was still around. She went into her pack and pulled out a blank scroll.

She would let Yugi know how it went, even though he should know anyway, but she didn't know how she would tell him about Ami.

She didn't want Akito to know right away, it would be a surprise. Oh, some devilish ideas ran through her head of how to reunite the two.

-

"Yes! finally made it!"

Entering the main gates of the hidden village of cloud, the town was busy. People bustling around from here to there.

Heading to the Raikage's office, questions ran through Ino's head.

"I wonder what the Raikage is like…"

"I hear that he was recently named Raikage." Ami said putting a finger on her chin. She then grinned, "I also hear he's really handsome too."

Ino gave an excited look, "For real? Well, if he's young and available, I call first dibs!"

"Ino!"

"I'm kidding!" she said with a joking look on her face. The girls laughed and continued on their way.

Along the way, they admired the architecture of the village. It looked so beautiful! Cobble stone streets and old buildings consumed the village.

It was beautiful.

The girls came to a halt when they came across a big building and a thunder bolt statue in the middle.

"So this is his office?" Sakura asked. Ami nodded, "Yeah, I was here once for a mission, but never actually met with the Raikage. I met some of his…shinobi."

"really? Cool, well lets go!"

Heading inside, the girls went to the lady at the front desk, asking where the Raikage is. She directed them out to the training grounds.

Getting out to the training ground, everyone looked around/

"Is this it?" Ino asked unsure.

There were boulders everywhere and patches of water everywhere. The ground was pretty much muddy and a few bare trees lingered around. It looked deserted.

"I g-guess so, b-but where's the Raikage?" Hinata asked. All five girls looked around.

**BOOM!**

A few boulders blew up, and two male shinobi were fighting. The girls blinked. The two guys looked about there age, maybe even a year older emerged from the rubble. They looked like twins, both having the same blonde hair and amber eyes. They only had a pair of shorts on. They had no shirt on. One boy had his arm wrapped up with bandages on his left arm, while the other boy had bandages going up his right arm. The two were doing hand to hand combat.

"TAKE THIS BROTHER!" the boy with bandages on his right arm said punching his brother. His brother ducked and tried kneeing him in the stomach. He jumped away and right in front of the girls. Noticing another presence, he turned around.

"Well hello ladies. Come to watch me and my–Ami?"

"Uh, hey Aoi…"

"Hiroshi! Come brother! Ami is here and brought friends!"

Ami's eye began twitching. All four girls loomed in on her.

"You know these guys?" Tenten asked. Ami twitched, "Yeah…they were the shinobi I met during that mission."

"Wow for real? They look cute!"

"Hah, that's what you say now until you see their personality Ino."

"Ami!"

Ami turned around, and there was the other twin, Hiroshi. She gave a fake smile and waved, "ha, hey there Hiroshi!"

"What brings you back to cloud?" Aoi asked, giving a thumbs up with his teeth sparkling. That pose looked oddly familiar…

"We're l-looking for t-the Raikage." Hinata spoke up. Aoi came up and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Be mine."

Hinata blushed at the request. Ino came up and pulled her friend back, "sorry, but I don't think her boyfriend agrees with your wishes."

The boy sat up, "what business do you have with the Raikage?"

Sakura glared, "None of your business, can we please see him?"

The other brother came up to the group, "Hmm, how about we forget about him and go get some dinner?" He said seductively.

Ino's eye twitched, "Buddy, we don't have any business with you right now! Now where is the Raikage!?"

Angered with rejection, the two boys were going to retort back, but were cut off.

"That's enough."

A voice called from behind the boys. The girls looked up at the new figure.

It was the Raikage.

"Raikage-sama!" both boys said getting down on one knee showing respect. The kage passed the two boys and walked up to the girls.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Taking off his hat, all of the girls had hearts in their eyes. The Raikage was absolutely gorgeous! He looked to be in his early 20's. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He looked well built.

"Wow…" Ino said with hearts in her eyes. He grinned at the girls uneasily… _great…_

Sakura and Ino hadn't been this way since they both were madly infatuated with Sasuke.

The fangirl side was slowly returning.

Sakura snapped out of her fantasy and remembered the mission. She took a strong step forward, making the kage focused on her.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes sir, but this information is highly confidential, so I must have your word that you will keep it secret."

He nodded, "You have my word."

"Well have you heard of the Tenshi clan?" she asked.

He nodded, "briefly, yes."

Sakura nodded, "Okay well…"

Sakura took off her wig. And let her pink hair flow, "I am Haruno Sakura, I was the Hokage's apprentice. This is Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten and Ami."

The Kage raised an eyebrow, "weren't you four pronounced dead 5 months ago?"

Sakura nodded, "You see sir, we faked our deaths for a good reason. The five of us are part of the Tenshi clan, which is said to be gone today. We are the reincarnations of Yumi Tenshi, Rika Tenshi, Mai Tenshi, Sasha Tenshi and Sakura Tenshi. Kenji is having a hidden alliance with sound. They plan on attacking Konoha and then attacking all other countries. We five girls are creating an underground alliance, as directed by Yugi. We are rounding up all the great countries together so we can take down sound once and for all. Now do you except?"

He gazed at the girls, "How can you prove that you are indeed Tenshis?" 

Sakura shrugged, "How do you want us to prove it?"

"Hm, how about a quick spar? My two brothers, Aoi and Hiroshi against two of you kunoichi?"

Their eyes widened, "Those two are your brothers?!" Tenten said pointing to the two blondes. The Raikage nodded.

"Hard to believe I know." He whispered to the girls. They all chuckled and nodded.

He smiled, "Okay, which two will go against my two brothers?"

The girls looked at each other. Ino grinned and grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her out to the battle field.

"WE WILL!" she said enthusiastically.

"Ino…I don't know about this…" Hinata said unsure. Ino shook her head.

"Come on Hinata! We can do this! It's our turn to prove our strengths! Besides, our elements together are really strong! So let's do this!" Ino said getting into a fighter stance. Hinata nodded and followed Ino's example. The twins smirked and got into a fighter stance.

"You may begin." The Raikage said.

"We'll go easy on you so you don-AHH!" Aoi said as he was palmed in the gut. He was sent flying, courtesy of Hinata. Her Byakugan was activated. Aoi landed on the ground with a thud.

Ino ran to Hiroshi and tried to punch. He was caught a bit off guard due to her speed, but quickly recovered by dodging it barely. Ino noticed this and quickly attacked again, kicking him in the stomach. He went flying into the water. Hinata jumped to Ino's side. the two nodded.

"Raiton: Gian! **Lightning Release: False Darkness**."

Two lightning bolt spears formed in Ino's hands. Ino threw them at Hiroshi as he emerged from the waters. He was instantly electrified.

Then out of no where, Hinata was hit in the back by Aoi.

**POOF!**

It was a shadow clone. He looked around, looking left, right, up and down. He had no idea where she was.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!** Water Release: Water Dragon Blast**" Hinata called emerging from the water with two spinning water dragons. Aoi was terrified. Hiroshi came behind him and Ino stood near Hinata.

"NOW HINATA!"

Hinata commanded the two water dragons to hit both Aoi and Hiroshi. The two quivered in fright.

"AHH" They both screamed as the water serpents hit them directly. They were blown away a few feet back by the power of the hit. They were covered head to toe in water. Ino performed a bunch of hand signs.

"Raiton: Lightning strike!" Clouds started to form ahead. Everyone could tell what was happening next. Ino's hand rose to the skies. Thunder cracked and lightning flickered. She then waved her hand down, and lightning bolts hit spots close to the two twins. They ran in fear.

"PLEASE STOP WE GIVE! WE GIVE!" they yelled running away from the extremely dangerous lightning bolt. Ino stopped her attacks, and cast the clouds away. The sun shown down at the watery battle field.

"GREAT JOB GIRLS! You didn't even have to go all out!" Tenten said proudly high fiveing Ino. The Raikage came up behind the girls and put one hand on Ino's shoulder, and his other on Hinata's shoulder. The two instantly blushed.

"Great job, how about we go to dinner and discuss the matter better?" he said with a sexy grin. The girls automatically melted.

"Y-Yeah… w-we'd lik-e t-that." Hinata said stuttering.

Aoi and Hiroshi came up and took both Ino and Hinata's hands in theirs.

"How about you forget about big brother and come with us?" Aoi said winking at Ino.

Ami came up and grabbed the two by the ear, pulling them away angry, "ugh, both of you are still the biggest flirts you were last time!"

Everyone just laughed, as the two boys cried out in agony.

-

"So why does baa-chan need us?" Naruto asked as the gang was heading to the Hokage's office. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"For the last time Naruto, I don't know. She just called us. Now will you shut up?" he said angrily. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay! Geez…" Neji rolled his eyes and Sasuke said nothing.

The group made it to the office and walked up the many flights stairs. They reached the doors to Tsunade's office. Naruto knocked.

"Come in." she commanded. The four shinobi walked in and stood in a straight line facing the Hokage and her desk. She rested her chin in her hands as her elbows were resting on the desk.

"I have a new mission for you four. It's an A-rank mission. And will take three months. You will investigate a crime that happened in Earth country. A man named Jin was murdered. You must find out who killed this man. All the info you need will be in Earth country. You leave now."

The four boys nodded and poofed out of the office and back to their houses to pack. Once they finished, they met at the gates and left right away.

Flying in the sky, was an eagle with a letter. The bird wandered in the skies confused. It did not see the people whom it was suppose to deliver the message too. The birds shriek echoed through the skies, but it was not heard.

The bird gave up and headed back to its original master.

-

_**A week later… **_

"T-Thank you R-Raikage-sama for the h-hospitality." Hinata said bowing. The girls followed her example and blushing slightly.

"No problem girls. I hope to hear from you girls soon about the details of this epidemic." He said waving as they departed. They took about three steps out the gates when Aoi and Hiroshi showed up with flowers in their hands. Sakura and Tenten sweat dropped. Thinking about it, the two came to the same conclusion,

They were like Rock Lee.

The two boys handed the bouquet of flowers in their hands to Ino and Hinata.

"We can't wait to see you two again. If your boyfriends are total jerks, we will be here to dry your tears." Aoi said sweetly.

"Uhh…" Ino said excepting the flowers. She looked at Aoi, "Thanks I guess…"

She leaned to make a leave. Hinata accepted the flowers and bid a thank you and followed after Ino. They all left and waved goodbye. **(Like in those Pokémon scenes at the end! LOL xD ) **

"So where to next?" Tenten asked. Sakura took out a map and put a checkmark next to Lightning country. The group needed to get onto another boat that would take them to the main land.

"Off to see Gaara, the Kazekage."

-

_**xD this again took me all day. I gotta stop procrastination.**_

_**And I listened to Spirit Live. LOL wow, the students at Ryerson university are pretteh funneh.**_

_**K, review, yeah?**_

_**Shellzonfire**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Kazekage!

**EDITED: Jan 31****st****, 2008**

**You know what font I hate?**

**TIMES NEW ROMAN!**

**Ugh, such an ugly font, especially in caps. **

**No times for rants x) **

**Happy Readings!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one **_

The Kazekage! 

-

"I hate sand." Ami said using her hand to block the sand from her face.

The gang had been traveling for a week now, taking a boat across the waters to the main land. From there, they walked from town to town, rarely stopping. They desperately wanted to get to Suna. They were scheduled to get there tomorrow, but they wanted to get there before nightfall, so they hadn't stopped since they started this morning. It was dusk, and they were only a few miles from Suna.

"You and all of us." Sakura said putting her hood of her jacket on. It was a bit windy, and it wasn't helping the girls find Suna.

"Mya, how much farther?" Tenten said turning to Hinata.

Hinata looked at the map, "Its a few miles ahead. There's a small village close though. We could stop there and wait for the wind to die down."

The girls looked at each other. The idea seemed the best at the moment.

Hinata sighed, "It's settled then. Its this w-way, come o-on."

The girls followed at a fast pace. The faster they get there, the better. The village wasn't that far. Just about a mile away. As they kept running, they finally approached the village entrance and proceeded in. There was an awkward, eerie feeling. No lights were on in any houses, and the wind blew violently. The smell of blood was strong in the air.

"Something happened here. Let's go to the nearest place to stay." Sakura declared. The gang followed. The village was small, yet convenient. They had small huts around and about. There was nothing else really around, except sand. It felt abandoned.

The gang arrived at a hotel. Hinata opened the door with caution. Inside, papers were scattered about, furniture was tossed over, and someone lay unconscious in the middle of the floor. Sakura ran to the person's aid. It was an elderly woman. She looked to have a broken leg and arm. Sakura checked for a pulse.

It was very weak. She started to heal the woman. The other four girls watched in anticipation. Sakura started to sweat beads of sweat. The had been walking all day, so she was worn out, and now she had to heal someone. The ladies eyes flickered for a moment. Sakura finished healing her leg and arm. The woman regained consciousness. Looking around, she slowly rose with Sakura's help. She looked at the girls.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here?" she asked. They eyed her oddly. Why wouldn't they be here?

"Uhm, is there a reason we shouldn't be here?" Ino asked. The lady trembled. She looked as she saw a ghost.

"The t-amers and the m-monsters." She said clutching her head in her hands. The girls looked at each other in confusion. Sakura noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to the window. Her eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled. She pulled the lady down with her. All the girls immediately got down. A large moving slithery thing came bursting through the window, and rammed through the wall on the opposite side of the room getting outside. This "Thing" was an ugly brown and had a circular mouth. It looked slimy, yet it looked like it had a hard body. In other words, it looked repulsive.

"What is that?!" Tenten yelled pulling a kunai out. The 'thing' turned to them exhaling a purple gas. Hinata clued in first.

"DON'T BREATH THE GAS IN! IT'S POSIONESS! IT'S A SAND WORM! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Hinata yelled running for the exit. Everyone followed, with Sakura carrying the old lady on her back.

"What's a sand worm?" Ino asked as they continued running.

"It's a creature that lives in the sand and eats anything it finds. It has this powerful poison it exhales. It can kill you within five minutes." Hinata said, "But something's missing here." She activated her Byakagun and looked around.

"Looking for me?" a husky voice called out from above. Everyone looked up. A man with a black cloak on looked down at the 5 girls and the elderly woman. The elder twitched. Sakura noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she asked the elderly woman. The woman glared at the man.

"That's Jin. He's the leader of the "SWT", which stands for Sand Worm Tamers. They capture the worms and make them their ultimate weapon. They usually go after the small villages and steal goods and kill many people. Their nothing but a bunch of filth." The lady said spitting on the ground.

Jin smirked, "You hit it dead on granny. Now leave the village."

Sakura glared, "To hell with that idea. Leave this village and leave these people alone or else!" The girls agreed with her, all pulling out kunais.

He smirked grew bigger, "You're a spunky bunch of girls to utter such threats to me."

He then put his fingers in his mouth and blew, making a whistling noise. Everything was quiet for the moment being.

The ground then started to rumble. The girls were having a hard time standing on the ground. They then jumped on a rooftop of a building across from Jin.

The ground then erupted, with four other worms broke through the earth's surface, and four other men joined the Jin on the rooftop, all wearing the same cloak. They all had whips in their hands and a belt with kunai's latched on. The leader looked down in satisfaction.

"Are you sure you girls want to take on us five?"

Sakura took on the role of leader and spoke, "Alright, we don't want to really start something, but in this case, we have no choice. Miki, Ami, Viola and Mya, can you guys fight these guys?

They all nodded. Sakura nodded back, "alright, do so then. I'll go evacuate the village and heal some people who are probably injured."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Get a move on then Rin!" Tenten said. Sakura nodded and jumped away with the old lady still on her back.

The girls turned their attention back to the men. Tenten felt like taunting these guys.

"Oh, we know we can take you 5 guys easily." She said pulling out scrolls. Hinata put a hand out to stop her.

"R-Relax Viola, we need to split them u-up. There probably stronger together anyways. Ami, go east, Viola, go west, Miki north and I-I will go south."

They all nodded in agreement.

The leader on the rooftop scanned the girls. He noticed one of them left.

"They're planning something." He said. The girl with blonde hair **(A/N: they still have wigs on.)** threw two explosive tags: one at the tamers and the other at the worms.

With the tags blasting, each girl quickly sped off to their directions. The tamers got out of the path of explosive tags just in time, while the worms burrowed underground looking for safety.

"You four, go after one of the girls. I'll find the fifth one that ran off." he said. All the tamers nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

-

"Where do you think your running off too?" a tamer said riding his worm. He was chasing after Tenten.

She scoffed, "cheya… whatever,"

she stopped running down the street and skid back trying to plant her feet on the ground. She pulled out her scrolls. She was going to conserve as much of her clan power as possible. She unraveled her scrolls.

"_**Sōshōryū!**__"_

Smoke appeared and Tenten shot up into the sky. Two dragons intertwined around her. she unleashed an array of weapons. She aimed all of those weapons at the sand worm. She figured the tamer is nothing without the worm. The weapons flung at the worm.

But the efforts were useless. All the weapons bounced off the worm. Tenten stared in shock. Not even a scratch on him! The tamer chuckled.

"His skin is hard, almost nothing can penetrate it." He said in a matter of fact. Tenten growled. She threw an explosive tag at the beast. The tag exploded a meter in front of the beast. The worm cried in agony. Something about that explosion made the worm mad. The tamer cringed in annoyance. Tenten started to think.

'_the tag exploded. It made a loud noise… but that's probably not it. It exploded, causing fire… maybe that's it!'_

Tenten ran up a house and shot straight up in the sky. She had flipped, causing her to be looking down. She performed hand signs.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**__" _

Fire spat out of Tenten's mouth. It was going straight for the worm. The worm cried in agony as it was set on fire. It squirmed trying to extinguish the flame. It was burning into a crisp. Tenten admired her work, landing gracefully on a rooftop. The tamer growled as his beast was dying. He watched it as it collapsed to the ground motionless. He assumed it died. He gritted his teeth.

"You…YOUR GONNA GET IT FOR KILLING HIM!"

He began charging at Tenten on the rooftop. He went to punch her, but she blocked. He tried kicking her, put she ducked and kicked him in the gut.

**POOF!**

It was a clone. She growled in annoyance. Turning around, He was coming at her full speed with a katana in hand. Tenten pulled out a kunai. He swung at her, but she used her kunai and stopped it from touching her. he pushed down harder, but Tenten held him off. she side stepped, and stopped putting force into her kunai. The tamer fell forward, without having anything to push against. He stopped himself from falling and turned to her. She was no where to be seen. He then felt a pain in the back of his neck and fell unconscious. Tenten smirked.

_Sucker._

And she quickly sped off, to assist the others.

-

Ino huffed and puffed as she ran. she ran quiet fast, and she lost the worm and the tamer. She sped around a corner and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She peered around the corner sharply to see him as anywhere. She saw no one. She sighed a breath of relief.

"Looking for me?" a voice said from above. She looked up. The man was staring down at her. Something puzzled her.

'_Where's the…?'_

her thoughts were cut when the ground started to shake. She guest the bugger was under her. She quickly moved before the thing got her. The worm cut through the earth's surface and cried out.

Ino went through her options. She could use her Tenshi powers, or jutsus she knew from before. in the end, she, like Tenten decided to conserve her clan powers. She did a hand sign.

"_**Shinranshin no Jutsu!**__"_ she said aiming at the worm. The worm instantly stopped moving. Ino stood there with the hand seal still. She knew what was going to happen next. The tamer stood there dumbfounded.

"What the…?-GAWWHH!" he yelled. The worm attacked him instead. He was sent flying into the ground. Ino smirked. The man got up slowly. He glared at her.

"What did you do?!" he screamed at her. She grinned. "I turned him against you! Though not on his freewill. He's fighting you, yet he has no control over his body." She explained. The worm came to the man and went in for the bite. The tamer pulled out his whip and whipped the worm in the face. It backed off instantly. The tamer did some hand signs. Ino couldn't make out what he said, but a light emitted from his hand and hit the worm. It squirmed for a second, and then stopped. It turned and faced Ino. It roared.

Ino grunted in disbelieve. The jutsu wore off. She had no choice but to use her clan powers. She was going to finish this beast off now.

"_**Rairyū no Tatsumaki!"**_ Ino yelled. Electricity appeared in her hand. She started forming the electricity into a likeness of a dragon's head. Once she gathered enough lightning, a tornado of lightning started to cover the area in front of her, trapping the worm in a painful vortex of electricity. It squirmed in agony. She then disappeared, appearing behind the tamer and kicked him hard, sending him into the vortex. She then performed a few more hand signs to finish this.

"_**Ikazuchi no Kiba!**_" she put her hands to the skies. Clouds appeared and thunder could be heard. In a swift motion, she pointed to the vortex with the worm and the tamer screaming in agony. Lightning descended from the clouds and electrified the two. Ino smirked in satisfaction. The lightning charge went back to the skies, and the worm and tamer stood there motionless. They then fell to the ground, dead. Ino praised herself.

"CHEYA! Yamanaka Ino, number one lightning user!" she said dancing around. After her moment, she felt a presence coming. She immediately pulled out a kunai and turned to it. She threw the kunai. The person caught the kunai.

"It's only me." The voice said. Ino instantly recognized it was Tenten.

Ino rubbed the back of her head, "hehe, sorry Viola. Won your fight I presume?"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah. They seem to be weak to certain elements. I instantly killed my worm with one fire technique, and your lightning jutsu's worked out fine. I don't think Hinata and Ami are going to have much luck."

Ino tilted her head, "How come?"

"Well, worms enjoy water, hence making it harder for Hinata to take him down. Also there is no water around here in the desert, rendering her techniques useless. Also, worms live in the earth, making things hard for Ami. Plus, Ami hasn't been trained much with her powers. I'll go find Ami, and you assist Hinata. Together you two are stronger." Tenten explained. Ino nodded.

"Got it."

-

'_This worm had a hard outer skin, so Taijutsu is useless.'_

Hinata had been using her _**Gentle fist**_ attack, but it was useless due to the worm's skin. She couldn't use her water techniques because there was no water near by. She was quite dehydrated as well, so she couldn't risk using her body water.

In other words, she was dead.

"Hahaha, little girl, you cannot defeat us!" the tamer laughed.

The worm lunged for Hinata, but she evaded and jumped onto a rooftop. The worm dug into the ground. She waited patiently for it to appear, yet it never came.

She then felt a shadow loom over her. She turned around ever so slowly. The worm was looking down at her with its mouth wide open, with saliva streaming down. She stared in horror.

**ROAR!**

It lunged down for her. She couldn't move. She braced herself. The worm came down and ate her whole. It didn't even bother chewing her, swalling her whole.

The tamer laughed, "Too easy."

-

_**Inside the worm,**_

_W-Where am I? _

Feeling disgusting, she tried moving around inside the belly of the beast. It was dark and slimy. She felt beyond uncomfortable. She needed to find a way out. The digestive acid would be coming out soon. She tried moving, but the wet saliva made things hard.

Then it struck Hinata. Eighty percent of humans are made of water; it could possibly mean the same thing for other creatures. She could use the water inside the worm to her advantage! She started performing hand signs.

"_**Suiton: Suigadan!**_"

The water inside the worm started to swirl around. She could tell the worm was squirming with the sudden stomach ache. Then the water turned into powerful spikes and pierced the worm. Even though its outer shell was as hard as a rock, its inner skin was very weak.

It cried out with its mouth open. Hinata did more hand signs.

"_**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**_" this technique is suppose to send a powerful amount of water and an opponent, but Hinata had another idea. She focused the water up the worm's neck, and out its mouth. The worm threw up the water, and Hinata. Hinata rolled on the ground as she got out of the worm. She needed to catch her breath. That took a lot of work. The worm laid down trying to recuperate. It was feeling the affects of losing body water. The tamer glared.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Hinata then felt a familiar chakra coming this way.

"MYA!" Ino's voice called out as she ran to Hinata. Hinata sighed in relief.

"Miki! What are you doing here?" she asked as Ino came up beside her.

"I already won my fight and so has Tenten. We came to help you guys. She came to the assumption that water and earth techniques are useless on them, so were going to work together!" Ino said happily. Hinata understood.

"Okay, t-then bring on the rain." Hinata said. Ino nodded and began summoning clouds. Hinata then performed the hand signs of the _'rain dance'_ it's only useful with clouds around. A downpour started.

"Alright Miki." Hinata said. Ino nodded. She performed hand signs.

"_**Ikazuchi no Kiba!**_"

two thunderbolts came down and hit both the tamer and the worm. Because of the rain, it amplified the power of the attack seeing how water is a powerful conductor. The worm blew up, while the tamer died instantly. Ino and Hinata shielded themselves from the oncoming organs and worm guts.

"Ew!" Ino yelled.

Hinata laughed, "three d-down, two more to go. L-Let's go find the fifth one."

Ino nodded, and they both left in search of the fifth worm and tamer.

-

"Little kunochi, come out wherever you are…" the tamer taunted. Ami stayed quiet as she could be. She could hear the tamer coming closer and closer to where she was hiding. She needed to do something. She pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag. She zipped around to the tamer and the worm and threw it. She dove for cover in anticipation of the explosion.

But it never came. She looked back. The tamer had the kunai between his fingertips, and the explosive tag was ripped in half. She looked in shock.

"How did you…?"

"heh, like I'm going to tell a little runt like you."

He then ordered the worm to attack her. She jumped out of harms way, and threw some shriekun and kunai at the worm. They bounced off, not even leaving a mark.

She growled in anger. Nothing was working! She had to use her clan powers, even though she didn't know many of em. She performed hand signs.

"_**Doton: Yomi Numa!**_"

The worm got sucked up into a creator of mud. It squirmed to get out. She sighed in satisfaction, yet in frustration. She still wasn't at the level the other girls were, so she couldn't do this technique to perfection. With this technique, she could have trapped the worm and killed it, but she couldn't do it.

_Damnit, why am I so weak!?_

The worm squirmed, but it couldn't get out. The tamer did some hand signs. He put his hand down on the ground and mumbled something. The earth started to shake. The earth cut and the worm and mud fell through. Ami was confused. He basically just killed his worm as it plunged down to its doom. The tamer noticed her confused look and smirked.

"Just watch."

The ground under Ami started shaking. She fell down due to the earthquake. She tried scrambling to her feet, but she couldn't. the ground right under her was moving too much. She was so sure it was under her. She had to act fast.

**CRACK!**

The worm broke through the earth's surface right under Ami, ready to eat her. The worm was now frustrated. Ami was on the tip of its mouth. **(like in Matilda.. where that principal came home, and she's hiding under the table, and she's hiding under the roof of the table like a starfish… if that makes sense..) **Ami stared down into the worm's mouth. Its breath was intoxicating. She couldn't move. The worm was trying to bit down on her. She tried to keep his mouth opened with all the strength she had. She needed to get out of this situation fast.

_I'm so useless… I can't even use my clan powers to their full potential!_

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_" a voice from behind called out. Ami saw fire behind the worm. It screamed in agony and opened its mouth more. Ami held on to its tooth, and swung out of its mouth and landed on the ground panting heavily. She watched as the worm fell to the ground dead. She then saw Tenten come out from behind the worm, dragging the corpse of the tamer. She raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" she asked getting up. Tenten threw the corpse to the ground.

"don't worry, I just took care of them." she said proudfuly. Ami looked down to the ground sadly. Tenten noticed this.

"Hey it's okay, they're dea-"

"I'm so weak!" Ami said letting a tear fall from her eye. She slumped to the ground and let the tears fall. Tenten looked at her sympathetically. She ducted down to Ami's level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, its okay… we were all like that."

"But you guys are so much stronger then me! You used one jutsu and he was taken down! I couldn't do anything useful!"

"Ami, we were like that too, but Yugi trained us! Don't worry, you just need to be trained! You're a great fighter! Heck, when we fought, you had me using attacks I didn't have to use on these guys! It took us 5 months before we could use such jutsu's properly. Your not weak… you'll become stronger, I guarantee it!" Tenten said happily. Ami stopped crying and smiled at Tenten's efforts to cheer her up.

"Thanks, I needed that." Ami said. Just then, the two felt two familiar chakra's coming their way. They recognized them as Ino and Hinata.

The two figures appeared, all in one piece.

"I presume you won?" Ino said. The two nodded. Ino did the peace sign, "nice, now where's Rin?" They all looked at each other. They hadn't seen her since earlier.

Just then, they all felt someone's chakra. But it was more then one person. It felt like about ten people, three of those chakra's being strong, and rather familiar to Ino, Tenten and Hinata. They were coming fast. They all turned. Their eyes went wide.

"It's…"

-

"Quickly, get out of here!" Sakura said as she finished healing a family of five. they nodded and headed for the gate of the village. Sakura whipped her forehead. She healed about seven families now, all consisting of more then five people, with various injuries. She sent the elderly woman out of the village earlier to get help. Sakura's chakra supply was lowering with every person she healed.

Sakura got to her feet and walked out of the house. She had wondered how the girls were. She was pretty confident they were fine. She walked out of the house swiftly and proceeded to her next destination.

"WHOA!" she yelled out.

Something appeared in front of her coming out of the ground. She jumped back twenty feet. It was one of those worms. This wasn't good. She couldn't defend herself to the best of her abilities because of the lack of chakra. She stared up at the beast in astonishment. She then fell forward, as someone kicked her in the back. She hit the ground hard.

"can't defend yourself?" the leader of the tamers mocked her. She growled annoyed. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. He jumped away and landed on his worm. Sakura scrambled to her feet.

"Attack her now."

The beast lunged for Sakura. she pulled out kunai's with small sacks on them. She threw each of them one by one at the worm as it came at her. They all bounced off, but mini explosive tags latched on it. She kept firing until it came down to last kunai. The worm was quiet close now. She pulled out an explosive tag. The leader saw this and jumped off the worm.

"_**Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!**_"**(From the first Naruto Movie)** she called out throwing the final tag. It hit the worm and exploded, causing the rest of the tags to be triggered and to explode. The worm cried. The blast was powerful and it hurt the worm deeply. The leader was obviously pissed off. The worm was still alive, but barely.

Sakura was tired–she could barely stand. The leader noticed this and decided to attack her.

"for hurting my worm, your going to pay!"

Sakura quickly got into a defensive posture, ignoring her fatigue. He tried kicking her, but she blocked. He then fired multiple punches. She evaded the majority of them and blocked the rest. The tamer managed to punch her in the gut and sent her flying. She coughed up some blood. She landed on the ground with a thud. The tamer walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair.

The wig came off. Her pink hair was now easy to see. The tamer stared at her in confusion.

"A wig… Pink hair?" he said. She cursed. He may possibly recognize her now.

Sadly, he did.

"The Hokage's apprentice."

He then smirked, "Makes no difference, your going to die anyway."

Now grabbing her by her real hair, He punched her right in the face and sent her flying again. Once she hit the ground, she tumbled. She tried to get up, but she was so fatigued and beaten up, she could only get up to her knees. the tamer growled.

"Do you know what it means to stay down?" he said. His worm came up next to him, now recuperated a bit. He jumped on its head.

"We're ending this now!"

His worm lunged at Sakura once again. She couldn't move. She was too tired. she started crying. She was always so weak. She braced herself for the impact.

_I guess this is it._

"YOUR DEAD!" the tamer yelled manically.

"_**Suna no Tate**_" a voice called out.

Sand started to surround Sakura, protecting her. The worm bounced off the sand. The tamer gawked. Sakura's eyes widened as someone saved her. She turned around to look at the person who did so.

Red hair kid, with a gourd on his back. That's all she needed to know to know who it was.

"G-Gaara…"

She then felt her eyes start closing. She was too weak to look on. Everything faded to darkness, as she slumped to the ground. The last thing she saw was the Kazekage.

-

**Gaw garbage chapter. My apologies for le poop.**

**I think I'm taking any kind of GaaSaku in the next chap. Gaw, I have come to the conclusion I cant write GaaSaku at ALL**

**Review? your choice.**

**Shellzonfire. **


	22. Chapter 22: An Interesting Reunion

**EDITED: Jan 31****st****, 2008**

**This chapter is cute. more of a filler then anything.**

**Happy Readings :D**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**An interesting reunion**_

-

"_Useless Tenshi's! You cannot defeat me!" a sinister voice called out. The voice slowly faded and everything went dark._

_--_

_--_

_--_

"SAKURA!"

Sakura jerked awake at the sound of name. Her eyes fluttered open, but she was instantly blinded by a bright light.

"Ah…" she said squinting her eyes open. She heard people sigh.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Tenten said.

Sakura couldn't tell where they were, or what happened. Everything was so vague to her. She slowly rose up, clutching her head. She had a monster migraine.

"W-What happened?" she said holding onto her head. She saw Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Ami around the hospital bed. Surprisingly, they didn't have their wigs on.

"Well, we were all fighting the tamers and we beat them all, and then the four of us ran into Gaara and his siblings, and a few other sand ninja. We then went looking for you and Gaara saved you just in time! That was last night. Its currently 10 in the morning." Ino said.

Sakura slowly nodded. She looked at all of them, wondering why they didn't have the wigs on. Hinata noticed her confused look.

"W-We've explained everything t-to Gaara already. He knows everything, and he a-agreed." She said happily. Sakura smiled. This time she wouldn't have to deal with talking.

"Great, are Yugi and the guys here yet?" she asked. They all shook their heads.

"They probably won't be here for awhile. We're ahead of schedule." Tenten said. Sakura made an 'O' shaped mouth and nodded. Just then the door swung open, with all eyes glued to it.

The red haired Kazekage walked in.

"Ah, Gaara!" Sakura said a little surprised to see him. He looked at her, "Oh, your finally up."

She nodded. Just then, two others popped out behind him.

"Sakura!" Temari's loud voice broke out. Kankuro also came bursting through, pushing Gaara aside. Sakura smiled.

"Hey guys." She said waving. Temari grinned her usual grin. Kankuro played it off cool.

"Who would have thought you be standing right here in front of us! We all thought you were dead awhile back, and then an elderly woman came by telling us that her town was under attack, and then we found you! You should be able to leave by mid day or so." Temari said. Sakura smiled.

"Alright thanks for everything, and thank you Gaara for saving my life." Sakura said bowing and showing respect. Gaara looked at her.

"Hn. Get some sleep. Everyone else let her rest for a bit." Gaara said opening the door more and signaling for everyone to leave. Everyone left one by one, until Gaara was the last one in the room. Before, he quickly glanced at Sakura, and then left.

Once he left, Sakura lay down and stared out the window. She sighed. Now they would have to wait for Yugi and the boys to come. She missed them, especially Daisuke and Akira. She had been wondering what they had been up too. She also couldn't wait to see Akito's reaction to seeing Ami again.

After thinking for a bit, she became drowsy, and fell into sleep once again.

-

"WOO HOO! The mission is almost done!" Naruto said as the group of young male ninja walked away from the wave village. They had been on an A-ranked mission, working on a few murder cases. They had just finished the one in wave, and were now heading the Hidden Village of Waterfall. After that, there would be 2 more cases to do, and then they would be done.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Naruto was happily walking ahead of the group. He walked and came to an open field. He looked out. The Naruto, who was in a happy mood about a minute ago, was now saddened. The other three boys came up behind Naruto and looked at the scene in front of them.

"It's really been 5 months, hasn't it?" Naruto said. All three boys nodded. This was the field, where they found the girls "dead" bodies. Naruto walked out to the field, right to the spot where he found Hinata. He knelt down and scanned the exact area. His hand grazed the ground.

"I miss you, Hinata." He whispered to himself. Neji came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, its time to move on. We must be going."

Naruto didn't budge.

"Don't you miss Tenten, Neji? Sometimes you act like you don't care. I never see you visit her grave site." Naruto said a little angered. Neji was taken back. Well of course he didn't go to the grave site! It wasn't even Tenten's because she was alive!

"Naruto I-"

"Well you don't show it! You didn't even care when Hinata died! She's your cousin and you don't care!" Naruto turned around and yelled at him. Neji glanced at Shikamaru, thinking maybe, they should tell the two about what REALLY happened.

"Naruto, the girls aren't de-"

_**ZOOM.**_

A kunai just flew by, grazing Neji's hair. All four male shinobi turned to the source. Hidden in the tree, were about fifthy shinobi with no headbands. All four Konoha shinobi pulled out their weapons. Neji turned his Byakugan on, as Sasuke turned his Sharingan on. The leader landed on the ground in front of them.

"Your trespassing on our territory." He told them. He pulled out a kunai out, "Leave now, or we will be forced to kill you."

"We're just passing by. We mean no harm." Sasuke said to him, not feeling the need to fight. The leader scanned Sasuke and smirked.

"Ah, an Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, former S-class criminal, and minun of Orochimaru, am I not correct?" he said. Sasuke growled. He was ready to charge at this guy. Neji put his hand out to stop the annoyed Uchiha.

"Calm down Uchiha." He said calmly. The leader scanned the rest of them.

"Ah, Hyuuga Neji, member of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan." He then looked at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara. Konoha shinobi with an IQ over two hundred." And then at Naruto.

"And Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi holder. Well, looks like we came across the four shinobi Yuri wanted dead." The man said. Yuri was the man caught for a murder. They had just caught him in the wave village.

The man smirked.

"Kill them."

-

"Alright. Your free to go!" the nurse said to Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you."

The girls hadn't come by to get her yet, and neither did any of the sand siblings. She had just woken up and was let free. She had no idea where to go, so she decided to head to the Kazekage's office, not knowing where else to go. She made sure she had her wig on, after all, only the leaders knew of their true identity. She made her way though the busy streets of Suna, and came upon the building. She walked in and climbed the stairs to the Kazekage's office. She knocked on the door.

"Enter." Gaara's voice called out. Sakura opened the door and walked in. Gaara looked at her.

"Ah, out of the hospital?" he asked. She nodded, "Yeah, no one came to get me and I didn't know where to go, so I came here."

Gaara nodded, "Yes, the girls went with Temari and Kankuro to the village you were all in yesterday. They just went to check up on the village."

Sakura nodded, "So, do you know where the girls and I are staying?"

"Yes, I'll take you there now."

"Oh no its okay! You're the Kazekage! Don't you have things more important to do?"

"Last time I checked, no. plus, I want to go for a walk around the village." he said heading to the door. Sakura hesitantly followed.

"hm, alright!"

-

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THE KAZEKAGE!"

Sakura and Gaara had just started walking out into Suna, and many people were already praising the kage. Sakura was amazed how his popularity changed so drastically. People used to fear him, and now they loved him. Heck, many girls even batted their eyelashes at him.

A little boy ran to Gaara, "Ah, Daichi."

The boy bowed, "Good morning Gaara-sama! Who's the pretty lady with you? Your giiirrrrllllllfrrriiieeeennnd?" Daichi said winking. Sakura blushed. Her and Gaara? P

"No Daichi, this is…"

"Rin." Sakura answered for him. The little boy went up to Sakura and looked at her.

"You're really pretty! I think you and Gaara would make a cute couple!" he said. She blushed again and turned to Gaara, who was looking at her. She smiled at him and then looked back at the kid.

"Alright, enough from you Daichi. She's just a friend and we must be going." Gaara said walking off. Sakura waved goodbye to the kid and followed Gaara.

"Who was that kid?"

"Daichi, the village loudmouth."

"Like Naruto?"

"You could say that. When was the last time you saw him and everyone from Konoha? I heard the _Uchiha_ returned once you girls left for the mission."

"Well apparently that happened. We met up with the guys and things went down…"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you see…" Sakura explained everything to him as they proceeded to where she was staying. Gaara nodded as she explained the story.

"Sounds intense."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Do you love the Uchiha?" Gaara asked out in the open. She was a little shocked by his question. She thought about it for a second.

"At first, I denied it… but I cant seem to get over him." she said. Gaara nodded and looked ahead, "We're here."

They were standing in front of a little hut. It looked like every usual one in Suna. Sakura thanked Gaara and was about to head inside.

"Wait." Sakura turned around. "Yes?"

"In an hour, come to my office. I want to show you something." He said. He then walked off. Sakura watched his retreating back. She smiled.

"Gaara's not the bad person everyone pegged him to be so many years ago."

-

"So you wanted to show me something?"

Gaara was sitting in his chair looking outside his window at the village. He turned around and faced Sakura. He stood up and started walking to the door.

"Come." Sakura followed. They walked out the building and towards the outskirts of the village.

"So, where are we going?"

Gaara turned around and smirked, "You'll see."

"Your not gonna rape me are you?"

"Do I look like someone who would rape someone?"

"Well…"

"Never mind. Close your eyes."

"You better not do anything to me."

"Phf, if I did, Uchiha and Uzumaki would be all over me."

"Alright I trust you. We almost there?"

"Yeah, open your eyes."

Sakura opened her eyes. She looked out amazed.

"Wow Gaara, it's so beautiful!"

The sun was setting. They were out looking all of Wind country. Gaara sat down, with Sakura followed his lead. They sat there just staring out at the setting sun.

"Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you for helping me out in the past… like when you healed me with the whole Matsuri thing and when Akatsuki attacked. I never said thank you to you."

Gaara picked up a handful of sand, and then letting it slide off his hand back onto the mound of sand. Sakura gave a sincere smile.

"Your welcome."

From there, they sat there in a comfortable silence enjoying each others company. The sun was now on the horizon. Gaara stood up and brushed the sand off of him.

"Come on, we better get back."

He extended his hand out for Sakura to grab. Sakura nodded and grabbed his hand and stood up. As soon as they were both up, a voice could be heard in the distance.

"GAARA!" Kankuro's voice echoed out. Both Sakura and Gaara turned to him and saw him running to the two.

"You have some visitors… some old man named Yugi, four guys and two kids" he said. Sakura.

"THERE HERE!" she said happily. She turned to Gaara and Kankuro with a sneaky grin on her face.

"Uhm… I kind of need both of your help with something." She said. They raised their eyebrows.

"With that?"

"A little reunion."

-

"Guys, where are you taking me?"

Ami was not amused as the girls were pulling her out to the outskirts of Suna with a blindfold on.

They snickered, "Oh, you'll see soon enough." Sakura said. Ami huffed, "Not funny. Where are we going!?"

"We told you, you'll see! Were almost there!" Ino said.

Ami sighed, "Whatever's gonna happen, I bet your up to no good."

They all chuckled.

"You'll thank us later." Tenten said.

"I'm sure I will." Ami said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit. Were almost there!" Ino said. Ami rolled her eyes through the blindfold.

"Joy."

-

"Guys… where are we going, and why do I have a blindfold on?" Akito said annoyed.

Everyone with Akito, being the sand siblings, Yugi, the boys and the Uchiha's laughed.

"Just co-operate. Were almost there." Gaara said. Akito frown, "Ugh, am I missing something here?"

"Yeah, you've been missing for the past few years, but you'll clue in later." Sora joked. Akito didn't understand really, but decided to stay silent.

-

"Alright were here! Don't take off the blindfold yet!" Sakura said. She looked around and saw everyone else coming. She nodded at them and she quickly turned to Ami.

"Alright, when I yell out 'remove your blindfold', do it okay?" Sakura whispered. Ami was confused. "Why not now?"

"Cause I said so! Now shh!"

"Why are we whispering?"

"Awk, never mind. Don't say another thing till I tell you to remove your blindfold!"

"Fine!"

She signaled the girls to follow her into a ditch to hide. They followed. Sakura saw Sora whisper something into Akito's ear. The rest of the group followed Sakura to the ditch to hide. Sakura looked at the boys.

"Got the goods?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Sakura turned to the Akito and Ami. They were standing right in front of each other, but they had no idea who was really in front of them.

_What the hell is Sakura planning?_

_Why am I here, and why do I have a blindfold on? Damnit Sora!_

"ALRIGHT! REMOVE THE BLINDFOLDS!" Sakura blurted out. Everyone in the ditch watched with suspense, as the two removed their blindfolds.

Ami untied her blindfold and pulled it off. She blinked a few times to adjust to her surroundings. The sun was setting, a picnic blanket was in front of her with many cakes, pastries and foods in general. She looked up at the figure standing in front of her. She gasped.

"Oh my…"

Akito removed his blindfold and pulled it off. He looked at what was in front of him. He dropped the blindfold and gasped.

"Ami? Is that you?!"

She started tearing up and nodded. Akito smiled. Ami ran into Akito's arms. He twirled her around once he picked her up. He stopped and faced her. She was sobbing in her chest. He held her tightly.

"A-Akito! I missed you so much!" she sobbed in chest. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I missed you too…"

He closed his eyes, "more then you know."

"YAY!" people screamed out from a ditch. A few whistles were heard and everyone was clapping. In the ditch were Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Daisuke, Akira, Yugi, Sora, Kouji, Ryo, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They were all clapping happily. Ami blushed at seeing everyone there clapping happily, while Akito grinned like a mad man.

"Let's pop a bottle and celebrate!" Sakura said nudging Sora. He clued in, "Oh right!" he ducked down in the ditch and pulled out a beverage. He tried flick the cork off, but it wasn't budging.

"Stupid cork!" he whined out loud. Kouji came up to him, "_Dumbass_, I'll do it."Kouji went and grabbed the bottle from Sora. Sora wasn't going to let Kouji show him up.

"No _Jackass_, I can do it!" he said grabbing the bottle and pulling. Kouji didn't let go.

"No, I got this!" they both pulled the bottle. Sora put his thumb under the cork and used all the power he had to push it out. It budged out, but with a little to much force.

"AH!" Ryo yelled at the cork hit him in the eye. In his hand, was a cake. Once the cork hit him, he flew back and the cake fell out of his hands and landed on Daisuke's head. Daisuke got angry.

"What the hell?"

He grabbed some cake and aimed for Kouji and Sora. They both ducked and it hit Akito right in the face. Ami laughed at him. Akito glared at Daisuke, who sheepishly ducked for cover. Akito grabbed a pastry on the blanket and smashed it in Ami's face. She was in shock, while Akito laughed at her. Ami glared and picked up the punch bowl and dumped it on Akito.

Daisuke jumped up with food in his hand.

"FOODFIGHT!" he threw one fist full of food at Sakura, which hit her straight in the face. He aimed the other hand full of food at Yugi, who swiftly caught the food and aimed it back at Daisuke. Direct hit.

A massive food fight broke out. Temari and Kankuro got into it too. Gaara hid in the ditch.

"How childish."

"Hey Gaara…" he heard Sakura call. He turned,

**BANG!**

Direct hit, square in the face. Cake ran down Gaara's face, courtesy of the Haruno. He whipped the cake off of him and glared.

"You're going down Haruno."

-

_**To Naruto and the boys,**_

"Awk, we can't keep this up!" Naruto yelled out as him and his clones attacked the enemy. No matter how many times they killed one of them, another one would come back. This was getting ridiculous.

"Naruto's right, what's the next closest village?" Neji said as he continued fighting.

"Suna… it would take the night to walk there." Shikamaru said as he threw kunai's. Sasuke was getting annoyed with this.

"Alright were going there now."

Electricity ran through him.

"**Chidori Nagashi!**"

Electricity filled the area and the enemy was instantly paralyzed. The four Konoha shinobi left as fast as they could.

"So Suna it is?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Suna it is."

-

**Who doesn't love a good food fight? **

**Mmhmm, this chapter didn't take as long as the others to edit. Success!**

**:D**

**Review yeah?**

**Shellzonfire**


	23. Chapter 23: A Close Call

**EDITED: Jan 31****st**** 2008**

**I think, your fine, you really blow my mind!**

**HEY JULIET.**

**Old song, but still sick!**

**Hmm, not much to say here. **

**Happy Readings! **

**  
:D**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three **_

A close call 

-

"Are we almost there Shikamaru?" Naruto pressed on. It was almost sunrise, and he was dead tired.

"Would you stop asking me every 5 seconds! We'll be there when I say so. Troublesome…"

Naruto scoffed. He looked at Sasuke and Neji. They didn't even look tired. Naruto was DEAD! He had no idea how Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru could stay awake.

There was a silence for 5 seconds.

"We there yet?"

-

Light came though the blinds of a room filled with many ninja. It was dawn, and a smidge of light came through. The light grew, and met the eyes of one Haruno Sakura.

Sakura could feel light hitting her face. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with the bright array of light. She squinted her eyes due to the strong light being omitted from the sun. She turned over on her bed, trying to avoid the sun. She managed to do so, but couldn't get back to sleep. Sighed and opening her eyes, she surveyed the room. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were lying down in there beds. Akito and Ami were huddled up together sleeping. Akira and Daisuke occupied the couch, while Ryo, Kouji and Sora were lying down on the ground. Sakura noticed old man Yugi was no where to be seen. She shrugged. He was always up early meditating.

Sakura sighed and got up out of bed. She crept as quietly as possible to the kitchen got a glass and filled it with milk. She sighed and looked out the window. As soon as they arrived in Suna, they have to leave. Yugi wants the girls to leave for Earth county as soon as possible, as he and the boys would continue their spying. After, they would all meet up in the village of light.

When they arrived in Suna, Gaara gave them a pretty big hut to stay in. there was one bedroom, which had at least five beds, a couch and a lot of carpet space. There was also a kitchen, living area and two bathrooms. It was all they needed.

Sakura took a sip of her milk. She then heard footsteps coming along. It sounded like a pair of them. She looked in the said direction.

It was Daisuke and Akira.

The two walked fully dressed. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two doing up so early and ready?"

"We're going out for the day to train. Yugi says we're growing stronger everyday, and we want to keep training." Daisuke said. Sakura made an 'O' shape mouth.

"Anyway were going now. Later!" Akira said as the duo left. Sakura blinked a few times. She wasn't even sure of how long they should be out for.

"Ah Children."

-

_**In Gaara's office…**_

"Ah very well. Send this document to the hospital." Gaara said to one of his advisors. The said advisor grabbed the sheet, nodded and then left.

Gaara spun in his chair and turned out the window. It was a beautiful day. He spun back around and faced his desk. He looked at the documents strayed about. Reports of reports, deportation details, and incoming villagers. He sighed. He had more work then he could handle. He was thankful for last night though. For once, he didn't need to act all leader like and he had a good time. He then remembered the girls were leaving sometime today. He has asked them to come to his office before they would leave.

A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts. He grunted in annoyance. Does he ever get a moments peace?

"Come in." he muttered. The door opened and one of the jounin walked in.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, I don't mean to disrupt you, but four Konoha Jounin have arrived." He said. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Names?"

"GAAAARRRRAAAA!" a loud voice echoed out. Naruto came running in the door with a big grin on his face. Gaara blinked a few times.

"Naruto?" he said surprised. Naruto pointed to himself with his thumb, "The one and only."

Gaara chuckled, a small chuckle. Naruto hadn't changed a bit since their last encounter.

"Hurry up guys!" Naruto yelled down the hall. Gaara could hear mutters replying back. Three figures emerged in the door way. Gaara recognized Neji and Shikamaru automatically, but…

"You…" Gaara glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back with just an intensified look as Gaara sent him. Naruto stepped in.

"Guys, chill."

Gaara broke the glaring contest first, turning to the side, "Hn. I still don't trust you Uchiha."

"Fine with me." He turned around to leave, "I know when I'm not wanted." He walked away and out of the room. He could hear Naruto yelling at him to come back, but Neji silenced him.

"Naruto, leave it. He'll be back. Right now we have things to attend too." Neji said turning to Gaara.

"We were attacked, and we need some medical assistance and a place to stay." Gaara nodded. He turned to the jounin.

"Take them to the hospital. Then, let them have hut six sector twenty-three." Gaara said. The jounin looked through his papers.

"Uh sorry to disappoint you Kazekage-sama, but that is in use by our guest who arrived yesterday" he said. Gaara looked puzzled for a moment.

Then it clicked in his head. His eyes widened.

"Shit." He muttered to himself. He got up out of his seat and headed to the door.

"Take them to the hospital for treatment. Report to my office later." He said leaving. Naruto and the jounin blinked in confusion. Neji and Shikamaru looked with suspicion.

Something wasn't right here…

-

"Come on Dai! You can do better!"

The two Uchiha had been sparing together out in a clearing in Suna. Daisuke growled. He activated his Sharingan and ran with all the power he had at Akira. Akira also had her Sharingan activated. He tried to punch her, but she caught it. He then tried to kick her as she was still holding his knuckles. She blocked that as well.

Akira smirked. She was GOING to beat Daisuke this time.

**POOF!**

She cursed. It was a bushin. She looked around.

"I win." A voice from behind her said. She could feel a cold kunai up against her neck. She sighed, but then secretively smirked.

"Not quite." She whispered.

**POOF!**

She was in fact, a bushin as well. Daisuke fell forward as the bushin went away. He looked around.

"Where did-" he couldn't finish as a hand from the ground grabbed his ankle. The said hand pulled him under into the underground.

**5 minutes later…**

"I told you I'd win." Akira said grinning happily. Daisuke was currently stuck in the ground, Daisuke sighed.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell her I let her win…_

"Come on! I'm hungry. Let's go into town and get something to eat!" Akira said walking away. Daisuke wiggled.

"Uh a little help here?"

-

**In Town…**

"Mhhhhmmmm that looks good!" Akira said looking at a carrot muffin in the window of a bakery. She turned to Daisuke.

"Can you get it for me?" she said giving him puppy dogs. He sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Akira hugged him, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she praised. Daisuke blushed, but turned away before she saw. He walked into the bakery, while Akira waited outside. As she was waiting, some guy came up to her.

"Hey babe, I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?" the man said to her smirking. Akira turned to him in disgust. He looked about eighteen years old.

This was wrong.

"Excuse me?!" Akira said disgusted. He winked at her. "Your daddy must have been a baker, because you've got a nice set of buns."

That did it. Akira activated her Sharingan out of annoyance. She glared at him, and in one swift motion, went right in front of him, and gave him an uppercut. He went flying back and tumbled to the ground. Akira walked up to him and put her foot on his back.

"Don't EVER mess with me again." She spat. She then walked away.

She failed to notice him grabbing her foot.

The man grabbed her foot and squeezed hard, "Your not getting away that easy." He pulled her to the ground.

**POOF!**

It was a bushin. The man looked around franticly.

"Where?-"

**BAM**

Akira, emerged from the ground, and punched him square in the jaw. The man went flying through the air, into uncharted area.**(TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!.. Like that kinda thing ;P)**

Akira smirked as she saw the guy go flying through the air. She brushed off her hands off and headed back to the bakery coolly. What she failed the most, was a pair of eyes watching her.

_Sharingan?_

-

"G'morning Rinny!" Ino said as she came waltzing into the kitchen. Ami, Akito, Ryo, Kouji, Tenten and Hinata were all awake and eating. Ino had just woken up, and Sora was still snoring loudly. Sakura was cleaning dishes.

"Morning Miki! Bout time you woke up." Sakura teased.

Ino huffed, "Well a girl needs her beauty sleep…" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever." Sakura turned back around to the dishes. Just then, Yugi came in the main area.

"Ah, I see most of you are up. Start packing, we leave in an hour." He said. They all nodded and started going to their rooms, while Kouji and Akito went into Sora's room to wake up the poor bastard. Before Sakura could go to her room, Yugi called her out.

"Rin, could you go get Daisuke and Akira?" Sakura sighed and then nodded, "Alright, be back in awhile." She said heading out the front door.

Oh, deary me.

-

"Thanks Daisuke!" Akira said eating her muffin.

"N-no p-problem A-Akira." Daisuke said stuttering. He put his hand over his mouth trying to stop himself. Akira laughed.

"ha, stutter much?" she remarked. Daisuke turned his head away in annoyance, "Yeah whatever."

"So, what should we do now?"

"More sparing?"

"Yeah, if you wanna lose again."

"Psh we'll see who wins!" Daisuke said, as he began to run. Akira finished her muffin in with one last bite and followed after.

"I'll beat you there!" Daisuke said.

Akira scoffed, "Not a chance!" she said trying to catch up. Daisuke had quite the lead though.

Daisuke was about to turn the corner, when he bumped into someone. He managed to keep his balance before falling back.

"Hey! Watch where your-" Daisuke looked up at the person he ran into and froze. Akira started turning the corner, and then ran into Daisuke's back. She fell down.

"Ah, Daisuke! Why'd you stop…?" Akira looked up and saw why he stopped.

"Y-Y-Your …"

-

Yugi was sitting on the couch, ever so peacefully, while everyone was packing. Ami, Akito, Tenten, Hinata, Ryo and Kouji were done packing. Ino was still stuffing her bag with her clothes, while arguing with Sora about keeping his stuff away from hers.

A knock was heard at the door. Everyone turned to the door. Yugi ever so slowly went to the door to answer it. He twisted the door, and saw who knocked.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama. We were just about to lea-"

"Where's Sakura?!" he asked impatiently. Yugi was a little confused.

"Why do you need her?"

"Ah, just tell me where she is and I'll tell you later!"

"She went to find Daisuke and Akira in town. She left ten minutes ago." Yugi said. Gaara nodded and ran off.

"Thanks, and be in my office in half an hour!" he hollered back as he left. Yugi blinked.

_something's going on here..._

-

"Y-Y-Your…"

The man stared down at them with a heated gaze. They were scared. HE was one of the only other remaining Uchiha.

"Uh.. Never mind her. We'll be going now!" Daisuke said grabbing Akira's hand and walking around the man, thinking they could get away from them.

It didn't work.

In one swift motion, the man was back in front of them. They stared wide eyed at his speed.

"What are you hiding?" he asked. Akira shook her hands in front of her, "N-Nothing Uchiha-sama!"

"Ah, you know of me then?"

Both Akira and Daisuke froze.

"Uh…"

The man activated his Sharingan and stared at the two children. They wanted to activate their own, but were in fear of letting there true identity slip.

"DAISUKE!, AKIRA!" a feminine voice called out. Both Akira, Daisuke, and the man turned to the corner where the voice was coming from. Someone came around the corner.

Sakura turned the corner, with her disguise on. She had been looking all over town for the troublesome two. A baker at the bakery told her what direction the two went.

Once around the corner, she saw Daisuke and Akira. She also looked at what was in front of them, and instantly froze.

'_S-S-Sasuke-kun?!'_

Two fourteen year old Uchiha children, training their Sharingan.

While a sixteen year old Uchiha, almost mastered his Sharingan with his Sharingan activated staring at the two children.

'_Did he figure out who they were?' _questions filled her mind of what could have possibly happened. She was unsure of what to do.

"A-Ah! There y-you to a-are!" she said stuttering. Sasuke looked at her.

_She looks very familiar…_

He searched his mind for the answer. Akira and Daisuke sighed a breath of relief as Sakura had come to their rescue.

"Sakura!" Daisuke said. Sakura and Akira looked wide eyed at Daisuke.

That idiot called her by her real name. It took him five seconds to notice what he did. Sasuke flinched upon hearing that name…

"Sakura…?" he said in a hush musky tone. Sakura needed to think of an excuse fast. She put her hand behind her head and one on her hip, with a big grin on her face.

"Uh ahaha! That's just my nickname!" she said. Akira joined in. "Y-yeah! She likes cherry blossoms, so we call her Sakura!" she said. Daisuke mentally slapped himself for his mistake. Sasuke stared at him oddly. He walked up to Sakura, until he was a foot in front of her.

"You look familiar." He said inching closer to her. She backed up a bit.

"Aahaha, I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said trying to get outta here. Akira stepped in once again.

"Yeah, she has no idea Sasuke!" she said. They all flinched again.

"How do you know my name?"

Sakura covered for her, "She's a fan girl!" she said pointing to Akira. Akira put her best dreamy look on she could muster. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and turned to Sakura.

"Alright, well you said you didn't know me, but you know she's a fan girl of my fan club…" he said. Sakura flinched. "Ahaha… well…"

"There you are!" a voice from around the corner called out. They all turned to his corner.

It was Gaara. He looked at the scene. He was a little too late. He glared at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha, are you bugging my guests?" Sasuke scoffed and glared.

"Hn."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Go to the hospital. Your team is there." he said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and jumped off, but before he did, he stared at Sakura, and the Uchiha kids. They shivered.

Once gone, all three of them collapsed to the ground, "Wow that was close." Sakura said. Akira and Daisuke nodded.

"Why were you two talking to him!?" Sakura said scowling at them. They stood up in defense.

"HE CAME TO US!" they said in unison. Sakura turned to Gaara.

"Why is he here?"

"They were attacked on a mission, and needed medical assistance. Suna was the closest from where they were."

"They?"

"Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and him." Sakura's eyes widened, "THEY'RE ALL HERE?! Does the rest of the gang know?"

He shook his head, "I need you guys to leave right away. I told them to report to my office. Let's go."

-

_**In Gaara's office...**_

"…And we'll send you any information we get." Yugi said explaining everything to Gaara.

Gaara nodded, "Alright, sounds fair to me. You're all going your own ways now?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, the boys and myself are going to get more information and then return to our home village, while the girls and the two kids go to Earth and negotiate with them. Then they shall meet us. From there, we shall get ready for battle."

Gaara nodded, "Sounds promising. Then I shall all see you in awhile." He said letting them leave. They all nodded. Sakura bowed.

"Thank you for the hospitality Gaara!"

He nodded again, "I'll escort you all out of Suna." He said. Hinata shook his head, "No no, I don't t-think its n-necessary." She said about to open the door. Her hand was on the handle, but the door opened from the other side.

"…AND then I said-" Naruto stopped talking as he noticed someone falling forward. He looked at her, "Hey who are you? Your cute!"

Hinata froze, as did everyone else. She looked up. "N-N-Naru-"

"Naruto you baka, not so loudly." An annoyed voice called from behind. Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke all appeared behind Naruto. Neji and Shikamaru froze upon seeing the gang.

Ino gapped.

Tenten gapped.

Sakura gapped.

Who didn't gap?

It felt like time stopped. No one moved or made a sound. It was so quiet, you could hear a needle hit the ground. The silence was unbearable.

Yugi coughed. Everyone turned their attention to him, "We'll be going now. Thank you for the hospitality Kazekage-sama."

Yugi began to make his leave. Everyone hesitantly followed. As they left the room, Tenten looked at Neji and Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata and Sakura didn't dare look at Naruto and Sasuke, fearing them getting suspicious. Gaara held his head in his hands. They picked the absolute _**WORST**_ timing.

Naruto blinked, "Well that was weird. Who were they!?" he asked Gaara impatiently. Neji smacked Naruto over the head.

"OWW!"

"Don't mettle in things that aren't your own business." He said. Naruto rubbed his head.

"But-"

"Naruto…"

"Psh, fine." He said dropping the subject. He looked down the hall in which they went down.

_she reminded me of Hinata_

-

The gang stood on the boarder of Suna. The male part of the group was going one way, while the female side, plus one male boy were going the other way.

"See you in the village of light." Yugi said. They all nodded, and jumped off. The girls and Daisuke were on their way to Earth. Sakura looked at Hinata.

"So do you know anything about this kage?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, but n-not much. I hear he's a v-very hard man to break. He's very stubborn, but he has a s-soft side which he rarely shows."

Sakura nodded, "Well put your best puppy dog faces on, cause its gunna take a lot to break him."

-

Sasuke was in bed, trying to sleep. He couldn't do it. He was thinking of today's events. He was so sure he saw the Sharingan in those kids' eyes, and that girl seemed so familiar…

_Where the hell have I seen her before!?_

Something was definitely up.

-

_**Hmm, I actually liked this chapter (: **_

_**Wasn't too bad.**_

_**Anyway review, yeah?**_

_**Shellzonfire!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Like Father, Like Son

**EDITED: Jan 31****st**** 2008**

**Uhmm, not much to say. **

**Five more chaps to edit!? WHAT!?**

**Wootness.**

**Happy Readings! (:**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four **_

Like father, like son. 

-

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

The gang of girls and the Uchiha duo were on the boarders of Earth country, and were about to enter the village of rock. The _Tsuchikage_ was said to be a feared man. He was usually grumpy and he once led earth country into war against Konoha. **(In the Kakashi Gaiden arc. Read your manga folks!)** They would have to put the past behind them, in order to secure prosperity.

"Hm, get a place to stay, and then talk to the kage?" Sakura said, more or less asking the question herself. Ino grinned, "Sounds good to me!"

The gang continued making their way to the village of Rock. the boarders of earth country were blocked with mountains and caves, making it extra difficult. But with Sakura and her inhuman strength, she broke through any kind of rocks or problems that came their way.

From then on, they finally made it onto a clear road on top of a mountain. Akira looked over the cliff.

"Hey is that the village?" she asked pointing down. They all looked. Dust was spreading around, as well as some smoke. Noises of people fighting could be heard.

"Sounds like a fight broke out or something." Ami said. They all nodded, "Alright, we should hurry up and get down there then to see what's going on."

-

_**Once down by the village…**_

The crew came up to the entrance of the village. The doors were closed, and no one was around to let them in. they all shrugged.

"Well there's only one thing to do." Sakura said. Chakra built up in her feet, and she started walking up the wall. Everyone else followed her lead.

Once to the top, Sakura looked over. She was stunned by what she saw. Everyone else reached the top and looked over.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "What the hell…?"

The village looked deserted, but a big flag was in the middle of the village with a mountain on it. There was another flag on the ground, burning. It had a lake on it.

"Come on; let's see what's going on."

-

_**In the Village…**_

The group quietly got into the town. As they got in, villagers came out and started cleaning up the messes in front of their houses. Food carts were rolled over, stands were destroyed, and blood was smeared on walls. Sakura walked up to one of the villagers.

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" she asked in a hushed tone. The lady looked at her.

"You don't know?" she said in an old fragile voice. Sakura shook her head.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but keep it quiet." She said motioning the group to come in closer.

"In this town awhile back, things were fine–everyone was at peace, but that was until the Aqua and Pine gangs started fighting. Both gangs have ninja around 16-26 years of age. They both think they are the strongest shinobi in the land. Sadly, the Tsuchikage won't go against them. His son is in the Pine gang, and he doesn't want to go after him." The lady explained.

"So they have these battle royals out here, and they destroy things, and the Tsuchikage won't do anything cause his sons in the Pine gang?" Ami asked. The lady nodded, "His son is the leader, and he's only seventeen. The kage lets them run around the village fighting and destroying things. He doesn't even care for us villagers anymore."

The gang looked at each other. This will be harder then they thought.

"HIDE YOURSELVES! THEY HAVE RETURNED!" a male villager yelled running through the streets. People started screaming and ran into their homes.

"Come on! You don't want to be caught!" the lady said signaling the gang to follow her. Sakura shook her head.

"No, we're not letting these idiots run around this village." Sakura said looking down the street. The other girls got ready. Daisuke and Akira weren't sure about this…

A group of men were walking through the streets, wearing brown vest with a mountain on the back. The said group of men stopped a few feet in front of the girls, eyeing them. One man, who looked rather 'big' stepped out. He looked big, as in muscular, and fat. He had brown messy hair.

"What's a group of young woman and a little boy doing in a deserted street?" he asked smirking. They stared at him with disgust.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you terrorizing this village?" Sakura retorted back. The man snorted.

"Who are you and what authority do you have to talk to us like that?" he said leaning in towards the group, hoping they would be intimidated. They didn't budge.

"None of your business, and I can do as I wish." Sakura fought back. He growled and raised his hand.

"Why you!" he went to punch her, but she evaded his punch easily. She then jumped on his arm, and kicked him in the face, sending him flying back. She landed on the ground safely. The man was sent into a pack of garbage laying against the wall of a building. The rest of the gang was in aw, while the girls and Daisuke looked as if it was nothing new.

The man scrambled to his feet after getting kicked in the face. He looked at Sakura and growled. "Oh now your gunna get it." He stood up and took three steps.

"Daichi, don't move." A man from the back of the gang said. Daichi stopped moving, recognizing the voice. The rest of the Pine gang moved aside so he could walk in. Daichi bowed.

"I'm sorry Isuma-sama." He said bowing. The girls looked at the man walking through the crowd. He had short green hair and brown eyes. He had a light green shirt on, with a dark green jacket on top with the collar up. He also wore blue jeans.**(Pic Under profile. I have also added pics of Ami, Kenji, Aoi and Hiroshi, the two twins and other people. Damnn I have a lot of OC's -.-)** He walked right up to Sakura and eyed her. She glared back.

"Who are you?" he asked looming in on her. She didn't flinch.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He glared at her, but then smirked.

"You got some spunk. I'll give you that. What business do you have here?"

"We wish to speak to the Tsuchikage."

"Oh, so you want to talk to my father?" the girls and Daisuke gawked. So this guy was the gang leader and the son of the Tsuchikage who's been causing this up roar?

"Yes, is that problem?" Sakura asked with a bit of venom in his voice. He smirked.

"Not a problem at all," he put his arm out for Sakura to grab, "In fact, I'll escort you myself."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming." She then walked past him and through the Pine gang, followed by the girls and Daisuke. The gang was in awe as she rejected him. He just smirked at her back.

"Maybe she'll be the one to crack my father."

-

the gang reached the main office to the Tsuchikage's office. She gulped, "We ready for this?"

They shrugged as she sighed, "Alright then." She knocked on the door. A cranky voice yelled back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" they all seemed a little startled by the rude reply.

"U-Uh we would like to ask for your assistance in an upcoming feud." There was a silence for a few seconds. The door opened violently, revealing a stressed out looking man. He looked to be in his 50's. he had green hair, just like Isuma, and blue eyes. They could really tell the resemblance between the two.

The Kage moved aside to let them in, "Come in."

They all proceeded inside with caution. The inside of the office was very messy and unkept. Papers were scattered everywhere. The Kage went and sat in his seat, locking his hands together, looking peaceful.

"State your case."

Sakura sighed, "Alright, well…" she began explaining the story. The girls took of their wigs as the story went on. The Tsuchikage listened inventively, nodding every once and while.

"…and so you see, we would ask for your countries aid, so we can take down Kenji once and for all." Sakura said proudly.

The Kage looked at them seriously. "No."

They all blinked, "Excuse me?!" Sakura asked surprised. He kept the same stoic expression on his face as before, "I said no."

"B-B-But why!?"

"My country is in its own crisis with these gangs fooling around, and I don't want to sacrifice my own men for the sake of saving Konoha. Our history is not one to be shared." He said still calm, but you could see he was getting angrier at the second.

"But sir, if you needed help, Konoha would-"

"–I don't care what Konoha would do! All I care about is my own men's wellbeing. Konoha is nothing but a village full of cheap and dirty ninja who don't follow the ninja way."

The girls were startled by his words. Sakura had gotten angry.

"What!?" she said slamming her hand down on the desk, "Konoha is a noble village who would help any village in need of assistance! We take pride into our missions and complete them fairly. I am the apprentice of the Hokage, and I see her busting her ass off to help the lives of others! You on the other hand, are nothing more then an angry man, who cares about no one's wellbeing! Your village is a mess, and villagers are getting attacked because of this gang problem! Kenji is a strong force, out to kill many! If we don't stop him, then who knows what he'll do! We need to stop him, and you're afraid of maybe losing one or two men? We have every other strong shinobi country on our side, WILLINGLY. They choose to join up with us for the same purpose, that being to save us all!" Sakura said, making a big speech. "Loosing a few shinobi-"

"a few? This is all out war your talking about here! I've already lost my wife and my two daughters to enemy ninja!"

Everyone's eyes widened. They could see the pain the kage was feeling, "I don't want to loose anyone else. All I have left is my son, and he is turning into a rebel! I can't take any of this anymore." He said angry. He got up from his seat and was making his way to the door.

"Wait." Sakura called to him. He turned around.

"What?"

"I…" she couldn't think of what to say.

He looked at her and then turned around, "That's what I thought." And with that, he left the office. The rest of the gang turned to Sakura.

"So what do we do now?"

-

Sakura stared out the window of the hotel room they rented. It was pouring buckets and the rain droplets were hitting the window pane like it was nothing. She sighed. Ever since today's episode with the Tsuchikage, she hadn't talked much at all. Everyone else was a little worried.

"Saaaaakkkkkkuuuuu! Come eat! We made your favorite!" Ino said happily. Sakura didn't reply for ten seconds, "I'm fine thanks."

The rain let up. Sakura got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

Everyone just stared at the door with a gloomy expression.

"She's t-taking this rather bad." Hinata said. They all nodded.

Ino started eating the food she made, "It's because of what the Tsuchikage said. It reminds her to much of Naruto and Sasuke."

They all looked at Ino, "What?" Tenten said. Ino gulped.

"When she joined team 7, she really was the only one with a family. Naruto never knew his parents, and Sasuke's died during the Uchiha massacre." Akira and Daisuke looked down once Ino mentioned the massacre. Ino continued talking, "Sakura on the other hand has a family. Though saying this, she felt for Naruto and Sasuke, and now that the Tsuchikage said what he did about his family, she feels bad."

Everyone looked away. Ino continued eating and speaking, "she also feels bad because she didn't get the Tsuchikage to agree. She takes her missions seriously, and now that he didn't agree, she feels like she's failed."

"But we all feel that way." Tenten said. Ino shrugged, "well it's Sakura. She takes everything seriously these days. She's changed a lot. She's taken charge and she's not her old self." Everyone nodded.

"She'll come around, I hope."

-

Sakura walked through the wet streets, seeing as the rain had just subsided. She kept walking through the dark streets, keeping her gaze low. She then sneezed.

_Someone's talking about me._

She figured it was the rest of the gang. She shrugged it off and continued walking.

After going around one more block, she stopped, "You can stop following me now."

For awhile, she felt like she was being followed. The person was around the corner. The said person came around the corner and smirked.

"And what are you doing out this late?"

"What do you want Isuma?" Sakura said rudely to the leader of the Pine gang. He just kept smirking.

"Nothing really." He put his hands behind his head and started walking to Sakura, "You look odd. Did something my father said make you this way?"

He stopped in front of her. She didn't know if she should start talking to this guy, but she did anyway, "Yes."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Why are you in this gang and being such a nuisance?" she asked changing the subject. Isuma sighed. He started walking and passing Sakura.

"You changed the subject, and you didn't get your facts straight." He said still walking.

"Follow me." He commanded her. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "And why should I?"

He stopped and turned around. "Because maybe you'll change your mind about me."

Sakura followed her gut instinct and followed Isuma. They headed through the back streets of the village. It was making Sakura suspicious. The backstreets were pretty much the "Ghetto" of the village. It was very run down and poverty stricken.

Isuma stopped in front of a small house, "We're here."

He opened the door and went in. Sakura stood there. After not going in, Isuma came back out.

"Are you coming?"

"How do I know you won't attack or rape me or something?"

"Psh, do I look like someone who'd do something like that?"

"I hardly know you."

"Whatever just take a look for yourself." He said going in. Sakura thought for a second, but then went inside. Once inside she looked around and was quite surprised by what she saw. It looked to be a foster home, for young children. Little kids flawed the Isuma when they entered.

"So…what's the deal here?"

"We don't fight with the other gang just for the sake of fighting. We fight for this land. This land is a poverty ridden area. These kids," He said pointing out to all the kids in the room, "live here. The Aqua team is trying to take over this land, and wipe them out. We won't stand for it. Everyone thinks were out to fight for the sake of it, yet were just fighting for these kids rights." Isuma said picking up a little girl. The little girl had an adorable face, but she looked very thin from the lack of malnourishment. she hugged Isuma tightly.

"Isuma! You came!" she said happily. Sakura was surprised by all of this. They seemed like a pack of wild gang members, but truly, they were fighting for a good cause.

"Yes, I came." He said smiling at the girl. The little girl looked at Sakura.

"Who's that?" she asked rather out of the blue. Isuma looked at Sakura.

"She is…" he didn't know her name. He looked at her, "Rin. My name is Rin, but you can call me Sakura if you want." She said smiling at the little girl. The little girl looked at Sakura more closely.

"She's pretty, but not as pretty as Renee-chan was!" she said. Sakura didn't know if she should take it as an insult or not. Isuma laughed, "Ha ha very funny. Why don't you go play with your brothers and sisters?" He said putting her down. She waved goodbye and ran away. Sakura wondered who this Renee person was.

"Renee was my mother. She used to look after these kids." Isuma said as he was digging down in his jacket. He pulled out a picture of his family. Sakura looked. She had to agree with the little girl, Renee was very beautiful. Same goes for the two daughters. In the picture, they looked like a happy family. It looked like it was taken not too long ago. Sakura looked down.

"Your father said your mother and sisters died." She said in a low voice. Isuma nodded slowly.

"How long ago was that?"

Isuma looked at the picture, "Not too long ago. About a month ago. The three of them cared a lot about these kids. They were killed by someone who we believe was in the Aqua gang." Isuma clutched his fist with the picture in his hands.

"After their death, my father wasn't his old self. He doesn't even care what happens anymore. He doesn't listen to me when I tell him the Pine gang isn't fighting for the reason for just fighting. I try to tell him I'm doing this for these kids, but he just ignores it. He's afraid of losing more people now. As much as he tells me to stop being in this gang, I don't listen. I know he means well, but I'm doing it for the kids. My mom cared a lot for these kids, and I'm following in her footsteps. My father is to busy mourning their deaths still to care what goes on in this village."

Sakura's eyes widened. Everything made sense now! He was afraid of loosing more people because of this incident.

"So now I have the whole village hating us, even though they don't know our real reason for our fights." He said looking out a window. Sakura felt for him. Originally, the vibe she got from this guy wasn't so great, but then again, you can't judge a book by its cover. He was really a softy on the inside. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She said. He looked at her, "I don't need your pity."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

"Don't be. But I'm sorry for whatever my father said. What did you ask him anyway?" Sakura cringed.

"Uh…" before she could really say her excuse for not telling him what she asked his father, someone came flying through the door.

"ISUMA-SAMA!" someone yelled running in. Sakura recognized him as the guy from earlier, Daichi. Daichi started panting, putting his hands on his knees. He then looked up and saw Sakura. He raised an eyebrow, but pushed it aside to focus on Isuma.

"Aqua **–breath-** they have **–breath-** your father."

-

"What do you mean they have my father?!" Isuma said as Sakura, Daichi and himself ran through the streets of rock. Isuma was beyond mad right now.

"We don't really know. Probably to get to you." Daichi said as he followed after Isuma. Isuma growled and continued running. They were heading to town square. Daichi said the Aqua gang was to meet him there, to 'negotiate'. Something puzzled Sakura.

"Hey, isn't it weird that your father, the Tsuchikage, being the strongest man in all of Earth country be taken in so easily? He should have been able to take those guys out easily!" Sakura said. Isuma looked at her, and then looked ahead as they continued running.

"Ever since my mother and sisters died, he won't fight anymore. He refuses to." Sakura nodded and continued running.

After running for sometime, they came to the main town square. There, were a few men with Aqua blue vest on, with a lake on the back. Sakura realized it was the Aqua gang. The main leader, had Aqua blue hair and amber eyes. He looked roughly the same age as Isuma. Isuma stopped running, until he was a few feet in front of the leader. Sakura and Daichi came behind Isuma. The blue hair man looked at all three of them.

"What do you want ? Why did you take my father?!" Isuma asked angrily. Seito chuckled and looked at Sakura.

"Getting girls now to join your pathetic little gang? She's quiet the babe if I must say." Seito said looking seductively at Sakura. Sakura stared at him in disgust. She raised a fist, ready to retort back, but Isuma stopped her. He stood in front of her, with his right hand out in a defensive manor.

"She's got nothing to do with this Seito. Now, where is my father?!" Isuma yelled. Seito chuckled. He made a hand motion that moved his gang aside. He moved to the side as well.

"Right there." He said pointing to the flag pole in the middle of the square. Sakura, Isuma and Daichi gasped. The Tsuchikage looked very hopeless and defeated. Isuma growled

"Let him go or else." He said pulling out a few kunai. The whole aqua gang chuckled.

"What? You, the beast?" Seito said referring to Daichi who growled, "And the _**girl**_ think you can-" he couldn't finish his sentence. A kunai just whistled past him, cutting his cheek open. He didn't even see it coming. He had a petrified look on his face. He looked at Sakura, who had a triumphant smile on her face. She stepped forward cracking her knuckles.

"This _**Girl**_ is going to show you what pain truly feels like."

She then ran right at the Aqua gang, with her eight kunai's ready. Once close enough she threw all eight kunai's at them–six of the eight kunai hit their targets. Then she jumped in the air, aiming a flying kick at one of the aqua members. She kicked him in the face. She then landed in the middle of the group of Aqua gang members. All the members close to her, pounced on her.

**POOF!**

It was a clone. Isuma looked impressed.

'_a clone eh? Why didn't I think of that earlier? Maybe I'll use it later.'_

"Looking for me?" she said behind the gang of men, right next to the Tsuchikage, who looked stunned. Sakura punched the ground, making a big creator, causing many gang members to fall in. everyone looked stunned. Daichi, looked at Sakura with a big grin on his face. He walked up to the gang in the front. He chuckled.

"That girl is no pushover, and neither am I!" he ran into the crowd of Aqua gang members roaring. Isuma stood there, until he heard the roars of a group of people. He then turned around and saw the rest of his gang. They looked at him happily.

"Lets finish this once and for all." One of them said. Isuma nodded. They all ran into the Aqua gang, attacking them. Isuma went after Seito. Sakura, noticed the arrival of the rest of the gang, so she went to the Tsuchikage and started untying him.

"No, leave me." He said to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh why?"

"I am not needed in this life no more. I cant live with myself any longer." He said hopelessly. Sakura fumed.

"What? Are you crazy? Do you not see the life you have in front of you?! Sure, you've lost loved ones, but we all do. Even though they died, their deaths shouldn't make us mournful; they should make us strong, and more determined to accomplish more. Sir, you are the Tsuchikage, a powerful and noble leader! Many people depend on you and ask for your guidance. I know you still mourn your wife and daughters deaths, but they would not like to see you like this, quitting and giving up! They would want you to continue being the noble person you are! You have an amazing son left, and you are all he has left. He's fighting for a good cause, but your to stuck on what happened in the past, to care for what he's doing, or to even support it! The village is against him and I don't think its right, and I'm sure your wife and daughters wouldn't like it either. Stop living in the past, full of loss and hopelessness, and look to the future, which could turn out to be bright. So I'm asking you, is it worth dying for?"

Sakura stared at the Kage after her long speech. He hadn't moved since she said what she did.

"Free me."

Sakura smirked. What she said got to him. He cut the ropes that held him against the pole. Once cut, he slowly rose up and rubbed his wrist. He then looked out at the fight. He started muttering some jutsu that Sakura couldn't make out. He did a few hand signs. He looked back at Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"This is a special trick of mine."

Roots came out from the ground, capturing all Aqua ninja. The bind was tight on the Aqua members, as they started crying out for help. The Pine gang members started cheering. Sakura and the kage looked out for Isuma, but he was no where to be seen.

"Where's-"

"He's right here, ready to die." A voice said from a rooftop. They all looked up, and there was Seito, with a kunai to Isuma's neck. Everyone gasped.

"LET HIM GO!" the kage yelled. Seito chuckled, "No, you took my family members lives during war, and now then I shall take the lives of everyone important to you."

The Kage growled, "You were the one to kill my wife and daughters?"  
Seito grinned, "Yes, it was me, and now I shall take your sons life too!"

the kage was livid. He looked ready to attack, but Sakura stopped him.

"No, don't." she said putting her arm out in front of him to stop him. The kage looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you-"

"Lets just reason with him." Sakura said winking. The kage looked dumbfounded at first, but then understood. They both turned up to the roof of the building.

"Alright, what do you want in return, for Isuma?" Sakura asked. Seito smirked, "Nothing. I just want to make the kage feel pain! The pain he made me feel for the past twenty years of my life!" he said as lifted his hand, ready to dig the kunai into Isuma's neck.

"WAIT! You have to move on! We all make mistakes-"

"His mistake was messing with me! Now his son shall die!" his hand lowered at a fast rate. He drove the kunai into Isuma's body.

**POOF!**

"What?! A clone?" Seito said annoyed.

"You should really stop thinking about revenge; it will get you no where." The real Isuma said from behind, with a katana in hand. Seito quivered. He shrunk to the ground.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he pleaded. Isuma sighed, "I won't kill you." Seito breathed a sigh of relief, "but I don't know if Daichi wont."

Seito cringed. He heard the sound of cracking knuckles behind him. He turned around, and there was Daichi, cracking his knuckles with a smile on his face.

"No one calls me a beast and gets away with it."

-

"So, we'll see you in a few months or so?"

She nodded and then bowed, "Yes, thank you for agreeing to help us defeat Kenji."

At the gates, was the newly revitalized Tsuchikage, Isuma and the rest of the pine gang, as well as some little children. The girls were making their leave.

The kage smiled, "It's the least I can do, after all you did. I really owe you a lot."

Sakura shook her head, "No, its okay. truly, it was all your son's doing."

Isuma put his hand behind his head and scratched his back, "Ah, you're to kind."

Sakura chuckled, "Like father, like son." She said with a big smile on her face. The kage put an arm around his son.

Hinata jumped into the conversation, "S-So what's going t-to happen to all t-these kids?"

"We're going to start rebuilding homes for them, and let them have the lives they deserve."

"W-what happened to the rest of the A-Aqua gang?"

"We disposed of them. Daichi finished off Seito as well."

Sakura smiled, "That's good to hear. Well, we'll be off. Goodbye!" she said bidding farewell as they left the town. They all waved goodbye and started on their way. The kage watched as they walked away, smiling.

"The future looks bright in the hands of those girls."

-

"So we're off to the village of light?" Ami asked, Hinata nodded, "Y-yeah. I wonder what's going to h-h-happen there." Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is where we're originally from, I mean this is all going by so fast. Yesterday, it felt like we just started training, and today, we got the last leader of the great five shinobi nations to join us. It's too surreal."

They all nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you got a point there." Ino said. She then put a finger on her bottom lip.

"But think about it, do you think we'll get the royal treatment or something? Like will the villagers know who we are? What happens if they attack us? What happens if-" she was cut off by a small rock flying at her which came from Daisuke. She turned to him.

"HEY WHATS THE DEAL!?"

"You talk too much and think too hard."

Everyone else laughed at Ino fumed, "Why you little-"

"AHH!" Daisuke ran for his life, while Ino chased after him. Everyone started laughing at the two. Sakura stopped laughing and looked over the horizon.

"We did it."

-

Noises of chairs shuffling were loud and evident in a secluded room. It was a small dark room, but an array of sunlight came through the small little window. A table was set in the middle of the room, with three chairs.

"Are they ready Yugi?" an old woman's voice asked. Yugi chuckled.

"It's now or never. They're all a little rough around the edges, but they haven't had much time to train."

There was a silence, "Do you think they're strong enough to beat Kenji?" an older male's voice asked. Yugi was silent for a moment.

"Yes."

"How can we be sure?" the woman's voice asked again. Yugi leaned back in his chair, "Shall we put them to a test?"

The two figures, one a man and one a woman, leaned in closer, "The test being?"

"You know the problem this village has right now. Let them end the terror _they _have ensued on this village. Let them win the affection of the people. Let them raise to the occasion."

Both the male and female looked at each other.

"Alright, but they only have one chance to win it, or to lose it. They better be ready."

Yugi chuckled, "Oh, they **will** be ready."

-

**Dave Chappelle is a monster,**

**A BOOGYMONSTER!**

**Of great comedy. Check him out.**

**Onto this fic… I liked this chapter. x) t'was cute.**

**Review, yeah? **

Shellzonfire! 


	25. Chapter 25: Being a True Tenshi

**EDITED: Jan 31****st****, 2008**

**FOUR MORE CHAPS LEFT :D**

**Wala!**

**Happy Readings! **

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Twenty-five **_

Being a True Tenshi 

-

"The village should be close." Ami said scouting the land. She was from the village originally, so she remembered how to get there easily.

The gang was walking along a road that led up a little mountain.

Tenten sighed, "About time, we've been traveling for five days now."

Ami chuckled, "Well, we would have been there sooner if Ino didn't have to stop in every town and go shopping." She said referring to all the bags Ino was making Daisuke carrying.

Ino huffed, "Well, its not everyday you walk into a village, and there's sales on everything."

Daisuke glared, "Yeah, that's why I'm grateful for it."

Ino glared daggers into him. Akira and Sakura sighed. The two just didn't get along together well.

"Hey! There it is!" Tenten yelled, pointing to a little village down the mountain. Everyone raced to the edge of the mountain and looked at the village.

"So that's it, huh?" Sakura said looking down.

Ami grinned, "Heh, home sweet home!"

The village was small, but had a big castle looking structure in the middle. It was guarded by a wall, like Konoha, but no where near as big of a wall, as Konoha had. They had little houses, and a lot of farm land around. In all, it looked cute.

"YES! We made it!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura looked down and grinned.

"Well, let's get going!"

The gang began running down towards the village happily, knowing they reached their destination.

As they were getting closer to the village, all five girls got a bad vibe. Whatever it was, they pushed it aside as they reached the village gates.

Once at the village gates, they looked around for someone to escort them in. To their dismay, no one was there… actually no one was out in the village. The group looked around franticly, but there was no one. They all looked at each other.

"Do we go in?" Akira asked. The group shrugged.

"I suppose so." Sakura said, taking the first step in. The rest of the gang followed close behind. They started walking down the streets of the village. They could vaguely see people looking out windows and around corners, staring at them. All these stares confused the group, and Ino was getting annoyed with it.

"Okay, what's going on here!?" she screeched out loud. People just stared at her loud outburst. They seemed frightened and worried about something.

Some elder lady came out from one her house and looked at the gang, a little unsure at first. Ami's eyes widened.

"A-Ami, is that you?" the elder lady asked. Ami nodded and ran to the elder, giving her a hug.

"Grandma!" she said hugging her. The elder returned the hug and smiled.

"Oh, it's been so long since I saw you last Ami my dear."

"Like wise grams. How have you been?" she asked. The elder shrugged.

"I could be better. What brings you to town?" she asked. Ami scratched the back of her head.

"Heh, well you see–" before she could reply, Sakura coughed. Ami sweat dropped.

"Right, guys, this is my grandmother Ayama, my only blood linked relative left. Grandma, this is…" Ami trailed off at the end, not knowing if she should use their real or fake names.

Sakura stepped up and bowed. "I'm Rin. Nice to meet you Ayama-san." She said politely. Everyone else followed suit in introducing themselves.

"Is something wrong in this village? Everyone seems scared of something." Sakura asked. The grandmother looked down. She headed to the door of her house. She held the door open.

"Please, come in." she said. Ami went right in, while the rest of the gang hesitated for a second. After thinking for a second, they followed suit.

The house wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It was quant. There were four rooms on the first floor, and five rooms on the second floor, including the bathroom. Although there were many rooms, the rooms were small.

Ayama ushered the group to the kitchen table. The group sat down, as the elder started making some tea. Sakura was still wondering why everyone was so timid.

"So what's the problem here in this village?" she asked again. The elder stopped what she was doing and looked at the gang with sad eyes. She sighed.

"This village isn't exactly 'safe.' Every month a gang of nins come into town and steal what they please, and take young woman out of the village. They're a gang of crooks, and no ones been able to stand up to them. Everyone's hiding, because they should be coming sometime soon." She explained in a timid voice. The group gave the elder sympathetic looks, but then they were filled with hated.

"So you're telling us these guys basically raid this village and you guys let them get away with it?" Tenten said angered. The elder nodded timidly. Ino growled.

"Those bastards! I can't believe you let them get away with that!" Ino said angered. The elder started filling cups with tea.

"There's too many. The gang consists of a hundred men, and this village isn't exactly the village full of shinobi it once was. There is nothing we can do." The old woman explained. Everyone looked down.

Just then, a loud siren outside sounded off. The elder panicked.

"There back! That's the warning call!" She screeched in horror. The gang jumped to their feet and looked out the window. Outside the village, they could see many shinobi in black suits, coming right for the village. They heard people in the streets screeching in horror and running for safety. Ami watched as her home town was sent into mayhem.

She clenched her fist and made her backpack and pulled out a gray cloak. She threw it on herself and put the hood up, to hide her face.

"Well, I'm not going to stand around and let my former home be attacked by these bastards." She said heading for the door. She turned to the gang.

"Lets show these guys the true meaning of a Tenshi. Let's show these guys not to mess with this village!" She said grinning.

The other Tenshi's and Uchiha's grinned back, going into their bags and taking out their cloaks and putting their hoods up.

"You don't need to ask us twice." Sakura said. Before they could leave, Ayama screeched.

"Wait, you can't be telling me you're going after those guys!? They'll take you away!" she said on the verge of tears. Ami hugged her grandmother.

"Don't worry; I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm not the weak girl I was when I was young. I've grown into a powerful kunoichi, and I won't let this village be taken down by these thieves!" Ami replied. Her grandmother just stared at her with admiration.

"You have truly grown up, since the last time I saw you."

Ami smiled and headed out the door. As they were leaving, Ino smiled at Ayama.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure she comes back in one piece!" she said. Ayama chuckled. She stepped out of her little house and watched the gang run out to the battlefield. A small smile plastered on her face.

"Yugi, you better be right about these girls."

-

An elder man was sitting cross-legged at the foot of an underground shrine. Flames on candles flickered, after a breeze entered. The man's hands were clasped together in a praying pose. The room was silent.

His eyes fluttered open. He looked at the tapestry on the wall. He smiled.

"They're going to do it. I don't know how you can have so much faith in them Yugi. There still only teenagers, with not much experience." A female voice said from the staircase of the underground shrine. Yugi whipped around and stared at the woman.

"These girls have far passed me expectations. They have faith in each other, so I have faith in them." he said, turning around, gazing at the tapestry on the wall.

"You know, you could have more faith in your granddaughter, Amaya. She has a lot more potential then you can even imagine. When the Tenshi's are working together, as a team, the power they can create is destructive. There's no doubt in my mind, they can beat Kenji when the time is right." Yugi commented. Amaya stared hard at Yugi's back.

"Yes, but you do realize there is one more Tenshi left to find, in the limited amount of time we have?" Another voice said. Both Yugi and Ayama turned to the left, where another elder came in from a secret door. Yugi sighed.

"Yes, we understand that Isamu." Yugi said still gazing at the tapestry. He then smirked.

"And I'm pretty sure I know who she is, but right now we have to wait, and believe in our girls that they can take down the Raiders." Yugi said, ending the conversation. Ayama and Isamu, the two elders both nodded. Yugi turned around with a smile.

"Shall we go watch?"

-

A band of a hundred males stared greedily at the Tenshi village. The leader of the group, dressed in all black smirked. He had Brown hair and brown eyes. He looked about forty or so. The rest of the gang's ages varied between 20-40. The leader of the gang stood right in the middle of men heading to the village. Men stood in front of him, and behind him, so if they were to be attacked, he would be safe.

"Punishing this village should be a pleasure." He said licking his lips. The gang of men cheered as there leader lead them onward.

Just then, the gang stopped. The leader had hit the man's back in front of him, without warning. He fumed and started making his way up to the front of the gang. Once he reached the front, he turned to his co-captain, who was leading them into the village.

"Why did we stop?" he asked. The co-captain pointed out at the village. He looked at the gates of the village.

At the front gates, stood seven figures, with cloaks on, with their hoods up, casting a shadow over their faces. He saw two smaller figures, and five taller figures. He couldn't tell who they were, or if they were male or female.

The seven figures just stood there, staring at the group of men in front of them. Sakura smirked.

"You guys ready?"

They all nodded. She stared out, "Alright. We fight in twos. Tenten and Ami work together, while Hinata and Ino together. Daisuke, Akira, stick with me." She said. They all nodded.

"Lets go."

-

four male figures stood atop of the castle, staring out at the battle that was about to start. They all stared out with anticipation.

"Do you think we should go down and help them Akito?" Sora asked. Akito shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. They need to prove themselves, and this is their chance."

"Alas, you are right Akito." An elder's voice said from behind them. All four boys turned around.

"Yugi." They all chorused in. Yugi was them followed by Amaya and Isamu. The three elders came and stood beside the boys, wanting to watch the battle.

"This is their chance to unleash the true Tenshi inside of them. _A Tenshi always puts their own life at risk, to save those who they love_."

-

"**Katon: Karyū Endan!**" Daisuke cried out with his Sharingan activated, as fire came out of his mouth, much like a flame thrower. The raiders screamed out in fear and pain, as the fire engulfed them. Akira came up behind him, jumped up in the air, and performed some hand signs.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!**"

She fired fire balls with shiruken at her opponents. As the fire balls were coming towards her enemies, the fire dissipated, and the shiruken became visible. The enemy jumped out of the way of the fire balls and landed on the ground safely.

But they failed to notice that was a distraction.

"**Doton: Retsudotenshō!**" Sakura said performing the necessary hand signs. The group of men looked around frantically but then plunged down into the ground, as the jutsu took effect. This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on it, burying them alive or crushing them, and that jutsu did just that.

Just at that moment, Sakura's tattoo started glowing.

-

"_A True Tenshi will do whatever it takes, to take evil down, and bring peace. They assess the situation, and work to their advantages."_

-

"Hinata, you ready?" Ino asked her teammate. Hinata nodded. Ino preformed hand signs.

"**Black Storm!**" she called out. Thick black threatening clouds appeared over head. Thunder echoed loudly and lightning flickered.

"**Piercing rain!**" Hinata cried out. A heavy downpour started. The water droplets turned into spikes, piercing through the raiders. Hinata, with her Byakugan activated, looked around with her 360 vision, to plan out her next course of action.

"**Suiton: Suigadan!**"

The water on the ground created a circle of crushing water spikes around the raiders. They were dead in an instant. Ino started performing her own hand signs.

"**Raging Thunder!**" lightning bolts from the skies came down, hitting a flock of raiders. They too, were instantly killed.

And at that moment, their tattoos started glowing.

-

"_A true Tenshi never backs down. Even with the odds against them, they persevere. Their determination and will to win is key. Even if the odds are against them, they find a way, to win." _

-

The rain had diminished, but the fact that everything was still damp, didn't help Tenten when it came to her fire style techniques. She grunted in annoyance. Fire Techniques were her strong point, but due to the inconvenience, she had to stick with her wind jutsu's.

Tenten was obviously outnumbered, by a wide margin. The raiders performed hand signs, and made many clones of themselves. Even though Tenten was now GREATLY outnumbered, she had quiet the crafty idea.

A few clones came at her. Tenten quickly performed hand signs and took a deep breath. Two clones blew up in front of her, causing smoke to be left behind. Another clone came up and tried punching Tenten in the chest, but she blocked it with her arms. Another tried to kick her, but she jumped. Finally, one of them caught her off guard and punched her in the gut.

But truly, she wasn't caught off guard.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan!**"

When she got punched in the gut, She shot a large ball of compressed air and chakra at the raiders, causing an enormous conflagration. The clones were diminished, and the raiders were killed, without Tenten breaking a sweat. Because she was so wrapped up in her latest accomplishment, she failed to realize what was coming at her from the behind.

-

"A _true Tenshi will watch out for their team mates–even if their friendship was newly formed. Even if they are not comrades–they will still watch out for the innocent."_

-

Ami was holding her own pretty darn nicely. She had assessed the situation on her hands, and had taken down the enemy the best way she could. With Tenten as her partner, the two were slowly, but surely winning the fight.

Speaking of Tenten, Ami whipped around to check on her comrade.

She froze.

fifteen raiders were coming up behind Tenten with axes and other weapons, and Tenten hadn't noticed them yet. She had to act fast. She performed hand signs. She had to save her new friend no matter what.

"**Doton: Doryū Jōheki!**"

She pressed her hands on the ground. A surge of chakra went under the fifteen raiders and in front of them. The ground rose up, creating a hill right in front of them, so they couldn't get to Tenten. At that moment, Tenten whipped around, only to be met with a hill. At seeing this, she raised an eyebrow, but pushed it aside as she had more ninja to take care of.

The raiders turned around and glared at Ami.

"You'll wish you never messed with us!" one of them said.

Ami smirked, "You talk big, and most people who talk big can't back it up. So let's see what you got!"

The leader of the fifteen created ten more of himself. They all ran at Ami at once.

Ami pulled out a kunai with explosive tags attached. She threw it at one of the clones. The clone evaded the kunai, but the explosion still went off, causing four of the other clones to get caught in it, and explode themselves.

The other six came at Ami. The three of them attacked her at once, landing a good solid punch and kick.

**POOF!**

It was a shadow clone itself. But the clone left a nice little surprise. The clone turned into an explosive tag.

**Kaboom. **

The clones all disappeared. The group of raiders growled in annoyance. They then looked around frantically for her.

"Looking for me?" she said from above. The five of them looked overtop. Ami was coming down from the sky, with a big smirk on her face. She performed hand signs.

"**Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi!**" parts of the ground dislodged, and raised up high. As Ami was coming down, so did those rocks. The raiders quivered in fear.

"Mommy." One of them said, before his death came.

**SPLAT! xD**

All fifteen of them died in an instant. Ami smirked at her work. She landed on the ground swiftly.

"Like taking candy from a baby." She said to herself proudly. She was so wrapped up in moment; she failed to notice that she truly didn't kill them all.

"DIE!" one of the seven of the fifteen raiders who were under the rock cried out. The raider who yelled out at Ami had an axe in hand, ready to come down on her. Ami turned around in fear.

Before the raider could slash her, he was pierced in the back with a weapon. Weapons came hurdling down from the sky, at the raiders. Ami looked up, and there was Tenten with two scrolls encircling her as weapons came down. Now, ALL of the raiders were dead. Tenten came down, landing gracefully in front of Ami. She gave Ami a thumbs up.

"One good deed deserves another. I got your back." Tenten said. Ami at first just stared at Tenten, but then grinned.

"Back at you."

At that very moment, their tattoo's started glowing.

-

The leader of the raiders, watched as his last few men died, to the hands of these six girls and one boy. He couldn't believe, they, _the notorious raiders_ were taken down so easily! These men could take down jounin level ninja down easily, but this group of shinobi hardly broke a sweat taking them down.

_H-how could this have happened?!_

He stood there, in a shocked state. He finally came to his senses, and did the only thing he could do.

Run.

He started running to the forest, in hopes of his life being spared. He was no coward–on the contraire, he was a rather brave man… but in the situation he was in, there was nothing left to do.

"**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!**" Ami's voice rang out. The ground in front of the leader rose up, creating a wall. He stopped dead in his tracks, realizing he couldn't go into the forest. He whipped around.

five womanly figures of that of teenagers stood before him, with two younger children beside the one with brown hair and green eyes. They all looked very angry. The one with reddish orange hair threw a kunai that grazed his left cheek. Blood oozed out.

"And where do you think your going?" she asked, smirking. The man glared hard at them.

"Well, I think he's running away from us. Us GIRLS and these two children." The other girl with brown hair in a ponytail retorted. The man grunted.

The one with the other brown haired girl threw a kunai, this time hitting him in the shoulder. He winced at the pain. She glared hard.

"Men like you don't deserve to live. Hurting the innocent and stealing to accommodate your needs." She said dryly. The blonde's haired girl's eyes did something funny, that he couldn't really explain. It was like she was staring right into his soul.

"Men like you are scum." The paled eyed girl said coldly. The man sighed. He looked down, in defeat.

But he wasn't going to give up so easily.

He started chuckling manically. Hinata watched him closely with her Byakugan.

_This is weird. The chakra in his body is moving at such a rapid rate…_

Her eyes widened at that moment.

"G-Guys… He's not normal." She declared. Her comrades looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

At this point, Hinata didn't have to say anymore.

"AAAHHHAAA!" the man screamed out, as he rose up. His eyes turned a murky green color. His arms and legs bulged out as muscle appeared. He was growing into some monstrosity. The ninja's jumped back far, out of harms way. They watched with worried eyes, as this man grew into some kind of giant with amped muscles. He looked to be about the size of Gamabunta.

"What the hell is he!?" Tenten asked. Hinata kept staring on.

"He's u-using his chakra to a-amp up his body. We obviously u-underestimated him!" Hinata announced. The girls grunted.

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, so lets take them down!" Sakura declared. They all nodded.

Tenten and Daisuke ran at the leader, jumped up his body, and jumped off his chest outward. They performed hand signs.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!**" they both yelled, aiming fireballs at the big man. The leader dodged them, taking steps back.

But then he couldn't move. He got stuck.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa!**" a voice said below him. He looked down and a girl with black hair her hands were pressed down on the ground. He then noticed he was slowly sinking. She had caught him in a sinking swampland. He growled in annoyance, easily stepping out of the swampland. Ami grunted.

"I've had enough of your fun and games." He said. He then flexed his chest muscles hard, and an great amount of wind was pushed off his chest, and knocked Tenten, Ami, and Daisuke backwards. Sakura, Ino and Hinata put their arms up to block the on coming wind. The giant man smirked.

"Its time you all die."

-

"Looks like their in some kind of trouble." Ryo said looking out at the field, where an enormous giant stood.

"Do you think we should go out now and help them?" Sora asked.

Kouji shook his head, "We could never take him down ourselves–heck we could hardly put a scratch on him. They have more potential then we do now–heck, those Uchiha kids could surpass us. So even with us helping them, we'd only get in the way."

Akito stared down at the village, where many villagers had come out to watch this fight. They seemed to have hope in their eyes–as if they believed in the girls. Akito smiled.

"Its now or never… can you guys deliver?"

-

Sakura, Tenten, Ami, Ino and Hinata all tumbled to the ground, in serious pain, as the raider threw them aside with ease. The girls tried to stand up, but alas, it was futile. They're chakra was drained too much, and they were beaten up in to many places.

Daisuke and Akira were sitting on the sidelines, as instructed by Sakura. She didn't want the two to push themselves to far, much to the annoyance of Daisuke, who wanted to fight.

Daisuke growled as he watched the girls get thrown aside. He was clutching his knuckles to tightly, his fist was going white.

Akira watched them with a worried look, "Oh no… Daisuke, what should we do?"

Daisuke looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. He had a scowl on his face.

"We have no choice Akira."

Akira turned to him and stared hard at him.

"Daisuke…"

"I don't care if Sakura told us to stay here! I can't watch our sister-like figure get beaten to a pulp. I know she's strong, but she needs out help!"

Daisuke stared hard at Akira. Akira looked unsure at her comrade, but then nodded slowly.

"We need to think of a plan." She said. He nodded. The two stared long and hard at the giant. Akira jumped after thinking of something.

"I got it!" she said. Daisuke turned to her.

"Remember how Sakura said earlier 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall?' We have to attack his legs. That will bring him down!" she said happily. Daisuke nodded.

"I got a plan." He declared. Akira leaned into him as he explained the plan to her. She occasionally nodded. Once done speaking, Akira looked at Daisuke.

"Are you sure about this?" Akira asked. Daisuke turned to the battlefield, where he watched the Tenshi's struggle to get up. He watched his mentor, Sakura trying to get up. He nodded.

"I've never been more sure."

-

Yugi watched as his Tenshi's fell helplessly to the oversized Neanderthal. Elder Amaya watched with worried eyes, as her grand daughter, and the other Tenshi's were helpless.

"Yugi…I–"

"We cannot interfere. They need to prove themselves and this is their chance. This guy is an S-Class criminal, and if they can take him down, then they are truly living up to their name." Yugi stated. He stared hard at the battle field.

"The Tenshi's have to live out certain characteristics to unleash the true power of a Tenshi…" Yugi started. Everyone turned to him.

"As I stated before, a Tenshi has to prove themselves through what I said earlier during battle,"

-

"ugh… this guy is a lot more powerful then we expected." Ino groaned, trying to get back up. Sakura attempted to heal her major wounds, but she was to drained of chakra. Everyone grunted in annoyance as they were having a hard time getting up. Hinata looked out to the giant.

Her eyes widened, "Hey isn't that Daisuke and Akira running at him?!"

Everyone turned to the giant. Sakura's eyes widened, "what the hell are they doing?! I told them to stay out of the way!"

Sakura made an attempt to get up, but her body was acing to much for her to get up.

-

"Ready Akira?" Daisuke asked. Akira nodded. They ran at the big man. Akira pumped Chakra in her legs and ran up the giant. She went up to his nose and then jumped off, performing hand signs.

"**Doton: Doryūheki**!" Mud spewed out of Akira's mouth, hitting the giant right in the face. During training, Akira picked up on some Earth elemental moves, making her _multi-talented._

The mud hardened automatically. He grunted in annoyance, trying to take off the mud. Daisuke pulled out chakra string and ran around the giants legs, so he was tied together. He then performed hand signs.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!**" Daisuke ignited the chakra line, which zipped up the chakra string wrapped around the giant's legs. He cried out in pain, and fell hard on the ground. Akira came up beside Daisuke, as they watched the oversized lug struggle.

The Tenshi girls watched in amazement, as this simple plan worked.

"Wow, they took him down." Tenten said.

But the praising was short lived.

The giant sat up, and glared at the two kids. His hand swept across the ground, picking the two of them up in his hand, squeezing them hard. The two cried out in pain. The Tenshi's watched in utter horror as they were getting the life squished out of them.

The big man brought the two little Uchiha's right to his face. He glared hard at the two.

"You two little kids will pay for what you've done." He said smirking. He threw the two against the little mountain the gang climbed up earlier to get to the village. As they were getting thrown, Daisuke moved, so Akira would hit him, instead of hitting the mountain.

**Boom**.

Daisuke hit the mountain, while Akira hit his back. They both fell to the ground, almost dead. The Tenshi's watched in horror as the two were disposed of. Something in the girls snapped, but in Sakura, it blew up. She watched in horror, as the two Uchiha kids, who she treated like her own siblings were beaten to a pulp. She gritted her teeth and looked down.

"He's going to pay for what he's done!" she growled lowly. She stood up, ignoring the pain surging through her body. The other Tenshi's followed suit, feeling the same anger that was boiling in Sakura.

That's when it clicked.

Their tattoos glowed brightly. They all turned to their designated Tattoo area. Tenten's tattoo turned red and white, Ino's yellow, Hinata's blue, Ami's green, and Sakura's was an array of all five. They all felt the power surge they originally felt when they first got the tattoos, only this time, it wasn't painful. This power surge amplified their chakras and healed their wounds easily. Powerful balls of chakra built up in their hands, each the colors of their tattoos. Understanding their powers were coming out, they all knew what they had to do. They put one hand on top of the chakra ball, while the other hand held it. The ball of chakra grew bigger and bigger in their hands. Once big enough, they put their hands to their sides. **(Much like the Kamehameha attack from Dragonball Z)** Sakura glared at the man with a murderous look.

"You're a **dead** man."

-

"And once these characteristics are carried out, the girls will have become, a True Tenshi. One that is courageous, hard working, intelligent, strong, tactful, graceful, analytical, a team player…" Yugi stared out at the battle field.

"And most importantly, True to themselves. Then, and only then, will they unleash the true power, of a Tenshi." Yugi announced. As he was saying this, they watched as the chakra balls in the Tenshi's hands grew bigger.

"What is that?" Sora asked unsure. Yugi grinned.

"The true power of the Tenshi's. A ball of their elemental chakra will build up, much like the Resangan, but, much bigger and powerful. The chakra builds up, and once its built up enough, it will blast itself at its opponent. Its almost unbeatable."

The elders, the boys and the town's people watched with much anticipation.

Yugi smiled, "We have our Tenshi's back."

-

**BOOM!**

All five chakra blast twisted around each other, hitting the giant raider, and going right through him. He didn't even have the chance to blink, due to the blasts fast launch. He fell to the ground, dead. The girls stayed in the position they were when they launched the blast. After three seconds, they collapsed to the ground, each drained of chakra. They all laid on the ground, panting from exhaustion.

"W-What w-was that?" Tenten asked referring to the chakra blast.

"I-I have n-no clue," Sakura started, "but it was amazing." She said smirking. Ino grunted.

"There is no way he could have lived through that." She declared. They all nodded slowly. Hinata sat up first, and looked around. Something caught her eyes.

"Hey guys, look." She said pointing to the village. They all sat up and looked out. At the village gates, all the towns' people came out and gazed at the five girls. They had smiles plastered on their faces. The sadness that was originally written all over their faces was gone, and it was filled with happiness. The girls all stood up, and gazed at the villagers.

Just then, Yugi, followed by Amaya, Isamu, Ryo and Sora came out from behind the crowd, and gazed at the girls. Yugi grinned.

"You passed my expectations." He stated. He then went up to the girls and turned to the village people. He cleared his throat.

"People of the Tenshi village, allow me to introduce you to the five most influential people of your time." He moved aside and went next to Tenten.

"Meet Tenten, also known as the reincarnation of Mai Tenshi." He said pointing to her. Many people gasped upon hearing Mai Tenshi's name being used. Yugi then went next to Hinata.

"Meet Hyuuga Hinata, reincarnation of Rika Tenshi." Again, whispers were heard among the crowd. Hinata blushed out of embarrassment. He then pointed to Ino.

"Meet Yamanka Ino, reincarnation of Yumi Tenshi." More whispers were heard. He then pointed to Ami.

"I hope most of you remember Ami, the reincarnation of Rina Tenshi." He announced. Many people whispered more, saying that elder Amaya's granddaughter had returned. Lastly, Yugi went to Sakura.

"And lastly, Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the 5th Hokage of Konoha, and the reincarnation of Sakura Tenshi." He stated. The crowd erupted with whispers of their almighty ruler returning. The crowd then died down, so Yugi could finish speaking.

"The Tenshi's promised they would come back, reincarnated. These girls are their promised reincarnation." He stated. The crowd was silent for a moment, staring at the girls. Ino leaned over to Sakura.

"Do they not like us or something?"

Before Sakura could shrug, someone in the crowd started clapping. The clapping person was Sora. Ryo joined in with his clap, followed by the two elders. Slowly, but surely, the whole village started clapping, praising their saviors. Sakura smirked.

"That'll answer your question."

The crowd began erupting with cheers. After cheering, they all bowed, showing their up most respect for the girls. They all smiled.

Sakura then remembered something.

"Wait! What happened to Akira and Daisuke?!" she asked whipping around, looking frantically for the two.

"Don't worry about them." A voice said from behind her. She whipped around.

"Akito!" she said surprised. In his hands, he had an unconscious Akira. Behind Akito, was Kouji, with Daisuke over his shoulder, also unconscious.

"They're pretty beaten up, but they'll live." Kouji stated. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Yugi came up behind Sakura.

"You can heal them later, but right now, its time for a feast, in honor of the returning Tenshi's!" he announced. The towns people excitedly headed inside the village. The girls started chuckling.

"Alright, then lets get going." Ami announced, as they started walking in. As they entered the village, Sakura stood at the village gates, gazing up at the gates and the sky. Something someone said to her awhile, kept replaying in her head.

"_You will play the biggest role. Train hard and keep those important to you, close. They will give you the drive you need to succeed." _

Yugi had told her that right in the beginning of their quest. She smirked at the memory.

"Reminiscing on past memories?" Yugi's old voice said from behind her. She nodded, without looking at the elder. He gave a small smile.

"You did exactly as I told you those many months ago. You girls did much better then I had ever hoped and grew into much stronger kunoichi. You girls are indeed, are not so weak anymore." Sakura smiled at that comment.

"Yeah, not so weak anymore."

-

**I wish I put more detail in this fic. I seem to skip scene to scene so easily. 'they nodded and left. After walking for some time, they made it to their location.'**

**It seems soo… rushed.**

**Ah well. I liked this chapter :D**

**Review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire.**


	26. Chapter 26:Preparations and Altercations

**EDITED: Jan 31****st****, 2008**

**New Tenshi! I wonder who that will be? **

**Its rather obvious. **

**x) **

**Happy Readings!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**  
Chapter twenty-six**_

_**  
Preparations, and altercations  
**_

-

A birds wings started to flap, as it got ready for take off. The girl, whose arm was being occupied by the bird ready to take flight smiled.

"Good luck." She whispered to the bird. The bird then took off, with a scroll tied to its leg. She watched the bird, until it was too far to see.

A gentle breeze blew, making the pink hair of Haruno Sakura flutter in the air. She had been sending birds to each village in alliance with Light, telling them to come towards the village of light, so they can march into battle with Kenji.

Sakura sighed as she gazed out at the village. It was a very peaceful and kind village. Villagers were very gentle and caring towards each other. It was a small village, but a beautiful one at that, which made Sakura understand why the Tenshi's worked so hard to protect it. The concept of putting your life on the line for the lives of others clicked in her head.

"H-hey Sakura! Y-you done up there?" Hinata's fragile voice called from the staircase leading up to the tower Sakura was currently up on. Sakura looked down the tower, to the next level, and there was Hinata, looking up.

"Yeah, I just sent the last bird that was going to Suna. Hey come up here Hinata and look at the view! It's so beautiful!"

Hinata nodded and came up the stairs, to the tower. Sakura continued gazing out at the scenery. It was breath-taking.

Hinata came up beside Sakura and looked out at the village. She stared out in amazement.

"Y-Your r-right Sakura, it is beautiful!" Hinata said smiling. Sakura nodded. The two stood up there, just admiring the view.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Sakura said. Hinata looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been nine months since this all started. I mean, we've grown so much. We're not the weak girls we were when we left Konoha. Now, we have to save the world. It just feels so surreal, you know?"

Hinata nodded with a smile, "Yes, I u-understand Sakura. It just seems weird h-how we were the c-chosen ones." Hinata said in a low voice. Sakura nodded and looked up at the sky.

"You know, I understand now why the Tenshi's gave up their lives in order to save those of others. This whole journey has shown me responsibility, and compassion towards others. I feel like we've all matured."

Hinata let out a little giggle, "yeah, likewise. E-Even without N-Naruto-kun around to m-motivate me, I feel a lot better then I-I did years ago."

Sakura grinned, "Still miss the knucklehead?"

The Hyuuga blushed. Sakura laughed.

"I'm just teasing you. Come on, lets go downstairs and find out what plans Yugi has in store."

Hinata nodded and followed Sakura down the stairs. Before she went down, she looked up at the sky.

_I miss him more then I've ever missed anyone before. Please don't forget me, Naruto-kun._

-

_**Downstairs with Yugi**_…

The gang, consisting of the five Tenshi girls, the two Uchiha's and the four boys came down into the meeting room in which Yugi requested their presences.

They all sat at the table, anxious to know what Yugi had called them in for. When he asked for them to meet, he made it sound rather important, so they didn't hesitate to get into the meeting room.

The door opened. Everyone turned to the door, to see who entered. In walked the three elders. Yugi cleared his throat.

"Girls, I never formally introduced you to the elders of the village. We are the council of the village, and we make all the decisions. You all already know Amaya," Yugi said pointing to the female elder. She and Ami had the same amber eyes, however, her hair had gone grey. She was rather short, much like the deceased Chiyo from Suna.

"She has ancestors leading back up to Rina Tenshi, which could explain why Ami is the reincarnation of her."

They all nodded. He then moved to the other elder.

"This is Isamu, the eldest of us. He has knowledge far surpass that of any of the great leaders of the five great countries. He also has ancestors, leading back to the parents of Sakura Tenshi. He gets the final say in most discussions." He explained. The elder man gave the teenagers a curt nod. He had no hair, and was just a little taller then Amaya.

"Now, we have plans to discuss." Yugi said. The three elders took their seats at the head of the table. All eyes were on the trio.

"We have exactly a month till we walk into war. The letters were sent to the villages in alliance with us, notifying them that we will be preparing to leave in soon time. We have asked that the leaders meet up with us in our village, and then we will all head out to Konoha as one single unit. We also need to make a battle strategy–an attack pattern that will work best with the abilities of each village. We should receive word from each village in a matter of days, and make arrangements." The elder Isamu explained. He then continued.

"Also, you five unleashed the Tenshi's strongest power in your fight against the raiders. You must learn to properly control that power, in time for the final battle. Us three will oversee this training, However …" he paused. He focused on an empty chair beside Tenten.

"There is, another Tenshi." He said. Many of the teens gasped. Tenten stood up.

"What do you mean one more of us? Plus, it's a little too late in the game to be training another Tenshi!" she argued. The elder nodded.

"Yes, your right about training too late–which is why this is complicated. For one, we don't know who she is. It could be anyone really. Though, as the prophecy states, she will appear when the time is right. We just need to hope its sometime soon." He regarded. Tenten sat back down, not arguing someone much more wiser then she. Ayama now took over as the speaker.

"Regarding Kenji and his band of nin, we have heard that their army is expanding greatly. Akito, Kouji, Sora and Ryo–you four will go undercover and spy on them for half a month. Daisuke, this is an optional mission you are granted on attending." She said staring at the young Uchiha. He stared back, not even afraid.

"I accept." He announced. The elder smiled, "Good lad. You will be leaving tomorrow at the crack of dawn. You will go undercover as rouge ninja, wanting to join forces with them. On war day, we expect you five to join back up with us."

The five boys nodded. Then, all attention was aimed at Yugi.

"As for Konoha's status, they are still unaware of this upcoming attack. Nara and Hyuuga never received my message. The last we saw or heard from them, was in Suna the day we left. My sources tell me they're on a mission, and will finish it five days before the war date. It is still unknown at the moment of where they are, but I am set to figure out and inform them."

Sakura stood up, "About that, is Sasuke-kun still in alliance with sound?"

Yugi was silent for a few seconds, "No."

Sakura went wide-eyed. Yugi continued on, "Hyuuga and Nara talked to him, and he switched sides. He has been spying on sound, reporting it to those two, who secretively been reporting it to me. However, with the mission they have on them, there has been no communication between our ranks."

Sakura felt relief wash over her, knowing Sasuke was on the right side of the fight. She sat back down and waited for more instruction from the elders.

"That is all for now. You boys need to leave, and you girls need to go train. Does everyone understand?" Isamu asked. They all nodded.

"Well, lets get to it."

-

"Come back safely, okay?" Ami said to Akito, as he and the group were leaving for Sound. They were all at the main gates of the village, bidding farewell.

Akito hugged her, "Don't worry so much. We can take care of ourselves. You be safe here, and master your powers." She hugged him back.

In the background, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata all awed at the cute sight.

"Man, I'm so jealous!" Ino whined. The other three girls laughed.

"I don't see any guy acting that way around you." Sora said from behind Ino, with an amusing smirk on his face. Ino whipped around with a murderous look.

"What did you say!?" Sora froze.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said fast. Ino smiled, "That's what I thought!"

Sora sighed, "Woman are troublesome."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Geez, he even sounds like Shikamaru now."

Hinata and Sakura giggled, while Tenten smiled. Sakura looked over, and saw Daisuke and Akira, talking. She walked over to the two. Daisuke looked up at her.

"You've grown a lot Daisuke. I'm proud of you." She said flashing a grin. He gave a small smile and nodded. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"You take care. Your working with the big boys now." Sakura said jokingly. Akira giggled while Daisuke pouted.

"Whatever. I can handle this mission." He said proudly. Sakura unexpectedly hugged the young Uchiha, which caught him off guard.

"Yes, I'm sure you can. I have faith in you. Come home safely." She told him as she pulled away. He looked dumbstruck–due to the hug, but recovered and gave her a nod.

Yugi came out and the five boys got into a straight line in front of the elder. Yugi scanned the five.

"You all take care. I expect a report every week. If something is up, do warn us."

The five nodded. The five then turned around set to leave.

"Well be going now. Take care." Kouji said. Yugi nodded.

And with that, the five shinobi jumped off and away. Yugi turned to the girls.

"Lets get going. You need to start training your new power. Also, we need to pay attention to news we may receive from the other countries. I expect replies in the next few days."

-

_**Yugi,**_

_Its good to hear from you my old friend. Its also great to hear Ami has been performing well. I have enlisted an army of ninja ready anytime you ask for us. We are glad and willing to lend our services. We will arrive in half a three weeks time._

_Regards, _

_Mizukage_

-

_**Girls, **_

_Glad to hear from you. Aoi and Hiroshi are excited about fighting in battle along side with you girls. We have only a limited amount of Shinobi we can offer to help your cause. Even though we are in short amount of Shinobi, they are willing and able to join forces. We will embark to your village in about two week's time. Until then, _

_Best of luck,_

_Raikage_

-

"Come on girls! You can do this!" Yugi hollered at the Tenshi girls, who were out of breath and lying on the ground. Ami sat up.

"Its not _**-pant-**_ as easy as _**-pant-**_ you think!" she said through breathes.

Yugi sighed, "You have a limited amount of time to learn this. Making things worse, your short a Tenshi. You need to learn this. Now, power up."

The girls grumbled as they got to their feet. Their tattoo's started glowing, as the procedure of this attack was starting.

-

_**Yugi and Tenshi's,**_

_Its good to hear you got out of Suna safely. Naruto bombarded me with questions, but I did not give away anything about you all. _

_I am sending Kankuro and Temari to your village to discuss plans on Suna in battle. They have left already, and will arrive in four days time. Reply back once the matters in which they are to discuss are fulfilled._

_Respectfully,_

_Kazekage_

-

_**Sakura and fellow Tenshi's,**_

_Isuma here–my father is too busy at the moment, recruiting shinobi, so I decided I would reply on his behalf. Things are going smoothly here. We have a wide group of people willing to fight._

_Sound shinobi had surprised attacked us not too long ago. They took some of our shinobi–forcing them on their side. In the end, we were able to drive them away. However, they did take a wide variety of our army. Nonetheless, we still have a great group who are ready for action. _

_By the way, four Konoha shinobi came here on a mission not too long ago. The blonde one of the group (who was extremely loud by the way.) kept saying some girl he saw in Suna looked a lot like someone really close to him. He also described her to look exactly like Mya. Is this your doing? _

_On a side note, my father has said we will head to your village in two and half weeks. Until then,_

_Take care,_

_Isuma_

-

"Ah, you must be Temari and Kankuro–so nice of you two to make it! I am Ayama and this is Isamu, we are the other two elders of this village." Ayama said, greeting the Suna shinobi accompanied by Isamu. They bowed in the presence of the two elders.

They then led the Suna shinobi to the training fields, where Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Ami were sprawl out on the ground, breathing heavily. Yugi and Akira were on the sidelines, watching them. Yugi then noticed the Suna duo.

"Ah, Kankuro, Temari." He said greeting the two, "I'm just training a new technique to the girls."

The girls noticed the two siblings and smiled.

"H-hey _**-pant-**_ Temari and Kunkaro!" Sakura said with what strength she had left. The two looked puzzled at the group on the ground.

"They looked half dead." Kunkaro remarked. Yugi sighed, "The technique takes a lot of chakra. They've been training all day."

Temari smirked, "They don't look like they've accomplished much." Tenten scowled.

"Shut it Temari. _**–pant-**_ this is a lot harder then you know!" Tenten said getting to her feet.

Temari chuckled, "With that venom in your voice, it sounded like you were still bitter about the chunnin exams some time ago."

Tenten glared, "I could take you on any day!" she said getting into a fighters stance.

Temari smirked, "Bring it."

Yugi shook his head, "No, girls stop this–" He didn't even get a chance to finish, as Tenten rushed at Temari with a kunai in hand. Temari armed herself with one herself.

**CLING!**

The kunai's hit each other making noise. The two pushed against their kunai, trying to knock each other off balance. Tenten let out a battle cry and pushed hard, knocking Temari off balance.

Then it happened.

White light surrounded the area. It looked almost exactly like what happened when Tenten and Ami fought, and Ami became a Tenshi.

As the process of powers switching from person to person, the three elders stared on. Isamu smiled,

"The sixth Tenshi has arrived."

-

_**Dear Kazekage, **_

_Sakura here–I've decided to reply back. I got big news!_

_Your sister turned into one of us! Be proud my friend. Temari and Kunkaro discussed matters with the elders, and things are set. Your brother will return with the news, while Temari will stay here and train._

_She was reincarnated as Sasha Tenshi, leader of Wind country. LUCKILY, she knows a lot of wind jutsu's already, so the training won't be that hard for her in the limited amount of time, thought she may be deprived of the actual power she contains. Yugi said if her training is far from over by the time the war starts, he'll have to use some kind of jutsu he wouldn't tell us about. _

_Anyway, once you received the news you needed from Kunkaro, write back on plans on coming and such. Till then,_

_Sincerely yours, _

_Sakura_

-

_**Yugi and Tenshi's,**_

_This is Ryo and Daisuke writing here. We safely got into sound and join forces. It took a lot of work, but they accepted us. We don't know anything rather valuable at the moment because they just let us in, but we will report anything important. We hope everything's fine in the village. Keep up the good work in your training girls!_

_Ryo, Daisuke, Sora, Kouji and Akito_

-

Yugi sat at his desk, looking over letters from other villages and the boys. Only two weeks left. The girls had managed to get that technique down pat, but with Temari coming at such a late time, the training was crazy.

From the crack of dawn, till sunset, they trained her. Yugi was contemplating using a forbidden jutsu, sending you to an alternate dimension, where time stood still. One day in the outer world, was one month in that dimension. Even though it was the best thing to do in the limited time they have, he didn't dare try it–there was too much going on at the moment for him to take her to a different world and train her. She was already a skilled kunoichi that knew many wind jutsu's, so it was also unnecessary.

Yugi gazed at the latest letter he received, it came from Gaara in Suna. He said three weeks time, around the same time as the Mizukage would arrive.

A knock was heard at the door to his office, "Come in."

The door opened, and Akira walked in.

"Yugi-sama, soldiers from the village hidden in the clouds have arrived. The Raikage is among them."

Yugi nodded and got up, "Well lets go greet them."

-

_**At the village gates,**_

"Ino-san! Hinata-san!" Aoi and Hiroshi said at the same time, seeing the two Kunoichi. The two cringed upon seeing the two brothers. Before they could make a move to the two girls, the Raikage came up behind them and held them by the collars. The boys sweat dropped.

"Hello girls, nice to see you again." The Raikage said with a smile. The girls all had hearts in their eyes again.

"Y-Yeah its n-n-nice to s-see you t-too." Hinata stuttered. Yugi came up behind them he stuck out his hand for the kage to shake.

"Please to meet you Raikage-sama. I am Yugi–one of the three elders of the village." He introduced himself. The Raikage shook his hand.

"Please to meet you Yugi-san. Its an honor to meet you. I'm sorry, but I could not create much of an army to help you out. We are in short supply of shinobi."

Yugi shook his head, "No, its alright. We'll take what we receive. Now lets go get settled in. We have matters to attend too."

-

_**3 days later**_

"Isuma!" Sakura said hugging her green haired friend from Earth country. The group from earth country had just arrived to the village, with an HUGE army of people. It made Sakura's head spin, because a good chunk of their army was taken away. She could only imagine how big it could have been if Sound didn't attack!

"Good to see you too." He greeted back. Since the episode in Earth, Sakura and Isuma had become great _**friends**_ and only _**friends.**_ His father, the Tsuchikage came up behind him. Sakura bowed.

"Nice to see you again Tsuchikage-sama."

He nodded at the pink-hair girl. Yugi came up, followed by the other elders and the Raikage. They all greeted each other formally.

Two nations joined, two more to go.

-

"YOSH! The mission is done! The hyperactive blonde chorused out, as he and his comrades left the village of mist. That was the last part of their mission, and they were shown out of the village rather fast. It seemed like half the village was heading somewhere. Neji and Shikamaru had come to the same conclusion.

The girls.

They were not sure if it was a good thing or not, but they could only hope it was a good thing. They left and were a week away from returning to Konoha.

As they were walking home, a downpour started. The four shinobi growled in annoyance.

"Oie, there's a small mining village not to far from here. We'll stay there for the night." Shikamaru told his team. They all nodded and picked up the pace, wanting a dry place to stay for the night.

As they were running, Sasuke felt a familiar chakra not to far from them. He narrowed his eyes.

_Rei._

He figured it was about some news in sound. He was sure he would talk to him in the village.

-

After a good while, they finally came across the village. They checked in at a motel and took shelter for the night. Naruto went for a shower, while the other three shinobi sat in their room.

Lightning flashed in the background outside, as the storm got more and more violent.

Sasuke gazed out at the storm, and saw a figure outside. It was undoubtedly Rei. Rei did a few hand signs, translating into a code. Sasuke understood the code and stood up.

"I need air."

Before he could leave, Neji got up.

"Uchiha." He said, stopping Sasuke in his tracks. Sasuke turned around and stared at him. After just staring at each other for awhile, Neji nodded, letting Sasuke go. Sasuke go and opened the door and left. Neji sat back down.

"Its him."

Shikamaru understood what Neji was talking about, and dropped the subject.

The bathroom door opened, and out emerged Naruto with his sleeping attire on. He stretched his arms up and yawned. Afterwards he looked around the room. He blinked.

"Hey, were did the teme go?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, while Neji didn't budge.

"He's gone for some air."

Naruto sensed some uneasy feeling in the room, and dropped the subject.

-

"What do you want?" a very annoyed Uchiha asked his former partner. The two were in the middle of the forest, as the rain continued to fall. Rei smirked.

"I'm just checking up on you. You haven't had any contact with Sound in some time."

Sasuke scoffed, "Your point?"

"Alright, I'll get to the point. We're attacking Konoha in a week's time, which is two weeks ahead of our original time. Kenji does not want to wast–"

"Why is it always about this Kenji guy? You're too much like a well trained dog Rei–too obedient." He remarked. Rei rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and you're like a cat–never wanting to be bothered. Kenji expects you ready to fight for Sound on war day."

Sasuke stared at him blankly, "What if I don't want to be on Sounds side?"

Rei's eyes widened, "Are you switching sides, after everything they've done for you?"

"Is that what your implying?" Sasuke spoke. Rei growled.

"You bastard. I knew you could never be trusted." Rei said. In one swift motion, he was behind the Uchiha with a kunai to his neck.

"You leave me no choice but to kill you. You can go join your pink-haired girlfriend in the afterlife. I knew it was worth killing her."

Sasuke's eyes flashed Sharingan, "You, killed her?"

Rei pressed the kunai into Sasuke's throat. Some blood oozed out, "Is that what your implying?"

Sasuke growled, "You'll wish you never met me."

Rei smirked, "May the best man win and live."

-

Naruto sat on his bed with his arms and legs crossed. He had been wondering where his teammate was. It had been an hour since he left, and it was still raining quite heavily.

Neji sat in a chair, by the table meditating, while Shikamaru was lying down on his bed. No one had talked since Naruto asked where Sasuke had gone.

Just then, everyone turned their heads to the door. It opened violently. In walked the Uchiha, with bruises and cuts all over him. He had blood stains all over his outfit. Everyone sat up and stared at him.

"W-What happened to you!?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up.

"Konoha's going to be under attack in one week."

-

_**2 Days After… **_

"Alright. Now that everyone had arrived, we have matters to discuss." Yugi stated. Yesterday, Gaara and his army, and the Mizukage and his army arrived in the village. Today, they were to discuss matters of the war.

"I thank you all for joining up with us in this war. Being in alliance with Konoha is not an easy task for some of us in this room, due to past altercations." Yugi stated, reflecting on past wars Konoha was affiliated in.

"But, we've all come together to bring peace and prosperity to the world. Kenji is a man who had more power then many people could ever dream. Your cooperation is thanked greatly. Now, getting down to business. We have a week till this war starts, and it takes about a five days journey from here to Konoha. From what we have gathered, we are outnumbered, but we are most skilled."

He then sat in a better upright position, "This is the game plan…" He pulled out a map.

"Each country will be led by one of the girls. Ami with earth, Hinata with water, Ino with lightning, Temari with wind, and Sakura and Tenten will work at the backend with the rest of us from this village. The plan is simple…" Yugi explained the plan to all of the leaders and Tenshi's. Everyone would occasionally nod once in awhile, approving of his ideas.

"We need to be in sync with each other, and work together as one. Does everyone understand their position?" Yugi asked with authority. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, lets get to work then!"

Everyone was about to get up and make their leave, but someone came hurdling into the room.

"Yugi-sama!" one of the few light nin's, who was out on the observation deck. She had a paper in her hand. She ran and gave it to the elder. Yugi scanned the letter.

"My good lord." He said. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Yugi?" Sakura asked. Yugi cleared his throat, as he was about to read the letter.

_**Yugi,**_

_This is Akito. We have a dilemma–They plan on attacking Konoha in five days. Get going._

_Akito, Kouji, Sora, Daisuke and Ryo_

-

**LET THE WAR BEGIN!**

**Filler, but meh. Things should get interesting now!**

**Review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire!**


	27. Chapter 27: Let the Battle Begin!

**EDITED: Feb 1****st****, 2008!**

**I wanted to finish editing before February started T.T**

**Ah well. It should be all clean and finished today : D**

**Someone made a Kunoichi tribute with the theme song of W.I.T.C.H, and in a way.. It fits my story so yeah, go watch it yoo! It's under my profile!**

**Hm, nothing more to say…**

**Happy readings!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore **_

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Let the battle begin! 

-

"WHAT?!"

Yugi rubbed his temples. This was something Yugi was praying wouldn't happen. It surely threw off the plan they had assembled earlier.

"Ah, what do we do?!" Ami asked nervously. Yugi sat there in deep thought, contemplating the many decisions they have left to attempt.

"I haven't been in communication with Nara, nor Hyuuga in awhile, so I can't have them alert the Hokage." He said to everyone. The Raikage spoke up.

"Well, why not send a messenger bird with the details to Konoha?" He suggested. The light nin who had entered with the scroll earlier shook his head.

"Some of the birds are too tired, and some are out at the moment. The only capable bird we have left, is that of the shinobi in sound." He said referring to the boys spying on sound. Yugi nodded and then sighed.

"Is this all the boys sent?" he asked the light nin. He shook his head.

"No actually, they sent a list of how many shinobi sound is sending into war. One of the decoder nins in deciphering the information"

At that exact moment, the decoder nin came in with a scroll in hand. He handed the scroll to Yugi. Yugi looked it over slowly, taking in what he was reading. The room was silent as they watched the elder look over the list. They held their breaths with anticipation.

After a few minutes, the old man sighed, "They have greatly outnumbered us, even with the Konoha shinobi added. However, they have a lot of genin ninja who lack experience."

Tenten hit her left fist in her right palm, as if she had an idea, "Alright, well since we don't have any communication with Konoha, why don't we send some of the army to Konoha and alert them. Then we should also send a chunk to sound for a sneak attack, to cut their numbers down. Our shinobi are more experienced."

Many people around the table nodded.

"Yeah, it sounds reasonable. Plus, in one of the earlier letters from the boys, **(I did not write this before. I'm adding this in now)** Sound is sending in half of its army in the beginning of the battle, and then they will send the other half of the army sometime later, so most of the Konoha shinobi are already tired and injured. Some of us can go in and attack the other half waiting in sound." Ino said.

Sakura continued, "Plus, they will probably have the group of genin stay in sound and attack later when Konoha's numbers are low. This plan is well devised and it can benefit all. Don't you agree Yugi?"

The old man sighed for what seemed the millionth time today. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his hands, as his elbows were propped on the table.

"I have lived through many ordeals in my lifetime. I've seen much, and I didn't think I'd live to the day, where I would be the one to find you girls and lead you girls into this war. As much as I'd like to make the decisions for you all, it's up to you six girls to decide. You are the reincarnations and this is your war. I cannot decide for you. Whatever you six decide, I will fully respect your decision and I am behind you all one hundred percent."

The 6 girls looked at each other.

"What do you all think?" Sakura said. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Sakura looked at Yugi.

"We need time to talk privately." She stated. He nodded and got up. Everyone else who wasn't a Tenshi followed. Once the door closed, Temari grunted.

"Damnit, why couldn't that old man decide?" Temari said leaning back in her chair. Ino scoffed.

"you don't realize the mess we're in now, do you!?"

Tenten stood between the two, "Girls come on! This is not a time for fighting! We got bigger matters to deal with righ–"

"You stay out of this Tenten! This is between me and pig tails here!" Ino said glaring at Temari.

Hinata shivered, "Guys… w-were–"

"Excuse me Ino?! What's with the attitude?!" Tenten fought back.

Ino beamed at her, "I didn't ask for you help! Temari's never really been a team player, and I for one am sick of her snotty attitude!" Ino yelled. Temari sat up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Who are you calling snotty, pig!"

Sakura growled. She put her two fingers in her mouth, and made a loud whistle.

**-Whistle Noise- xD**

"GIRLS! Stop fighting!" Sakura yelled. Everyone just stared at her.

"Konoha is going to be attacked in a matter of days, and you're here bickering when it's your jobs to save them! We've been handed a difficult task–not a task we wanted either! But you know what? We were chosen for certain reasons–reasons I'm still not quite sure of yet, but I want to live up to whatever the task might be! For years, I've stood in the shadows of Naruto and Sasuke-kun! It's our time to take the spotlight away from the males counterparts, and show them our team power!"

Ino and Temari looked down with saddened faces.

"We're all in this together. We're a team of bright, beautiful girls who have stood in the shadows of our male peers. I'm tired of being second to my male teammates. I'm tired of Sasuke-kun always thinking I'm weak, and I'm tired of Naruto and Sasuke always saving me, and I'm tired of Naruto telling me lies about how strong I am! This time, I want to be the one's saving them!" Sakura professed.

She put her hand out, "But I can't do that, without you girls. We are a team destined to save the world. We are a team who has bonded and trained hard to reach our full potential. We're a team who needs to prove themselves once and for all–to prove we're not so weak anymore! So let's start acting like a team!"

Tenten smiled and put her hand on top of Sakura's, "I second this motion. We may not all like each other at times, but we need to put our differences behind us, and work together."

Hinata put her hand on next with a smile, "Y-You girls are the c-closest I've ever had t-to friends, o-or a family for t-the matter. We've grown into a family o-of sisters."

Ami put her hand on next, "I may not know you all as well as I would like, but you've all given me confidence into getting stronger, and I'm happy I'm here."

Everyone looked at Ino and Temari. Before Temari could do anything, Ino put her hand on.

"Even though I don't agree with something, or _someone_ I'll always be here for you girls." Ino stated. Now everyone stared at Temari.

She smirked, "You expect me to put my hand in?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Before Sakura could say anything, Temari put her hand on.

"One for all, and one for all."

Sakura smiled, "Welcome to the team."

-

"Are you sure you're up for this Akira?"

She nodded, "I want to help!"

"Yeah, going to Konoha without me is surely helping." She said sarcastically. The girls came upon the decision to sent part of the army into Konoha with the warning, and for some back-up, and then the other part would sneak into sound.

The plan went like this:

Ino, Tenten and Temari would lead Sand and Earth country ninja into Konoha. This included Gaara, Isuma and Akira.

Sakura, Hinata and Ami would lead part of Lightning country and Water country into battle in Sound. The boys were sent back instructions, so they knew of the plan.

Oddly, Akira wanted to go to Konoha. Sakura wasn't really sure why she would want to, but didn't want to press the issue on anymore. In truth, she was proud that Akira took the chance and wanted to go out on her own, but a little surprised she wanted to go to Konoha without her.

Akira huffed, "Well, I think it would be best if I wasn't near you or Daisuke to protect me all the time! I want to show I'm strong too!"

Sakura nodded immediately, understanding her motive, "Just promise me, you won't die. I want to see you in battle alive and I'm more then positive Daisuke would want the same. Just don't die."

Akira hugged Sakura, "I promise I wont."

Sakura smiled at the little Uchiha, "It's a promise then."

Ino came up behind Sakura and patted her on the shoulder, "We'll, were about to leave forehead. You take down Sound!"

Sakura giggled, "You bettca!" Sakura turned around to face Ino. The two stared at each other for a minute.

Ino spoke first, "We've been through a lot Sakura. We've fought over Sasuke, we've battled in the Chunnin exams, and we both became medical ninja. However, in all those area's, you were stronger."

Sakura looked somewhat surprised by her words, "Ino…"

"I knew you would bloom into something strong and beautiful Sakura. truly, you are the reason why I've pushed myself so far to become so strong. I wanted to keep up with you. Right now though, I don't care about that anymore." She said. Sakura continued staring.

Ino sighed and then smiled, "Your friendship has meant the most to me, through everything."

Ino turned around, "Sakura, you do your best! I'll see you in Konoha, ne?"

Sakura stared at Ino's back for a moment, but then smiled back, "Yeah you too Ino."

Ino and Akira walked off to the gates, where everyone was waiting. Yugi came up behind Sakura.

"I'm going with the pack to Konoha. I would like to talk to the Hokage. I leave you in charge of the fleet to Sound."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "But what about the two other elders? Aren't they going to be coming with my group or your group?"

Yugi shook his head, "Who's going to protect the village if they leave? We may be old, but we also posses immense power, and without some of the light Shinobi around, the village isn't stable."

Sakura nodded.

"All the Kage's have returned to their countries except Gaara." Yugi said. Sakura turned to him shocked.

"Wh–"

"Same reason why the other two elders aren't leaving either."

Understanding, Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"So why is Gaara staying?"

"He wants to help Konoha. He said something about a guy named Naruto, and how he wants to repay him again."

Sakura smiled, "Well, we should all be going then."

She turned to Yugi, "Thank you, for everything."

Yugi nodded, "Take care."

And then, off went the fleet to Konoha. Sakura stood at the gates of Light by herself. She moved to the gate doors and leaned on them.

"Good luck."

-

_**Elsewhere, twelve hours later…**_

"BAA-CHAN! BAA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice rang out through the halls of the Hokage tower.

Tsunade's eye rose in annoyance. Naruto then burst through the front doors, breathing heavily. To her surprise, the rest of his team, consisting of Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji all came in behind him in a similar manor.

"Get an army ready!" Naruto screeched.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow," And why would I do that?"

Sasuke looked up at the Hokage, with his cold gaze, "Sound is going to attack."

-

"We're a day's travel away from Sound." Sakura said to the fleet behind her. Behind her, were Hinata, Ami, Aoi, Hiroshi and Lightning and Water Shinobi. They had left a day after the Konoha pack had left.

"Oie, lets camp for the night." Ami said. Sakura nodded and signaled everyone to rest for a bit. She didn't have that big of a group with her, but these shinobi were packed with experienced. One guy was even sixty, and was still an ANBU. Most of the army left with the Konoha fleet, so Sakura took what she could.

Sakura sat down against a tree and pulled out her water canteen. She guzzled down a solid amount of the cold liquid. It was around eight at night, and it had gotten dark. Some lightning nin had started a fire and began cooking, being as quiet as they could. Ami and Hinata came and sat with Sakura. Hinata looked worried.

"Tomorrow S-Sound a-attacks Konoha. Do you think K-Konoha will be ready?"

Sakura shrugged, "Depends how fast the Konoha fleet moves. They should be there sometime tonight."

Ami leaned back and looked at the stars, "Do you think we can really pull this off?"

"Do you doubt us?"

"N-no! it's just… this is the biggest fight of our lives! It's a do-or-die situation. You heard Yugi – either we die, or we live!"

"Ami–"

"We'll I don't see why your so worried. We obviously have the advantage of unknown circumstances." A voice said. All three girls looked up, and there were Aoi and Hiroshi with cups of soup in their hands. Hiroshi handed Sakura a cup, while Aoi handed Hinata and Ami one.

"What do you mean '_unknown circumstances?' _" Ami asked.

Aoi smiled, "Well, first, they don't even know of your existence. They think your dead, so the element of a surprise attack is key!"

"Oh yes brother! Not only that, but we are sneaking up on them from behind, so they'll never know what hit them!"

"OH brilliant assumption brother! In addition, Konoha will have an army with them to fight back, so they will be able to defeat the Sound ninja attacking them!"

"Oh I think you hit it right on the nail brother!"

The brothers continued babbling back and forth, as the three girls sweat dropped. It was like watching Rock Lee with a brother.

Sakura finished eating her soup and sat it aside. She laid back, "Enough babbling. We should get some sleep so we have energy tomorrow."

The girls nodded.

Lightning ANBU and Water ANBU would be on patrol at night, so the girls could get their sleep–after all, Tenshi's need their beauty sleep to kick some ass.

-

"Are you four telling me the absolute truth?" Tsunade said, staring hard at the four shinobi in front of her. It was late at night when the four boys returned, and frankly, this wasn't making to much sense to the Hokage.

"We swear Baa-chan! Apparently these three knew about it all this time, and never told me!" Naruto said assertively. Tsunade chuckled to herself.

'_I don't blame them.'_

Tsunade sighed, "So your telling me, Sound has had a hidden army, Sasuke was on sounds side, then came on our side, and then reported to you two boys," she said referring to Neji and Shikamaru, "and you kept this hidden, for the fact you worried about Konoha going into mayhem?" she said suspiciously. Neji and Shikamaru nodded.

"How can I be sure you boys aren't making something up. It's a little late in the game to come up with information like this. May I mention, our ANBU would have reported something by now."

"well maybe your ANBU shinobi aren't as keen as you think." Sasuke retorted with attitude. The Hokage glared at the Uchiha.

"And what happened to this messenger of yours?" she asked. Sasuke said nothing, which caused the Hokage to smirk.

"You killed him no doubt then. But something puzzles me however." The Hokage said. She turned to Neji and Shikamaru

"And how did you two boys across this piece of information?" Shikamaru stared hard.

"Well, we–"

"And don't tell me you stalked Sasuke and found out about this, which I'm sure you did. However," The Hokage stared hard at the two boys, "I'm sure there's more to this. Truly, I'm one hundred percent sure your hiding something from us."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Shikamaru and Neji with curiosity. The two boys looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. They both nodded at each other and turned back to the Hokage. It was about time everyone should know. Neji took a small step forward.

"Hokage-sama, We–"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" a voice called out coming through the halls. All five ninja turned to the door. In came Shizune.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but an ANBU spotted a large fleet of shinobi coming towards Konoha!"

-

Tsunade, the four male shinobi and Shizune all rushed out to the gates. ANBU crowded the front gate to protect the village. Many ninja had come out to the gates of Konoha, ready to battle.

Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Kakashi and Gai were all there as well. Kakashi came up to Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm guessing you boys have something to do with this?" he said shutting his book Icha Icha Paradise closed. Sasuke scoffed and turned away, while Naruto smirked.

"I guess you could say that. We might…"

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

The Hokage her made in front of the ANBU, so she could see firstly the group of people coming. From what Shizune said, they had cloaks on, and their chakra levels were high. Some chakra's the ANBU said felt familiar, but they couldn't pin point the owner of the chakra's exactly.

Over the horizon line, three cloaked figures emerged. All Konoha shinobi stared out. Behind the three hooded figures, an army of thousands of ninja stood, also cloaked. For some reason, all the boys could feel familiar chakra's, like their deceased teammates. Tsunade stared hard.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" she asked aggravated. Slowly, the three hooded figures grabbed their hoods, and pulled them down, unmasking their true identities. The one with blonde hair grinned.

"Long time no see!"

Many gasps were heard through out the ninja public. Neji and Shikamaru smirked at seeing their teammates come into Konoha at such a perfect time. However, everyone else, like Naruto and Sasuke were stunned.

"I-Ino and Tenten are still alive?!" Naruto blurted out. The Hokage gapped at the site before her.

"What's going on here?"

Through the three girls, emerged four figures. One being Gaara, another being a little girl with blonde hair and a boy with green hair while the last one being a small old man–precisely Yugi. The Kazekage and the old man walked forward, towards the Hokage. From behind the Hokage, emerged Shikamaru and Neji. Yugi grinned at the two boys.

"Well, I think we arrived in the nick of time, ne?" Yugi joked.

Shikamaru smirked, "Ah, you couldn't have come at a more satisfying time."

The Hokage looked pissed beyond belief. Neji cleared his throat.

"Hokage-sama, This is Yugi. He for-fronts the Tenshi's."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "The Tenshi's?"

The old man nodded, "The legend lives on. Its not a myth anymore."

Tsunade stared hard at the old man, "You mean …" Tsunade didn't even finish her sentence, as she was sure this old man knew precisely what was going on.

He indeed nodded. The Hokage turned around to the Konoha shinobi.

"Listen up!" she blurted out. All Shinobi shifted their attention to their leader.

"Get as many Chunnin, Jounin and ANBU leveled shinobi as possible. We will be fighting a war–a war that could either destroy Konoha, or we could destroy Sound. You have till–"

"No." Yugi said. The Hokage turned to him, "There is no time. The army will arrive within the hour. We must meet them far enough from Konoha, so Konoha is not in harms way." He stated. The Hokage sighed.

These were times she wished she had her shake.

-

"Kabuto, how long till we reach Konoha?" a sinister voice asked the medic. Kabuto re-adjusted his glasses.

"An hour or so. If we move faster we can cut the time down."

Kenji smirked. Something however was puzzling Kabuto, "Kenji-sama, If the Tenshi's no longer exists, then why attack Konoha?"

"Why wouldn't I attack Konoha?" He said changing the question. Kabuto said nothing, and continued walking

Kenji on the other hand continued smirking.

_With no Tenshi's in my way, the world is mine for the taking._

-

"Alright, move out!" Tsunade instructed. Her ninja made their way North, towards the incoming sound army. The Konoha ninja joined in with the other armies, courtesy of Earth, Sand and the Light villages.

Tsunade turned to the old man.

"Why am I just being notified of this now? Obviously Shikamaru and Neji knew about this."

Yugi nodded, "For precautionary reasons. We have our reasons, but now is not a suitable time to discuss the matter."

The old man then turned to her, "Are you going to be following in after this fleet? Or are you sticking around in Konoha?"

Tsunade stood there in deep thought, "I must go. It's my job to protect th–"

"But who's going to watch the village? It would be best if you stayed here." Yugi said. Before Tsunade could speak, someone interrupted.

"Oie! Old man!" a loud voice exclaimed. Tsunade and Yugi turned around, and saw none other then Naruto.

"Where are Hinata and Sakura-chan?" he asked in a serious tone. Yugi shook his head.

"There is no time to–"

"Just tell me if they're alright." Naruto said looking Yugi straight in the eye.

Before Yugi was going to reassure the blonde they were indeed okay, an explosion went off in the distance, causing the ground to shake. Everyone around stumbled a bit, but then looked at the source of the explosion. A mushroom cloud has accumulated. Yugi grunted.

"Its time to get this show on the road." Yugi said taking a few steps forward. He turned to Tsunade.

"Stay in the village and assemble a team to come fight with us later." And with that, he jumped off. Naruto's mouth dropped.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!? AND WHAT ABOUT HINATA AND SAKURA-CHAN!?" he asked chasing after the elder. Tsunade stood there, as the wind blew.

"May you all do your best."

-

Yugi continued jumping with the fleet, till he reached the front of the fleet where Tenten, Ino, Gaara, Akira, Isuma and Temari were.

"We'll stop here and ambush them." he shouted out to all shinobi. The group nodded, and the fleet of Konoha, Suna and Earth shinobi stopped and hid within the trees, sealing their chakras. Sasuke had managed to advance up to the front of the pack and hide in a tree branch, shared with a blonde girl. He stared at the girl with a confused look. He then noticed something out of the blue.

This kid had the Sharingan.

He activated his Sharingan and turned to the girl, "Who are you?"

The girl turned to Sasuke, her eyes widened. She was standing next to one of the other remaining Uchiha's. She stared in horror and took a step back. She however landed on a weak tree branch, causing it to break. She let out a squeal as she started plunging down to the ground. Sasuke cursed and managed to catch the girls hand in time. Akira looked up at the Uchiha with a smile of relief as he saved her. However, in the distance the sound of stomping feet echoed.

"Don't move." He instructed her. Through the leaves, the two could see a group of shinobi jumping in the trees, and some marching on the ground.

Akira could feel her hand slipping through Sasuke's grip, no matter how strong his grip was. Both of their palms were sweaty which only helped her grip loosen.

All the 'good' shinobi around watched Sasuke holding this girl's hand, praying she wouldn't slip through. Tenten was literally biting down on her tongue.

Right at this moment, the group of Sound shinobi we're right under them. One man was wearing a black cloak, masking his face. All other shinobi were wearing the normal sound attire.

Akira bit down on her tongue. She was only slipping more and more as time went on. Sasuke would have pulled her up, but the sudden movement could be spotted by any Sound ninja. All the Konoha, Earth and Sand shinobi continued watching with anticipating.

**But of course, being the author, I do as I please.**

Akira's grip on Sasuke continued slipping, to the point where she slipped out of his grip and into the shinobi below her. The sound shinobi noticed the girl falling and watched as she plunged to the ground.

Akira wanted to cry as she plunged to her death. Normally, she could have landed on the ground safely, but below her were many armed shinobi prepared to attack her. There was no hope for her.

Akira then remembered something.

_**Minor Flashback**_

_Akira huffed, "Well, I think it would be best if I wasn't near you or Daisuke to protect me all the time! I want to show I'm strong too!"_

_Sakura nodded immediately, understanding her motive, _"_Just promise me, you won't die. I want to see you in battle alive and I'm more then positive Daisuke would want the same. Just don't die." _

_Akira hugged Sakura, _"_I promise I wont." _

_Sakura smiled at the little Uchiha, _"_It's a promise then." _

_**End of Minor Flashback**_

'_I can't die! I promised!'_

The little Uchiha started performing hand signs. "**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"** As she fell, she put her hands up to her mouth and fire started coming out, aimed for the Shinobi below. Most shinobi jumped out of the way, but there were the select few who got caught in the line of fire. They instantly died.

Akira landed on the ground and staggered forward. She however was not reacting fast enough to the on coming shinobi. A jounin level shinobi ran at her with his katana. She put her hands in front of her in an attempted to protect herself.

**CLING!**

The sound of crashing metal echoed all around. Akira opened her eyes and was met with the back of Sasuke. Akira instantly armed herself, as more shinobi came at her. She began throwing kunai.

Sasuke has blocked the attack intended for Akira, but swiftly and vastly maneuvered around the shinobi and stabbed him with katana. He then went back to back with Akira.

"Explain the Sharingan in your eyes." He demanded. Akira saw this coming, as he would obviously want to know.

In the tree's, Yugi grinned.

"Well, its time to crash this party."

And then the blood battle began.

-

"Hinata, NOW!"

Sakura cupped her hands like a step. Hinata ran and landed on Sakura's hands. Due to Sakura's inhuman strength, she threw Hinata up high.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**" Water sprayed out of Hinata's mouth. Towards the genin sound shinobi. Sakura also performed hand signs, and lightning from the sky wrapped around the water attack coming from Hinata's mouth.

And well, the rest is history.

Ami swiftly dodged the incoming kunai coming at her, and threw her own kunai's with explosive tags on them. they died immediately.

She turned around and was greeted by Hinata and Sakura.

"I think we got all of them in this sector." Sakura said. Hinata and Ami nodded as the three of them headed out of said sector.

Upon arrival, the shinobi broke off to take down the five sectors. They had the front sector, which they took down easily. They truly did not like to kill young shinobi–or people for the matter, but that is the way of the ninja. These ninja were rouge and out to take over the world. They could not let this happen.

The three girls started running out of sound, and into the forest. Behind them, the boys caught up and followed behind. Soon, many other shinobi had caught up till the army was fully assembled. They all ran as fast as they could into the depths of the forest, hoping to come across their fellow ninja.

_'Hold on guys, we're coming.'_

-

**My ear hurts for some reason…**

**Oh right, the chapter!**

**Fillerish? Next chapter is going to be intense! **

**Wow, I'm almost done editing :D Sick.**

**Review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire!**


	28. Chapter 28: All Tenshi's Go To Heaven

**EDITED: Feb 1****st****, 2008**

**MONSTER CHAPTER!**

**Wow, its snowing like crazy outside. **

**DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!? **

**I have to go shovel. T.T **

Meh who cares? Onto the story! 

**Happy Readings! **

-

_**Not So weak Anymore **_

Chapter 28

All Tenshi's go to Heaven

- 

'_This is for you Konoha' _

'_I Promise, I will become stronger for the Hyuuga clan and be strong for Naruto!' _

'_I will be stronger for you, Neji and Lee. I will become stronger then all of you!' _

'_It's Time that I prove myself. No more letting Shikamaru and Chouji do all the work.' _

'_I will bring Sasuke back. Team 7, will be together, again.'_

'_All six of us will save you all. We won't be so weak next time you see us.' _

'_Together, we will save you all.'_

_**We are Tenshi's. It's our time to shine.**_

-

"What the hell do you mean you're an Uchiha!?" Sasuke asked aggravated as he stabbed a sound shinobi. Akira performed a fire style jutsu with shiruken within the fire balls.

"Our families weren't around during the Uchiha massacre, and we decided not to go back to Konoha for the fear of being killed."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "Our families?"

Akira nodded as she threw kunai, "Yes, me and Daisuke, he's also an Uchiha. He's probably with Sakura right now."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, "With Sakura?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, she and Hinata are still alive! They'll be here soon!"

Sasuke gave a small smirk, and continued fighting anyone who came his way.

-

_**Elsewhere within the battle…**_

A sinister laugh echoed through the battle grounds as Kenji created a blast of chakra in his hand, and sent the blast towards a pack of Konoha Shinobi. He grinned devilishly.

"Too easy."

"So you're the infamous Kenji." A voice said behind him. He turned around was greeted with three forms wearing cloaks. Kenji stared at each figure, examining them. He could tell by the body shapes, they resembled young woman. Their heights displayed they were only teens. However, he picked up a familiar aura from the three. He glared holes into the figures.

"If I'm not mistaken…" he narrowed his eyes one more.

Something occurred to him. His eyes widened in shock. He threw his hand up, and a massive surge of wind flew by the three figures, knocking off their hoods revealing their feminine faces. He stood there staring at the girls. His gaze first landed on the brown hair girl.

"Mai Tenshi."

He then looked over at the platinum blonde.

"Yumi Tenshi."

Then finally, he looked over at the blonde with four pigtails.

"And Sasha Tenshi."

Ino tilted her head, "Really? I don't remember that being our names."

Tenten nodded, "We may resemble them, but we are our own person."

Temari smirked and used her thumb and pointed to her chest, "The name's Temari. I don't know of this Sasha Tenshi you talk about, but she must have been mighty fine to be compared to me."

Tenten and Ino sweat dropped, while Kenji raised his eyebrows, "Temari? But you're a Tenshi! I see the resemblances!"

Ino titled her head, "Yes we are Tenshi's, but not the ones you once knew. We are the new improved Tenshi's. Ino Tenshi, Tenten Tenshi and Temari Tenshi."

Tenten spoke up, "We represent what they once were." She then pointed her index finger at him, "And we're not going to let you take over this world!"

Kenji chuckled, "Sure, your three surprised me, but there are only three of you. Do you honestly think you can beat me?"

Before Kenji could even blink, Tenten was already behind him.

"I'm positive we can beat you." Tenten then hit Kenji in the back of the head, sending him flying forward into the ground. Temari and Ino quickly started to perform the hand signs. Once the hand signs finished, they high fived each others hands.

"**Double elemental jutsu: Thunderous wind!"** a violent wind began blowing, bringing in thunderous clouds. The wind was so strong; it lifted Kenji off the ground and into the air. While airborne, thunderous strikes aimed at him, electrifying him. All three girls smirked at their work.

"Easier then we thought."

"Do you really think I'm that easy to take out?" a voice said behind the girls. Tenten, Ino and Temari turned around, and there was Kenji, standing there with his arms crossed. All three girls started hard at him and behind them they could all here the poof noise of a shadow clone.

Ino cursed, "Definitely harder then we thought."

-

"Hey old man!" Naruto's loud voice echoed out as he made his way to the elder, resenganning anyone who was in his way.

Yugi grabbed a stick and knocked three ninja out at once. He sighed once he heard the loud voice of Naruto echo out.

"What do you want?"

Yugi continued hitting people with his 'almighty' stick which he picked up **(LOL MOSES xD)**, while Naruto threw kunai, and his clones began beating people.

"Where is Sakura-chan and Hinata!?"

"I don't have–"

"– Please tell me now! I need to know!"

Yugi knocked another shinobi out and turned to Naruto. "Tell you what? Lets end the battle in this area, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Naruto grinned, "Yosh, then it will be done!"

Naruto began doing hand signs.

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** one hundred Naruto's appeared. Sound ninja come from every point of the field at them. It was five sound shinobi against three Konoha shinobi, including the Naruto bushin. The odds were against Konoha,

But Konoha's determination wins hands down.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled running into battle, followed by the Uzumaki pack and Konoha shinobi. Explosive tags were thrown at the Konoha shinobi. They jumped out of the way, but some bunshin and shinobi got caught in the blast. Naruto put his hand out, and a bunshin began powering up the Resangan. Still running, the bushin made the Rasengan super sized.

"**Ōdama Rasengan!"** Naruto thrusted the chakra ball forward, and sound shinobi in its wake were automatically dead. Other clones jumped in the air, and came down right on the pack of sound shinobi armed with kunai. Other Konoha shinobi attacked the way they wished.

Naruto began punching whoever came at him. He didn't dare hold back. If he had to fight to know where Sakura and Hinata were, he would fight for his life.

Naruto became oblivious to what was behind him. After he nailed someone in front of him he noticed a shadow over top of him. He turned around and saw a humongous sound ninja with an axe in hand. The axe was coming down on Naruto. Naruto gulped.

"Baka." Out of no where, Yugi came out and jumped at Naruto, knocking both of them out of harms way. Then behind the sound ninja, another Yugi had a pink swirl in his hand, and drove it into the sound ninja. The ninja went flying through the air, and landed on the ground hard a few miles away. Naruto blinked and looked around.

"Thanks… uh, where'd everyone go?"

The Yugi that knocked Naruto out of the way 'poofed' revealing he was a shadow clone. The other Yugi came up to Naruto, brushing the dirt off him.

"They chased the sound nin in the forest. Some of your clones chased after him as well."

Naruto surveyed the land. Bodies laid everywhere, both Konoha and Sound shinobi. He then turned to Yugi.

"Where are they? Are they alive?"

Yugi sighed, "Do you not recognize me from somewhere? Somewhere you were recently?"

Naruto scratched his head. Surely he must have seen him somewhere before. Recently… hmm

Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger at Yugi. "HEY! You were in Suna that day we were there!" Naruto continued thinking.

"And you were with a big group of people. Two kids, one of them was that blonde chick, Ino must have been the redhead, Tenten the one with brown hair still…" Naruto scratched his chin.

"The blonde one… HEY THAT WAS HINATA?! I knew she looked familiar! And Sakura was there too! So they are alive?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" he said leaning closely into the old man, invading his personal space.

"Back down boy. Give the old man his space!" Yugi snapped back at Naruto. Naruto leaned back, but had excitement in his face.

"Okay, well tell me now, please!"

Yugi cleared his throat. "Fine. They–"

Before Yugi got into proper conversation, the ground started shaking. Both Naruto and the old man began loosing their balance. They both jumped up and out of the way as the ground opened up. Out came three large worms and tamers, much like the ones the girls battled before reaching Suna.

"What the hell is that!?" Naruto said pulling out his pokédex.**(LMFAO I kid. Correction: Naruto said gazing at the beasts)** Yugi glared hard at the three worms as they were still in the air jumping back.

"Sand worms and tamers. They must have joined Sound. The backs of the worms are hard."

"Pah, they don't look so stro–" Naruto never got to finish his sentence, as the body of the worm grabbed him and another grabbing Yugi, squeezing the daylights out of them. Naruto struggled against the grip of the large worm.

"Damnit." He attempted to get his hands together, to make shadow clones, but the worm tightened its grip. A man stood on top of the worm Naruto was struggling against. He smirked at the two.

"Konoha sure has some weak ninja."

Naruto growled at him, while Yugi stayed passive as ever. Something caught Yugi's eye however. He looked at Naruto.

"You know how you were bugging me about where Sakura and Hinata were?"

Naruto looked at him and nodded while wincing in pain, "Yeah. Are you going to tell me now?"

Yugi smirked, "I don't think that's necessary."

Naruto gapped. Before he could say anything, a large gust of wind flew by them, making a slicing noise.

"**Kaze no Yaiba!" **the worms were cut up like sushi, landing on the ground with a thud. The tamers jumped off unto the ground, while Naruto landing on his bum and Yugi landing gracefully, with a smile plastered on his face.

The tamers stood there in shock, "What the hell was that?"

"**Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

A large amount of water came flying out of no where, landing right on the tamers. Then, another jutsu was called out, breaking the ground floor. The tamers cut up worms and water supply went down the crack.

Naruto gapped and looked around, "W-What the hell!? Where did that come from?"

"Sorry we're late. Eh, NARUTO?" Naruto stopped. He remembered that voice anywhere. He whipped around.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!? HINATA-CHAN!?"

Both girls ran up from the horizon. Once they saw Naruto, they both ran into his arms, hugging him as he hugged each of them with one arm.

"Where have you guys been all this time?!" Naruto questioned still holding them tightly. Both girls let go of the blonde and smiled at him.

"Training o-our new p-powers." Hinata stuttered, after seeing her love. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Training your new powers? Wha–"

"Sakura, where's Akira?" Daisuke said coming up behind Sakura and Hinata, followed by Ami, the boys and the rest of the army. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wha-Wha-What's going on!? Who's the kid? Who's… everyone?"

Sakura sighed. "Alright, I'll make this fast. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Ami," she said pointing to Ami. "and myself are the reincarnations of the Tenshi's, the front runners for each country before the Kage's came in. there was a war back then between the Tenshi's and _blood lust_, a gang out to take over. The war is back and it is our duty to save the world. We assembled an army to battle Kenji." Sakura said really fast. Naruto blinked.

"Okay…"

"Have you seen a little blonde kid?" Daisuke asked Naruto. Naruto thought for a second.

"YEAH! She's with Sasuke!" Sakura blinked.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he and that blonde kid Akira broke off in battle somewhere in the forest.

"How long ago?" Daisuke pressed on. Naruto scratched his head, "Hm, ten hours ago?"

Sakura turned to Yugi, "Where's everyone else?"

"Tenten, Temari and Ino broke off awhile ago. But from the chakra surges I keep feeling, I'm sure they're in battle with him."

Yugi dug into his pockets and pulled out a small bag of something, "Take this, your going to need it."

Sakura grabbed it and blinked. "What is it?"

"In your darkest times, it will be your light."

Sakura nodded and turned to Daisuke, who nodded at her. She then turned to Hinata and Ami.

"Go find girls and help them. I'll meet up with you girls later." She said as she and Daisuke began running off. Ami put out her hand.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Sakura never replied, as she was too far to hear. Ami sighed and looked at Hinata.

"Do we follow her, or go find everyone else?"

Hinata game a small smile, "Sakura will b-be fine. Right now, we have to find e-everyone else." Hinata then began to run out into the forest. Ami nodded and followed. Naruto out reached his hand.

"Oie! Wait what's going on! I'll come with you!" before Naruto could go, someone put their hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned around and was met by Akito.

"Let them go. This is their mission. We cannot interfere."

Naruto blinked and turned around, "So what am I suppose to do then?"

Kouji came up from behind Akito, "Battle the rest of the sound ninja of course."

Naruto blinked. _Who are these guys?_

Sora titled his head in a cocky like motion, "We already took out half of sound, so I don't think this will be much of a problem."

Ryo gave a know-it-all look, pointing his index finger up, "Ah, don't underestimate your opponent. It could lead to your downfall."

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so this is Konoha? Not that special if you ask me." A voice said behind the four guys. They all turned around, including Naruto.

"Foolish brother, this is the site of a battle zone!"

"Like it matters!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

Kouji sighed, "Aoi and Hiroshi, probably the stupidest brothers ever."

Naruto leaned over towards Kouji with squinty eyes. "Uh huh, and you are?"

Kouji looked a little aggravated. "Kouji."

"And blondie?"

"Ryo.

"The cocky one?" Sora whipped around. "Watch it." He said with beady eyes.

"Sora and the other one is Akito."

Naruto nodded, grinning, "Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I–"

"NARUTO!" a male's voice screeched across the battle field. Over the other horizon, Shikamaru, Neji and Isuma came running.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called back. Shikamaru, Neji and Isuma finally reached the other shinobi.

"So everyone else has arrived?" Neji asked. Yugi popped out from the teens and nodded, "Just arrived."

Isuma nodded, "There's still a lot of Sound Shinobi out there, especially to the northern area."

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's in battle there."

Naruto grinned. "Alright, let's get going!"

Naruto began running, but stopped unintentionally. For the matter, his body just stopped. He looked down at his shadow, and then back at Shikamaru.

"Oie, what's the big idea!?"

"You baka! We can't just run in battle without a plan!"

"Oh, and I suppose you have one?!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Of course."

-

"**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Tenten roared out, exhaling fire at the Kenji clones. One by one, they poofed.

Kenji was indeed, a worthy adversary. Much like Shikamaru, he could stay ahead of them, one step at a time. Of course, the girls landed some attacks right on him, but he never stopped.

And frankly, the girls were getting tired.

Temari took her fan and swept it across the battle field, destroying all the shadow clones left. Kenji was no where in sight.

Temari suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back, as Kenji appeared behind her and nailed her, sending her forward into the ground.

Kenji then heard something, but turned around a little too late, as Ino came running at him with her hand electrically charged. (Kinda like Chidori, but Kakashi's version, which is the lightning blade. It's apparently more advanced then Chidori. O.o. MOVING ON!)

Ino thrusted her hand into Kenji, who side stepped at the last second, causing Ino to miss. He then grabbed her arm and started swinging her around. He then let her go, sending her flying in the air. Ino regained her composer and landed beside Tenten.

"That took up a lot of chakra, and it did nothing."

Tenten examined Kenji closer. Kenji flinched a little and put his hand on his stomach.

"No wait… I see a small gash in his stomach. We just have to weaken him down until the point where he bleeds to death."

Temari came up from behind Tenten and Ino, after getting up from that blow to the back, "Not that easy though. He always seems to be a step ahead of us."

"Good point. Its like he knows every move we have."

"GUYS!" a voice said from behind them. Ino, Tenten, Temari and Kenji turned their attention to the forest, where Hinata and Ami popped out of. They ran up to the girls, who looked beat up as ever.

"Hinata, Ami!" Tenten said happily. Kenji raised his eyebrow _'Hinata? Ami?'_

"Sorry f-for being late." Hinata apologized. All five girls turned their attention back to Kenji.

"Better late then never." Tenten remarked. Hinata and Ami stared at Kenji as he stared back.

"So that's him, huh?" Ami said. The three girls nodded, as Kenji looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"More Tenshi's now?" he looked at Ami.

"Rina Tenshi."

He then looked at Hinata. "And Rika Tenshi. All five leaders assembled." He mocked. Tenten nudged Ami.

"Where's Sakura?" she whispered. Ami kept on staring at Kenji. "she had some business to do." All three girls nodded and stared back at Kenji.

Kenji never took his eyes off the girls. The Tenshi's were indeed in front of him. Sakura Tenshi was not present, but he could care less. He stood up straight, ignoring the pain in his stomach. He performed hand signs.

"**Dark Zone.**"

All five girls blinked, "Dark Zone?" they all said in unison. Suddenly, The sky got dark, and a dark dome force field came down on them. They all looked around confused.

"What is this?" Ino asked annoyed. Temari growled, "Whatever it is, it's going away now!" she said as she took out her fan. She swept it through the air, creating a strong gust of wind at the wall. The wind hit the wall dead on, but it did the strangest thing.

It came back at her, with double the power. Because of the ample power, it hit all five girls, knocking them down with minor cuts. They all struggled to get to their feet.

W-What is this?" Ami asked annoyed. Kenji chuckled, "It's the dark force field. Any elemental attacks aimed at the wall or me that miss will be sent back at you with double the power. The force field won't break unless I take it down myself."

All five girls growled.

"So, w-we have to hit him d-dead on, or else we get hit back hard." Hinata clarified. All the girls nodded.

Ino winced however, "My last attack drew out to much chakra."

Temari nodded, "mine too."

Tenten got up and whipped the dirt of herself, "I still got a fair amount left, and I'm sure Ami and Hinata haven't seen any battle action in awhile."

She turned to Ami and Hinata, "Ino managed to put a gash in his stomach. We just need to keep attacking until he loses a good amount of blood." She said pointing to the blood puddle under Kenji. It was a little amount of blood, but for it to keep continuing, it could cause some serious complications.

Ami and Hinata nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

-

Sasuke and Akira continued fighting side by side. The battle had become spaced out within the forest. Some shinobi would hide and spring out at you. Sometimes you would be so far out from everyone, you could be ambushed. This is why the two Uchiha stuck together.

The two Uchiha were jumping through the forest, trying to get back with any Konoha shinobi they could find. They both looked around franticly for some kind of Konoha life form. Something caught Akira's eye.

"There!" she pointed down below them. Below were five Konoha shinobi. Akira jumped down to greet them. Sasuke however stared down with his Sharingan.

Something wasn't right.

Akira landed behind them. "Hey!" she said to them.

They didn't budge. She arched an eyebrow and ran in front of them.

"He–" Akira stopped mid word as she gazed at the shinobi in front of her. They were dead, blood shed. From the back they looked fine, but from the front was a totally different story. Akira stared in fright and started walking backwards.

This is when Sasuke's eyes widened.

Akira took another step back, but seemed to lose her footing. She wound up falling backwards. This is when she noticed the string in which she had just tripped over. It wound around the trees and then connected to the five shinobi. An explosive tag could be seen. Akira stared in fright, as there was nothing she could do to avoid the blast.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. With his incredible speed, he swept down, grabbed Akira and jumped as far as he could and laid low.

The explosive tag went off, with the aftermath just barely missing the two. A good part of the forest was destroyed. After the explosion, Sasuke stood up.

"Just like Sakura." he muttered. Akira stood up and looked at the older Uchiha.

"What?"

"Hn. Never mind, we have to get moving."

"Well why the rush?!" she asked as Sasuke was about to jump up into the tree's.

"To avoid getting caught by us." A voice said behind Akira. Akira whipped around while Sasuke didn't budge. Akira looked up at the man, who was wearing a purple suit, had his gray hair up in a low pony tail, and was readjusting his glasses.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Sasuke asked angrily. Kabuto kept staring at Sasuke with a look of disgust, "You betrayed Sound."

Kabuto took a stop forward. "Ever since you joined Sound, I never liked you."

"Likewise."

Kabuto continued walking closer, "You never appreciated anything Orochimaru-sama did for you. He made you stronger."

Kabuto was now standing right in front of Sasuke, who hadn't budged. The two were the same height.

"You didn't deserve all Orochimaru did for you. It's about high time you die."

Kabuto pulled out a kunai, and Sasuke pulled out his katana. At the same time, they both put their own weapons at the other shinobi's necks. (Much like in the new Shippuuden opening, where Naruto and Sasuke do that.)

Akira just stared at the two. It was so…_dramatic._

"Why hello there little girl." A voice said behind Akira. She turned around and was greeted with eight sound shinobi, double the size of herself. She took two steps back.

"Scared, are we?" another shinobi said, but from right behind her. She was surrounded.

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off Kabuto, but he could tell Akira was stuck at the moment. He mentally cursed. This kid was _exactly _like Sakura–always getting caught in situations she couldn't get herself out of.

Akira looked around at all the shinobi. She couldn't jump up, because they would probably come right after her. They were all so big, so she couldn't charge at them either. There was however one technique Sakura taught her that could be quiet helpful.

Chakra built up in her fist, as she punched the ground. Sakura taught her this incase she got stuck within a situation like this. Two sound shinobi caught in the ruins of the rocks, while the rest jumped out of harms way. The blast became so big, it made its way to Kabuto and Sasuke, who jumped up and out of harms way.

The sound of clashing metal echoed through out the battle zone, as Kabuto and Sasuke began fighting. Akira had bigger things to worry about.

Like these oversized sound ninja.

Two of them charged at Akira with katana's. As they attempted to plunge them into her, she jumped up, landing on top of the sound ninja's shoulders. She then grabbed each of their heads and slammed them together hard. A loud noise echoed from the hit. Akira jumped off their shoulders and began running. Both of the sound ninja's head began bleeding. They rubbed the side of their heads and began running after the little girl.

Kabuto threw a kunai at Sasuke. He used his katana and deflected it.

Kabuto jumped down to the ground were dead bodies laid. He preformed hand signs. Sasuke recognized Kabuto's actions.

He was going to use his Dead Soul Technique. Sasuke quickly jumped down to the ground before Kabuto could finish this technique. Sasuke ran up to him, with his katana armed ready. Kabuto cursed. He couldn't finish the technique. As Sasuke came at him, Kabuto rolled to the side, evading Sasuke's attack. Sasuke stopped a few meters from where Kabuto originally was.

Kabuto then came at him, aiming a punch. Sasuke easily evaded it, and then punched Kabuto in the back, only to masterfully knee him in the gut afterwards. Lastly, as Kabuto was still airborne, he kicked him to the ground, creating a huge creator.

As Kabuto laid there, Sasuke pulled his Katana out, ready to plunge it into Kabuto. As lowered his katana, Kabuto kicked Sasuke in the legs, causing him to fall. Kabuto scrambled to his feet and went behind Sasuke.

"Silly Uchiha." Kabuto then grabbed Sasuke in the leg. Sasuke felt chakra run into his leg.

Not for a good reason.

Sasuke's leg suddenly was felt with pain. Sasuke instantly fell to his knees in pain. Kabuto came out from behind Sasuke, with one hand on his hip and smirking.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I destroyed cells and tissues in your leg, causing you to fall. The pain in your leg is too great for you to move."

"You bastard!" Sasuke said taking his katana and swiping it by Kabuto's feet. Kabuto jumped up, missing the sword by inches. Kabuto jumped into the trees.

Sasuke was suddenly taken over with rage. He could feel the curse seal taking over him. He began growing hand-shaped, wings from his back and a dark, star-shaped mark appears on the bridge of his nose.

"I don't need my legs." Sasuke said, as he wings on his back flapped. He shot up into the sky with his katana armed.

Kabuto was surprised at Sasuke's actions. Sasuke stopped right in front of Kabuto, and in one swift motion, he plunged his sword into Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto winced in pain as his blood started gushing out. Sasuke smirked.

"Did you actually think you could beat me? Poor judgment on your part Kabuto."

Sasuke pulled the sword out of Kabuto. Kabuto fell to his knees on the tree branch, and then fell down off the tree branch and onto the ground. Sasuke landed on the ground next to Kabuto. As he landed, he winced in pain as his leg gave out. He ignored the pain and stared at Kabuto.

He was motionless. Sasuke stood up in pain, put his katana in its sheath and power downed his curse seal.

Sasuke then looked around. No one was in sight. He slowly started making his way through the forest, in an attempt to find Akira.

Once Sasuke was out of sight, Kabuto started shaking. His hands were on his stomach, slowly healing the gash Sasuke made in his stomach.

There was no way he was going to die, until he saw the Uchiha dead.

-

Akira took a deep breath.

And Another

And another.

She was dead tired. She managed to kill four of the sound ninja.

Well not technically. Two of them came at her at once, and she just moved out of the way, causing them to spear their swords into each other.

The other time… well someone's kunai missed her and hit the other sound ninja behind her. Before the sound ninja died, he threw another kunai at the sound ninja who threw killed him in anger.

Aside from that, she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

_Helpless._

She was now leaning against the tree trunk, while sitting on a tree branch, hiding.

"Come down little girl. We won't hurt you."

"Psh, yeah right." She said out loud. Her eyes widened as she put her hands over her mouth.

She said that a 'little' too loud.

"Hello little girl." A sound ninja said as he appeared in front of her, kneeling down. Akira quivered in fright. He pulled out a kunai.

"This will only hurt a bit." He said as he lowered the kunai to her body. She screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled kicking him in the mid section. He instantly fell to his knees and off the tree branch onto the ground in pure agony. The other three sound ninja came to his side.

As fast as she could, she pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag on it and threw it into the ninja who she just kicks back. All three other ninja jumped out of the way of the blast.

Well at least Akira could say she killed at least one sound ninja.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Akira, with his arm around her neck, and another around her waist. Another Sound ninja caught her.

"You little brat!"

"You fat bastard! Let me go!" she screeched as she attempted to get out of his grasp.

"You runt!" he said as he tightened his grip on her. Akira remembered something one night.

During their training period, one day they took the day off to relax, and she remembered watching a movie with Ino and Ami. What was it called again? Oh yeah, Miss Congeniality.

'_What was self defense thing?'_

"**SING!**" she said out loud. The sound ninja raised an eyebrow.

"**S**olar plexus!" she said she elbowed him in the gut. He winced forward.

"**I**nstep!" she stopped on his foot with a lot of force.

"**N**ose!" she then back handed him in the nose with the back of her hand.

"And finally, **GROIN!**" she then elbowed him in the groin with her right elbow, causing him to fall back in a lot of agony.

"And that is what we call _**SING**_."

As he rolled down in agony, he too fell from the tree branch and onto the ground.

Geez, who knew guys, felt so much pain in the groin.

The sound ninja struggled to his feet, but a kunai came flying out of the tree's and right into his heart. He died instantly. Akira turned her attention to the trees.

"Sasuke!" she said as she jumped down onto the ground, pleased to see him. She noticed he was limping before she could say anything; the last two sound ninja appeared behind both of them.

"You may have taken out our weaker comrades, but they are nothing compared to us!"

Sasuke and Akira were back to back, staring at each sound ninja. Sasuke was beyond annoyed.

In one swift motion, Sasuke pulled out his katana and slashed the sound ninja in front of him. In the process, the sound ninja died, but Sasuke fell to his knees from the pain in his leg.

At the same time, the sound ninja across from Akira charged at her, but she jumped over top of him, landing behind him. She was about to pull out a kunai and slash him, but something grabbed her hands and put them behind her back.

"And what do you think your doing little girl?" a familiar voice said. Sasuke and Akira looked at him.

"Kabuto?" Sasuke asked questioning. Sasuke just killed him. What's going on here?

The other sound ninja went behind Sasuke and put a kunai to his neck. "Move and die."

Kabuto noticed the slight puzzlement on Sasuke's face, "You do know I'm a medical ninja. I just healed myself." Sasuke cursed.

Akira attempted the sing maneuver, but her arms couldn't move. She was stuck.

"Now, you two can die, here and now." Kabuto said as he pulled out a kunai, grazing it across Akira's throat. A small amount of blood leaked out.

"Stop bastard!" a voice echoed through the battle field. Out from the tree's emerged two figures. The smaller figure jumped behind Kabuto and grabbed his hair, pulling him down to the ground.

The other figure appeared behind the sound ninja by Sasuke. The figure punched him in the gut, and then kneed him in the groin, and then upper cut him in the jaw, sending him flying through the air.

"Daisuke! Sakura!" Akira exclaimed. Sasuke's eyes opened wide, as he titled his head back and saw Sakura behind him. She was performing hand signs.

"**Raiton: Lightning strike!**" a lightning bolt accumulated in her hand, and she threw it up through the sound ninja, killing him instantly, as he was both electrocuted and was struck right in the heart.

Daisuke repeatedly punched Kabuto in the stomach and face out of fury. Akira grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Daisuke calm down!" Akira said. Sasuke slowly got to his legs and walked over to Kabuto limping. He pulled his katana out.

"This time, you're not coming back." And with that, he struck Kabuto right in the heart, killing him instantly.

Akira and Daisuke fell down on the ground out of exhaustion. Sakura came up to the group.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked. Daisuke and Akira nodded. She turned to Sasuke, who fell down to the ground, clutching his leg. She gasped.

"What happened Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing. It's just a scratch."

"No it's not Sasuke-kun, let me see your leg!" she said kneeling down beside him. She pulled off his shoe and rolled his pants up, examining his leg. Sasuke stared right at Sakura.

"Tissue and cells have died. This is a medical ninja's work." She looked over at Kabuto and then at Sasuke who nodded. Sakura then turned back to his leg and focused chakra onto his injured limb.

Sasuke stared at Sakura in surprise. Sakura was a medical nin?

Akira nudged Daisuke, who looked confused. Akira grabbed his arm, "We're going to scout the area for any more sound nin." Before Daisuke could even retort back, Akira pulled him away, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

There was a pregnant pause between the two. Sakura tried to start a conversation.

"I hope Akira wasn't to much trouble."

"Hn, she's another you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, "She's always getting herself caught by the enemy."

"So are you implying I'm still weak?"

"Is that what your thinking?"

Sakura never answered that question, however, she switched topics.

"You do know she and Daisuke are Uchiha's, right?"

Sasuke nodded. Silence over took the duo, as Sakura started concentrating on his leg. Something was bugging Sasuke though.

"Where were you this whole time?"

Sakura froze. What was she to say?

"I-I…" she paused. "I can't say at the moment."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her response. She continued talking however, "I'd like to explain, but we have a war on our hands. There's no time to explain it all."

Sakura removed her hands from Sasuke's leg. "It's healed. Try walking."

They both stood up, at the same time. Sasuke took five steps.

He felt fine.

Sakura smiled. "You're healed."

Before any of them could say anything else, Daisuke and Akira came running through the forest.

"Sakura!" Daisuke yelled out loud. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to where Daisuke and Akira we're running from.

"What?"

They both were out of breath. Once Daisuke regained some energy, he looked up at her.

"There's a big black force field looking thingy not to far from hear, and I can sense Hinata, Ami, Ino, Tenten and Temari's chakra's from it."

Sakura's eyes widened, "oh no!" she turned to all three Uchiha, "I have to go there."

"Okay we'll go with you!" Akira said determined.

"No!" Sakura said dominantly. Akira looked at Sakura with wonder in her eyes.

"B-But why?"

"It's a battle between Kenji and the Tenshi's. No one can interfere!"

As Sakura was about to make her leave, Sasuke ran in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun, move! I need to go!"

"Where are you going? What the hell is going on here?"

Sakura looked down sadly. She then regained her composure. Now was not the time to be sad.

"I told you, I don't have time to tell you! My friend's lives are at stake at the moment. They need me! Ask those two Uchiha, they'll tell you everything!" she pleaded.

Sasuke stared at her, "You'll come back, right?"

Sakura nodded cockily "of course I will!"

"Promise?" Akira said from behind Sasuke.

Sakura nodded, "I Promise."

-

**(A/N: At this point, it was already seventeen pages, so I skipped this battle scene.)**

_**After Battle Scene, which Sasuke, Akira and Daisuke appeared at later as well. **_

"Great job everybody! Your plan worked like Gold Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed putting his arm around Shikamaru in a friendly manner. They had just destroyed the major pack of sound ninja left. The rest were scattered through out the forest.

"Alright, everyone, kill any more sound ninja that come in your way." Kakashi commanded. Everyone nodded and once again plunged into the battleground.

-

"Ah, this isn't working!" Ami said aggravated. Every time they aimed an attack at Kenji, he either evaded, or was a shadow clone, and when he evaded, the strike came back at them.

Ami, Hinata and Tenten were beaten up pretty bad. All through the fight, more and more blood escaped Kenji's wound, but it wasn't a huge blood loss.

"I'm tired. I-I hardly have any chakra left." Hinata said. Ino and Temari had been sitting on the sidelines, getting back their chakra. They hadn't gotten to much chakra back, but a stable amount.

Ino got to her feet, "Alright, well let's do one final attack then! We'll combine all our powers into one blast. The TRUE Tenshi attack."

Temari shook her head, "Are you insane? If we miss, then we get the blast back at us, TWICE the power too."

"Well, we need to do something! Wait! I got it! Tenten, do you have your weapons with you?"

Tenten nodded. Ino grinned, "Alright, so what are those things with the rope, and the two heavy things attacked to it so when you throw it at someone and it hits them, they get tied up?"

Tenten opened her mouth. "Its–"

"alright never mind. Just use it and get him stuck. THEN Ami can manipulate the ground, so any access roots near by can restrain him to. FINALLY we can use the Tenshi power to get him!"

They all shrugged, "I guess it's worth a shot. What about Sakura though?" Ami asked.

"With or without Sakura, we have to attack now."

They all nodded.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Tenten said running at Kenji. He got in a defensive stance.

Tenten pulled out her weapon, and threw it at Kenji. It wrapped around him, stopping him from moving.

Ami put her hands on the ground, "**Doton: Root extract!**"

Roots from the ground broke through the ground, and wrapped themselves around Kenji, restraining him.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ino said, putting her hands in the position of the Tenshi power. All five girls did the same.

"Do you really think I'm that weak? I know all the Tenshi powers." Kenji's voice said behind them. they all turned around, and were met with Kenji shadow clones, punching each of them in the stomach. The chakra ball they all began creating dissipated. All five girls landed on the ground in pain.

All the shadow clones, including the one they attacked originally poofed. The real Kenji came forward.

"Its time to show you what I'm capable of." Kenji started performing hand signs.

The barrier surrounding them stared to create branches, coming out and trying to stab them. all five girls moved out of the way as the dark spikes came at them.

Ino did a small prayer, "We could really use your help Sakura."

-

"Where the hell is that black barrier?" Sakura thought out loud. She had been looking for some time now, and hadn't come across anything.

_We could really use your help Sakura.'_

Sakura stopped. She heard a voice in her head, which sounded like Ino. For some reason, it made her feel like going west.

And that is what she did.

She could feel familiar chakras.

"Bingo."

Sakura saw a large black dome like thing in the middle of a battle zone, with dead bodies strewn about.

_Sakura, where are you!?_

She could hear someone's voice again in her head, but this time, it sounded like Tenten.

"Don't worry guys! I'm coming!"

She went up to the dome. She went to touch it.

Images of dead Tenshi's laid across the ground. Ino, Tenten, Ami, Hinata and Temari were in their own puddles of blood.

Sakura instantly took her hand away. Those glorifying images were too much for her.

"No, it can't be true. What do I do?"

The dark force field gave her a bad feeling.

Darkness.

She then remembered something. She went into her pouch and pulled out that little bag Yugi gave to her. She opened it up.

Inside revealed two balls, of light chakra.

Sakura took one out of the bag and held it in her hand. She could feel the light chakra go through her.

It felt great.

Also, when she held it close to the force field, it showed the insides of the battle field. The closer she put it, the more she could see inside.

She put it close up, so she could see what was inside.

Inside, she could see her friends on alive, and running away from these black spikes aiming at them.

It then occurred to her, the field shows you your darkest fear. The field lied to her.

She sighed a breath of relief. Now, she had to figure out how to get inside.

'_Got it!'_

Sakura jumped up on top of the force field. She ran up it, and once she reached the top, she jumped up and threw the light ball down into the force field.

-

"Ino, behind you!"

Ino evaded the oncoming black spike aiming at her back. She pulled out an explosive tag and aimed it at the spike.

The spike blew up, letting her land on the ground gracefully.

Tenten ran around the dome like a chicken with its head cut off.

_Sakura, where are you!?_

As Tenten ran around the field, she saw some light trying to come through one side. She ignored it as she had bigger things to worry about.

Eventually, all the girls wound up right in the middle of the dome, surrounded by the spikes.

"This can't be the end." Ami said. Hinata quivered, "It l-looks like it."

Suddenly, the a blast of light came through the roof of the dome. The spikes drew back, as the light power over took it. The whole dome broke, revealing the gray skies, dead bodies, and a destroyed forest.

Everyone looked around, until Hinata noticed something. "Hey look!" she said pointing up.

Down came Sakura, doing front flips before landing. She landed right in front of the girls. She slowly stood up, glaring right at Kenji.

"So your Kenji."

Kenji smirked at her, "Ah, Sakura Tenshi I presume?"

Sakura continued staring at Kenji, not over estimating, nor underestimating his power. She noticed the gash in his stomach.

"What's the gash from?" she asked Temari.

"Ino managed to hit him with her Lightning blade. We've been trying to make him lose some blood."

"And?"

"Only a considerate amount."

Sakura nodded. Before Sakura could say anymore, Hinata spoke up.

"H-He's very strong. He's able to read our attacks."

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "How? Is it an advanced blood line or something?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, but he says w-we use the same attacks as the T-Tenshi's before us, so i-its predictable."

Sakura smirked, "I see, well, there's only one thing we can do."

"And that is?"

"We use our old battle techniques… you know, before we knew we were Tenshi's? Like Hinata, you're a Hyuuga. You haven't used your Byakugan in a long time. And Tenten, I haven't seen you use your scrolls since… well a long time."

She turned around to the girls, "Hinata, Tenten and myself will fight him. Ami and Temari, your battle skills are based off elemental jutsu's, and once becoming a Tenshi, your attacks just became stronger. Plus, you two look pretty beat up. Ino, we can't use your mind technique unless Shikamaru is around, so heal yourself, and Ami and Temari."

Everyone looked puzzled, "But we just learned how to use our new powers this whole time! Shouldn't we be using them?" Ino retorted.

"Not really. I mean sure, we are reincarnations of the Tenshi's, and we inherited their powers, but we must realize we are only reincarnations, therefore, we still are our _**own**_ persons. We can't lose sight of the powers we had originally, and who we are. Plus, he hasn't seen our battle techniques from before, so he cannot judge how we are going to attack."

_**You're making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I am silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeah I would explode**_

All five girls clued it. It all made sense now. they all nodded.

"Alright, lets do this!" Sakura said.

Sakura ran at Kenji. She then started throwing punches at him. He began evading them, stepping back further and further.

After throwing a few punches, she threw a kunai with an explosive tag at his feet. He jumped up and out of the way of the explosion.

"**Sōryū Tensakai!**" Kenji looked up at the sky, and there was Tenten with her scrolls, sending weapons right at Kenji.

He didn't predict that she was going to attack like this, so he jumped back onto the ground and made an attempt to dodge the on going projectiles. Kenji dodged a good portion of them, but had some kunai and shiruken embed into him. He began losing blood.

_**Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you,  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you,  
Let me light up the sky.**_

Kenji began losing consciousness from the blood loss. These girls were becoming more and more unpredictable.

He suddenly felt a high amount of chakra behind him. As he turned around, he was struck with Hinata's Gentile fist attack. Hinata began doing the Gentile fist attack, hitting him in all of the major organs. Kenji was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. He needed to get out of there fast. He began making shadow clones which surrounded Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. There were one hundred clones.

"Let's find him."

_**I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
They're all coming down since I found you,  
I just want to be where you are tonight,  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
How will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know.**_

Sakura began fighting, Taijutsu style. Tenten used her weapons to take out the clones, while Hinata used her _**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms **_which created chakra blades, destroying the clones in the process.

The clones began to dissipate fast. Sakura looked around the field.

Her eyes caught something. One of the Kenji's was running away, "Found you."

She ran at said Kenji, with her fist ready to make contact.

A crushing noise echoed through the battle field. The sound of bones cracking. All the clones blew up after this contact was made with the real Kenji. Kenji went flying into the ground, lifeless. The three girls stood there, breaking in deeply from exhaustion.

"I-Is he dead?" Hinata asked. They stared at Kenji's body, and he didn't move.

"I think so." Tenten noted.

"YOU GUYS DID IT!" Ino hollered out. She, along with Temari and Ami came towards the girls.

"Well, I'm exhausted." Tenten said landing on the ground, fully out of energy.

"I, need, water!" Sakura said in need of water. Temari took out her water bottle and handed it to Sakura, who gulped it down faster then Speedy Gonzalez.

"Guys… We did it!" Ami said happily. They all grinned.

"We did!"

As the girls chanted, Hinata heard a noise from behind. She turned around and gasped.

"GUYS!"

They all looked at Hinata, who was looking behind herself. They all looked over and gasped.

Kenji was still alive. He was getting to his feet, with a black visible aura. He had a sadistic look on his face.

He began laughing manically. His hand began to make a large black Chakra ball.

"You stupid girls. You cannot win. In my hand, I have the dark chakra. With one blast, this chakra ball can destroy anything in its path. It will consume the world in darkness. It's invincible!"

The girls stared in shock, "What!?

_**Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you,  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you,  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you,  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you.**_

"Prepare to witness the end of the world, and your existence!" he said as he put his hand down, much like when Sasuke powers up his Chidori. His attack needed some time to charge up.

"But if you use that, you're going to die! You're already beat up as it is, and your chakra's low!" Temari pointed out. Kenji growled.

"Like I care. If I go down, you are all coming with me. Even if you come up with a counter attack to this, the impact of the attack will take you away too!"

The girls stared wide eyed.

"No…It can't happen!" Ino yelled as tears built up in her eyes.

"W-What do we do?!" Hinata asked scared.

"We have only one thing to do." Sakura said. All five girls turned to her.

"And that is?"

"We have to counter attack. Its either he uses his blast, kills us, kills himself and consumes the world in darkness, or we counter attack, kill him, die along with him, and save the world. Either way, we're going to die, but to save the ones I love… now that's the risk I have to take. I want to die a hero." Sakura said as tears built up in her eyes. She put her hand in the middle of the circle.

_**Let me help you fly, 'cause you won't have time,  
To cover your eyes or get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why, they'll just watch you die,  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part and the show goes on,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart,  
You've come this far and you're broken**_

All the girls began to tear up. This couldn't be then end!

"You're right Sakura. This is what we trained for. It's now or never." Tenten said putting her hand on top. Ino was next.

"It was nice knowing you girls. You're the closest people I've ever been close to."

Hinata put her hand in next, "You guys g-gave me confidence. You guys are my sisters."

Ami was next, "I thank God for letting me meet people like you. We're doing this for everyone close to us. For everyone we love. May they live on."

Temari was last to put her hand on, "All Tenshi's go to heaven."

All the girls smiled. Sakura took her hand out from under, clasped her two hands together and put them on top, making a fist and pushing it down.

"Amen." She opened her hands, revealing the other light ball. It began glowing many colors.

Sakura took her stance, putting her hands behind her side, with the light ball in her hands. Ino put her hands on Sakura's, with Tenten putting her hands around the ball, with Hinata putting her hands on Tenten's. Ami then put her hands in the last free space, with Temari's hands on top. The girls all focused their chakras into the ball. Chakra began to build up in their hands.

_**Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you,  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you,  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you,  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you.**_

'_This is for you Konoha' _

'_I Promised, I will become stronger for the Hyuuga clan and be strong for Naruto! I've finally done it.' _

'_I have become stronger for you, Neji and Lee.' _

'_I've proved my worth. Shikamaru, Chouji, thank you two for everything.' _

'_Sasuke-kun is back in Konoha. Team 7 is back. Too bad I'm not going to be part of it. I'm sorry for breaking my promise Akira, but you have to do things for the ones you love.'_

'_I hope I make you proud Grandma. Take care of the light village for me. Akito … the boys, I'm doing this for you!'_

'_Gaara, Kunkaro, take care of sand.'  
__**  
**__'All six of us are saving you all. Remember us.' _

'_Together, we will save you all.'_

"This is it girls!" Sakura said as the chakra blast in their hands had gotten big and powered up. They all nodded.

"Lets do it!"

They thrusted the chakra of light energy forward, right at Kenji. He intern, did the same, letting his dark energy go.

_**Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you,  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you, **_

The two chakra's clashed, staying there at a total stale mate. It was dead even.

Kenji growled loudly, "THIS IS THE END!" he put a little more force into it, causing his blast to slightly over power the girl's blast.

"You've met your end Kenji!"

The girls put a little more power into it, causing their power to over power Kenji's blast more.

Over the horizon, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Akira, Daisuke, Yugi, Akito, Sora, Ryo, Kouji, Kakashi, and the other surviving ninja appeared. They all stared down at the battle field in utter shock.

"Whoa, what's going on!?"

"Its their final attacks! The winner will be determined. The prophecy proclaims one side will win."

All shinobi watched inventively, not daring to blink.

After sometime, the blasts turned into a stale mate once more, with each side not giving in.

"Alright girls, lets put all we have into this!" Sakura commanded. The girls nodded, and put there last amount of chakra into it.

Kenji did the same. Each blast amplified in power. The power got so strong…

It exploded.

_**And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart,**_

Everything went white. Everyone either ducked down, or closed their eyes from the bright lights.

It was all over.

An explosion erupted from the battle ground, creating a mushroom cloud. Slowly, everyone opened their eyes and surveyed the destruction.

There, in the middle of the smoke, laid seven bodies. One male, the rest female. Everyone gapped.

"Oh no." Yugi said. He ran down the hill first. Everyone else soon followed.

Once at the bottom of the hill, Yugi ran out on to the battle field. He stopped right in the middle of the girls. He looked around.

Motionless. He took his stick he was still carrying, and poked Tenten.

"Wake up." He commanded. No response, no movement. He then whacked Ino in the back with his stick. Surely she would wake up after that.

Nothing. No one moved.

Yugi then moved to the other side of the field, where Kenji laid. He has a large gash in his stomach which was now empty. No blood was escaping. He was surely dead.

Yugi stood there. Did the prophecy lie?

_**And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far,  
And you're broken.**_

"Hinata!" Naruto said kneeling next to Hinata. He picked her up in his arms. He cradled her.

"Come on! Wake up!" he said lightly tapping her cheek. She didn't move.

Medical ninja from Konoha that survived ran out onto the field, and up to the girls. They started checking for a pulse, or even a heart beat on any of the girls.

Nothing. No noise at all. Utter silence.

Akira, Daisuke and Sasuke stood around Sakura's dead body. Akira began crying her eyes out. Daisuke put an arm around her.

"She lied! She promised she would come back!"

"All good things come to an end, Akira." Daisuke told her, as he hugged her tightly. Sasuke just stared at Sakura.

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto yelled at Yugi. Everyone turned to him. Naruto's eyes began welding up with tears.

"YOU SAID THAT ONE OF THEM WOULD WIN! THEY'RE ALL DEAD! YOU LIAR!" Naruto said as he grabbed the old mans collar, ready to punch him out. Shikamaru and Akito came out from behind Naruto and preyed him off Yugi.

"Baka Naruto! Let him go! Its not his fault!"

"Yes it is! He was supposed to train them! He was supposed to make sure they wouldn't die!"

"That's enough Naruto." Sasuke said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stopped instantly and turned to his teammate.

"There's nothing we can do. They're gone."

"Don't you think I know that teme!? Why do you think I'm screaming my lungs out here!"

"The boy's right." Yugi cut in. Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"I… I thought I trained them well enough to beat him. I failed."

"No, it's not your fault. The girls did what they wanted–which was to die as heroes." Neji said. Neji looked down at Tenten's motionless body.

"They died as heroes in my mind."

Everyone nodded, "They saved the world. Instead of being mad, we should honor them." Shikamaru said backing up Neji. Yugi nodded.

"Let us pray for them."

And so everyone prayed, thanking them for their heroics and courage. Thanking them for being the true Tenshi's they were.

_**A Tenshi victory is a hollow one, without the Tenshi's there to celebrate. They accomplished their main goal – to save the world. Hero's, they will forever be,**_

_**Let me light up the sky  
Let me light up the sky**_

-

**UDGIUGSI DEAATHH!? Say WUT!?**

**I'm not a fan of cliché, but hey, you gotta do whatca gotta do.**

**One more chapter left. Its heart warming too. **

**Review, yeah?**

**Shellzonfire!**


	29. Chapter 29: Psh We’re Freaking Tenshis!

**EDITED: Feb 1****st****, 2008**

**Final chapter! Hope you all liked this fic.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Happy readings!**

-

_**Not so Weak Anymore**_

_**Chapter Twenty- Nine**_

_**Psh, we're freaking Tenshis!**_

-

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure_.

It is our light, not our **darkness** that most frightens us.

We ask ourselves, who am I to be_** brilliant**_, _gorgeous_, talented, **fabulous**? Actually, who are you _not_ to be?

You are a **child of God**.

_Your playing small does not serve the world_.

**There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you.**

We are all _meant_ to shine, as children **do**.

_We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us._

It's not just in some of us; it's in everyone.

And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same.

**As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others. **

**"A Return To Love: Reflections on the Principles of A Course in Miracles" by Marianne Williamson**.

**-**

Gray Clouds cascaded over the skies, threatening to leak water. The cloudy skies set the mood right, as it wasn't a peachy like day. On the contraire, the mood was dull, sad and depressing. Wind blew from the north, giving off a chilly feeling.

A service was held in the battle fields, just north of Konoha. A large amount of shinobi from all countries came to this service. Black was the clothing trend present. A table with pictures of shinobi were displayed. Flowers were strewn about.

A stage was set up to the right of the table. A blonde woman stepped up onto the stage, with a sadden look on her face. She was undoubtedly the Hokage of Konoha.

She stepped up to the microphone. Before she said anything, she looked out at the crowd of shinobi. A sad smile was plastered on her face. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Today, we honor the lives of many powerful, strong, intelligent and loving shinobi. These shinobi risked their lives, to save fellow comrades, loved one, or even people they have never met before. They died with the integrity to save us. May we have a moment of silence to honor our lost comrades."

Silence filled the area. No one dare spoke a word.

After two minutes, the Hokage opened her eyes. "Through this battle however, 6 strong, beautiful Kunoichi risked it all. Four of these girls were Konoha Kunoichi. They deceived their deaths, in order to train. They fought against one of the biggest threats against Konoha, and died honorably."

Tsunade paused. She was on the verge of tears. "They wanted to die heroes, and they accomplished this. They were the reincarnations of some of the most powerful people to go down in History. Sakura Tenshi, Ino Tenshi, Hinata Tenshi, Tenten Tenshi, Temari Tenshi, and Ami Tenshi will forever be remembered for there valiant efforts. Let us take another moment of silence to honor these 6 beautiful, talent and strong girls."

Silence again overtook the crowd. A little blonde girl began crying, feeling pain. An older man, Sasuke looked at the sad little Uchiha girl, and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying and looked up at him with a blank expression. She then turned back to the Hokage at the front.

"Each girl was special. I remember the first day Sakura asked me to take her as my apprentice. From that day on, she dedicated her time to being the best she can be, and she turned into a beautiful blossom. She was like a daughter to me." Tsunade paused.

"I taught her everything I knew, and I could tell, she was going to surpass my powers."

Tsunade stopped. Sadness was slowly taking over her, and she could not continue.

"I now ask Maito Gai to come up and deliver his speech."

Gai slowly walked up to the stage, ready to deliver his speech. His was specifically dedicated to Tenten. Gai went on and talked about how Tenten excelled in a lot of shinobi arts, and had perfect aim. He proudly said how much of an asset she was to his team and how proud he was.

After, Lee went up and talked about the youth Tenten demonstrated and how proud he is of her.

Next up was Kurenai, she began talking about Hinata, and her beginning struggles as a ninja. A little child, belonging to Kurenai was also seen.

Afterwards, Kiba and Shino said their own Eulogy about their teammate. Tears began leaking from people's eyes as more and more speeches were said.

Naruto slowly started making his way up to the stage. Everyone full attention was on the future Hokage. He had a saddened look on his face. His eyes were dark, not the usual cerulean blue.

Naruto walked up the little stage and went up to the podium. Once he got there, he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and scanned the crowd. Mourning looks. He tightened his grip on the 6 white flowers he had in his hand.

"I-I don't even know where to begin." Naruto said jokingly, which earned small laughs from the crowd. Naruto turned serious again.

"I only knew four of the girls really, Ino, Tenten, Sakura-chan and Hinata. Tenten and Ino were really nice people, both incredible ninja. I had the opportunity to go on missions with them, and they always worked their hardest."

Naruto paused and closed his eyes. After five seconds, he reopened them.

"I really only knew Sakura-chan and Hinata. Hinata was amazing. It took me awhile to figure things out between us, but it turned out good in the end. She did everything for me–she taught me to cook my own ramen."

The crowd laughed a little, and small smiles were plastered on Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru's faces.

"She helped me in many ways, and I loved her. I wanted to marry her." Naruto said, earning a hard glance from Hinata's father, but this was the least of his worries. A tear drop fell from his eye.

"Then there was Sakura-chan. We'd been friends since our days as team seven. she'd always keep me in line, hitting me occasionally. As we grew older, our friendship deepened and we became dependant on each other. Sakura-chan knew when I was sad, and did whatever she could to make me happy."

Naruto paused again, as another teardrop fell from his eye.

"I miss them all, dearly. Sometimes you don't realize what you have till it's gone."

Naruto stepped away from the podium and started walking off stage. He took the flowers he had in his hand and put them in front of the pictures. Slowly, the crowd began putting flowers on the tables with the pictures of the fallen shinobi. Naruto walked to the back of the crowd, their faces displayed sadness.

Slowly, the tables were being filled with flowers. Naruto just watched with little excitement.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He didn't even bother turning around, but from the corner of his eye, he could see the person was a little bit smaller them himself, and was wearing a cape, with the hood over their face.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" the person asked. Naruto still had his eyes glued to the front table.

"A Funeral." He said dully. The person nodded.

"Who for?" the person asked. Naruto thought the person's voice sounded somewhat familiar, but shrugged it off.

Naruto waited a little bit before replying, "For the greatest people I've ever known."

"So they must have been special, huh?"

"You have no idea."

The person stayed silent and turned to the front of the stage. There was Yugi, making his way up the stage to the podium. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Today, we have gathered in mourning of many shinobi who lost their lives. Those 6 girls, the Tenshi's were like grand kids to me. I've lived many years, but those girls exhibited strengths I have never seen before. They fought threw controversy and never gave up. Their hearts were dead set on saving those they loved."

The person who tapped Naruto on the shoulder gave a small smile.

"I loved them all dearly. I was so glad to meet them all. I–"

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

_**I know it's not enough to say I'm wrong  
You know that I will miss you now you're gone  
I know it's not your life to see this through  
Just know that in my heart, it beats for you  
So leave a little note for me behind  
I swear I have to know the reasons why  
This won't survive **_

Everyone turned behind them to the hill. Someone's loud voice took everyone's attention away from Yugi, and too the hill.

"I-Ino, not so loud!" a timid voice sounded out. Everyone stood there shocked.

_Ino? Sakura? Hinata?_

"Like that's going to happen."

"Don't start anything Temari!"

"Stop fighting you two!"

_Temari? Tenten? Ami?_

Over the hills, appeared 5 figures, with cloaks on. They stared down at the crowd in surprise.

"Hey what's going on here? Who's the funeral for?" Ino asked. Everyone gasped.

Naruto blinked. "NO WAY!" he said loudly. He then turned to the caped person and pulled off their hood. Sakura's pink hair was now exposed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!?"

"Heh, hey there!"

"W-W-WHAT THE–?!"

Yugi jumped off the stage and ran up to Sakura. he stood their, examining her.

"It is you. But how?" he asked questionably.

Sakura stared at Yugi. "You of all people should know."

Yugi was silent for a moment. Finally it clicked in his head. "The Tenshi jutsu."

Sakura nodded, "When we first learned the jutsu, you told us we can only use it twice in a lifetime. It was our last resort."

"**Psh, We're Freaking Tenshi's! Do you think we'd die THAT easily!?"** Ino's voice rang out from the hill. Everyone gave a small laugh.

Yugi nodded at them all, as everyone still stood there silent. Tears were falling freely from Naruto's face, but not out of sadness, but out of joy.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he said running and hugging the daylights out of her. Sakura patted him on the back and hugged back.

The crowd began clapping at the reunion. Naruto let go and looked up the hill. He then began to run up the hill, and grabbed Hinata in a hug, spinning her in the air. Wolf whistles were heard throughout the crowd. The crowd of Shinobi began running up the hill towards the other girls, greeting them. As the crowd ran by, Sakura received hugs from Akito, Ryo, Sora, Kouji, Isuma, Aoi and Hiroshi. Once they all left, Tsunade stood there in front of her.

"Sakura." she said to her apprentice. Sakura bowed.

"Please don't bow." She told her apprentice. Sakura looked up at her master.

"You have surpassed me. You are a strong, beautiful, amazing Kunoichi." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you."

Tsunade put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and bent down to Sakura's height towards her ear.

"I'm proud of you."

Sakura looked at her master with admiration. Tsunade patted Sakura on the shoulder one more and then walked off into the crowd.

**But if you fall back into my life  
I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside  
Telling me to be your only one**

Sakura looked at the space where Tsunade once was, and saw three figures, or three Uchiha's if you will.

"Akira, Daisuke… Sasuke-kun."

Akira began balling her eyes out, "Y-You did come back!"

Sakura and Akira hugged, as Akira was still balling her eyes out. Daisuke went right up to Sakura and looked at her right in the eye. Sakura did the same to Daisuke.

"You're surprising." He said to Sakura. Sakura let go of Akira and hugged Daisuke.

"And you're a sweetheart." She said hugging him tightly. Daisuke slowly hugged back.

The two let go. Sakura looked up and there was Sasuke, with his hands in his pockets as usual.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun…"

Everything was silent. Daisuke and Akira watched the two.

Sakura smirked, "I guess you can't call me weak anymore."

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn. You're still no stronger then me."

Sakura fumed and ran right up to him, "What!? Did you not see me defeating Kenji!? I was amazing! I have–"

Sakura was cut off by a quick peak on the lips courtesy of Sasuke. Daisuke gagged, as Akira stood their dreamily. After seeing Daisuke gag, she whacked him over the head.

Sakura stood there, dumbstruck. Sasuke smirked.

"Still weak."

Sasuke began to walk away as Sakura blinked. After a second, she boiled over.

"WHAT?!"

"One kiss and I had you calmed down."

Sakura growled, "Why I outta!"

Akira and Daisuke stood there dumbfounded, "They have a confusing relationship." Daisuke nodded.

Yugi stood in the middle of the crowd, looking at the Tenshi's. they were being greeted by loved ones, friends and people they never met before, telling them how proud they are of them. he looked up at the sky.

'_You've done well Yugi. You brought back the Tenshi's. You made them stronger. You did it.'_

**But if you fall back into my life  
I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by  
I could never leave this world undone  
I want to be your only one **

-

**AND IT ALL COMES TO AN END :D**

**Thank you, all of you who supported this fic. You guys are the reason why I continued writing. Without your support, this wouldn't have continued the way it did!**

**Song: **_**Fall back into my life – Amber Pacific**_. I thought it fit in perfectly with the chapter.

**My editing job is done.. VOILA!**

**Review yeah?**

**Shellzonfire!**


	30. Possible Sequel: HELP!

_**Why hello there readers,**_

I am here to discuss the possibility of a **SEQUEL!** You see, I've lost some inspiration for fanfics after I finished this, because it was my first fic and it's hard to let it go. xD I have thought long and hard about making a sequel, and I have come to the conclusion I would _**LOVE**_ to do one, but the only problem is I have **NO** ideas.

So this is where you come in. if you have any ideas, PM me, and we'll see what can happen from there. A lot of people have been PMing me, or reviewing me to make a sequel. I REALLY want to do one, but like I said, I don't have much in the way of ideas.

So, yes, if you have any ideas, send away!

**But…**

**- Stay away from Cliché's.  
****- Originality is KEY.  
****- The fic must still revolve around the Tenshi girls.  
****- All 6 Girls get equal 'fic time.' Therefore, one character is no better then the other. xD I messed that up in the beginning of the fic. **

I can't think of any other rules at the moment, but yeah, those are the rules: D

Thank you all for the love you've given. I look forward to writing again!

_**I Promise**_ Will be updated soon, for all those who keep PMing me and asking me. I'm trying, really I am, but homework consumes my time.

_Peace!_

**Shelly (:**


	31. SEQUEL POSTED!

**WOOOT WOOOOT!**

Sequel is now **PUBLISHED! **It has been deemed "Stronger then Ever: Angels and Demons." title is subjected to change if someone can come up with a better name xD

Its Sakura's birthday today, and i made preferance within the story about her birthday, so it seemed fitting.

go to my profile, then stories if you wish to find it. the first chapters okay, but not amazing i would say. its in the works! T.T

Read, Review, sleep, eat.. yeah, the basics. Please give me your input. I love hearing people's thoughts.

Thanks to all the supporters. much love!

**Shelly !**


End file.
